Aquel viejo sentimiento
by rogue85
Summary: UA.Serena y Seiya habian sido amigos desde la adolescencia.Se habian casado tan enamorados.Hasta que fueron vencidos por las dudas,la inmadurez y la desconfianza.Podran volver a ser capaces de verse como lo hacian antes? Y retomar Aquel Viejo sentimiento con las Sombras del pasado acechando.ADVERTENCIA: esto tiene lemons
1. Una fecha muy dificil de asimilar

**Todos los derechos reservados son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Esta es una historia totalmente alterna que no sera muy larga donde intentare plasmar como es que por culpa de algunos factores puedan llegar a cambiar tantas cosas..incluido el Amor..aquel viejo sentimiento.**

**Es un S-S  
**

**Tambien les ruego disculpar los errores gramaticales y prometo ir reparandola cuando tenga en buena forma el corrector.**

**Y ya saben que es muy importante para mi,saber su opinion de esto con un review,la cual se los agradecere profundamente**

**AQUEL VIEJO SENTIMIENTO**

**CAPITULO 1**

_Una fecha muy difícil de asimilar..Aun_

Corria el mes de mayo.

Las lluvias nebulosas oscurecian el cielo de Tokio en este mediodia candente.

Una esbelta joven de cabello corto y azul,con una gafas que opacaban su preciosa mirada,corria presurosa por la avenida principal que cercaba el parque nro 10.

En una mano balanceaba su Iphone y traiga colgada una cartera al hombro.

Estaba buscando a alguien.

-Madicion-penso Amy,a estas alturas jamas lo encontrare y no atiende el celular,Yaten se enfadara y me morire de vergüenza ante Taiki por llevarle respuestas insuficientes-

Llevaba prisa.

De pronto,recostado en uno de los arboles,con un cigarrillo en la boca y con una guitarra a sus pies,diviso a su objetivo.

Un joven alto,de unos 25 años,esbelto,de profundos ojos zafiros ,ahora cubierta por oscuros anteojos y con una distintiva coleta que enmarcaba una larga cabellera azabache.

-Señor Kou-grito Amy-Ni se imagina como lo he estado buscando,usted apago su celular y llevo rato intentandolo ubicar-

El pelinegro la miro,sacando el cigarro de su boca y espeto;

-Y ahora que paso?Por que ese escandalo?que no te dije que no queria que me molestaran?-

-Lo lamento Señor Kou-Respondio Amy algo jadeante por haber corrido tanto y tomaba aire-Los señores Taiki y Yaten decidieron adelantar la conferencia de prensa de anuncio del lanzamiento de los dvds de los conciertos y comenzara en exactamente en 3 horas y vengo a buscarlo para que pueda prepararse-

Seiya la miro.

Amy era su asistente personal.

Sin duda,a veces lo exasperaba con su atencion excesiva de los detalles pero sin duda la tenacidad y competencia de ella le habian salvado el pescuezo en numerosas ocasiones.

Seiya era uno de los miembros de una de las bandas musicales mas exitosas de Japon .

Era la voz principal de Three Lights.

Grupo que habia fundado con sus dos hermanos Yaten Y Taiki.

Yaten tocaba la guitarra y se encargaba de trabajar las partituras con los musicos que los acompañaban.

Taiki tocaba el piano y era el coautor de la mayoria de las composiciones que conformaban el repertorio del Grupo.

Amy siguio diciendo-Ademas,hay otro tema que debe saber-Volvio a llamar el abogado Tenoh-con voz ligeramente mas pausada,porque el hecho de haber sido asistente de Seiya durante mas de 6 años la facultaban a diferenciar perfectamente cuando algo en verdad le dolia a su Jefe.

-Tenoh?-espeto Seiya-El nuevo abogado de divorcios de Bombom,supongo...-Dijo mientras volvio a poner el cigarro en la boca

-Si,en efecto es el nuevo abogado de la señora Serena,obviamente no le di tu telefono celular,pero si me pidio una cita contigo y quede en regresarle la llamada-dijo Amy-Ahora ya vayamonos Señor Kou,debemos prepararlo para la conferencia,ya esta el equipo de vestuario esperandolo-

Seiya se incorporo,tomo la guitarra del suelo y arrojo el cigarro y se puso en marcha con su asistente rumbo al Convertible estacionado a la vuelta del Parque.

-Ok,señora Mizuno,como tu digas,mientras tanto me vas a explicar como demonios hiciste para encontrarme aquí,si me asegure de apagar el GPS-

-Te conozco y se que son fechas horribles para ti y este bendito Parque es lo unico que te calma-dijo Amy.

Los años que paso trabajando con el,le daban ese permiso para hablarle de esa forma.

A pesar de muchas cosas,el hasta consideraba a Amy como una hermana.

De verdad la apreciaba.

Mientras subia al vehiculo,lo encendia y tomaba rumbo al puesto comando principal de Three Lights,con Amy sentada al lado quien no paraba de hablarle de la agenda de la conferencia.

Seiya no la oia.

En _verdad,eran_ fechas horribles para el.

Sumado a la llamada de aquel abogado Tenoh.

Ese dia se cumplian exactamente 12 meses de estar separado de su esposa.

Serena Tsukino,quien tambien era la madre de su hija Chibi Chibi,fruto de ese matrimonio, y quien tambien estaba a pocos dias de cumplir el primer año de vida.

El nacimiento de la niña vino a opacar en parte el profundo dolor que le ocasiono la separacion con su madre.

Ella lo habia echado de su vida de la manera mas despota..._**y todo por un maldito malentendido.**_..

El gracias,a su dinero e influencia habia podido batear los intentos de iniciar el tramite de divorcio que queria impulsarle su ex mujer.

_**Le dolia demasiado**_.

_**Aun.**_

Lo que mas lo lastimaba es que la _**unica mujer**_ a la que el habia amado,no le hubiera tenido confianza.

Ni tampoco el valor para poder escucharle.

Se escudo en abogados y en jamas dejarse encontrar.

Lo cual le costaba mucho,porque el la conocia tanto que sabia al dedillo cuales eran sus lugares favoritos donde ella podria estar

**_Cual era ese maldito malentendido_**?...

Pues que Serena lo habia encontrado durmiendo en un Hotel De Paris,con _Michiru Kaioh_,una amiga y colega de el ,que se dedicaba a tocar el Violin.

La escena habia sido horrible.

Sumado al hecho de que en ese momento su ex esposa tenia un avanzado estado de embarazo...

**S-S**

Al otro lado de la ciudad,tendida en una hamaca dispuesta en el Jardin de la Casa,estaba una peculiar mujer,de largos cabellos rubios sostenidos en 2 odangos.

Tenia unos 25 años.

Muy esbelta y bien formada,dormitando un sueño sin terminar,hasta que el llanto de un bebe la saco de su letargo y la hizo incorporarse velozmente.

Se calzo las sandalias y entro en la Primera Sala de la Casa,donde habia dispuesto una improvisada cuna para acostar a su pequeña hija en un lugar donde pudiera oirla,mientas ella salia el Jardin a recostarse en la hamaca.

-Chibi Chibi,ahora que pasa?-dijo la rubia mientras la levantaba de la cuna-Si acabas de tomarte toda tu botella de leche,no me digas que tienes hambre de nuevo-

Era un milagro maternal.

Al solo contacto con su madre la niña dejo de llorar y se acurruco a ella.

Era una bebe de casi un año de edad,con los mismos ojos azules de su madre y vislumbraba hermosos mechones rosa en la cabeza,lo que delataba el hermoso color que tendria su cabello

Era la hija que habia tenido con su marido,mejor dicho ex ... _**Seiya Kou**_,de quien estaba distanciada hacia un año.

Justamente hoy se cumplia ese año desde aquel horrible dia donde comprobo que su esposo la engañaba.

Intento apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

_Pero simplemente no podia hacerlo._

No habia un solo maldito dia que no pensara en ello.

Temblo de un coraje disipado..pero la imagen de la dulce bebe dormida en sus brazos amortiguo esas sensaciones.

Volvio a bajarla a la cuna,cuando comprobó que seguia dormida.

En ese momento su celular empezo a sonar .

Atendio.

Era Mina,una de sus mejores amigas y..tambien era su ex cuñada.

Ella era la esposa de Yaten Kou,el hermano de Seiya .

Porque todo tenia que tener conexion con **_ese hombre_**?

-Serena-decia Mina-Ya estoy haciendo los pedidos al Catering y me tome la libertad de pedir que agreguen postres adicionales de Crema de Durazno al Menu,asi para variarla de los dulces tradicionales'

-Por mi esta bien-contesto Serena-pero recuerda que solo es el cumpleaños de una bebe que ni siquiera creo que llegue a estar despierta-

-No importa-espeto Mina-Es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina y me asegurare que todos traigan regalos bonitos,fijate que me asegure de registrar la lista de regalos en la tienda esa de juguetes especializados de la que te habia hablado,asi nos libramos de que nos traigan regalos horribles que espanten a Chibi Chibi-

-Si tu lo dices-dijo la rubia de Odangos-Oye,a que no sabes a quien me encontre el otro dia en el Cafe Crown?-Pues a Darien Chiba,lo recuerdas?,bueno,terminanos platicando y termine invitandolo a la fiesta y vendra-

-En serio?-Dijo Mina-Que quieres que te diga,ese hombre nunca me cayo bien y cuando desaparecio de escena hasta me alegre,era un tarado conmigo,no puedo creer que lo hayas invitado-

Serena Sonrio.

Darien habia tratado de escandalosa e inmadura a Mina en numerosas ocasiones en aquella epoca cuando trataban con el.

Ellas estaban en el ultimo de preparatoria y ya eran las mejores amigas desde ese tiempo.

El en cambio era un universitario de la carrera de Administracion.

Luego habia terminado alejandonse cuando un chico ingreso a su vida cambiandolo todo...Ese chico era Seiya Kou.._Ahi fue donde lo conocio._

-Serena?-Grito Mina-Me estas oyendo?-

Eso la saco de su ensoñacion y la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Si loca-contesto Serena-Estoy aqui-

-Bueno,porque tambien debemos hablar de otro tema y se que no te gusta,pero sabes que _no puedes prohibirle_ a Seiya que este presente en la fiesta y el esta al tanto de todo-dijo Mina.

V_erlo de nuevo...Cuanto hacia que no lo veia en persona frente a frente?_

-Claro que no Mina...el que sea un idiota no le quita que _ha sido un gran padre para Chibi Chibi,_no podria prohibirselo-Dijo Serena

-Bien-Contesto Mina-Tengo que colgar,Yaten me esta llamando al Celular y ya sabes lo celoso que es,te marco despues o llamame por si quieres salir a tomar algo...tambien _soy consciente_ de que no es una dia memorable para ti-

Lo dijo en clara alusion a los sucesos que desencadenaron su separacion y su inminente divorcio.

Serena se despidio de su amiga y se sento en el sillon de lado de la cuna donde reposaba su hijita.

Seiya _estaria_ presente en la fiesta y eso era suficiente motivo para desencadenarle todo tipo de sensaciones.

Habian compartido juntos una amistad desde que se conocieron a los 17 años,cuando el ingreso a la preparatoria donde ella asistia.

Y termino por volverse su mejor amigo.

Era el chico mas guapo de la Escuela.

Era el dulce bohemio que llevaba su guitarra a todas partes y todas suspiraban rendidas ante su irresistible carisma y ese iman que lo volvia tan atrayente y sociable.

Hasta que un dia,ella haciendo carrera universitaria en Publicidad y _**el**_ ,ya con una carrera formada por haberse convertido en una de las luminarias musicales con Three Lights asombraron al mundo de las revistas al comprometerse a los 22 años casandose pocos dias despues.

Fue un matrimonio por amor.

**_Un gran amor..._**

Serena dio una media sonrisa amarga al sentirse asi.

Porque recordo todo lo que le habia costado a ambos admitir que se amaban.

Ella siempre fue una chica insegura.

Justamente esto habia uno de los detonantes del fracaso de aquel matrimonio.

Busco el cigarrillo que tenia en el bolso y lo encendio...

Hoy era un dia particularmente amargo...Necesitaba fumar...

Pero en que basura estaba pensando?..Se dijo asi misma

-El verdadero detonante de que sea una mujer separada a los 25 años,es que _el imbecil_ me engaño...me rompio el maldito corazon-Penso mientras arrojaba el cigarrillo.

La verdad ese habito le daba asco.

Pero no podia evitar querer hacerlo.

Mas cuando pensaba en el..._**EL**_...Ese malnacido,infeliz..de Seiya Kou..

Y si..siempre todo tendria conexion con _**el**_.

Tenian una hija en comun.

Su mejor amiga estaba casada con el hermano de**_ El_**.

El primer single de _**el**_,"_Nagareboshi_",de Three Lights,que compuso Seiya hace unos años fue hecho dedicado integramente a ella y para su desgracia,este tema musical era considerado como una especie de himno de culto en Japon y siempre estaba vigente,ya sea como musica funcional en sitios publicos,hasta como tema principal de peliculas o series de Tv.

Sin contar que junto a su grupo,eran tapa constante de revistas de todo genero incluidas aquellas del periodismo amarillo que no dejaban de atribuirles a ellos todos los romances que se podrian a llegar a imaginar.

Esas malditas revistas...Ya podran imaginarse el efecto que daban en ella esta basura,siendo como era una mujer tan insegura de si misma,casada con uno de los hombres mas codiciados por las mujeres y que habia ayudado a sembrar la semilla mas oscura de confusion y duda en su matrimonio.

Y a pesar de que _**el**_ siempre le mostro infinita paciencia e intentaba mostrarle que intentara verse de la misma forma que **_el_** la veia...

Se sentia estafada.

Igual descubrio que _**el**_ la engañaba.

Confirmando para siempre aquella oscura semilla.

_Al menos eso creia aquella bonita rubia,con mirada cristalizada..._

-Este abogado Tenoh prometio que antes de terminar el mes estaria divorciada-Penso Serena-es el quinto letrado que veo y parecia bastante sagaz,es la unica forma en la que legalmente dejare de llevar el apellido de **_EL_** a cuestas mio.-

Tal vez asi dejaria de pensar tanto en _**el**_...


	2. Paris

**Capitulo 2**

_**PARIS**_

La conferencia de prensa habia terminado.

Afuera se oian gritos de todo tipo en medio de un gran cordon de seguridad dispuesto afuera del edificio de la Disquera Galaxia.

A fin de evitar el desborde alocado de las fans y grouppies de los 3 integrantes del popular grupo musical Three Lights.

Todo era un simulacro.

Por la puerta trasera del edificio se habia dispuesto una salida secreta por donde raudamente pasaron tres personas enfundadas en oscuros anteojos y subieron a la camioneta estacionada afuera que tomo marcha inmediata.

Eran ellos.

Los hermanos Kou.

Seiya quien tenia el rostro bastante tedioso hablo:

-Bien,ahora me pueden explicar porque fue que adelantamos esta conferencia,que no habiamos hablado con el manager para que la pasara para la siguiente semana-

Un chico alto,de unos 28 años,de preciosa cabellera castaña atada con una coleta igual a la de el y dueño de una tranquila mirada violeta respondio:

-La agenda de la semana que viene esta llena,y no podremos hacerla,y era necesario,porque dentro de poco se iniciara la gira europea y ademas,o haciamos esto hoy o el sabado,y todos sabemos que ese dia no podemos,porque es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrina-Dijo Taiki con una sonrisa tranquila al recordar a su adorada Chibi Chibi

El otro chico,de facciones y peinados parecidos a ellos,pero con el cabello de color plata y unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

Tendria unos 23 años.

Con los brazos doblados hacia la cabeza dijo:

-Por cierto,hablando de eso-Dijo Yaten-ya le adverti a Mina que no se le ocurra traer payasos,figurense..si la unica niña alli sera Chibi Chibi-

-Parece que se tomo muy en serio su tarea de organizar la fiesta de la pequeña-dijo Taiki

-Bueno,por esta noche ya estamos libres-espeto Seiya-No tengo ganas de salir,estoy algo cansado de tantos flashes de hoy,le dire al chofer que me baje en mi edificio,quiero ducharme y por favor no se les ocurra molestarme el resto de la noche,ya le dije a Amy que no me pase llamadas mañana,porque voy a ir a pasar a buscar a mi hija para pasar el dia-

-En serio pasaras tu mismo?-Dijo Taiki

-Si,a estas alturas ya nada importa,y es ridiculo que siempre este enviando a Amy o Mina a buscar a la niña,solo porque Serena no quiera verme,es estupido-

Yaten respondio:

-Jamas entendere bien que lo que paso alli,pero desde que desististe de ir a buscarla,cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-

-No la veo desde hace tres meses y 22 dias..y si ...tengo bien contabilizados los dias,sonara estupido,pero hoy me siento especialmente mal-respondio Seiya

-Si ya desististe de buscarla,porque no le firmas de una buena vez el divorcio que tanto te pide?- dijo Yaten

-Eso tambien lo hare-Dijo Seiya-para eso tambien quiero pasar mañana yo mismo,asi para ir rompiendo ese infantilismo de no hablarnos y tambien para ponernos de acuerdo con los terminos del divorcio,creo que eso sera bien suficiente para que ella se de cuenta que no la perseguire mas-

-Quiero preguntarte algo Seiya-Dijo Taiki-Y dimelo estamos solo nosotros y de aquí no saldra.-espeto mirando fijamente a Yaten

Este replico:

-Acaso tengo cara de chismoso?y que voy a ir con el cuento a mi mujer?para que esta corra a decirselo a Serena..por favor..no me meto en donde nadie me llama-

-Dime Taiki-Dijo Seiya

-Ya sabia que si bien habias desistido de rondarla todos los dias,pero lo del divorcio,cuando lo decidiste?acaso fue detonante que supieras que ella ha estado saliendo con Darien Chiba,el contador del Hospital Law?-

-Tu tambien lo supiste entonces-respondio Seiya-No se si han estado saliendo propiamente,pero si,me entere por una foto que me mandaron de forma anonima al correo de mi asistente...lo cual lo explica todo...porque no soy idiota y que tu vas junto a Amy cada vez que puedes,porque no puedes dejar de estar cerca suyo,y asi fue como te enteraste...vaya,Amy es muy reservada excepto cuando habla contigo-Sonrio el pelinegro

Taiki se sonrojo.

No era misterio para los dos hermanos menores que el castaño estaba enamorado de Amy desde hace mucho tiempo y que no se atrevia a declararse a la peliazul.

Seiya,al ser mas cercano,intuia que ella tambien lo amaba pero que jamas se atreveria a decirselo.

No en vano desde que la conocia nunca la habia visto con nadie.

Taiki era el unico soltero de los hermanos.

Yaten se habia casado hace 6 meses de la forma mas alocada que se podria imaginar.

En una boda express en Las Vegas y era seguro que estaba casi tan ebrio como Mina para haber hecho tal cosa.

Pero en el fondo se amaban mucho y gracias al extrovertido caracter de su mujer ,el habia suavizado un poco su caracter arrogante y vanidoso.

Y Seiya ya no era soltero.

Era separado y proximamente divorciado en papeles.

Nunca mas volveria a ser un hombre soltero...

Taiki dijo:

-Estas seguro que no quieres compañia hoy?ven a casa si te desespera tu departamento-

Seiya sonrio.

-Naa,esta bien,no niego que no es un buen dia,pero tampoco es para tanto,me bajo en mi casa-

El celular de Taiki empezo a sonar.

Era un mensaje de texto de su madre,Setsuna Meioh.

-Genial-Dijo Taiki-mama avisa que mañana llega su vuelo y debemos mandar a buscar por ella,habia olvidado por completo que ella viene tambien para la fiesta-

-Lo unico que puede sacarla de su letargo parisino es el cumpleaños de su nieta-rio Yaten-yo quiero mucho a nuestra madre pero en mi casa no se quedara,hara union con Mina y terminaran matandome entre las dos,asi que se queda con alguno de ustedes dos,ya se los digo de antemano-

Seiya y Taiki rieron sin disimulo.

La camioneta estaciono.

Era el lujoso complejo de departamentos donde vivia Seiya.

Este se despidio de sus hermanos,saco su tarjeta de seguridad para pasarla por el mecanismo de seguridad que le abrio paso al lobby de la porteria y tomo el ascensor para subir a su piso.

Estaba en casa.

Llego y fue directo al Minibar,se sirvio un trago de Brandy y se sento en el balcon.

Tomo el telefono y marco aquel numero telefonico que tan bien se sabia.

Contestaron del otro lado:

-Residencia Kou-

Seiya reconocio la voz de Luna,la eterna ama de llaves de su casa que siendo las 8 de la noche aun atendia el telefono como si estuviera de servicio y que todavia lo hacia agregandole el apeliido Kou cuando respondia.

Costumbre de ella.

Porque aquella casa siempre le habia pertenecido ,solo la habia remodelado un poco cuando se caso,y cuando se separo se lo dejo a Serena y el se mudo al piso donde estaba viviendo ahora.

Luna era una de esas mujeres tradicionales que pensaban que solo cuando habia un papel legal denotando un divorcio,podria considerar rota la alianza de un matriomonio,por ello seguia respondiendo el telefono de esa forma.

Sin contar que Luna apreciaba mucho a Seiya como a un hijo,porque siempre habia estado cerca de el,cuando la señora Setsuna la contrato para ser la nanny de Seiya.

Nunca hubiera querido separarse de el.

Pero como la separacion de Serena y el nacimiento de Chibi Chibi casi coincidieron,el le pídio que se quedara con ella para ayudarla con la pequeña,porque el ya no podria estar tanto como quisiese.

-Luna!-Dijo Seiya-como estas?como marcha todo?como esta mi pequeña?

-Seiya querido!,que bueno oirte,y por aqui todo esta en orden,solo que la bebe esta esbozando sus primeros dientecitos y le cuesta conciliar el sueño,pero eso si,continua bastante golosa,y ya la acoste luego de haber tomado dos veces su botella de leche-contesto Luna

-Es normal que quiera tomar esa cantidad,acuerdate que solo paso unos meses desde que su madre le quito el pecho-Dijo Seiya-por cierto,mañana pasare por ella,para pasar el dia-

-Espera-Dijo Luna-dices que vendras mañana por una de ellas,a ver..por quien?-

-Obviamente por mi hija-contesto Seiya-por cierto,se encuentra su madre en la casa?mejor avisale que mañana pasare por alli y necesito hablar con ella,no quiero hacerlo el sabado,esa sera una fiesta y no le veo la gracia de terminar hablando de puntos de nuestro divorcio en el cumpleaños de una niña-

Luna bajo la voz.

-Entonces has decidido hacerlo,no te preguntare los motivos que te llevaron a tomar finalmente esa decision,,pero algo me decia que lo harias,Serena se ha mostrado muy determinada y tu ya hace mas de tres meses que no volviste a intentar algo,creeme que lo siento,por cierto ella ya esta en su cuarto,imagino que estara dormida,porque paso toda la tarde con la niña,yo tuve que salir a buscar a mi hermano Artemis que no anda muy de salud para hacerle un chequeo que le pase a Serena la llamada?-

-Artemis esta enfermo...?imagino que ha de ser la bebida,ese viejo zorro no aprende la leccion,naaa,no la busques,mañana pasare antes de las 9,pero eso si,preparame las cosas de Chibi Chibi para que pueda pasar el dia con su padre,por otra parte,dime algo Luna-con voz mas entrecortada

-Que pasa-

-Serena ha estado saliendo con alguien?-

-Que yo sepa no-respondio Luna-porque dices eso?-

-Bueno,no queria contartelo,pero alguien me ha enviado una foto anonima al correo de Amy donde sale ella con Darien Chiba,te acuerdas de ese imbecil que era su amiguito en la escuela?..y en ella el le tomaba la mano,estaban sentados en una cafe-espeto Seiya mientras metia un cigarrillo en la boca y se incorporaba y recargaba su brazos sobre el barandal del balcon.

-No he sabido nada,la verdad me resulta extraño-dijo Luna-quien podria hacer algo asi?es infantil andar enviando fotos al ex esposo,no creo que Serena haya sido la autora de ello-

-Acuerdate que no deja de pedirme el divorcio,con todo lo que ha pasado yo no puedo decir si me sigo creyendo el cuento de que la conozco en serio-Dijo Seiya sorbiendo su brandy mientras arrojaba el cigarrillo de la boca

-Seiya,pase lo que pase yo siempre crei en ti-dijo Luna

-Lo se y de veras te agradezco Luna,ahhh..lo olvidaba,mama esta en camino,le dara gusto verte,llega mañana y al parecer se quedara conmigo o con Taiki,Yaten no quiere saber nada de que se quede en su casa,ya sabes como es mama-

-En serio?-respondio la ojimiel-que buena noticia,de veras me gustaria verla,tengo tanto que no la veo,siempre que viene causa sensacion-dijo riendo Luna

-Eh Luna,estamos hablando de mama,y viene solo a visitar a su nieta,no para que vaya a desfilar en las avenidas,no me gusta que todos babeen por ella-dijo con tono decidido el pelinegro

Luna se rio.

Conocia el gen celoso de los hijos de Setsuna Meioh.

-Esta bien,lo que tu digas,en fin,debo colgar hijo,si ya no tienes nada para decirme,el agua de mi te debe estar hirviendo ya-

-Perfecto,nos vemos mañana entonces-dijo Seiya

Se despidio y colgo.

Seiya volteo a mirar el interior de su casa,recargando sus codos al barandal con el vaso de brandy al lado suyo.

La ultima parte de la charla con Luna,rememorando a su madre,le hizo sonreir.

Setsuna Meioh era y es una de las mujeres mas bellas de Japon.

Aunque ahora ya rayaba los 45 años y de haber pasado por tres partos,seguia conservando ese sex appeal que habia conquistado a su esposo.

Mejor dicho ex esposo.

El magnate hotelero Diamante Kou.

Se habian divorciado hace unos 15 años pero habian quedado en buenos terminos.

Kou se mudo a vivir a EUA donde tenia las oficinas centrales de su imperio hotelero.

Setsuna se quedo con los tres niños en Japon,pero Diamante siempre cumplio con la manutencion de sus hijos y estuvo pendiente de ellos,a pesar de haberse vuelto a casar en EUA con Neherenia Black hace 10 años.

Este nuevo matrimonio de Kou coincidio con el cambio en ciertas conductas del padre con respecto a sus hijos ya que insistio en que los tres tomaran decisiones de vida como que estudiar,que hacer.

Fueron momentos de mucha tension,porque los tres chicos mostraron una rebeldia natural ante el padre ausente fisicamente,porque los tres estaban queriendo incursionar en el arte de la musica.

Setsuna Y Diamante pelearon ferozmente por esto,porque la madre era proclive de apoyar a "_**sus estrellas**_" como llamaba a sus hijos.

Tanto que vendio la casa que fue la que Diamante le habia dejado en el divorcio y cambio a sus hijos a otro colegio menos estricto del que el padre exigia que estuvieran matriculados.

Luego de eso las relaciones habian quedado algo tirantes,a pesar que las estrellas habian logrado su sueño de triunfar en el mundo de la musica y eran artistas consagrados y pudieron cumplirle su sueño a Setsuna de tener una casa a orillas de rio Sena en Paris,donde esta vivia hace dos años.

Habia que sumar tambien el hecho de que Diamante no habia conocido aun a su nieta.

Siempre surgia algun problema con Neherenia,cada vez que queria venir a Japon a ver a la pequeña.

Pero siguiendo el protocolo,Mina habia invitado a su suegro a venir,aunque estaba seguro de que no podria,y tambien le habia hecho extensiva la invitacion a su esposa.

Solo la habian visto un par de veces,en la boda de Seiya y en otra fiesta de aniversario del Conglomerado de Hoteles Kou que se hizo en Japon.

Neherenia era una de esas mujeres que con su exquisita belleza sumado a unos deliciosos modales encandilaban a quien la viera.

Asi enamoro a Diamante,quien siempre habia gustado de mujeres bellas y refinadas,como lo era Setsuna.

Setsuna,en cambio mantenia su estatus de divorciada,no habia vuelto a casarse.

Si bien jamas le faltaron pretendientes.

Pero ella lo prefirio asi,tanto mejor,porque sus hijos eran bastante celosos de su madre y no era misterio que cada tanto viajaran a verla ya sea juntos o por separado en su casa de Paris.

Hace un par de meses habia empezado con un proyecto de perfumeria propio,donde ella desarrollaba fragancias y vendia las ideas a grandes casas de diseñador,y habia obtenido su propio peculio.

Si bien ella venia de una familia de clase media alta,el encumbramiento de la fortuna le habia llegado con su matrimonio con Kou.

Pero a cambio de la actual señora Kou,ella si era una mujer de emociones abiertas,muy afable y amorosa.

Amaba a sus hijos como nadie y moria de amor por su pequeña "estrellita" como llamaba a su nietita.

Sufrio como si fuera un dolor propio cuando acontecio la separacion de Seiya y Serena,porque ella estuvo cerca del lugar de los hechos,y como era la primera partidaria de su hijo,ella creia en la version dada por el.

**_Sobre aquel acontecimiento en un Hotel de Paris._**

Seiya habia ido a verla,porque Setsuna habia estado con un problema de Varicela leve ( vaya edad para tenerla)y por ello no se hospedo en la casa de ella,porque ella misma se lo prohibio para evitarle el contagio,por ello Seiya se habia registrado en un hotel cinco estrellas.

Coincidio que una gran amiga de la familia de Setsuna,la talentosa violinista Michiru Kaioh estaba tambien en la ciudad.

Una de las mujeres mas bonitas de Japon,y un prodigio en el violin.

De piel de porcelana y cabellos de intenso agua marina,de unos 37 años que no aparentaba.

Soltera.

Como vino a dar una clase en un Conservatorio de Paris,lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su vieja amiga Setsuna,se entero de su malestar y se alegro bastante que su hijo Seiya estaba en la ciudad.

Ella lo adoraba,ambos eran grandes amigos con el gran velo de que ella siempre fue otra figura femenina presente en su vida,por la amistad con la madre de el.

Luego de las clases,lo invito a pasar por unas copas en un Cafe,porque se moria de saber las novedades de la vida de su gran amigo.

No contaron que las copas se habian hecho demasiadas.

Michiru era un expresivo espiritu alegre que no rechazaba las copas y el estaba en realidad con una emocion desbordante que lo hizo beber de felicidad,porque su esposa de aquel entonces,Serena,habia entrado en la etapa final de su embarazo y pronto daria a luz a la niña que le confirmaron las ecografias.

Si bien su matrimonio sufria muchos altibajos,con la sensibilidad de Serena puesta a flor de piel que traia consigo _**escenas de celos**_ por parte de ella,el estaba contento y esperaba que luego del nacimiento del bebe el podria reencontrar el romance y la seguridad con ella.

Porque la amaba.

Todavia lo hacia.

Y rememorando los sucesos de aquella noche en Paris,en un momento dado,los dos borrachines,no supieron darse cuenta como es que fueron conducidos ambos al hotel de Seiya.

Era raro.

Mas bien parecian estar drogados y no ebrios.

No recordaron como terminaron en la misma habitacion,ambos sin ropa y durmiendo profundamente.

Algo si es categorico para el.

El**_ jamas_** hubiese engañado a su mujer.

Y Michiru?

Cual era su participacion?

El podria dar fe que ella jamas se habria acostado con aquel amigo suyo a quien ella veia como un ahijado.

Ese letargoso y confuso sueño de borrachera se perdio,cuando los gritos desaforados de alguien lo desperto.

Era Serena.

-Sabia que me engañabas!-no debi jamas confiar en ti,eres un maldito, -mientras le arrojaba todo lo que encontraba a mano.

El confundido no sabia que estaba pasando,hasta que la cara de espanto de Michiru lo llevo a la realidad.

-Bombom,juro que esto es un mal entendido,ni siquiera recuerdo haber entrado con ella aqui y tampoco porque estoy sin ropa,por favor creeme-sollozaba Seiya mientras iba hacia la rubia que no dejaba de llorar y de decir improperios.

-Yo jamas pense que me harias algo asi y menos con ella.-decia Serena

En su confusion y calzandose la ropa,Michiru le hablo

-Calma Serena,recuerda que estas en estado,de seguro aqui hay una explicacion razonable,yo jamas haria algo que pudiera dañarte,yo quiero a Seiya como un hijo del corazon,esto es un error-

-Escuchala bombon-sollozo Seiya-esto no es lo que parece,aqui paso algo raro con las bebidas,y solo puedo entender que alguien lo saboteo porque no me puedo explicar que paso aqui-

-Mientes infeliz...te odio..te odio-

El episodio termino con Serena desmayada y llevada al hospital.

Seiya y Michiru la llevaron a la maxima velocidad que pudieron mientras no dejaban de verse la cara y sin terminar de percatarse de lo que sucedio...

_Ese era el acontecimiento del que aun no tenia todas las respuestas._

Pero jamas dejo de pesquizar.

Habia contratado los servicios de un detective privado frances que aun seguia la investigacion y fue el,el que trajo con su trabajo lo que habia logrado averiguar y que el se esforzo en querer decirselo a la rubia.

Seiya ya tenia parte de la verdad a conocimiento ,pero que Serena se nego a entender.

En realidad,esta parte de la verdad resultaba inverosimil a los oidos.

Pero era lo que habia pasado.

Alguien habia inducido drogas en las bebidas de ellos que les produjeron letargos y adormilamientos.

Alguien los habia llevado hasta esa habitacion.

_Algo era seguro._

No hubo relacion sexual entre Michiru y Seiya.

Y el hecho que estuvieran alli no era voluntario..

Todas esas cosas le vinieron a Seiya a la mente,

Le entraba un coraje irremediable.

Mas le molestaba el recuerdo de esa foto anonima mandada al correo de su asistente?

Podria tener conexion?no lo sabia.

Pero lo sospechaba.

El coraje rabioso sumado a unos celos profundos hicieron eco en su alma.

-Demonios-mascullo mientras engullia lo que quedaba del resto de Brandy.

Despues de todo mañana seria otro dia.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Amigos,por favor dejenme su parecer de la historia.**_

_**Ya habran descubierto mi tendencia Kou,asi que esta es y sera un S_S**_

_**a pesar de lo mal que se ve.**_

_**Aqui creo que mas o menos ya perfila como va la historia.**_

_**Y dejo flotante algunas preguntas..**_

_**Acerca de que fue lo que paso aquella noche en Paris..**_

_**En verdad hay un complot?**_

_**Se producira el esperado reencuentro entre Seiya y Serena en el sigte episodio?**_

_**Me permito responder la ultima pregunta y dire que en efecto en el proximo capitulo ya se producira.**_

_**Y si bien yo prometo actualizar todos los dias,en este caso les pedire unas horas adicionales porque la verdad me da miedo no poder plasmar adecuadamente a estos dos personajes.**_

_**Y por favor dejenme reviews**_

_**Respondo todos al inbox.**_


	3. Face to Face

**CAPITULO 3**

**FACE TO FACE**

Los rayos de sol entraron en la habitación por los ventanales del departamento de Seiya.

Le dieron justo en la cara al pelinegro, quien la noche anterior no había llegado a su habitación, termino dormido en el sofá con la pesadez en los ojos que le provoco el brandy y un dolor terrible de cabeza..producto de la espirituosa bebida y los malos recuerdos.

-Rayos!-mascullo, y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos para mirar el reloj en su mano-son las 8:30!,debo correr a buscar a Chibi Chibi,maldición donde esta Amy para cuando se la necesita-

Seiya había olvidado que había instruido a su asistente de que ni se le ocurriera llamarlo ese día.

-Genio, eres un maldito genio Seiya-rio entre dientes mientras se levantaba y entraba al baño para meterse bajo la ducha.

Para salir minutos más tarde con una toalla atada a la cintura y otra para secar su largo cabello, mientras abria el closet y sacaba lo que iba a ponerse, buscando su camisa favorita y su eterno pantalón negro.

Al ponérsela haciendo un movimiento, se percato de algo, dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

Metió la mano y saco de ahí, un pequeño dije de una estrella.

Lo miro con ojos asombrados.

Lo había olvidado por completo, o al menos su mente le había hecho el favor de bloquear esa parte de los recuerdos.

Asi como también quien le había lavado los pantalones no se había tomado la molestia de revisar los bolsillos…

De que recuerdo hablamos?

Pues de la ultima vez que la había visto a _ella_.

Hace 3 meses y 23 días contando el día de hoy.

En la víspera de Nochebuena.

**FLASHBACK**

Como todos los días, Seiya marcaba aquel número telefónico, casi como una costumbre del cual no podía prescindir.

Era la primera noche buena que pasaban separados desde que la conocía y como es típico en estas fechas, su propio dolor se vio agudizado por la ausencia de ella y que el mismo se dio cuenta de su situación.

No había un solo instante desde aquel día que no la buscara de todas las formas posibles, enviándoles rosas, chocolates, mariachis mexicanos y marcándole a su celular.

Ella se había mostrado impasible.

Solo lo recibía cuando estaba con la bebe en brazos, porque ella sabia que ahí el pelinegro no se pondría en plan de hablar de su relación y se limitaba a contarle sobre la niña y el a escucharla, porque después de todo, era un regalo por lo menos oírla.

Estaba sentada en el sofá y Seiya en el taburete de enfrente, hasta que el no pudo evitar esbozar mientras ella seguía hablando del primer diente de la bebe.

-Serena, que harás en Nochebuena?, mira si no tienes planes con las chicas, puedes venir con la bebe a la cena que tendremos en casa de Yaten…yo ...a mi…me gustaría que vengas..a mis hermanos les encantara ver a la bebe y lo bonita que se ha puesto, mi madre no estará presente, así para poder ser mas personas-

-No tengo planes-espeto Serena-aun así me resulta chocante que te salgas del tema principal de conversación, creo que ya sabes que no me gusta que intentes cambiarla, ya es suficiente con que tengo con recibir en la puerta de casa todas las tonterías que me mandas y que luego tengo que hacer tirar, tu y yo solo tenemos en común a esta hija, nada mas por si lo has olvidado-dijo incorporándose con la bebe dormida en brazos

-Serena...bombón...déjame hablarte por favor, yo prometo que si me escuchas ahora, no volveré a molestar por lo mismo, te lo ruego-dijo Seiya con voz entrecortada

-Nunca mas vuelvas a llamarme asi,no tienes derecho-dijo Serena con firmeza-iré ahora a acostar a la bebe y si, creo que, si hablaremos, pero porque yo también necesito que definamos esta separación-

Seiya también se incorporo y se acerco para dar un beso en la frente de la dormida Chibi Chibi.

Mientras la rubia se marchaba a la habitación de arriba donde estaba la cuna del bebe, Seiya volvió a sentarse, no pensó en absolutamente nada pero le dolía mucho la forma que lo trataba Serena.

En efecto estaban solos en la casa, ni Luna estaba, ya que por la víspera de Noche buena, esta se había ido a pasarla con su hermano Artemis, por mas que insistió en querer acompañar a la rubia, Serena le había dicho que fuera a descansar en casa de su hermano.

En un rato bajo la rubia y se sentó en el mismo sofá donde estaba sentada.

Tenia el rostro cansado, sin dudas, pero no del cansancio del agotamiento.

Solo ella podía saber que era porque la lucha interna dentro del fondo de su corazón la estaba matando.

Ese hombre había estado con ella desde que recordaba y no había momento de su vida donde _el_ hubiese estado ausente.

_Llevas tanto tiempo en mi vida, que no recuerdo nada más…_pensaba Serena

Bajo los ojos para que el no pudiese notar, que se encontraban en un estado de amor puro, que rápidamente fue sustituido por el dolor.

El dolor de que _el_,_** su**_ persona favorita del mundo, le hubiera roto el corazón de la peor manera y había hecho de que el mundo se le cayera encima.

Solo el hecho de que su hija naciera casi enseguida, ocupando enseguida todas sus atenciones de madre primeriza, provoco que no se derrumbara y se mitigara lo que le oprimía el corazón.

También le oprimía el alma tratarlo tan mal aunque lo tuviera merecido.

_Después de todo aun lo amaba_.

Desde aquella trágica noche en Paris, donde termino por confirmar lo que _aquellas cartas anónimas_ le habían estado alertando y que aun guardaba para verlas cada vez que sentía que iba a ceder antes los ruegos de _el._

Y principalmente _aquella_ donde le decían que si quería sorprender a su marido en plena infidelidad, que acudiera aquella álgida noche en la capital francesa pasada la medianoche y donde también se adjuntaba copia de una llave que era de la habitación.

Nunca se molesto en pensar en _quien_ había hecho el favor de enviárselos y menos después cuando ya casi no tenia tiempo libre por estar cuidando a su bebe.

Pero había decidido que seria fuerte, por ella misma y su niña y que no cedería a los continuos ruegos de Seiya, tanto que lo había obligado a que jamás se verían sin estar la bebita en la misma sala y solo tocarían temas como las del crecimiento de Chibi Chibi,y amenazaba con no volverlo a recibir si no lo hacia.

Por ello el pelinegro en su presencia no decía nada de las cosas que se moría por decirle y solo se limitaba a seguir enviándole presentes todos los días.

Tenia su corazón casi tan roto como Serena, ella a fuerza de creer en todo lo _le_ habían mostrado y el, por aquel trato que le daba, casi como a un extraño con quien había engendrado a una niña y que no le diera nunca la oportunidad de hablarle del estado de su corazón y mas aun considerando que había obtenido algunas respuestas de su investigador privado francés, aquel que había contratado para intentar buscar alguna explicación.

Ella se negó a escucharlo.

Y para no romper la calma relación que mantenían por el cuidado de la bebe y a fin de no romper el trato de esta separada pareja, el se callo.

Pero la manera que ella le había respondido ante esa novedad, hizo que el empezara a pensar que tal vez ella no estaba en verdad interesada en la verdad.

_Que tal vez ya no estaba interesada en el_.

Y que aprovechaba todo lo que había pasado, para alejarse.

Esto hacia mella en la mente de Seiya,cuando escucho el suspiro de la rubia sentada frente suyo.

-Seiya-dijo Serena-ya es hora de que vayamos definiendo lo que haremos…con esta relación, con el rumbo que han tomado las cosas-

-Tu sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesto a hablar de nosotros-respondió Seiya con mirada triste-pero permíteme decirte que aunque no quieras aceptarlo hay demasiado en la oscuridad que deberíamos de definir primero..yo vuelvo a decírtelo bombón…yo jamás te engañaría, todos estos meses lejos de ti me han vuelto un loco pero aun asi,no dejo de buscar respuestas, he visto a un detective y esta ayudándome a encontrarlas-dijo sacando un sobre del bolsillo y pasándosela-si bien no es mucho es un inicio de que hubo algo extraño….yo…también creo oportuno decir que estas en mi mente todo el tiempo..y que necesito volver a estar contigo…tu y mi hija son lo mas importante en mi vida-

Serena miro aquel sobre.

-No lo quiero-dijo la rubia por aquel sobre-el hecho que pienses en mi no es suficiente, yo siempre creí en ti y mira lo que viniste a hacerme-sollozo Serena.

Seiya guardo el sobre en el bolsillo e hizo un ademan de levantarse y sentarse a su lado, pero ella alzo la mano en señal de desaprobación.

-Por favor no te acerques-

Seiya trago saliva y con ojos nublados dijo

-Bombon, el cielo puede romperse y llover como nunca, pero aun así luego nos muestra un cielo claro, porque nosotros no tendríamos una forma de volver hacia atrás por amor? además siguiendo estando lejos de ti no podre cumplir mi promesa que te hice una vez de jamás dejarte sola y es algo que de verdad quiero hacer…no quiero dejarte sola…-

-Quiero el divorcio-espeto de repente la rubia con ojos igual de nublados

Seiya se quedo perplejo en su asiento.

Si bien podría ser previsible que ella se lo pidiera a fuerza de estar separados, era la primera vez que ella se lo decía en forma contundente.

Fueron las palabras mas duras que recibió Seiya.

No solo le rompía el alma, unido con aquella tristeza que ella le provoco rechazando aquel sobre-

_Eran verdad mis sospechas…ella de verdad ya no me quiere..._pensaba el pelinegro.

-Bombon, no puedes decirme eso...nena, estas empacando una valija para un lugar del que no podríamos salir y del que no podremos arrepentirnos…me rompes el alma sabiendo que piensas así...solo dame la oportunidad de estar contigo de nuevo-espeto el pelinegro levantándose del asiento

-Que mas necesitas que te diga? que te recuerde con detalle lo que paso?-espeto Serena-no sabes como he estado y no sabes tampoco como lo mal que me he sentido, con ese espectáculo que me diste en Paris…por dios…y yo que pensé que fuiste a verla a tu madre, pero no, fuiste a revolcarte con tu amante, mientras la gorda e indeseable de tu esposa se quedaba en la casa con una panza enorme…no…ni siquiera puedes imaginar mi tristeza-

-Yo jamás hubiese querido hacerte sentir mal-dijo Seiya-y no puedo ni querer imaginar que te vieras a ti misma de esa forma, para mi, al verte con mi hija dentro tuyo, me parecías mas bella que nunca, porque para mi todas las cosas que me gustan tienen tu cara… es que no sentías mi amor hacia ti? No se ve bien más que con el corazón, lo esencial es invisible para los ojos, pero ahí estaba, bombón…y sigue estando…para ti y solo para ti-

-Es mejor que te vayas-murmuro la rubia.

Estaba a punto se ser vencida porque en un ademan el pelinegro se le acerco y ya estaba dándole un beso antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

Inconscientemente correspondió ese beso.

Era algo mecánico, algo que solo le salía del alma.

Pero saco fuerzas de donde no la tenía y volteo el rostro y lo empujo.

_Hace tanto que solo muero por sentir ese beso..._pensaba Serena.

Hizo un movimiento y saco del bolsillo de su vestido un objeto brillante.

-También debes llevarte esto-dijo Serena tendiéndole el brazo para pasarle aquel objeto, era el dije de estrella de diamante que el le había dado aquella lluviosa noche de su adolescencia cuando el le había confesado su amor.

El miro atónito el objeto y se negó a tomarlo, pero ella insistió hasta que cayo en las manos de el.

Es que ella no se percataba de que aquel dije implicaba mas que un simple adorno?

_El se lo dio, porque significaba que también le estaba entregando su corazón._

Seiya empezó a echar unas lágrimas de esos preciosos ojos zafiros que había heredado de su padre Diamante Kou.

-Bombom,esto que me haces me rompe el corazón…y yo…no creo poder aguantarlo…pero sabes que…no levantare las manos y me rendiré así nomas…no te daré el divorcio tan fácil…no hare las cosas sencillas…porque prefiero ser un optimista loco antes que un pesimista sensato-sollozo el pelilargo

Serena hacia un esfuerzo inhumano para no echarse a sus brazos y llorar de forma desesperada.

_Tanto seguía amando a este idiota?..pensaba._

-Ya mejor vete-murmuro la rubia

-Bombón...yo te quiero y lo he hecho siempre…no me saques de tu vida,cuantas veces será necesario que te lo repita? quieres que me arrodille?-haciendo un ademan de arrodillarse frente a la rubia-pero por favor no me hagas dejarte-dijo queriendo tomar sus manos

Serena se enderezo y soltó la mano del cantante.

-Levántate por favor, no es digno de ti hacer esto, esto es causa perdida para ti, lo hubieses pensado antes de mentirme.-murmuro Serena

-Las causas perdidas son las únicas por las que merece la pena luchar.-dijo Seiya

-Ya no mas, ve a casa, pero puedes tener mi palabra que podrás estar y ver a la bebe todo lo quieras, ahora por favor, vete-sollozo Serena.

Seiya la miro con los ojos mas tristes que pueda concebirse.

Sus manos y piernas temblaron.

Un rubor pasado teñía sus preciosas mejillas sin dejar de mirarla y se acerco a ella.

Ella no pudo moverse aunque así lo hubiese querido, nuevamente esa fuerza tan extraña que salía del fondo de su corazón que la compelía a paralizarse ante el mero contacto de _el_ se estaba apoderando de ella.

La tomo por los codos y la acerco hasta el (el era muy alto, un típico rasgo Kou del que Yaten no había sacado mucho) hasta medio entre alzarla para poder plasmar un intenso beso en la boca de la rubia.

_Pareciera que el mundo se detuviera y no existiera nada más que ese beso._

Un sinfín de sensaciones recorrieron las terminaciones nerviosas de toda la piel de ambos.

Es que tenían tanto néctar a disposición que ellos mismos se negaban a beber a pesar de están sedientos.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo empujo.

-Vete-grito Serena-ya no quiero verte y no vuelvas a besarme de esa forma-

-Ya no te besare de esa forma entonces, si no de esta-dijo Seiya tomando ambos brazos de la rubia y dándole un leve empujón para caer encima suyo para darle otro beso igual de pasional.

Ella se sintió morir al sentirlo encima de ella pero saco una nueva fuerza para empujarlo y gritar:

-Ya vete, si no quieres ser mañana tapa de todos los diarios y óyeme bien una cosa, quiero el divorcio, quiero estar lejos de ti…jamás vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida…no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez yo quiera rehacer mi vida!-

Esto último lo había dicho por inercia, la verdad no tenia ninguna intención de hacerlo, mas cuando este hombre todavía le devoraba el corazón.

Sus palabras hicieron efecto, Seiya la miro fijamente y una sobrecarga de angustia se noto en ellos.

-Serena..-

-Simplemente ya vete, los abogados harán lo que deban de hacer-espeto Serena con voz apenas audible

Seiya metió en el bolsillo del pantalón el dije que tenia en la mano y volteo lentamente para salir.

Serena acababa de darle otro estoque a su herida abierta.

_Le terminaba de romper el corazón_.

Jamás hubiese pensado que su bombón pudiere alguna vez hacerle algo así.

_Simplemente no me tiene confianza…porque ya no me quiere y desea rehacer su vida…..pensaba Seiya_

Salió de la casa y Serena cerro la puerta tras el.

Jamás hubiesen pensado que ella se quedo recargada a aquella puerta y de dejo caer en ella, y el había hecho lo mismo.

Pasaron de forma sincrónica casi toda aquella noche recargados en aquella puerta sin percatarse de que el otro hacia lo mismo del otro lado.

Seiya lloraba silenciosamente y sus sollozos no fueron oídos por Serena por el ruido de fuegos artificiales que inundo la cuadra y que anunciaban la Nochebuena.

Y que también impidió que el oyera las de ella.

Luego Seiya se levanto calladamente, porque diviso un auto azul que sabía que pertenecía a Lita, una amiga de Serena, que tal vez venia a visitarla y saludarla por Navidad.

Subió a su auto y marcho raudamente.

Seguro vendría más gente después.

El prefirió no ir a su casa y también ya se había perdido la cena en casa de Yaten.

Reviso su celular mientras conducía y verifico que había cientos de llamadas perdidas y un sinfín de mensajes de texto.

De sus amigos felicitándolo, de sus hermanos regañándolo por no estar en la cena y no haber llegado ya.

También de su madre que le enviaba una foto de ella con Michiru frente a la torre Eiffel en medio de festejos navideños.

Incluso su propio padre le había enviado un mensaje de felicitaciones por la noche buena y que esperaba ir pronto para conocer a Chibi Chibi.

La verdad ninguno de ellos importaba…ahora la verdad ya nada importaba.

Fue asi que ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir yendo a ver a Serena y ceso el envio de presentes.

No asi,uso su influencia y dinero para batear a los abogados enviados por su esposa para la firma del divorcio.

Simplemente les preguntaba cuando les pagaba Serena y les pagaba el doble a cambio de dejarlo todo.

Así pensaba hacerlo, hasta que Amy le conto que enviaron una foto dirigida a el, en el correo de ella y cuando la imprimió y la tuvo en sus manos, se sintió desfallecer, porque lo relaciono con aquella dura frase de Serena..." _**no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez yo quiera rehacer mi vida**_"

Eso finalmente le dio ese empujón que jamás hubiese querido.

Ya llevaba tiempo pensando en el desdén de Serena como un rasgo de _alguien que no merecía ser amado_.

Por eso tomo la decisión.

_Yo también reharé mi vida…y te daré el divorcio para que tu seas feliz con Chiba o con quien se te antoje_...pensó Seiya

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Seiya puso el dije en el cajón de la mesa de luz de su habitación.

Termino de vestirse, tomo sus llaves y bajo al estacionamiento para ir a buscar a su hija.

Su Iphone justo recibió un texto de Taiki que le avisaba que el, Yaten, Mina y Amy habían venido al aeropuerto a esperar a su madre y que luego la llevarían al departamento de Taiki para descansar y que le habían preparado una habitación muy bonita, etc.

Seiya quien tenía puestos los anteojos oscuros ,bajo el Iphone y condujo más rápido.

Al fin llego y estaciono enfrente.

Bajo y toco el timbre sin sacarse los anteojos.

Luna abrió la puerta y al verlo exclamo.

-Seiya, como estas! luces muy bien, por favor pasa, yo ya prepare a la bebe, ya esta lista para pasar el día con su padre-dijo volteando y entrando a la casa.

Seiya le sonrio-Luna, tu también te ves bien…tanto que sospecharía que por la luz de tu cara de que seguro tienes algún nuevo novio-guiñándole un ojo y pasando tras de ella a la sala.

_Aquella sala donde había discutido la ultima vez con Serena_.

-Dime y Serena esta en casa?-pregunto Seiya

-Salió muy temprano pero me imagino que no tarda en volver, pero le comente que tu vendrías a buscar a la niña-respondió Luna-dime ya has desayunado? Voy a traerte café y tostadas si quieres, las tostadas son de un pan que yo misma hice, te encantaran-

-Por supuesto, me encantara darle un mordisco-rio Seiya

-Voy por ella-dijo Luna, volteando a buscar la bandeja.

Seiya se sentó a esperar.

La bebita estaba dormida aun, pero Luna ya había preparado el bolso.

En efecto Serena había salido muy temprano, solo que no dijo donde, porque sabía muy bien que Luna se lo diría a Seiya.

Había ido al salón de belleza, para un manicure, pedicure y que le alisen el pelo.

Después de todo, no quería que Seiya la viera mal, y estos 3 meses y 23 días habían sido terribles para ella, y temía que su aspecto se viera mal.

_Porque quería verse bien ante el?_

Que pregunta…ese es un rasgo típico inconsciente de la coquetería de una mujer que quiere verse bien ante la persona que aman.

Y ella seguía amando con todos los poros de su piel a ese hombre.

El taxi llego frente a su casa y ella bajo con el bolso en una mano.

Vio el auto de Seiya estacionado y comprendió que el ya estaba en la casa, busco en el bolso y saco la llave para abrir la puerta.

Entro con cierto nerviosismo y lo primero que vio fue a Seiya tomando una taza de café, mientras hacia muecas a la bebe que estaba en el moisés dispuesto sobre el sofá donde estaba sentado.

Seiya la miro.

Por un momento bastante largo, ambos se miraron hasta que ella dijo:

-Como estas? has venido por la bebe, ya Luna te preparo todo lo que necesitas?-con una voz bastante nerviosa

En realidad no tenia idea de que decirle y como decírselo.

Solo bastaba decir que el rubor en su cara era casi tan potente como los latidos de su corazón.

Ella paseo en la habitación para dejar el bolso en la mesa y el la seguía con la mirada y espeto:

-Todo bien, espero no te moleste que Luna me haya traído el café-contesto Seiya

Estaba casi tan nervioso como ella.

Estaba mas bella que en sus recuerdos.

Ese minuto de ensoñación por poco lo hace desistir de la determinación que había tomado.

Logro decir:

-Mina dice que ya esta todo para la fiesta del sábado y te comento que la abuela Setsuna estará presente, de hecho ya fueron por ella al aeropuerto-

-Que bueno, ella adora a Chibi Chibi-dijo Serena con voz apenas firme por el nerviosismo que la desbordaba.

La bebita había sido bautizada Serena Setsuna en honor a su abuela, pero como era tan pequeñita le dejaron aquel dulce sobrenombre, como todos la llamaban.

-Serena-contesto Seiya-también vine aquí a hablar contigo….del divorcio…como dijiste, es hora de ir poniéndonos de acuerdo con ello y si quieres discutir los puntos de ello, yo estoy mas que dispuesto ahora o si quieres hacerlo con tu abogado presente, por mi no hay problema…tu tienes toda la razón y por mi obstinación no puedes hacer por completo tu vida de nuevo.-

Serena lo miro.

Era cierto que ella misma se lo había pedido, pero se oía tan diferente al escucharlo a _el_, decirlo de esa forma.

_Tal vez ya lo decidió porque ya tiene en mente algo…tal vez quiera casarse con Michiru pensó Serena _

-Claro-dijo Serena, pero ahora es demasiado temprano, apenas tengo un café a cuestas, porque no esperamos y vamos junto a Tenoh, mi abogado, es que yo no entiendo nada de esto y hagámoslo luego del sábado-

-Entonces sugieres hablar el lunes,? prepara los detalles con Amy,le diré que se comunique contigo para ver si concretamos la reunión con tu abogado el lunes-dijo Seiya con un tono incomprensible para ella.

Incomprensible y sorprendente para ella.

Desde siempre había estado acostumbrada a recibir halagos y adulos de parte de el, que era la primera vez que el tomaba un tono así con ella.

En que estaba pensando?..se había arreglado y dentro de todo, ella en el fondo esperaba poder hablar amistosamente con _el_..estos meses sin verlo y sin escuchar su voz habían sido una tortura para ella….tanto que se había puesto a pensar que tal vez ella debería de escuchar lo que el tenia para decirle desde hace tanto tiempo.

Iba a invitarlo a compartir un almuerzo.

Pero luego de escuchar las frías palabras de el, no se animo a decir nada.

-Bueno, dicho esto-dijo Seiya levantándose-me voy yendo con mi dulce carga-alzando el moisés de la bebe-solo faltan 2 dias para la fiesta así que esta niña va a necesitar que ya le regale su primera guitarra-

-Puedes quedarte con ella hasta el día de la fiesta-Dijo Serena de repente

La verdad no sabia que decir.

Estaba aun anonadada.

-En serio?-dijo Seiya-seria genial, mi madre se volverá loca de felicidad, y bueno siendo asi, te la traigo el sábado de mañana para así prepararla para la fiesta, porque tiene que lucir como la chica mas linda del universo-rio Seiya

-Es la chica mas linda del universo-dijo Serena

-Y bueno, Serena, que tengas un buen dia, salúdame a Luna que no la veo para despedirme-dijo el pelinegro antes de voltear y salir afuera rumbo a su auto con su preciosa carga en brazos.

Serena se quedo parada en la puerta.

Con un gesto en la mano le dijo adiós, porque no pudo decirlo con la boca.

Se quedo allí parada hasta que el auto ya llevaba largo rato de desaparecer de vista.

Estaba en las nubes.

**CONTINUARA…**

Amigos, aquí esta el tercer episodio, por favor déjenme su parecer de la misma.

Es importante para mi.

Perdonen si no salió como querían, es que escribir sobre S_S es todo un reto para mi y muchas señoras Kou estarán enfadadas conmigo-

Pero la conclusión de este capitulo es categórico:

Serena si tenia intención de hablar con Seiya solo que la determinación de el la dejo knock out.

También se hace mención de cómo fue que Serena supo que debía ir y sorprender a su esposo en Paris.

Espero que en el sigte capitulo, que no tardare en subir, pueda ser mas clara al respecto.

Por supuesto sus reviews son súper importantes para mi y los espero con ansias.

Besos a todos.

Rogue85.


	4. El amor nos rodeaba

**CAPITULO 4**

**El amor nos rodeaba.**

Mientras en el aeropuerto de Tokio, en el andén 4 figuras esperaban expectantes entre el gentío bullicioso.

Eran Taiki,Yaten,Mina y Amy que fueron a buscar a Setsuna Meioh cuyo vuelo provenía de Francia,donde aquella vivia.

Amy se había unido al grupo por que Taiki le había dicho que los acompañara,aunque la versión oficial era que iba para ayudar si se necesitara,porque su larga experiencia como asistente de Seiya Kou le habían dado talla para solucionar muchas cosas.

Estaban sentados de a frente,la pareja Mina/Yaten en uno y por el otro Amy con Taiki.

Obviamente la primera pareja esta sentada muy junta,a fuerza de la propia Mina,quien era una mujer muy melosa y tenia sus piernas encima de las de su marido y no paraba de llenarlo de besos.

Yaten,en el pasado había sido bastante negativo con respecto a estos arranques de cariño en publico pero con el tiempo había sido vencido por la ternura de la rubia y lo único que hacia era juntar sus manos y sonrojarse.

Taiki y Amy los miraban con rubor a su vez,verlos tal vez los remitían a su vez a ciertos sentimientos sin confesar que rodeaban a ambos,cuya principal causa había sido la tremenda timidez de ambos y el medio al rechazo e inseguridad.

-Que creen,aquí Seiya me dice que la bebita se quedara con el hasta el sábado-dijo Yaten mientras revisaba el celular .

-Que buena noticia!me encanta cuidarla,tu crees que podremos pasar mas tiempo en casa de Seiya?-le dijo Mina

-Sin duda algo le habrá picado a Serena que la encontró de tan buen humor como para asentir eso-dijo Yaten

-Aun asi,ni con lo bueno que es Seiya el no podrá solo con Chibi Chibi,estoy pensando que tal vez mama pueda quedarse con el en su casa en vez de en mi apartamento-dijo Taiki

-Ni intentemos hacer planes por mama,dejen que ella decida,pero por lo pronto llévatela a tu casa-dijo Yaten a Taiki

-Por supuesto yo lo ayudare a Seiya!no hay problema por eso!-djo Mina

Los demás sonrieron,no era un misterio para nadie que Mina adoraba a los niños y también les resultaba tan raro que siendo asi ya no tuviera planes de tener uno propio.

A pesar de la informalidad y lo rápido de su casamiento con Yaten,ellos habían sido novios desde la adolescencia y vivian juntos desde que ambos egresaran de la preparatoria.

En ese momento una voz se oyo en los parlantes anunciando la llegada del vuelo 403 proveniente de Francia.

Todos se levantaron cerca del anden a esperar a la señora Meioh.

Minutos después,entre el gentío viniendo,distinguieron la inconfundible figura de la madre de los Kou.

Sumamente alta y esbelta. De largo cabello verde e intensos ojos violetas y enfundada en un traje negro de Chanel que estilizaba aun mas su perfecta figura.

Era Setsuna Meioh y traia consigo su maleta de mano.

Detras suyo venia el valet que traia un carro lleno de las maletas de la señora.

-Madre!-dijeron al unisono los Kou presentes

Setsuna se quito los anteojos y los abrazo.

-Como están mis estrellas favoritas Maker y Healer?-dijo la peliverde

Ella les había puesto el sobrenombre de estrellas a sus hijos,y les había agregado el nombre de las estrellas que regian sus signos.A Seiya le había puesto la de Fighter.

-Mina,como estas?luces preciosa!-dijo dirigiéndose a su nuera-la has estado cuidando bien Healer aunque todavía estoy enfadada con ustedes por la manera que hicieron la boda.

-Mama,no bromees-gruño Yaten

-Eres tu la que luce como un ensueño-dijo Mina quien admiraba mucho a su suegra

-Me alegra tanto de verte mama y ya te cuento que Seiya no vino porque fue a recoger a Chibi Chibi a casa de su madre-dijo Taiki

Setsuna asintió y luego volteo a ver a una joven de dulces facciones y rostro timido que casi se veía desapercibida tras su gigante hijo Taiki.

-Y miren que tenemos aquí,esta señorita debe ser la novia de mi querido Maker,no es cierto?-

-MAMA!-grito Taiki terriblemente sonrojado-ella es Amy es una amiga nuestra-

-Mucho gusto señora Meioh,también soy la asistente personal de Seiya Kou,me llamo Amy Mizuno-pasandole la mano a Setsuna

-Mucho gusto querida,aunque seguire insistiendo,haces una pareja perfecta con mi hijo-guiño Setsuna

-MAMA!-se ruborizo Taiki

Continuaron las risas hasta que subieron muy divertidos a la limusina que los condujo hasta el departamento de Taiki.

**S-S**

Serena ya iba por su cuarto cigarrillo desde que se habia despedido de Seiya y la niña.

Estaba sentada en el salon donde habia tenido el encuentro con el padre de su hija.

Todo le habia dejado un amargo sabor en la boca todo lo que habia pasado,cuando despues de haber librado una amarga lucha contra su propia testarudez habia pensado que deberia por una vez luego de casi un año,escuchar lo que Seiya tenia para decirle.

Lo que en verdad la habia motivado a querer hacer eso,es que ya no podia con su propia desdicha,y el dolor la consumia como el peor de los tormentos y luego de tantos meses finalmente habia decidido que lo haria...despues de todo era solo escucharlo.

Una lagrima amarga le cayo de los ojos,como era posible que ella que siempre se sintio tan comoda para hablarle de todo,hoy no podia decirle nada?

No se esperaba la actitud de Seiya a pesar de que hace mas de tres meses ella misma le habia pedido el divorcio.

Se lo habia pedido,por mero rencor y por los celos que la consumian por pensarlo que aun debia tener algo con esa _mujerzuela_ de Michiru y los vaivenes del despecho le habian hecho pronunciar tan fatidicas palabras.

Pensando en eso,recordo de pronto como contraste a todo el horror que estaba pasando,el dia que _lo habia conocido_,aquella lejana mañana de su adolescencia,siendo estudiante de preparatoria

**FLASHBLACK**

Serena corria a toda prisa,rumbo a la escuela.

Estaba llegando tardisimo,como era costumbre en ella.

La oportuna llamada de Mina la habia despertado,para recordarle del espantoso examen de Fisica y para preguntarle si ella habia estudiado algo,porque pensaba que deberian darse una mano mutua durante el examen porque la otra alocada rubia tambien se habia olvidado de estudiar por estar mas pendiente de terminar el diseño de los vestidos para el baile de las rosas de la escuela.

-Toda la culpa la tiene Mina-murmuraba Serena-si no me mantuviera tan ocupada con el baile,buscando accesorios por toda la ciudad,por lo menos me hubiese estudiado un poco-

El baile de rosas era un acontecimiento muy esperado por las niñas de la preparatoria que habian cumplido 17 años,porque era algo asi,como el debut en sociedad,su presentacion como mujeres saliendo del transito de la niñez.

Y a pesar de los celos de su padre,Serena debia elegir un acompañante y ella estaba muy ilusionada con que un chico que habia ingresado al Colegio,como pasante durante tres meses del profesor de matematicas,ya que este joven era alumno universitario de Administracion.

Se llamaba Darien Chiba y como todas las chicas del Colegio,habia quedado impresionada del joven alto,de intensos ojos azules y cabellos muy negros que llevaba bastante corto.

Serena lo habia conocido alli y habia transado cierta amistad con el,porque Darien a pesar de todo,no era inmune a la inocente belleza de Serena y de su simpatia natural,aunque no la tomaba en serio.

Era una niña para sus ojos.

El ya tenia 24 años y un largo historial de conquistas y su interes por intentar algo serio con alguna mujer era totalmente nulo y menos por Serena,aunque admitia que la encontraba muy bonita.

Serena,tenia los pensamientos puestos en aquel chico que no se percato que en su loca corrida lo que habia en su camino y se termino tomando con algo que la llevo al piso,cayendo sobre ella su bolso con todos sus anotadores desparramados por todos lados.

Habia chocado con una figura alta,enfundada en la levita azul del colegio.

Tenia todo el vestigio de estar completamente distraido,tenia el bolso alrededor y una guitarra en la otra mano.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS!-grito Serena desde el piso totalmente atontada por la caida

-Eh?disculpa,te encuentras bien?-dijo la voz,una voz masculina,tendiendole la mano para alzarla del piso

-Que no te fijas por donde caminas?-espeto Serena y en ese momento alzo la mirada,para fijarse en los ojos azules del intruso que tambien se fijaron en los de ella.

Era un chico alto y esbelto,con una larga cabellera azabache rematada con una coleta.

-En serio te encuentras bien?-volvio a decir el joven con la mano tendida

Por un momento ambos se miraron,jamas se habian visto antes y a el le llamo la atencion el porte de la jovencita con ese peinado tan extraño.

Ella rechazo la mano del joven.

-Me tiras al piso y quieres que haga como que lo olvide,eres un bruto!-grito Serena levantandose y sacudiendose el uniforme-por cierto quien demonios eres,jamas te habia visto-siguio diciendo la rubia

-Pero que extraña eres-contesto el chico-soy Seiya Kou y soy nuevo en esta escuela,mucho gusto-volviendole a pasar la mano

Serena lo miro y le tendio la mano.

-Soy Serena Tsukino y la proxima ten mas cuidado,estas horas son de pico,porque los pasillos estan llenos-contesto la rubia

-Si?me acabo de mudar de otra escuela,oye,estoy buscando la clase nro 809,sabes donde es?-dijo Seiya

-Parece que tienes suerte,ven,sigueme,esa es mi clase-dijo la rubia.

Seiya la siguio,le habia parecido una niña muy simpatica y extraña pero le señalo:

-Oye,bombom,que no recogeras tus cuadernos del piso?-

-Que no me digas asi!ya te dije que me llamo Serena-

-Serena Bombom?-

-En vez de decir tonterias,ayudame a recogerlos del piso,tu eres el causante de que todo este en el piso,anda!-espeto la rubia

Serena y Seiya se inclinaron a recoger los anotadores del piso y asi nacio una linda amistad entre ellos.

Seiya era un chico muy amable y tenia un aire bohemio que contagiaba a todos,con su guitarra a cuestas.

Se volvio enseguida el compañero mas habitual de esas dos amigas tan alocadas Mina y Serena,sin contar que el hermano menor de Seiya que estaba un curso menos que Seiya tambien se inscribio en la misma escuela,pero casi no tenia contacto con ellos,era un chico mas parco y extraño como ninguno,pero tambien tenia el mismo aire bohemio de su hermano.

Vivian con su madre y su hermano mayor en una casa en el centro de Tokio.

Este hermano ya estaba en la universidad,estudiaba Musica en la Universidad Publica de Tokio y era tres años mayor que Seiya,pero siempre venia a almorzar con el grupo los sabados en el café crown,donde tambien se acoplaba Yaten,ya que luego iban al sotano de su casa donde habian creado un estudio donde ensayaban canciones y componian canciones,que era lo que apasionaba a los chicos.

Su madre les daba completa libertad de hacer lo que quisieran,para ella "sus estrellas" eran lo mas importante en su vida y por lo que las chicas habian oido estaba divorciada del padre de los chicos y que este vivia en EUA,pero no hablaban mucho de el,porque se habia vuelto a casar alli con una mujer que no compartia mucho entusiasmo por sus hijastros.

El grupo tambien hacia meriendas en casa de los chicos,que era bastante espaciosa y Setsuna era una gran anfitriona,porque le encantaba que sus hijos hubieran hecho amistad con niñas tan encantadoras y graciosas.

Tambien habia notado con el rabillo del ojo,que Mina,la mas alocada del grupo,tenia cierta preferencia hacia Yaten,el mas antisocial de los tres.

A ellos tambien se habia acoplado otra niña compañera de Yaten,una geniecito de nombre Amy Mizuno,que justamente porque no hablaba habia trabado cierta amistad con Yaten y despues una gran conexión con Seiya.

Era un niña que no tenia los mismos recursos economicos que los demas,pero era muy dulce lo cual no habia pasado desapercibido para Taiki,el hermano mayor.

En ese tiempo habia mucho movimiento en casa de Setsuna,porque esta habia decidido vender la enorme mansion y comprarse otra que tuviera un estudio para que sus "estrellas "pudieran ensayar a su gusto,ademas por la desaveniencia que habia tenido con el padre de los jovencitos,el señor Diamante Kou,que justamente habia acarreado la mudanza de preparatoria en su momento.

-Oye Seiya,porque tu madre decidio vender esta casa tan bonita?-le dijo la rubia al pelinegro mientras estaban en el jardin frente a las estrellas,mientras los demas habian ido a la tienda a buscar los elementos para hacer la barbacoa,para festejar el cumpleaños de Amy

-Las cosas son un poco complicadas,Bombom,pero en sintesis,ya sabes como es cuando tienes padres divorciados y uno de ellos,que no vive con su hijos quiere imponer reglas-dijo Seiya

-Pero tu padre volvio a casarse,no es cierto?-dijo la rubia

-Si,hace unos 2 años nos salio con eso,pero no importa,oye,quieres escuchar una melodia que compuse ayer?-espeto el pelinegro.

Evidentemente a Seiya no le gustaba que su padre haya vuelto a casarse,y con una"estirada".

Seiya empezo a tocar la pieza en guitarra de lo que serian los primeros acordes de SEIYA NO OMOI,aunque no tenia nombre.

Serena lo observaba con admiracion.

-Te gusto?-pregunto Seiya-pensamos que seria genial tocarla en el baile de las rosas,espero terminar la composicion antes del fin de semana-

-Es genial-dijo Serena-oye,y tu iras al baile?-pregunto Serena

-Si,tocaremos con mis hermanos,al parecer luego de haber torturado durante tanto tiempo al maestro Garayan,dio sus frutos y quiere que toquemos-

-Yo tambien pensaba ir,pero la verdad aun no se como se dara las cosas...la verdad esperaba que Darien me invitara..pero..-

-Chiba?el idiota de la clase de matematica?-dijo Seiya sorprendido y escupiendo de la boca el agua que estaba bebiendo de una botellita-bombom,pero ese un tarado y es muy viejo,hasta te sugeriria que Kelvin es mucho mejor que eso-

Serena bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada.

Seiya se percato de la tristeza de su mirada y como no queria seguir mortificando a su amiga empezo a bromear

-Mira,si no tuviera el compromiso de tocar,iria contigo,asi no estarias tan sola,ademas que serias la envidia de todas las niñas,por estar bailando con el chico mas atractivo de la ciudad-dijo Seiya tocando su cabellera y la risa picara que lo caracterizaba.

-Oye,no seas idiota Seiya,ni que fueras tan guapo-dijo Serena sonrojada.

Justo en ese momento llegaban los chicos cargados con las bolsas del supermercado de la manera mas bulliciosa posible.

-Que tanto hacian ustedes,que estan tan rojos-grito Mina

-Pues bombom aquí pretende ir al baile y esta intentando conquistarme-rio Seiya

-Ya basta Seiya,no me estes molestando-gruño Serena

-Cierto,el baile de las rosas esta cerca,ustedes iran chicas?-pregunto Taiki a Serena y Mina.

Amy tenia 16 años asi que no estaba incluida a participar en la misma.

-Yo si ire-dijo Mina

-Y la verdad es que yo..no creo que pueda ir-dijo Serena

-Yo ire con Armand,el chico de intercambio-dijo Mina

-No me digas que iras con ese estiradito?-dijo de repente Yaten

-Como dices eso?no seas malo Yaten,Armand es buen chico-dijo Mina

-La fiesta sera muy bonita,yo ire para escuchar el concierto de los chicos,aunque no podre bailar-dijo Amy

Taiki la miraba fijamente cuando la peliazul hablaba.

Y pensaba internamente que a el si le gustaria invitar a Amy cuando cumpliera sus 17 años.

Sonrio ante la idea...a ver si llegado el momento vencia su propia inmensa timidez y se atrevia a pedirselo.

Las risas inundaron el jardin,con Taiki en la parrilla preparando la barbacoa y los demas cantando alegremente bajo aquella estrellada noche de junio.

**FIN DEL FLASHBLACK**

Cuando Serena por fin parecio despertar de su letargo,un sudor frio parecia recorrerle la espalda y se dijo a si misma

"_Maldicion,soy una idiota,simplemente deberia llamarlo y decirle que quiero hablar con el._."

Cuando por fin,con manos temblorosas iba a coger el telefono y llamarlo,este empezo a sonar,dandole un buen susto.

Atendio.

-Como estas Serena?soy Darien-dijo la voz al otro lado

-Darien?ehh,que tal tu?por aquí todo bien-contesto la rubia

-Mira,hoy pasare a la tarde a recoger algo de la librería que esta cerca de tu casa y me preguntaba si querias salir a tomar un café que esta enfrente-dijo

-Bueno..no lo se..es que tengo muchas cosas para ordenar aun para la fiesta de Chibi Chibi-dijo Serena

Eso era mentira,la verdad no tenia muchos animos para salir con nadie.

-Vamos,solo sera un rato-dijo Darien

Serena lo penso por un momento y contesto

-Bueno,pero solo por un rato-contesto vencida

-Perfecto,nos vemos a las 6 en el café,lleva paraguas,parece que llovera-

-Ok,nos veremos alli-contesto la rubia antes de colgar.

A pesar de todo,Serena se sentia algo incomoda ante Darien,ya habian sido varias las ocasiones en que se lo habia cruzado y ahora seria la segunda vez que compartirian un café ante la insistencia de ese pelinegro.

I_nconscientemente no queria salir con otro hombre que no fuera aquel otro pelinegro._

-Bueno despues de todo,parece que tendre que buscar el paraguas-se dijo a si misma Serena levantandose-por cierto me gustaria saber como la estara pasando Chibi Chibi con su papa?-

**S-S**

En un departamento de la torre de Tokio,Seiya estaba en la cocina calentando la botella de leche de la bebe.

Chibi Chibi en verdad era una bebita muy tranquila y en presencia de su papa se portaba aun mejor de lo que solia portarse con su madre.

En eso Seiya leia un mensaje de Taiki que le avisaba que su madre ya estaba en su casa y que ahora esta acomodando la infinidad de maletas que trajo Setsuna con ella.

Y que la acompañaban Mina,Yaten y Amy y tambien le preguntaba si a que hora vendria el,porque Setsuna estaba loca por ver a la niña ademas que no dejaba de preguntar por el.

Seiya respondio diciendo que iria mas tarde,luego de la siesta de la bebe.

Sonrio mientras cargaba a Chibi Chibi y le daba la botella.

Para el era un placer cuidarla,y mirar a esa niña que tenia los mismos ojos de Serena,lo hacia pensar en infinidad de cosas.

"_**Porque para mi es imposible en pensar en algo mas que no seas tu"..**_

-Quiza fui demasiado brusco con ella,quiza solo deberia llamarla y decirle que me gustaria charlar con ella,sin abogados de por medio-se dijo Seiya

Mientras pensaba eso,miraba fijamente su celular sobre la mesa.

_Queria llamarla,pero que podria decirle que cambiara las cosas?_

T_odo..simplemente todo..._

Y soño con un momento de su vida.

**FLASHBACK**

Habia llegado el gran dia del baile de las rosas que organizaba la escuela.

Habia gran algarabia en toda la escuela.

Mina Y Serena habian ido al modisto a recoger sus respectivos vestidos.

Mina quien iria con Armand,habia convencido a Serena de ir de todas formas y que si hiciera falta Armand tambien la haria bailar a ella.

-No te preocupes Serena-decia Mina-siempre te dije que ese Darien me parecia un tarado,luego de que siempre este dandote señales de puedes avanzar,el no hace nada por ti,mandalo a freir esparragos-decia la alocada rubia mientras esperaba a su amiga afuera del probador

-Armand no se sentira incomodo?-dijo Serena

-Naa que va,esa es la ventaja de los extranjeros-rio Mina-ademas el tema es divertirse y ademas los chicos tocaran esta noche,no es fabuloso?ademas me encanta el nombre que escogieron para su banda..Three Lights-rio Mina con los ojos brillantes

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Serena resignada-bueno,ahora ya salgo,no te rias-

Serena salio con el vestido puesto.

Era una vision,parecia una princesa de ensueño.

Mina empezo a aplaudir.

-Definitivamente Darien es un tarado-espeto

Ambas rieron.

Al otro lado de la ciudad,tres chicos terminaban de empacar los instrumentos que usarian esa noche.

-La fiesta sera magnifica,la verdad estoy muy ansioso por ver la reaccion del publico-dijo Taiki

-Yo creo que no debemos dudar que tendremos buena recepcion,tenemos asegurado al publico femenino-rio Seiya

Yaten permanecia callado hasta que dijo de repente

-Yo lo unico que no puedo creer que esa niña tonta de Mina salga con ese ingles tarado-

Sus hermanos se voltearon a mirarlo y rieron a carcajadas.

-Ya sabia yo que el enano se moria por Mina-rio Seiya

-No te enfades Yaten,tu jamas le dices nada,como puede ella saber lo que te pasa-dijo Taiki

-Idiotas!-murmuro Yaten

-Mira,por mas que toquemos,eso no sera impedimento de salir luego a invitar a quien querramos en el baile-le guiño Taiki

Siguieron las risas,hasta que Setsuna salio afuera para despedir a sus estrellas.

-Pero miren nada mas a los chicos mas guapos de la ciudad,se que esta noche sera un dia inolvidable para ustedes,ven Taiki acercate-dirigiendose a su hijo mayor

Setsuna lo abrazo y le dijo al oido.

-Maker,hoy las estrellas brillaran mas que nunca contigo cantando en la tierra...y tambien acuerdate que las estrellas tambien tienen corazon y no repimas lo que quieras hacer-

Taiki trago saliva y se despidio de su madre.

Le siguio el turno a Yaten que se acerco a su madre con su tipico rostro gruñon

-Ya cambiale esa carita mi dulce Healer,que esta noche tu seras la estrella mas dulce que haya caido en la tierra...y tambien piensa lo que podrias llegar a decirle a cierta rubia-le murmuro su madre en el oido haciendo que Yaten se ruborizara intensamente.

No sabia que su madre se habia percatado del naciente sentimiento del peliplateado hacia aquella alocada niña.

Cuando le toco el turno a Seiya ella le dijo:

-Mi estrella Fighter estara tan brillante esta noche que pondra celosa hasta a la mismisima luna,luego me cuentas eh?-

Seiya se sonrojo.

No tenia forma de saber como su madre podia sentir ciertas cosas,aunque ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que queria decirle.

Los tres subieron al vehiculo y marcharon rumbo al baile.

Iban callados,la verdad las palabras de su madre les habia dado que pensar.

Tal era el poder receptivo de una madre.

Taiki pensaba en Amy,aquella dulce niña que seguro estaria viendo el baile como expectadora y por quien habia empezado a desarrollar sentimientos.

Yaten pensaba en una rubia totalmente distinta y un pinchazo de celos lo recorria al saberla compañía de otro en ese bendito baile.

Seiya en cambio,pensaba en su amiga Serena,que a pesar de su algarabia de siempre,de seguro estaria triste porque no habia recibido ninguna invitacion del imbecil de Chiba,y seguro era porque aquel pretendia cosas de aquella inocente niña que Serena jamas podria darle.

Eso Seiya se habia percatado desde hace bastante tiempo,pero jamas se atreveria a decirselo a su amiga.

Todavia ignoraba el grado de cariño que profesaba Serena a aquel insulso y una rabia extraña le anudo la garganta.

El solo hecho de pensar que alguien podria estar lastimando adrede a esa niña de verdad lo molestaba,y era la primera vez que podia sentir la magnitud de ese sentimiento.

"_**Que pasa conmigo,porque siento que mi pecho quisiera estallar cuando pienso en esto**__"_

Todo el camino al baile,los tres permanecieron extrañamente callados,como si una revelacion intentara perseguirlos.

En casa de Serena,la rubia terminaba de arreglarse.

Habian salido temprano con Mina,para probarse y recoger el vestido,para luego ir a sus casas a vestirse.

Mina pasaria por alli mas tarde con Armand para buscarla.

Lo cual no tardo en suceder,cuando oyo la bocina del auto del amigo de Mina.

Ya de verdad se sentia muy avergonzada de que la cita de su amiga se viera forzado a bailar con ella,porque ella habia tenido el mal tino de rechazar a todos los chicos que la habian invitado porque estaba enfrascada a que Darien se le ocurriera invitarla.

"_**Tal vez Seiya tenga razon,y de verdad el no sienta nada por mi..soy una ilusa"**_

Subio al auto,saludo a Mina y al chico,pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

"_**Si tan solo Seiya no estuviera ocupado...pero que cosas estoy pensando,aunque supongo que puedo pensar en mi mejor amigo como funda?"**_

Llegaron al enorme salon,que estaba decorado con reminiscencias planetarias,justamente por ello,se habia motivado a si misma a lucir con adornos lunares,representando a una diosa lunar.

Mina habia optado por simbolos de Venus.

Ambas en verdad lucian como visiones capaces de emcumbrar a quien pudiera verlas.

Pero aunque no lo pareciera,Mina no estaba enteramente feliz,es como aunque tuviera una cita con uno chico tan guapo como Armand esto no fuera suficiente,como si algo faltara,pero no sabia decirse a si misma que podria ser.

"_**Maldicion...otra vez estas sensaciones taradas"..**_

Miro a Serena y como la conocia tan bien,podia percatarse que tambien aquella rubia no la estaba pasando muy bien,y no solo porque no tenia una pareja para ella durante todo el baile,si no parecia tener dentro un sentimiento parecido al de ella

"_**Vaya,es contagioso"**_

Al llegar se sientieron transportadas a otro tiempo,todo era tan hermoso,y brillante.

Fue alli que anunciaron a la atraccion principal de aquella noche.

Los three lights hacian su aparicion en el escenario y todos aplaudieron,no solo pórque conocian a estos jovenes,sino porque la mayoria estaba conciente del gran talento que deplegaban en particular Seiya Y Yaten que eran alumnos del colegio.

-Dios,se fijaron en el tercer hermano...es tan guapo como los otros-murmuraban las chicas al ver a Taiki.

Los rostros de ambas amigas rubias cambiaron totalmente de tonalidad al sentir al brillante presencia de luz de sus amigos en el escenario.

Tambien,aunque desde un sitio menos privilegiado,dado su condicion de no participante,una niña de mirada sonrojada observaba en particular al chico de ojos violeta que integraba aquella banda.

Era Amy quien tambien vislumbraba con ojos brillantes ,con aquel candido amor adolescente que ella consideraba prohibido hasta tragico.

No solo por las diferencias sociales,si no porque consideraba al castaño como alguien tan inalcanzable como una estrella nocturna.

Y la musica empezo con las notas de Todokanu Omoi,aquella pegadiza y preciosa cancion compuesta por los chicos y magistralmente interpretada por las geniales voces de ellos,pero con la voz principal de Seiya.

En esta tonada Armand habia sacado a bailar a Mina con el tono tranquilo que caracterizaba a aquel ingles.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida para los vigilantes ojos esmeraldas de quien ejecutaba la guitarra en aquel concierto.

Yaten la vio con ojos casi desorbitados.

Siguio ejecutando las notas,pero con una mirada que seguia los movimientos de aquella pareja.

Seiya seguia cantando con mucho entusiasmo,aunque buscando con la mirada a su amiga,que seguro estaria alli en el salon,ella dentro de todo,le habia dicho que estaria para escuchar las canciones de sus queridos amigos.

Hasta que la vio.

Con la espalda recargada en un pilar y luciendo como una vision de una diosa del olimpo y sola...completamente sola.

"_**Hasta que se cumplio lo que pensaba..no puedo pensar que Darien no haya tenido la delicadeza de invitarla"**_

Pero callo sus pensamientos internos para dar lugar a otros que aunque el no quisiera admitirlos a si mismo,lo habian estado persiguiendo en sueños.

El solo hecho de sentir que alguien quisiera dañar a Serena,le hacia palpitar el alma de coraje.

Una vez terminado el repertorio de los chicos,la banda de musicos que acompañaban al grupo se puso a ejecutar algunas partituras musicales de Three Lights,mientras los chicos se veian libres.

Armand se habia portado de manera descortes,porque no habia cumplido su promesa de sacar a bailar a Serena,como le habia prometido a Mina.

En cambio,habia pedido a Mina que lo acompañara al jardin.

Esta lo siguió,aunque internamente lo habia hecho para poder reclamarle adecuadamente el incumplimiento de su promesa.

Al parecer Armand tenia otros planes,porque cuando se sintio a solas con ella,la tomo violentamente del brazo acercadola a el con el objeto de besarla y tocarla.

-Ahora ya puedes dejar el teatrito de niña buena y mostrarme lo que tienes,eso te ganaste,y yo se lo que buscas,si estuviste coqueteando conmigo desde que llegue a este colegio-dijo Armand con tono violento y desconocido para la rubia.

Mina hizo ademan de gritar pero su boca fue tapada por la mano de Armand.

-Calla!niña estupida-

Cuando iba bajando sus gruesas manos hacia la falda del vestido de Mina,alguien grito:

-Oye idiota,ya sueltala! Si no quieres que te rompa todos los huesos de tu estupido cuerpo-grito la voz

Armand volteo a mirar.

De pronto se vislumbro la figura peliplateada de Yaten en la oscuridad.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí,al musiquito -espeto Armand

-Musiquito y todo,puedo romperte la cara con facilidad,asi que suelta a esa niña ahora,no ves que le das asco y la verdad que viendote la entiendo-rio Yaten

-Quieres que la suelte?hecho-grito Armand soltando violentamente al piso a Mina quien se retorcio de dolor en el suelo.

Yaten observo con horror y la sangre se le subio a la cabeza y en un momento se acerco a aquel hombre y le propino un puñetazo tan fuerte que arrojo a Armand a varios metros.

Le rompio la mandibula.

Asi de fuerte habia sido el golpe,que Armand no hizo mas que quedarse quieto lleno de dolor y sorprendido de la fuerza de aquel jovencito que era menor que el.

-Sabes,si valoras el resto de tu cuerpo,mejor largate ahora y te advierto que no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí,porque creo que ya sabes que soy miembro de la poderosa familia Kou,tan millonaria que tengo la posibilidad de hacerte desaparecer como un gusano y pisotear lo que quedara de tus huellas en este mundo-dijo Yaten

Eso era cierto,el padre de los hermanos Kou era dueño de un conglomerado hotelero poderoso y tenia una de las fortunas mas grandes del mundo.

Pero era la primera vez que Yaten decia algo asi,la verdad es que eso no le interesaba,solo lo dijo para ahuyentar a aquel cobarde que termino huyendo despavoridamente,lleno de miedo y dolor.

Yaten se acerco a Mina que estaba sentada en el piso y le paso la mano.

-Estas bien?ese estupido te hizo daño?-

Mina lo miraba con los ojos atonitos y meneo la cabeza

-Bien,Mina,ahora ya sabes como es cuando sales con tarados como el,eres una niña idiota-la regaño el peliplateado-y ahora ya dame tu mano-con un tono mas tranquilo

Mina le paso la mano y el la levanto .

Yaten la observo con esos ojos,con el que habia estado mirandola desde hace varios meses,aunque su arrogante naturaleza no permitia que se lo admita a si mismo.

-Gracias Yaten-dijo la rubia aun sorprendida

-Sabes,eres una idiota-dijo Yaten con un tono tranquilo-pero eso no te quita...que seas la idiota mas bonita de este maldito lugar,asi que nos desperdiciemos la musica y vayamos a bailar,acabo de echar a tu pareja-sonrio el

-Si,por supuesto-dijo Mina,quien pareciera estar saliendo de un trance porque jamas habia pensado que Yaten la viera como una niña bonita y ademas su cuerpo sintio la descarga electrica que le habia provocado tocar la mano de aquel chico.

_**Siempre estuvo alli y no me habia percatado que el me hacia sentir de esta forma...**_

Fueron a la pista sin dejar de mirarse un solo instante...

En cambio,otra escena totalmente diferente se sustanciaba en el otro jardin del inmenso salon.

Serena habia salido afuera,porque el sentir tantas parejas a su alrededor la hacian sentir tan descolocada y triste.

Pero no era solo porque Chiba no la hubiera invitado,habia otro motivo pero ella misma no sabia bien que era.

-Bombom,que haces aquí afuera?deberias estar adentro-le dijo de repente una voz que venia a su encuentro.

Era Seiya que ya tenia rato de estar buscandola,porque luego del termino del repertorio ya no la habia visto.

-Seiya ,como me dijiste soy una tarada y aquí estoy sola porque Darien ni siquiera me ha saludado estos dias y la verdad como te habras dado cuenta no soy la chica entusiasta que todos creen,si bien con Mina hago infinidad de tonterias,al estar aquí,me senti tan sola Seiya...tan sola en medio de todos!-sollozo Serena cayendo al suelo

Seiya la miro fijamente y por primera en mucho tiempo al verla asi,tan indefensa,sintio una punzada en el corazon,que quitaba el velo a aquellos sentimientos que resguardaba en el fondo de su alma y los desnudo...por primera vez en su vida.

Se acerco a la rubia y se arrodillo frente a ella y con sus manos tomo los hombros de aquella que lo miro con ojos atonitos y sonrojados.

-Y dime,acaso no puedo reemplazarlo?no quiero dejarte sola aquí,dejame reemplazarlo-dijo con una voz dulce aquel chico de ojos zafiros con la mirada clavada en ella.

Serena se sintio como un torbellino de emociones recorria su cuerpo y su corazon no dejaba de latir apresuradamente.

Seiya le paso la mano y ella se lo tomo en señal de asentimiento.

No tuvo fuerzas para decirle nada.

Simplemente caminaron a la písta.

"_**Y simplemente nos estamos acercando como nunca pensamos que lo hariamos.."**_

F**IN DEL FLASHBLACK**

Un suspiro fuerte de la bebe dormida en sus brazos lo desperto de aquellos preciosos recuerdos,hoy tan lejanos.

Fue a acomodar a la bebe en la cuna que habia hecho instalar en una habitacion de bebe que tenia contigua a su habitacion.

Decidio que la llamaria,aunque estaba demasiado confundido.

Se lo impedia los inmensos volumenes de casi 12 meses de sufrimiento que la historia Serena and Seiya le habia producido.

Iba a coger el telefono en un arranque de decision hasta que el telefono se adelanto y empezo a sonar.

-Hola Seiya,como has estado?-dijo la voz femenina al otro lado

-Ah,que tal Kakyuu,por aquí todo bien y como has estado tu?disculpa que no hayamos podido charlar luego de la conferencia-

-No te preocupes,Amy me dijo que hoy estarias muy ocupado con tu hija,por eso ni los moleste,ademas que me he enterado que tu madre vino al pais-dijo Kakyuu

-Si,ademas sabes que su madre me ha permitido quedarmela hasta el dia de la fiesta-rio Seiya

-Dime,si llegas a necesitar ayuda,no dudes en llamarme,yo tengo muchos ahijados y se que cuidar niños es muy complicado estando solo-dijo la mujer

-Lo tendre en cuenta,te llamare-contesto Seiya-ahora la bebe esta durmiendo,me dara el tiempo de dormir una siesta antes de partir junto a mama que esta hospedada en lo de Taiki-

-Bien,porque tal vez...tambien podriamos tomar una copa mas tarde tambien,que te parece?-dijo finalmente la chica

Seiya se quedo pensando,despues de todo no seria mala idea.

-Perfecto,quieres que pase por ti?-contesto el pelinegro

-No,no hace falta,yo pasare por tu departamento,me hara bien caminar un poco-dijo Kakyuu

Seiya se despidio de su amiga y compañera y marcho a la habitacion a dormir una siesta.

Del otro lado,colgaba el telefono,una hermosa pelirroja de intensa mirada amarronada,de unos 25 años que sonreia al hacerlo.

Ella era manager de Three Lights y amiga de los muchachos.

Asi como tambien estaba enamorada desde siempre de Seiya.

Aunque por respeto a su querido amigo,no se habia atrevido a confesarselo,mas porque sabia que el amaba a su ex esposa y aun necesitaba tiempo,ademas que temia arruinar la relacion que tenia con el,haciendole una declaracion de amor inoportuna.

Pero el cielo estaba siendo bueno con ella,porque habia devuelto a Seiya al mercado de los solteros y con el,tal vez una oportunidad...lo que siempre habia soñado.

No desperdiciaria esta oportunidad y haria lo que fuera lo posible para hacer que el volviera a enamorarse y se olvidara de ese pasado que tanto lo dañaba,si bien ella no tenia nada en contra de Serena,como toda mujer enamorada,mantenia sus reservas contra la rubia por haber hecho sufrir tanto al dueño de su corazon.

-Es mi tiempo,debo acercarme-pensaba en sus adentros la pelirroja

**S.S**

En el departamento de Taiki en cambio habia mucho alboroto,con el ingreso de las maletas de Setsuna que no terminaban de acomodarse.

Mina se habia quedado con su suegra,mientras los chicos fueron a buscar algunas cosas del supermercado para la cena.

Amy los habia dejado para terminar de hacer su trabajo en las oficinas administrativas que tenia Three Lights en la parte alta de la Disquera Galaxia,porque Kakyuu le habia encargado revisar el papeleo de unos contratos de la futura gira europea.

Mientras Mina colgaba los vestidos de Setsuna en el perchero,con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de admiracion por el buen gusto de su suegra.

-Por dios Setsuna,esta tela es una belleza-dijo la rubia

-Te gustan?si quieres te los dejare,puedes hacerlos achicar y te quedaran perfectos-

-Muchas gracias querida suegra!-espeto Mina

Setsuna estaba sentada en la cama mientras observaba a la esposa de su hijo.

-Oye Mina,esa chica que fue con ustedes al aeropuerto,me tenia una cara muy conocida,pero no sabria decir bien donde la he visto-

-Esa chica es Amy Mizuno,seguro la recuerdas de la epoca que haciamos barbacoa en tu casa,estuvo un tiempo con nosotros,hasta que se cambio de preparatoria y se alejo de nosotros,hasta que Seiya la encontro por ahi,de dependienta en una tienda,ya sabes,ella no tiene muchos recursos y tiene una abuela enferma,y Seiya la trajo con el y desde entonces es la primera asistente de el,pero antes de todo,es nuestra amiga,a pesar de que siempre se mantiene a cierta distancia-contesto Mina

-Ya me parecia...porque Taiki la mira de una forma muy particular,de la misma forma que miraba a una niña de antes,y ahora que me lo dices,debe ser la misma-

-Si,pero jamas te atrevas a decir nada-contesto Mina-primero ambos se mueren antes de confesarse alguna cosa,pero sabes,creo que ella tambien le corresponde-

-Este Maker mio no aprendera jamas-rio su madre

-Los hermanos Kou nunca fueron faciles de conquistar-rio Mina

-Tu si has sabido domar al mas salvaje de mis hijos,y sabes hasta te dire que a pesar de lo que les dije hace un rato,no estoy molesta de que se hayan casado en secreto,Yaten no es partidario de andar publicitando ese aspecto de su vida y tambien debo agradecerte que fue por ti que mi hijo es menos arrogante y parco-sonrio Setsuna

-Si,Yaten es muy especial-dijo Mina sonriendo al recordar a su adorado marido

Setsuna la observaba fijamente y noto algo:

-Querida,algo te preocupa?estas muy delgada,pasa algo?-

Mina suspiro y se sento tambien al otro lado de la cama

-Si,pero no creo que pueda hablar de eso-dijo con ojos bajos y con cierta mirada cristalina

-Por favor Mina,no seas ilusa,o acaso te olvidas que yo se mas de ustedes de lo que quisiera,te olvidas las veces que te sorprendi en la habitacion de mi hijo,en sus citas de medianoche-rio la peliverde-no temas,cuentame-

-Es que...no he hablado de esto con nadie antes,ni con Serena,con los problemas que tiene ella,no queria ir a agregarle los mios a los suyos...ocurre...que hay algo...que deseo...y no me esta resultando nada bien...al parecer...tengo problemas...´para tener hijos...y deseo tanto..tenerlos...y Yaten tambien,aunque el no sabe del problema y no me atrevo a decirselo-se echo a llorar la rubia al hombro de su suegra

-Ves que si te pasa algo,eres como una hija para mi,si te ocurre algo,yo lo siento enseguida-dijo Setsuna-no temas,eres muy joven,de seguro hay muchas posibilidades-

-Yo he intentado desde mucho antes de casarnos y...no ha resultado desde entonces-

-Calma mi niña,ahora que estoy aquí,iremos a algun especialista,no estas sola,sabes que puedes confiar en mi-le consolo su suegra

La cercania de su suegra siempre era como un balsamo para Mina y poder descargarse con ella del peor dolor que la perseguia internamente fue como sacarse un peso enorme de encima.

Tanto que cuando volvieron los chicos del supermercado estaba un poco mas relajada por la compañía fraternal de su querida suegra,mientras hacian hora esperando que Seiya vaya a unirse a ellos.

**S.S**

Al otro lado del mundo,en uno de los edificios mas altos de New York,en las oficinas centrales de Kou Hotels,un hombre muy alto,de cabello plateado e intensos ojos zafiros,de unos 47 años terminaba de ordenar algunos papeles y de mandar a su asistente

-Por favor Rubeus,confirma las citas de mañana,anula los cheques girados a España y no te olvides de confirmar mi vuelo a Japon para el viernes,porque el sabado necesito pisar Tokio,ya sabes que hacer con la agenda-dijo aquel hombre

Aquel hombre era Diamante Kou.

-Perdon señor Kou,cuanto tiempo planea quedarse?-pregunto Rubeus

-Una semana,aunque a mi mujer no le guste la idea,y el viaje es solo para mi,ella no quiere ir,pretexta sus eternas migrañas,que complicadas con las mujeres-dijo Diamante

-Algo mas señor Kou?-

-No ,ya puedes irte y nos veremos mañana bien puntual a las 6 am-

-Perfecto señor,con su permiso-dijo Rubeus retirandose de la oficina de su jefe.

Diamante volteo a mirar por el ventanal.

Caia una lluvia torrencial en New York.

Estaba internamente muy contento de poder viajar a Tokio y finalmente podria conocer a su nietita.

Mas ahora que el matrimonio de su padre parecia estar fracasando.

Diamante,aunque no lo pareciere tanto,queria mucho sus hijos varones,que eran como unos infantes terribles,pero que dentro de todo jamas lo habian decepcionado.

Solo luego de que el se caso de nuevo,pareciera como si sus hijos le hubieran tomado cierta ojeriza y como el queria que los muchachos hagan una carrera en el mundo de los negocios,se defraudo un poco al verlos tomar un camino diferente,tal vez no hubiese sido nada,pero su mujer Neherenia,siempre estaba recordandole del fracaso de ese proposito y fue por ello que en un momento las cosas con ellos fueron muy tirantes.

Pero aprendio a aceptarlos con serenidad aunque no podia verlos con tanta frecuencia como quisiera.

Su mujer siempre tenia una problema que lo impedia viajar las veces que hubiese deseado.

Taiki el mayor,por ejemplo habia heredado su carácter y dulcificado con los ojos violetas de su madre.

Era con quien mas conversacion mantenia,en parte por la gran serenidad que caracterizaba a su hijo mayor.

Con quien tenia casi una nula relacion era con Yaten,aunque hubiesen pasado años,este jamas supero el sindrome del divorcio y nuevo matrimonio de su padre.

Para mas era el que tenia mas razgos Kou que todos.

Yaten era la copia identica del padre de Diamante y heredado esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que tanto emocionaban a Kou,porque le parecie estar viendo a su propio padre.

Por desgracia tambien habia sacado todo el arisco que habia tenido ese viejo Kou.

Con Seiya las cosas era mas faciles,el era mas extrovertido de todos.

Habia heredado el carácter alegre de su madre y tambien los ojos de su padre.

Si,en definitiva,pese a todo lo que habia pasado,el estaba muy orgulloso de sus hijos,que habian sabido abrirse un camino propio sin necesidad de tomar nada de su padre.

Tambien otro motivo de felicidad para Diamante,es que tendria oportunidad de volver a ver su ex mujer.

Hace tanto tiempo que no la veia y para el siempre era un placer verla.

Las ocurrencias de la ex señora Kou todavia lo divertian.

Si bien los motivos de su ya lejano divorcio nunca fue lo bastante claro,ambos ex conyuges si sabian que el verdadero causal fue la infidelidad del peliplateado en sus contantes viajes...y aquella mujer era Neherenia.

Por eso a Setsuna nunca le cayo en gracia aquella mujer...a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Y el sentimiento era mutuo,porque aquella aludida dama,no tenia en ninguna gracia a la familia de su marido y a la ex mujer.

La verdad era que los odiaba.

Los veia como un muro para el acceso total a la fortuna de Kou.

Si tan solo hubiese podido embarazarse...

**CONTINUARA**

**Amigos,muchas gracias a todos por sus lindas palabras en los reviews.**

**Menti al decir que actualizaria enseguida y este episodio me tomo mas dias de lo pensado,por ello lo hice mas largo para ver de terminar de introducir a todos los personajes.**

**Tambien estan los flashbacks,que decidi montar en todos los episodios para intentar aclarar muchas cosas del pasado.**

**Disculpen si se ve ambiguo.**

**Asi que no duden en darme su parecer con un review.**

**La conclusion de este capitulo si es categorica**

**Estan apareciendo gente en medio de Serena y Seiya que tambien planean tener alguna oportunidad con ellos ahora que estan separados.**

**Tambien se vislumbra el problema reproductivo de Mina y se esboza el carácter maternal de la suegra.**

**Y pareciera como que Diamante no es muy feliz en su matrimonio...o solo me parecio a mi?XD**

**Tambien parte de los recuerdos de como se conocieron y afianzaron su amistad nuestra pareja favorita.**

**Asi como aquella escena en el baile de las rosas,donde ambos sintieron fluir por primera vez sus sentimientos ocultos.**

**Como un bello recuerdo.**

**De aquel viejo sentimiento.**

**Besos a todos y disculpen los errores.**

**Por favor dejenme su opinion,es importante para mi.**

**Rogue85.**


	5. Dia Lluvioso

**CAPITULO 5**

**DIA LLUVIOSO**

Era una de esas zonas exclusivas de New York.

Una casa ubicada casi frente mismo al parque central con una vista envidiable del area mas metropoli de la ciudad.

No podria ser para menos.

Hablamos de la residencia particular de Diamante Kou.

Era Jueves y como aun era dia laboral,este se encontraba en sus oficinas de la empresa que presidia.

Un conglomerado hotelero de mucho prestigio en el mundo.

Su hogar por tanto no podia estar por debajo de ello.

A esas horas,solo el personal de servicio y su esposa,la notable Neherenia Black se hallaba en la lujosa casa.

Esta hermosa mujer de unos 40 años,muy alta,sumamente bella y de razgos muy cuidados con una extensa cabellera azabache que le gustaba peinar con especies de odangos repartidos y dueña de unos ojos tan celestes como el cielo.

Vista asi,pareciera estar en presencia de una mujer angelical.

El parecido terminaba alli.

Era un mujer diabolica.

Pero fue suficiente para que hace unos 15 años atras hiciera caer en sus redes al entonces casado con otra mujer el magnate Diamante Kou,que no pudo resistirse a las finas redes de seduccion de esta dama.

Tanta fue esta,que termino acabando con el matrimonio de Kou,pero solo 5 años despues pudo obtener que este se casara con ella.

Fue solo despues que Kou desistio de seguir tras el rastro de su ya ex esposa.

Lamentablemente para Neherenia,este habia tenido tres hijos con ella y el peliplateado los queria demasiado,para el gusto de ella.

No en vano,desde la primera vez que habia dormido con el,habia intentado sin exito tener un hijo con aquel,para intentar hacer mas fuerte el lazo con aquel hombre,pero despues de tantos años de fracasos de numerosos tratamientos,solo le quedaba admitir que sufria de esterilidad,para su desgracia.

Pero al menos,ella y nadie era la esposa de el.

Y a pesar de haber logrado algo como desbaratar ese matrimonio y tomar ella el lugar de Setsuna,aun estaban los hijos,ese detalle que nunca penso que la molestaria tanto,porque al inicio todavia tenia la esperanza de tener propios con Kou,cosa que ya no sucedio.

Entonces se dedico a tirar cizaña contra los tres herederos de su marido,malponiendo al padre contra ellos,lo que hizo que la relacion entre ellos se viera afectada de sobremanera.

Ademas se encargo de que el peliplateado no pudiera verlos con frecuencia y tal fue la mala disposicion que los muchachos fueron contadas las veces que fueron de visita a la gran manzana.

Otra cosa que vino a colmarla de rabia fue el nacimiento de la primera nieta de su marido,que casi vuelve loco de alegria a este,pero al menos pudo evitar que fuera a conocerla,fingiendo casi siempre estar enferma de los nervios ,pero al parecer su propio recurso la estaba condenando,porque Diamante se estaba cansando y el le habia avisado que el viernes partiria sin falta a Japon para el cumpleaños de su nieta del sabado lo que habia ocasionado algunas desaveniencias en la pareja,mas cuando la dama descubrio una antigua foto de Setsuna en uno de los libros favoritos de su esposo que ella no dudo en reclamar ferozmente.

Pero aun asi,a pesar de todo,dentro suyo se decia que todo estaría bien,desde que desistio de la idea de un hijo propio,al menos haria lo posible para hacer insoportable la vida de sus hijastros.

Y todo le vino al anillo al dedo,cuando un medio hermano suyo que vivia en Japon le conto de la conexion que tenia con la esposa de uno de sus hijastros.

Parada,con al sensual figura recargada en la pared de su hermosa habitación,con un vaso de vodka en una mano se decia:

-Al menos podre rematar por esos malnacidos,hasta que se me ocurra que hacer con su estupida madre...este imbécil de Darien y su plan ridiculo de inmiscuirse en el matrimonio de uno de los hijos de esa mujerzuela al final no resulto tan malo,me dicen que ese Kou sufre como nunca y esta al borde del divorcio,y tenia que ser,porque le di una fuerte cantidad de dinero a Darien para que llevara a cabo esa operación en Paris,asi que no es dinero perdido,con tal de que ese Seiya sufra todo lo que sufrió,y a los demas ya les llegara también su merecido,que no crean que me olvido de ellos-remato con una risa macabra

Era cierto,Darien Chiba era medio hermano suyo por parte de padre y como ella,habia heredado ese mismo caracter maquivelico..

Un detalle es que nadie sabia de aquella relacion consanguínea.

Neherenia le habia dicho a Kou que ella no tenia hermanos.

Luego hace un par de años cuando se encontro con Darien,porque este le pidio dinero,fue que este le hablo de su conexion digamos con uno de los Kou,Seiya que vivia en Japon,ya que este le habia arrebatado a una jovencita en el pasado que el planeaba seducir.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta,Seiya Kou aparecio en un momento de descuido de su plan de seducción de aquella virginal e ingenua niña y simplemente se la llevo.

No amaba a aquella chica,pero fue un golpe a su hombría,porque el estaba seguro de haber obtenido que la niña se fijara en el.

No fue asi.

La chica termino de novia con aquel y luego de un tiempo se convirtió en la esposa de Seiya.

Llenando de rabia y celos egoístas el alma de Darien.

Juro vengarse.

Juro que alguna vez obtendría a aquella mujer para saciar esos instintos que jamas pudo saciar.

Y maquino un plan horriblle para separar ese matrimonio,primero enviando cartas anónimas a Serena.

Y como tenia el dinero de su media hermana,pudo pagar gente que seguía y le informaba los pasos de Seiya Kou.

Asi pudo hacer un golpe maestro en su plan.

Y aprovecho la situación y preparo un celada a Kou y a una amiga de el llamada Michiru.

Por supuesto antes se encargo de mandar una anónima a Serena diciéndole que viniera a Paris,donde se encontraba su marido,y que alli podía sorprenderlo con su amante.

Aprovechándose de la inmensa sensibilidad de esta rubia que pasaba por la ultima fase de su embarazo.

Y lo logro.

Todos los sucesos de esa noche,pudo verlas de lejos con una sonrisa que ilumino su siniestra cara.

Su primer objetivo se cumplió,pero no contaba con la tenacidad de Seiya que no dejo de perseguir a Serena.

Entonces decidió que ya era hora de poner punto final a eso.

Semanas atras fingió un celada para "encontrarse"casualmente con la rubia que lo acogió muy amablemente,en recuerdo de su amistad de su adolescencia y usando algunos mecanismos se tomo una fotografia,cuando por un descuido rozo la mano de Serena.

Siendo esta foto,bastante comprometedora por la cercanía del roce y el aire de intimidad en la misma,envio la fotografia a Seiya Kou,via correo de la asistente personal del mismo.

Hacia un buen equipo Darien con Neherenia,ya que si bien jamas los unio ningun tipo de cariño,si los unia ese deseo personal de hacer daño con fin de alcanzar sus objetivos.

Darien antes de eso,solo se relacionaba con su media hermana,con los continuos chantajes que le hacia que si no le pasaba una suma todos los meses,el podria contar algunos aspectos oscuros del pasado de Neherenia,que posiblemente no serian aceptados por su marido.

_Que tanto podia ocultar,por tantos años una mujer como ella?_

Sin duda nada bueno,a juzgar por sus propias acciones presentes de una persona sin escrúpulos.

-Tal vez debería ir tras Diamante-se decia Neherenia mientras terminaba la copa que llevaba en la mano-si va solo,tal vez termine haciendo alguna tonteria-

**S.S**

Mientras tanto de vuelta en Japon,tal como anunciaban los pronósticos en Tokio,la lluvia amenazaba caer de manera intensa.

Serena al ver esto,no estaba segura de ir a tomar el cafe que habia aceptado de Darien.

En realidad preferia meterse en la cama y morirse,si contaba con su estado de animo.

Pero luego de dudarlo bastante,busco una ropa acorde y tomo una sombrilla.

El cafe no estaba lejos.

-Luna! voy a salir un momento,no me esperes para cenar,tal vez no llegue muy temprano,y por favor si Seiya llama...por alguna cosa de la bebe...timbrame al celular-dijo Serena a Luna que estaba en la cocina preparando un te de hierbas.

La miro sorprendida.

Serena rara vez salia hasta tarde pero igualmente asintio.

La rubia tomo su bolso y salio caminando con el paraguas en mano.

Decidio caminar hasta el cafe.

Total no pensaba que Darien ya estaria en aquel lugar.

La verdad que caminar la ayudaba a despejarse un poco.

Solo que el tiempo no ayudaba.

Justamente fue en un dia lluvioso como ese,que su amistad con Seiya cambio por completo de rumbo.

Unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos al recordar en su memoria aquellos recuerdos tan lejanos.

**FLASHBACK**

Serena esta hecha un cumulo de emociones encontradas el dia siguiente del baile de las rosas,luego de que su querido amigo la invito a bailar en la pista,

No era el hecho de bailar,si no esa manera en que el le habia dicho esas palabras...**_y dime,acaso no puedo reemplazarlo?no quiero dejarte sola aquí,dejame reemplazarlo- _**

Y la forma es que se habia sentido,como jamas se habia sentido nunca y cuando tomo sus manos durante le baile y estuvieron en la pista,tan callados hasta el final.

Simplemente no podia hablar,como si una revelación luchaba por salir de su alma.

Y el estuvo tan callado,no podia descifrar lo que pensaba su mejor amigo.

_Me invito por lastima...porque mas podria ser..._

Y pensar eso,le estrujaba el corazon como un dolor agudo que le hizo gemir en la cama donde estaba acostada,esperando la hora de levantarse para ir al colegio.

No pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

No podia estarse quieta en su cama.

-Dios,estoy enamorada de Seiya como una loca-se dijo a si misma levantandose de repente con las manos en la cabeza.

Lo dijo sin pensarlo.

Simplemente eran palabras que salian de su alma,para terminar de admitirse aquellos sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo.

Se incorporo de inmediato y corrio al baño a darse una ducha,estaba ansiosa de ir al colegio y verlo.

No sabia bien que haria o diria pero algo si estaba segura,amaba a ese chico y no podria soportar estar lejos de el.

Mientras se bañaba,los pensamientos la seguian atacando.

-Puede que el no comparta el mismo sentimiento,que tonterias piensas hacer Serena?tal vez deberia llamar a Mina a contarselo y pedirle algun consejo-

Pero desecho la idea casi enseguida,porque sabia que aquella rubia no seria la mejor guia de nada,anoche se habia escabullido luego de haberse presentado en la pista con Yaten de forma sorpresiva.

-Me debe una larga explicacion,que fue lo que paso con Armand,que ni ya lo volvi a ver despues...aunque ni quiero pensar eso,porque no cabe en mi cabeza otra cosa que no sea Seiya-

Salio presurosa de la ducha,se seco y se puso el uniforme escolar.

Pero se detuvo frente al espejo,para poder por primera vez desear mejorar tantas cosas en ella.

Se ato los odangos del pelo con sumo cuidado.

Se coloco unas gotas de su perfume de ciruelo blanco,que inundaba la habitacion de aquella frescura tan particular y dulce y emano a la niña rubia en el mas hermoso frescor.

Sus ojos brillaban.

Brillaban como consecuencia del amor.

Aquel sentimiento que empezo a brotar en su corazon y que le llevo tanto tiempo sincerar a su alma.

Amaba a Seiya Kou y ya no temia decirselo a si misma.

Pero advenirse a aceptar tamaño sentimiento la llevo a la disyuntiva de que actitud tomar ante su querido amigo.

En tiempos normales lo usual seria encontrarse ambos camino al colegio,ella aun engullendo su desayuno y el contandole mil cosas sobre todo.

Ahora no se animaba a tomar esas actitudes.

Le hubiese gustado tener mejores modales.

Su corazon latia con todas sus fuerzas al salir de su casa.

Barrios mas arriba,Seiya tambien estaba saliendo de su casa rumbo al colegio.

Tambien pudo despertarse sin problema a pesar de las visitudes de la noche anterior en el concierto que fue un exito y..aquel baile que tuvo con su amiga,esa danza habia tenido un matiz diferente...cuando el fue a invitarla al verla sola,y derrotada en el piso,el se habia acercado y tomandole firmemente de los hombros le hablo con unas palabras que le salian del corazon,pero no como una conversacion de amigos,si no,como un hombre le habla a una mujer.

Y lo que ocurrio despues,donde el no pudo ni con toda su verborragia,esbozar ninguna palabra a Serena y ella tampoco pudo hacerlo.

Toda la danza se pasaron bailando calladamente y los latidos de su corazon aumentaron ostensiblemente.

Estaba mareado.

Tampoco pudo dormir esa noche...como ella.

Tambien pensaba que camino al colegio podria encontrarse con Serena y tal vez alli podria sentir tener mas claro el panorama.

A pesar de todo lo evidenciado por sus emociones,al contrario de Serena,el no podia admitirse a si mismo que estaba enamorado de la rubia.

En realidad era como un temor inequivoco a ser rechazado por ella y de paso perder la amistad de ella.

Iba a salir afuera,cuando un tumulto en las afueras de su casa lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Cuando se pudo percatar,noto que estaba rodeado de fotografos y jovencitas que gritaban alocadas.

-Seiya mi amor!-

-Los Three Ligts son lo mejor!

-Taiki y Yaten donde estan?-

Tambien casi lo dejaron ciego los flashes de los fotografos y voces de reporteros:

-Digame Seiya Kou,usted y sus hermanos planean lanzar algun disco en razon del gran evento de anoche?

-Comenzaran profesionalmente una carrera?

-Este año ud termina el colegio,luego usted se dedicara a la musica o ingresara al conservatorio musical como Taiki?

Seiya miraba con ojos desorbitados.

Lo que veia era totalmente inesperado,pero era la mejor prueba de la miel del exito que se cernia sobre ellos.

-Estee,creo que yo no...no podria responder eso-contesto Seiya descolocado,hasta que leyo un texto que le llego al celular-

Era un mensaje de texto de Yaten.

-Ven por la parte de atras,iremos en auto con Taiki,alli es imposible salir-

Seiya se disculpo y salio corriendo dejando atras los gritos desaforados de las admiradoras.

Vio el auto de sus hermanos,y subio raudamente en el,iniciando la marcha al colegio.

Taiki fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno,creo que esta es la primera consecuencia de anoche-

-Jamas pense que tendriamos tanto exito,si hasta la prensa se hizo eco-dijo Yaten

-Es lo minimo,y la verdad en las presentes circunstancias no deberiamos ir a la escuela asi,creo que deben dejar pasar un dia,yo tampoco ire a clases en la universidad hoy,mejor en razon de todo,podriamos ir a conversar con Jedite,el hombre de quien les habia hablado,que tiene el mejor perfil para hacer la representacion de three lights-continuo Taiki

Seiya miraba por la ventanilla cerrada.

Si bien se moria por ir al colegio,aunque su unico objetivo era hablar con Serena,porque aun no se animaba a llamarla porque imaginaba que estaria saliendo para la escuela,lo que decia Taiki era cierto

Debian empezar con los tramites para hacer realidad su sueño musical.

Asi que no dijo nada mas.

En realidad iban los tres iban bastante callados,luego de una noche de muchas emociones.

Yaten habia hecho algo impensable con Mina y la verdad no estaba arrepentido.

Taiki,si bien no habia hecho nada,tenia el alma apresumbrada por aquella niña,que en verdad era muy joven para el.

Empezo a sonar el telefono de Seiya.

-Porque no contestas?-le dijo Yaten-es molestoso ese ruido

-No,no lo hare,lo pondre en silencio,segun veo el numero,es de una de esas niñas de mi ex colegio que vinieron a saludarnos durante el concierto de anoche,no se ni como le di el celular-refirio Seiya

-Tal vez para no perder la costumbre de darselo a casi todas las mujeres bonitas que conoces?-le codeo Yaten

Seiya no respondio.

Si bien eso era cierto,hace mucho que habia dejado esas actitudes atras.

Si le habia dado su numero a esa niña tan persistente fue porque en el fondo se habia sentido un poco celoso de que en ese momento Serena estuviera con Darien.

Luego ya ni se acordo.

Se referia a una chica muy linda que pertenecia a su anterior colegio,llamada Rei Hino,que habia sido su compañera,aunque jamas habian sido muy amigos.

Luego perdieron el contacto,cuando el se traslado a la otra preparatoria.

Era una jovencita alta,de largos cabellos negros y bastante atractiva que de algun modo siempre lo acoso,en algun momento el habia tenido la tentacion de la belleza que se le ofrecia,pero mantuvo su cordura.

Luego dejo de verla,y de pronto aparecio anoche en el concierto.

Le habia dado el numero de su telefono celular y ya estaba arrepentido.,porque habia olvidado que esa niña podria llegar a ser un poco molesta.

Se vio obligado a apagar el celular.

Se estacionaron frente a la disquera galaxia,donde habia pautado una reunion con el señor Jedite.

En otro sitio,la rubia de odangos corria presurosa a la escuela y se quedo parada frente al parque nro 10 que era el lugar habitual donde coincidian con Seiya para ir juntos al colegio.

Pasaron los minutos y nada...

Nadie aparecio y ya llevaba treinta minutos de atraso.

-Tal vez hoy salio mas temprano y por eso no hemos coincidido,pero me extraña que no me haya llamado al celular o dejado algun mensaje como casi siempre hace-se dijo Serena

Llego tardisimo pero pudo percatarse que el asiento de Seiya estaba vacio.

-Tal vez esta cansado por lo de anoche y decidio no venir-se dijo

Estuvo pensativa durante toda la clase que ni percibio la regañina que le dieron por haber llegado tarde.

Tambien se percato que Mina no habia venido,pero era usual en ella no estar en condiciones de estar luego de haber asistido un dia antes a un baile.

Durante el receso fue hacia el aula de Yaten,y no lo encontro y cuando vio a Amy alli,esta le informo que este no habia venido, lo cual reforzo la teoria de que tal vez si estarian cansados.

-O tal tal vez el haya percibido algo diferente en mi-pensaba Serena-y eso lo asusto-

Desecho esa idea de la cabeza y espero recibir algun texto en su celular,pero no fue asi.

Regreso al resto de la clase pero su mente estaba en otro sitio.

Por otra parte en una reunion donde se negociaban las clausulas del nuevo contrato de three lights,mientras sus hermanos miraban atentamente el documento,Seiya solo se atino a firmar donde le señalaron,le preocupaba no haber recibido algun mensaje de su amiga.

-Sera que la asuste cuando la invite de esa forma tan brusca-se dijo el pelinegro

Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que Serena tal vez ya estaba por salir de clases.

A pesar que amenazaba una horrible tormenta,decidio salir para ahi para hablar con ella a la salida y caminar juntos hasta la casa de la rubia.

Imaginaba que con los distraida que era bombom posiblemente no llevaba paraguas,asi que eso seria excusa perfecta para acercarse luego del momento tan particular que vivieron anoche.

En el auto habia una provision de sombrillas,asi que tomo una y se despidio de sus hermanos diciendole que tenia otra cosa que hacer.

Ninguno pregunto nada.

Pero lo sospecharon,Yaten luego de lo que habia pasado,podia reconocer en la cara de otro cuando sufria alguna pena de amor inconfesada y Taiki vivia en un esquema parecido.

Seiya iba caminando con cierto nerviosismo.

Enfundado con oscuros anteojos y con el paraguas en la otra mano,la puso en alza porque en ese momento empezaron a caer gotas del cielo.

-Genial,se adelanto el diluvio-pensaba Seiya pero lo que vio lo paralizo en ese instante y se metio de inmediato tras unos arboles al ver esa escena.

Serena venia del otro lado,pero no estaba sola.

Darien quien tenia un paraguas en la mano la acompañaba.

La verdad era que se habian encontrado de casualidad y al ver que llovia,aquel sujeto se ofrecio a ir con ella hasta donde daba el camino de el,para que no se mojara tanto,lo cual fue aceptado por la rubia ya que no veia incoveniente en ello.

Luego de aquella noche de revelaciones intensas donde se percato de su amor hacia su querido amigo,el contacto con Darien ya no la afectaba para nada.

El nunca significo nada para ella,solo era un chico mayor atractivo,que siempre era como un iman para niñas como ella.

Seiya los vio pasar y al ver ese contacto entre ambos,penso que tal vez se estaba equivocando y que quiza lo unico que lograria era arruinar su amistad con Serena si le decia alguna cosa estupida relacionada con lo de anoche,cuando era evidente para el,que ella estaba prendada de Darien.

-Maldito Chiba-penso Seiya mientras se alejaba-y yo soy un estupido,que pretendia?-

El resquemor de los celos lo inundaron.

Decidio ir para su casa y buscar tranquilidad con la guitarra,que era una de las pocas cosas que lo calmaban cuando estaba nervioso.

En cambio Serena se sintio incomoda con la presencia de Darien y se sintio aliviada cuando por fin se separaron.

A pesar de la lluvia,decidio que si Mahoma no venia a la montaña,la montaña iria hasta el.

Decidio ir la casa de Seiya.

Antes tomo su celular y marco el numero de su casa.

La atendio la amable madre de los muchachos.

-Perdon señora Meioh,por casualidad Seiya no esta en la casa?soy Serena-dijo

-Hola Serena querida como estas?y no,los chicos salieron temprano para hacer unas cosas,la verdad espero que vuelvan para el almuerzo,quieres dejarle algo dicho a mi Fighter?-contesto Setsuna

-No,esta bien,yo volvere a llamar-dijo Serena,se despidio y corto.

Igual iria hasta la casa de Seiya.

Setsuna sonrio al cortar.

-Estos chicos de ahora son mas complicados de asumir sentimientos-se dijo

Seiya quien venia bastante mojado caminando hacia su casa,porque de la rabia habia arrojado el paraguas,de pronto se vio arropado por la sombra de uno.

-Si la nueva gran estrella musical pesca un resfriado por no estar resguardado de la lluvia no me lo perdonare jamas,porque yo tengo una sombrilla aqui lo bastante grande para ambos-dijo una voz femenina

Seiya alzo la mirada y vio a Rei Hino con una gran sonrisa.

Despues de todo no pudo resitirse a su oferta.

Ella se porto muy amable.

-Te llame esta mañana y como no atendiste supuse que estabas ocupado,queria felicitarte,eres junto con Three lights la nueva cara de las noticias en los periodicos-dijo Rei

-Supusiste bien,tenia que hacer un tramite y por ello no fui a la escuela-contesto Seiya

-Estuvieron maravillosos anoche,no sabes como estuve alardeando con todos de que tu fuiste mi compañero de colegio hasta el año pasado,en serio me da gusto verte Seiya...yo siempre he pensado en ti-le dijo Rei al tiempo que tomaba del brazo al pelinegro.

La verdad este tan absorto en sus celosos pensamientos de lo que habia visto un rato antes que no terminaba de percatarse integramente de las palabras de Rei.

-Siempre estuve al pendiente de ti,no me gustaria volver a perder el contacto,tu sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesta para ti,aunque nunca me hayas dicho nada-decia Rei al tiempo que pasaba una mano en la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Rei...yo no...que puedo decirte?eres una niña muy dulce pero yo no me creo capaz de darte nada-llego a decir Seiya

-Es que no espero nada-dijo Rei-solo que...-decia mientras se alzaba en puntillas para alcanzar el rostro de Seiya y darle un beso en los labios.

No dio tiempo de reaccionar al pelinegro.

Lo habia tomado por desprevenido,no se esperaba que Rei hiciera eso,por mas atrevida que fuera.

Pero jamas hubiese contado que toda esta escena del beso fue presenciado por alguien que solto el bolso al ver esto.

Como si viera un fantasma.

Era Serena quien no pudo reprimir un gemido al ver escena.

Ese ruido en medio de la lluvia sirvio para que Seiya recobrara la razon y apartara a Rei y sus ojos se encontraron con los celestes ojos de Serena.

-Serena!-grito Seiya

-Yo..yo...no se que estoy haciendo aqui-dijo Serena antes de salir corriendo en la lluvia.

Seiya iba a salir ya tras ella,pero Rei le estiro el brazo y dijo:

-Que pasa Seiya,no me diras que esa niña es algo tuyo-

-Rei,tu eres una gran chica,y yo no puedo darte nada, disculpa este beso,nunca debi haber dejado que me lo dieras y preguntas si esa chica es algo mio...puedo decirte que si...esa chica es mia...y por la expresion de sus ojos de hace un momento puedo afirmar que tal vez yo tambien lo soy para ella y debo ir a buscarla,perdoname Rei-

Rei sonrio.

-No,ve tras ella,no te preocupes por mi,no hay nada que perdonar,tu mejor disculpame a mi,no debi haberte besado,ahora corre que ella se va-le dijo la pelinegra-pero llevate esto-dandole el paraguas en la mano.

Seiya le dio una sonrisa,tomo el paraguas y corrio en la direccion de Serena.

No encontro rastro de la rubia,pero siguio buscandola en medio de la lluvia que ahora caia en forma torrencial...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En ese momento Serena se percato que estaba frente al cafe donde se habia citado con Darien,y pudo ver por los vidrios que este ya estaba esperandola en una de las mesas.

Entro,achico el paraguas y se dirigio hacia Darien.

Darien Chiba era en la actualidad contador de un hospital de la ciudad y seguia manteniendo ese encanto que tanto encandilaba a las jovencitas.

Alto,de ojos azules y de cabellos negros que lo hacian un hombre bastante atractivo.

Tenia 30 años y vivia solo en un departamento en Tokio.

Pero bajo ese aspecto encantador se escondia un ser frio y casi sin escrupulos que sabia ocultar bajo ese manto de candidez.

Estaba sorbiendo un vaso de agua mientras esperaba que Serena,la mujer con la que habia pactado tomar un cafe,llegara.

La habia conocido cuando el era pasante del profesor de matematicas del colegio de la rubia,en su calidad de estudiante universitario de administracion.

Inmediatamente se sintio atraido carnalmente por aquella virginal rubia inocente y se planteo conquistarla hasta arrebatarle esa pureza que emanaba de ella.

Pero no pudo con su objetivo.

Y a pesar de todos esos años,Darien juro vengarse del imbecil que se le adelanto asi como mantenia ese deseo contenido por aquella rubia,a fin de saciar esos instintos reprimidos.

El ojiazul se decia a si mismo:

-Bueno,al menos debo darme el credito que todo el dinero de la estupida de mi media hermana sirvio de algo y segun me he enterado todo este plan ya dio sus frutos y estos imbeciles estan a punto del divorcio,lo malo es que llegaron a tener esa hija que me arruina en parte mis planes,porque ella siempre sera algo que los mantendra unidos...y Serena solo tiene que ser mia...maldita criatura...ya pensare que hacer contigo...supongo que tengo que agradecer que esta rubia sea un poco tarada e ingenua,por eso la operacion pudo hacerse sin problemas con ella...ahora solo me dedicare a la ultima parte de mi plan con ella...seducirla ya que esta en su fase mas sensible...-

Rio para sus adentros,hasta que percibio a aquella preciosa rubia que entraba al cafe.

Fingio una sonrisa hermosa y se levanto de su asiento para saludarla.

-Como estas querida Serena?luces hermosa en el dia de hoy,por favor toma asiento-dijo Darien

-Gracias a ti por la invitacion,y por los halagos-dijo la rubia tomando asiento-creo que tomare un cafe cortado,esta lluvia ha caido torrencialmente toda la tarde y supongo que me debo una bebida caliente-

-Por supuesto,yo tomare lo mismo y dime querida Serena,como has estado?como esta tu hija?-dijo Darien con total hipocresia.

-Yo estoy...como puedo...y bueno con todos los problemas que he tenido,pero me alegra decirte que mi hija esta muy bien,creo que el otro dia ya te di la invitacion para la fiesta que le esta organizando su tia Mina-contesto Serena

-Ten por seguro que estare alli-contesto el hombre con una sonrisa,nada le daria mas placer que hacer acto de presencia como invitado de Serena frente a todos,y en especial frente a Seiya Kou que habia recibido una foto anonima recientemente y estaba casi seguro que aquel ya estaba pensando que quiza Darien era el amante de Serena,lo que le daba un triunfal aire de felicidad.

Siguio diciendole:

-Y como va ese tema tan delicado con tu ex marido,supongo...que ya daran por finiquitado ese tema...-

-Si,han ocurrido algunas cosas,pero creo que...eso sera lo que ocurrira-contesto la rubia,la verdad por mas que apreciaba a Darien,no creia correcto desnudar demasiado de su alma ante este.

Por eso se limito a darle respuestas escuetas cuando tenia que ver con el rumbo de su relacion con Seiya Kou.

Y ademas que el clima no ayudaba.

Esa copiosa lluvia solo la terminaba transportando a otras epocas tan diferentes a esta..,aquella donde habia empezado ese sueño tan hermoso con el hombre que amaba.

Por eso cuando Darien empezo a decir:

-Mira,no quiero presionarte,pero tu sigues siendo una de las mujeres mas bellas de Japon y ese hombre no merece tus lagrimas,sabes...que...siempre contaras conmigo por ejemplo...para lo que necesites...-dijo mientras Serena lo observaba fijamente y fue ahi que Darien poso sus manos sobre la mano de la rubia quien no pudo reaccionar.

Acaricio esa mano haciendo que Serena se despertara de su letargo.

No le gusto el contacto del moreno.

Para nada.

Mas porque desde que habia conversado esta mañana con Seiya no podia sacarse de su mente numerosos recuerdos de su pasado que la atacaron y la lluvia no ayudaba a espantar.

-Genial,porque acepte salir con Darien?,cuando es obvio que no tengo la actitud suficiente para aguantar algo diferente...cuando aun amo a Seiya mas de lo que quisiera-penso Serena.

Aparto su mano de inmediato y se levanto.

-Disculpa Darien pero no puedo quedarme mas tiempo,esta lloviendo demasiado y debo hacer algo,te vere el sabado en la fiesta,disculpame por favor si?-dijo finalmente

Darien se quedo sorprendido,no esperaba que la tonta de Serena reaccionara de esa manera.

_**Las mujeres pueden llegar a resultar de los mas extrañas..**_

Tomo su bolso y el paraguas y salio raudamente del sitio,antes de que Darien pudiera terminar de percatarse.

-Maldicion...bueno...al menos el sabado tendre otra oportunidad-penso el pelinegro

Serena siguio su camino.

Habia algo que no la dejaba seguir pensando en hacer nada mas.

Tomo un impulso estupido y decidio ir hasta el departamento de Seiya y hablar con el,para conversar...de verdad necesitaba conversar con el...aunque no estaba segura de como lo tomaria el...en razon de sus ultimas actitudes.

El pecho le oprimio de la forma mas apremiante ante tamaña decision.

Sentia que le faltaba el valor.

Paro un taxi,y subio en el para dirigirse al centro donde estaba el piso de Seiya.

Páro justo enfrente.

Y solo cuando el taxi se marcho,la rubia se percato que dejo olvidado el paraguas dentro.

-Maldicion,ahora tambien me mojare-penso

El dolor de todos esos meses se hizo ostensible en su mirada...ese dolor de haber estado tan lejos de la persona que amaba...ese terrible apremio por lo dura que habia sido con el...todo eso le vino a la mente cuando los recuerdos volvieron a eclipsarla.

**FLASHBACK**

Despues de presenciar aquel beso entre Seiya y aquella chica,justo cuando ella tomaba camino para verlo,la desanimo de tal forma que habia perdido hasta el sentido de la orientacion.

Serena tenia el corazon tan roto como podria producir ver que el hombre que ella amaba y que decidio venir a buscar,estaba con otra mujer.

-Soy una idiota,cuando fue que se me ocurrio que quiza el podria compartir mis sentimientos,es obvio que lo de ayer fue una ilusion nada mas...de mi estupida cabeza-pensaba Serena.

La lluvia caia copiosamente confundiendose con las lagrimas de Serena y perdiendose en ellas mientras huia de aquel dolor.

Mientras Seiya corria mojandose como ella,para intentar seguir el rastro de la rubia.

No pudo percibirla en ningun sitio.

Se le ocurrio que habria ido a su casa.

Paro un taxi y marcho a la casa de los Tsukino.

La respuesta que recibio alli tampoco fue alentadora.

Ikuko,la madre de Serena,le informo que ella aun no habia vuelto.

-Vaya...entonces no vino aqui...bueno...en ese caso,señora Ikuko podria prestarme una toalla para secarme,creo que quiero ir a buscarla,necesito decirle algo,creo que ella malentendio algunas cosas y necesito encontrarla...no se preocupe...no es grave-dijo Seiya

-Claro,pasa al tocador para secarte-contesto Ikuko

Seiya paso al secador,se seco las prendas,hasta se dio el tiempo de tomarse un te caliente que le ofrecio la señora Tsukino y salio de alli.

Y empezo su recorrido por aquellos sitios que bombon gustaba frecuentar.

Ya estaba cayendo la noche y todavia no la hallaba.

Ya habia telefoneado a todos lo que pudieran saber algo de ella.

Volvio a llamar varias veces a la casa Tsukino pero la rubia no habia llegado.

Esto empezo a preocuparle en demasia.

Hasta que se le ocurrio un sitio.

El mirador de estrellas que estaba detras del parque nro 10.

Era un sitio que a ambos solian frecuentar porque Seiya heredo de su madre la pasion por el estudio de los cuerpos celestes y solia llevar a su amiga hasta alli,para enseñarle nombres de estrellas y alineaciones.

Pero como ese sitio posiblemente le recordara a el,no pensaba que estaria alli.

Fue hasta ese sitio.

Y no debio hacer mucho para percatarse de la figura sentada en el banco del mirador que tenia un techo transparente,asi que por lo menos no estaba expuesta a la lluvia intensa.

Percibio sus rubios cabellos de lejos...y conforme se fue acercando sintio en el aire el inconfundible aroma de ciruelos blancos que el agua no habia hecho disipar.

Ella estaba con la cabeza baja y no se percato del chico que iba avanzando hacia ella.

-Bombon...te he estado buscando...estaba preocupado por ti-llego a decir

-Seiya,que haces aqui?no tenias porque venir-contesto la rubia

-Como que que hago?te estaba buscando,porque me moria de la preocupacion por ti...y no entiendo porque no debia de de venir...es obvio que vendre...siempre...-espeto el chico

-Porque?y dejaste plantada a tu novia para venir a buscarme?-dijo la rubia

-Que novia?por favor bombon...no digas estupideces...estas malentendiendo todo...si no te hubieses puesto a correr como una loca...ya te hubieses dado cuenta que estabas equivocada-dijo Seiya

-Yo...la verdad...no se en que estaba pensando cuando fui a buscarte...eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad solo porque a mi se me han ocurrido algunas cursilerias-dijo la rubia.

Seiya la miro fijamente.

_**Es ahora o nunca...no puedo estar equivocado.**_

-Cursilerias o no...yo tambien tengo algo para decirte...y no pienso salir de aqui hasta que hablemos-dijo Seiya acercandose a la chica sentada que se paro frente suyo al oir las palabras del pelinegro.

-Bombon...eso que te dije ayer era en serio...cuando te pedi reemplazar a tu compañero de baile...tambien te pedia reemplazarlo en todo lo que tu pudieras dejarme...nunca me abri a mi mismo de esta forma asi que dejame decirte esto...que ya no aguanto guardarlo solo para mi.-

-Seiya...yo...-alcanzo a decir Serena bajando la cabeza

Seiya se acerco a ella y con la mano tomo su barbilla y la levanto.

-No bajes esa mirada...y por favor no llores bombon...quiero que sepas que algo esta cambiando dentro mio y por favor no lo tomes a mal,estoy consciente de que lo que vaya a decir podria cambiar la amistad que me tienes...tu me haces sentir de una forma en la que jamas me habia sentido...la verdad es que te amo Serena...te amo como un loco y ya no soporto esta agonia que me perfora el alma,se que soy un idiota y jamas podria ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti,pero no puedo estar sin decirtelo...amo estar contigo,amo que seas capaz de vaciar mi nevera y la tuya juntas...amo que jamas decidas que tipo de samwich vas a almorzar,amo que luego de pasar un dia cerca tuyo,aun percibo en mi tu aroma de ciruelas blancas,amo tu cabello rebelde,amo que casi siempre estas castigada en la escuela por llegar tarde...Serena...la verdad es que no hay nada de ti que no ame...por favor no me odies bombon-termino diciendo Seiya

Serena lo miraba con los ojos atonitos.

No se esperaba tamaña declaracion de Seiya.

Solo alcanzo a decir la rubia:

-Mi querido Seiya...sabes...yo solo podria quedarme perdida en este momento para siempre-antes de perderse y acercarse al pelinegro y tomar su rostro con las manos y acercarla a su boca para darle un beso intenso y lloroso,porque ambos lagrimeaban sin parar.

El la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y con todo el cariño contenido que su amor por ella le proporcionaba.

Simplemente se perdieron en aquel trance como un sueño real y delicioso que hacia que sus corazones latieran tan fuerte que el otro podia percibirlo.

Solo cuando se separaron para respirar,Serena le dijo:

-Yo te amo...siempre lo he hecho y tampoco puedo seguir lejos de ti...quedate conmigo...-

Volvieron a fundirse en otro beso que marcaba el inicio de un nuevo camino para ambos,lleno de amor y esperanza.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Estaba pensando en eso,cuando percibe un paraguas encima suyo y una voz que le decia:

-Que haces Serena,no me digas que piensas quedarte lo queda del dia en esta lluvia-

Era Lita,su ex compañera de universidad y colega suya de la carrera de psicologia.

Habia trazado una amistad muy bonita con ella que se habia acrecentado bastante desde su separacion con Seiya,porque cuando Serena necesitaba hablar de el,lo hacia con ella,porque con Mina no se sientia comoda haciendolo,porque ella estaba casada con el hermano de Seiya y no deseaba comprometerla con confesiones que la incomodaran y no queria crear brechas porque la rubia venusina adoraba a su esposo y obviamente este,como todo hermano,siempre guardaria partido por el.

-Lita...como estas...yo...-alcanzo a decir Serena.

-Bueno,aqui llueve mucho y como veo que _todavia no te decides a entrar a hablarle_,ven a mi casa para charlar un momento,sabes que vivo a pocas cuadras de aqui-dijo Lita

-Yo...creo que tienes razon...necesitare mas fuerza de voluntad de lo que pensaba-termino diciendole la rubia y se puso bajo el enorme paraguas de Lita y fueron a casa de esta que estaba a unas pocas cuadras del complejo donde vivia Seiya.

Lita tenia la misma edad que Serena,era un muchacha alta de ondulados cabellos marrones y era muy esbelta.

Vivia sola en un enorme departamento y se dedicaba a dar clases en la universidad para alumnos de la clase de psicologia,porque no se animo a ejercer ,por la tragedia que se habia ceñido sobre la vida de la castaña.

Su prometido Andrew Fuhurata,que era un piloto de formula 1,habia muerto en una carrera hace 2 años,sumiendo a la castaña en una depresion que la obligo a cerrar su consultorio y en cambio se dedico a enseñar en la universidad.

Era una chica solitaria y habia hecho buenas migas con Serena en la universidad porque Lita tenia un don fantastico para la cocina y de algun modo u otro termino uniendolas.

Llegaron a la casa de Lita y esta le ofrecio a la rubia una toalla para secarse y le dijo que le traeria un te caliente-

-Disculpa Lita,no quiero ser una huesped exigente,pero no tendrias algo mas fuerte,un vino por ejemplo?-dijo la rubia que se habia sentado en el sofa con la toalla pasandose por la cabeza.

-Vino?por supuesto,lo traere,aunque es un poco temprano para eso-le guiño el ojo Lita

Esta fue por la botella con dos copas y se sento del otro lado del sofa.

Asi fue como estas dos mujeres solitarias se sentaron a compartir un momento de compasiva conversacion.

Serena tomo la copa en sus manos y se la bebio toda en un solo sorbo.

Lita la miraba pero no estaba sorprendida,ella mas que nadie podia detectar en los ojos de otro,cuando una pena de amor tan intensa cubria el brillo de estos.

-Serena,no hace falta que me digas que no era casualidad que estabas frente al piso de Seiya-empezo diciendo la castaña-creeme,a veces hablar de nuestros problemas ayuda de mucho,sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo,despues de todo soy una psicologa clinica-

-Lita...como lo notas?-

-Intuicion femenina o simplemente la vision de alguien que tambien esta mirando en la misma direccion que tu,por haber pasado por algo casi igual-contesto Lita

-No te ocultare a ti que...en verdad queria ver a Seiya...esta mañana luego de mucho tiempo pude verlo y estaba muy cambiado conmigo...no se...eso hizo que pareciera despertar de un trance-dijo la rubia con la cabeza baja

-Que te dijo?-pregunto la castaña

-Me dijo que acepta empezar el tramite del divorcio y estaba...frio...yo nunca lo habia visto asi-dijo la rubia

-Y que quieres que te diga...si el no sabe lo mucho que todavia lo quieres,recuerda que tu fuiste la que esgrimo la palabra divorcio-dijo Lita

-Es que no se como decirselo,el siempre me planteo que tenia algo que decirme sobre lo que paso en Paris,pero yo me habia empecinado tanto que no lo oi,y ahora que en verdad necesito escucharlo...porque por primera vez...siento que el esta lejos de mi...por eso me plante frente a su casa...pero no se si aceptara escucharme...siento que me odia-dijo Serena

-Eso no puedes saberlo-contesto Lita mientras sorbia su copa

-Pero casi podria jurarlo-contesto Serena

-No lo dudo,pero no deberias ser tan negativa,escucha,la situacion no esta perdida,Serena,por lo menos el hombre que amas todavia vive,no quiero herirte mas pero debes saber que cuando Andrew fallecio ,parte de mi vida se fue con el y abandone muchas cosas...hoy nada parece tener importancia-dijo Lita con voz triste

-Lo siento Lita...yo mas que nadie se lo que sufriste-dijo la rubia

-Si te cuento esto,es porque te contare algo que paso mucho antes de eso,quieres reite un poco?-dijo Lita

-Nada me haria mejor-dijo la rubia engullendo su bebida

-Si,sabes como fue que nacio todo lo mio con Andrew?yo estaba en la preparatoria y entre a trabajar de asistente en una empresa de ensamblaje de vehiculos,y Andrew ya era un corredor famoso por sus triunfos y sus correrias de mujeriego...el venia mucho a la empresa y obviamente como hacia con todas ,intentaba conquistarme,pero yo no le resulte nada facil,aunque el me gustaba como nadie...y cuando me invito a salir por primera vez,quede en esperarlo en un bar,y luego de casi una hora de retraso lo veo llegar en su auto,acompañado de tres chicas y me decia que si dos se divertian,entre cinco lo hariamos mas...obviamente lo deje plantado y nunca mas acepte una salida con el...y decidi devolverle muchos de sus regalos...asi que fui al taller donde estaban armando su vehiculo de carreras...si lo hubieses visto...el miraba su auto como me hubiese gustado que me mirara a mi...fui y le tire sus obsequios...luego de eso casi siempre lo sorprendia rodeado de chicas y me dolia,porque pensaba que ellas lo conocian mejor que yo...hasta que una noche lluviosa como esta...estaba durmiendo en mi casa...sono mi telefono casi cerca de la medianoche...atendi...ni te imaginas mi sorpresa que era el...me estaba llamando de la cabina que estaba frente a mi casa,y me pedia que lo dejara subir...no podia hacer eso...mis padres podrian oir...asi que el me pidio que bajara...y lo hice como una loca,nada en el mundo me hubiese detenido...y lo vi parado en la lluvia en la caseta telefonica...y alzo sus manos y tomo las mias y me dijo que lo unico que podia calmarlo era hablar conmigo...me confeso que si bien le gustaba estar rodeado de chicas,el no podia comunicarse con ellas,como sentia que podia hacerlo conmigo y me hablo de sus miedos de morir alguna vez corriendo en una carrera...jamas nadie hubiese imaginado al gran Andrew Fuhurata con tamaña sensibilidad...me acerque,le di un beso y el resto de la historia ya la conoces-termino diciendo Lita

-Amiga...yo tampoco hubiese imaginado a Andrew de esa forma-

-Mira Serena,sabes que eso paso casi tres años despues de conocernos...yo ya estaba empezando la universidad...pasaron tres años! y te cuento esto para que sepas que yo y el perdimos mucho tiempo antes de poder animarnos a confesar lo que sentiamos...porque no nos atreviamos a hacerlo,pero mira toda la felicidad que perdimos porque no tuve la confianza de hablar con el,como el la tuvo conmigo,y solo espero que no te suceda lo mismo a ti-dijo Lita

-Entonces,tu dices que debo ir a hablarle a Seiya?-

-Por supuesto...y no dejes que se haga de noche,ve ahora-dijo Lita

-Pero que le dire?-dijo la rubia

-Si no sabes que decirle,esta fue una charla perdida...obviamente le diras lo que sientes por el,boba-rio la castaña

-Tienes razon,lo hare,tenemos una hija juntos y voy a recuperar mi matrimonio-dijo levantandose la rubia

-Exacto,y lleva esto contigo,es perfecto para romper el hielo-le dijo Lita pasandole una caja de te chino a las manos de su amiga

Serena sonrio,tomo el paraguas de Lita y marcho rumbo a la casa de Seiya.

**S.S**

Seiya habia despertado de su siesta para verificar que la bebita seguia dormida asi como para preparar las cosas que llevaria esa noche en casa de Taiki.

-Que lluvia esta cayendo-pensaba el pelinegro-ahora que lo recuerdo Kakyuu me dijo que salieramos a tomar una copa antes de salir para lo de Taiki,pero esta lloviendo mucho,la llamare para decirle que no se ve prudente que venga con esta lluvia-

Estaba con esos pensamientos,cuando sono el timbre.

Fue a abrir.

Era Kakyuu.

-Hola Seiya,disculpa que haya venido asi,pero no queria dejar pasar la copa que acordamos,pero como llueve mucho pense que mejor podriamos tomar un cafe en tu casa mientras estes desocupado,la copa puede esperar-dijo la pelirroja

-Claro Kakyuu,pasa,la verdad estaba por llamarte para decirte que no vinieras por la lluvia que esta cayendo...pero estas aqui...asi que tomaremos un cafe...y si aceptas me acompañaras a casa de Taiki mas tarde,mi madre esta de visita-

Kakyuu sonrio y paso adentro a la sala de la casa donde se sento mientras Seiya iba a preparar el cafe.

-Oye Kakyuu,lo quieres con crema o azucar?-

-Con crema nada mas-dijo la pelirroja-si me pasara comiendo todo el azucar que me ofrecen no cabria en ningun vestido y sabes que como soy manager,debo estar siempre bien presentable-rio la pelirroja

-Pero si luces muy bien-replico el pelinegro

-En serio te parece que luzco bien?-contesto Kakyuu con la vanidad halagada mas por los dichos del hombre que ella secretamente amaba.

-Espera ver que habra de cena en lo de Taiki...bueno y siempre y cuando hayas aceptado ir conmigo y la niña que por cierto aun sigue dormida-contesto Seiya

-Para mi sera un placer...ademas nunca tuve oportunidad de conocer a tu madre-contesto Kakyuu.

La pelirroja hace 2 años habia sido asignada por la disquera galaxia para ser la manager de three lights,luego de que el antiguo representante Jedite habia ascendido a presidente de la disquera y como su objetivo era seguir brindando lo mejor a las estrellas del sello,que mejor que asignarles a la mejor abogada que tenian para representarlos en sus papeles.

Desde aquella vez que los presentaron Kakyuu se habia quedado perdidamente enamorada de Seiya,pero el ya estaba casado con una mujer de la cual no era misterio que el amaba con intensidad.

Por eso se sentia en la gloria poder compartir estos momentos con el pelinegro.

Se estaban riendo recordando algunas anecdotas de algunos conciertos.

Sin saber que muchos pisos mas abajo,una rubia de odangos tocaba el boton del ascensor para subir en el piso del departamento de Seiya con una decision que podria cambiar muchas cosas ...o tal vez no?

Serena pensaba:

-Y estas aqui..supongo que lo mas dificil ya esta hecho...ahora solo necesito fuerzas para poder hablar-

Tenia las manos temblorosas pero decididas.

Finalmente llego frente a la puerta de _el._

Suspiro profundamente y cuando iba a tocar el timbre,percibio las risas que provenian del interior de la casa.

Claramente era Seiya...con una mujer.

No tardo en reconocer esa voz como la de Kakyuu,ella la conocia muy bien.

Estuvo suficiente tiempo para oir como hablaban de la cena que tendrian en casa de Taiki y que la presentaria a su madre.

Fue suficiente para terminar de fulminar el poco valor de Serena.

-Y yo que habia venido...es mas que claro que el ya no tiene intenciones de estar conmigo...y todo por mi culpa...si hubiese reaccionado antes...soy una estupida...-se dijo la rubia antes de salir corriendo de alli.

Seiya que estaba tomando su taza de cafe riendo de sus propias ocurrencias con su amiga,de pronto sintio un escalofrio y se levanto de repente a abrir la puerta munido de una extraña sensacion.

-Espera sentada Kakyuu...solo ire a ver...me parecio sentir algo-dijo Seiya

Seiya abrio la puerta,y salio a voltear la mirada afuera en ambos lados.

De repente le parecio percibir casi desvanecido un aroma muy particular para el...un olor suave a ciruelas blancas.

-Debe ser mi imaginacion...ya me estoy volviendo loco...mejor me voy despertando a la bebe,asi la preparo para ya salir a lo de Taiki-penso el pelinegro

**S.S**

La caida de la noche en Tokio marcaba el fin de las actividades en la ciudad y estaba muy acentuada con la lluvia que ya habia bajado de intensidad.

En medio de ella,Serena corria a su casa sin poder distinguir entre sus lagrimas y las gotas que caian.

-Vaya,me parece estar en un dejavu...hace años atras tambien me veia corriendo en la lluvia por una pena de amor,pero que diferente en aquella ocasion...aquella noche habia terminado muy diferente-penso Serena recordando aquella noche de hace 8 años atras cuando Seiya le confeso que la amaba.

Saco la llave del bolso y abrio la puerta de su casa.

-A menos aqui estare segura...maldicion-se dijo la rubia

-Serena,ya llegaste...estas mojada,ve a cambiarte,y te hare una bebida caliente-le dijo Luna al percatarse de su llegada.

Serena asintio y tomo rumbo al baño a darse una ducha caliente.

Habia sido un dia muy largo.

Demasiado.

**S.S**

En otra parte,en el enorme departamento de Taiki las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Habia mucha alegria,por la cena que estaban colocando.

Y que habia sido supervisada por la propia Setsuna con algunos platos franceses.

Estaban Yaten,Taiki,Mina y Setsuna.

El castaño habia invitado a Amy,pero ella declino diciendo que se sentiria inapropiada por ser una cena familiar.

Taiki no la replico.

Ya era costumbre entre ellos no avanzar mas que nada.

Por fin sono el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de Seiya con su hija.

Setsuna se levanto de la felicidad,moria por abrazar a su "fighter".

Bueno...y no llegaba solo.

Entraron,y luego de saludar a todos,Seiya presento a Kakyuu a su madre que la observo fijamente.

-Por dios,Seiya,pasame a mi nietita que la voy a cargar-dijo la peliverde con sincera alegria.

-Cielos,mama,cocinaron muy delicioso por aqui-dijo Seiya viendo la mesa y pasandole la bebita que estaba muy risueña por pasar a brazos de su abuela.

-Si,y no te imaginas como la he echado de menos-dijo Setsuna mientras le daba un beso en la frente al bebe,

-Oye,yo tambien ayude-dijo Mina

-Querida...sabemos que ayudaste con lo que podias...mama es una gran cocinera...aunque insistimos en traer al servicio de chefs a domicilio,mama no quiso saber nada-dijo Yaten

-Lo se,nada en el mundo podria competir con ella-guiño Seiya mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Colocaron a la bebe en un moises con reposera para que todos pudieran sentarse a la mesa a disfrutar del hermoso momento familiar.

La mas feliz sin duda ahi, era Kakyuu,porque habia ingresado a una parte de la intimidad de Seiya que siempre quiso conocer.

Esto no paso desapercibido ante los atentos ojos de Setsuna.

Pasaron lo que resto de la cena hablando de la fiesta,de los regalos que Setsuna trajo de Paris,y tambien esbozaron algo de la proxima gira europea el cual emocionaba mucho a los muchachos.

Por una cuestion de tranquilidad evitaron mencionar a Serena,y el divorcio.

Por eso luego de terminar la exquisita mesa,mientras Mina y Kakyuu recogian todo,el resto paso a la sala para disfrutar de un cafe para culminar aquella noche.

Setsuna aprovecho para señalar a Seiya el balcon para salir un momento afuera a saborear un cigarrillo.

Seiya siguio a su madre.

Setsuna encendio el cigarro y le paso uno a su hijo,aprovechando que la lluvia habia cesado dando lugar a una agradable brisa.

-Hijo,como has estado?siempre estoy preocupandome mas de ti que de los demas,por todo lo que esta sucediendo-dijo su madre

-Mama,en realidad estoy feliz que hayas venido,hay tanto que quiero hablar contigo...luego de mucho finalmente decidi darle el divorcio a Serena,creo que ya no hay vuelta atras-

-Que ha ocurrido?acaso tu decision tiene que ver con esta chica que ha venido hoy contigo?-pregunto la madre

-No...no lo se...han pasado una serie de cosas,creo que Serena ya esta saliendo con alguien y que por causa de mi estupidez de no darle el divorcio no puede hacer nada y sabes mama...en honor a todo lo que tuvimos...quiero que sea feliz con quien quiera-contesto el hijo

-Como puedes estar seguro que su felicidad no esta contigo?-dijo Setsuna

-Puedo jurarlo...han cambiado tantas cosas-dijo en un suspiro el pelinegro

-Y como lo ves tu...todavia la amas?-pregunto Setsuna,aunque conociendo a su estrella,ella ya sabia la respuesta.

-No se si que siento...pero creo que todavia la amo...pero he pasado muy mal todos estos meses-contesto Seiya

-Por que no se lo dices de nuevo?-pregunto la madre

-Mama,las cosas no son tan sencillas...por otra parte repentinamente no soy ni la mitad del hombre que solia ser cuando estaba cerca de ella...madre...ella me rompio el corazon con todas sus actitudes-contesto el hijo

-Entiendo...pero el amor es complicado...creo que ambos aun necesitan madurar un poco y Serena siempre fue una chica un poco inmadura...pero te dire,tu solo haz lo que tu corazon te dicte,pero ten en cuenta algo,cuando,tengas que decidir algo,todos los pensamientos se iran por la borda,no es una cuestion logica..es algo emocional...no es pensar...es sentir-contesto la madre con una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a este cigarrillo.

-Entonces estoy jodido madre...no se si que siento-dijo Seiya

-Creeme...lo sabras cuando sea el momento,lo que si,estoy segura que tu sabras decidir que hacer y quiero que sepas que yo siempre te apoyare-contesto la madre-

-Mama...-dijo Seiya

-Ademas,fuere lo que fuere...creo que estas despertando ilusiones en esta chica que vino contigo-dijo Setsuna

-A que te refieres?-

-Cielo hijo,es obvio que esta enamorada de ti-dijo la madre con una sonrisa

-Claro que no mama...ella es una amiga nada mas...como crees-contesto Seiya arrojando el cigarrillo de la boca

-Ay hijo,los jovencitos son tan ingenuos para detectar mujeres enamoradas-contesto la madre

-Que tonteria...oye mama...cambiando de tema,tu crees que papa vendra a la fiesta?-dijo finalmente el pelinegro

Setsuna se incorporo y arrojo ella ahora su cigarrillo.

-Por favor,ese padre tuyo es un hombre dominado por su mujer que creo que si ella no lo aprueba,el ni siquiera almuerza lo que de verdad desea-contesto la peliverde

-No me ha avisado nada,pero me gustaria que venga-contesto el pelinegro

-Dios no te oiga-contesto Setsuna

Seiya miro a su madre y aunque nunca se lo dijo frente a frente,estaba seguro de ver siempre algun tipo de mirada diferente en ella cuando hablaban de su padre,por mas que llevaban casi quince años de haberse divorciado.

No dijo nada mas y ambos entraron al salon donde todos estaban degustando el cafe.

En ese momento empezo a sonar el celular de Mina,que la habia dejado en el otro salon del comedor.

-Dios,quien llamara ahora,oye Yaten,cuidame que tu hermano no se coma mi biscuit(galletita)mientras voy a atender-dijo Mina a su esposo mientras señalaba a Seiya

Mina fue al otro cuarto y atendio.

Era Serena.

-Amiga,como estas?no me avisaste nada hoy,por eso ya no pase por ti-dijo la venusina

-Hola Mina...en verdad fue un dia muy largo para mi...y la verdad...queria preguntarte algo...-contesto Serena

-Claro,tu dime-dijo Mina

-Setsuna vino a la ciudad no es asi?-

-Si estamos aqui con Yaten,organizamos una cena en lo de Taiki,y Seiya trajo aqui a la niña-contesto Mina

-Dime...y el ...solo llevo a la niña?-pregunto Serena

-No,Serena,el vino llegando aqui con Kakyuu,la representante de los muchachos y todavia siguen aqui-contesto Mina y por los sonidos que oyo del otro lado denotando un respiro intranquilo,dijo:

-Estas bien Serena?,por favor aqui esta todo bien...Kakyuu es una amiga y lo sabes,si te lo digo,es porque no hay nada que ocultar...escucha...yo sigo aqui,que te parece si almorzamos mañana y platicamos mas largo si?-

-Tienes razon,te esperare mañana Mina-dijo Serena antes de despedirse y colgar.

_**Porque solo ahora,luego de mucho tiempo,puedo palpar que estas lejos de mi...**_

La rubia se echo a la cama a dormir en un doloroso sueño que la remontaban a un lejano dia lluvioso.

**S.S**

En casa de Taiki,el encuentro habia terminado,Yaten junto con Mina fueron los primeros en irse.

Seiya partio con su hija y dejo en su casa a Kakyuu que vivia a pocos kilometros de alli.

Taiki pronto se echo a dormir.

Solo Setsuna seguia despierta en su habitacion.

-Veremos Diamante si te atreves a desafiar a tu mujer y venir...eres un estupido...no eres ni la mitad del hombre con el cual alguna vez me case-murmuro la peliverde mientras se acomodaba a dormir en la amplia cama que su hijo mayor le habia preparado.

**S.S**

Seiya tambien llegaba a su departamento y se puso a calentar la leche del bebe,porque esta ya estaba bostezando y no queria que durmiera con el estomago vacio.

Mientras lo hacia,la radio que estaba encendida empezo a tocar algunos viejos clasicos y sono uno muy particular.

Nagareboshi...de three lights

Si bien no era el primer tema de ese grupo,si fue uno totalmente inspirado en su bombon.

Fue a darle la botella a la bebe quien no tardo en quedar profundamente dormida ante la cariñosa mirada de su padre quien la cubrio con el cobertor de conejitos.

-Tiene los mismos ojos que su mama-pensaba Seiya

Fue a su cuarto, y empezo a sacarse la ropa para meterse a la cama.

Solo se dejo puesto el pantalon de seda negra que usaba de pijama para dormir.

Recordo que desde hace tiempo,ese era el estilo que habia adoptado para dormir.

Porque cuando vivia con Serena...casi siempre dormia sin ropa.

Recordo que solo le bastaba el contacto del cuerpo de ella,para sentirse totalmente cubierto.

Sonrio amargamente ante el delicioso recuerdo...y por el profundo deseo que aun sentia por aquella rubia y que habia enterrado en lo mas profundo de su alma.

Se durmio sumido en los recuerdos.

Aun la amaba...eso era todo.

**S.S**

Al otro del mundo en cambio ya estaba amaneciendo.

New York empezaba a despertar y con el,Diamante Kou se levantaba de la comoda cama que compartia con su esposa Neherenia,para dirigirse a darse una ducha,porque su vuelo a Japon salia en dos horas.

Ella lo sintio pero fingio estar dormida.

Escucho como el salia del baño,se vestia con un elegante traje y como llamaba a su asistente Rubeus al celular para darle algunas instrucciones del dia y que le enviara el auto para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Fue ahi como sintio que se acercaba a ella a darle un beso en la frente.

-Querida,ya es hora de que me vaya,nos veremos en un par de dias-dijo Diamante a la fingida adormilada mujer-

-Estupido,ya vete de una vez-penso en sus adentros la pelinegra

Su equipaje ya habia sido enlistado un dia antes por Rubeus,asi que solo tenia que ir hasta el aeropuerto donde tomaria un vuelo a Japon,en primera clase,por supuesto.

Le hubiese gustado tomar su avion privado.

Pero decidio viajar mas tranquilo.

Subio al avion.

Habia peleado con su mujer por este viaje.

Pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin conocer a su nieta y tambien le gustaria poder ver a sus hijos,que seguro no estarian muy felices por su lejania en muchos aspectos de sus vidas.

Ademas podria volver a verla a _ella._

Pisar Japon para el,siempre era una experiencia para el.

Ese habia sido un hogar,el unico que habia tenido con _ella._

A pesar del tiempo que habia pasado,y el hecho de haber estado casado durante diez años con otra mujer,la cicatriz de la separacion y divorcio de Setsuna,era una marca estigmatizada que nunca termino de dejarlo.

Y todo habia sido su culpa.

El no haber sido capaz de controlar sus instintos de hombre bajo el hechizo de una hermosa mujer.

Luego de que su mujer descubriera la aventura que su marido llevaba,tuvieron la peor pelea que el recordaba y ella lo echo de la casa.

La imagen de ella parada con sus tres pequeños hijos en ese entonces de 13,10 y 8 años en la puerta mientras el se marchaba fue un trauma para el con el que tuvo que vivir hasta ahora.

Despues de eso,y a pesar de haberse divorciado de inmediato,el jamas dejo de buscarla con alguna esperanza.

_Me encantaba pelear por causas perdidas,cuando ya estaban bien perdidas.._

Luego se dio por vencido,con esa debilidad de caracter que se culpaba de tener y se caso con la misma mujer con la que habia engañado a su ex mujer.

Y despues de eso,la cordialidad con _ella_ se disipo bastante porque el insistio en inmiscuirse de una forma no sana en la crianza de los chicos.

El siempre se percato que fueron las palabras de su actual esposa lo que mas lo empujaron a hacer esto.

Mas que nada por eso decidio hacer este viaje,a pesar de la oposicion de ella.

A pesar de todo,deseaba reparar muchas cosas con sus hijos.

Fue un alivio que aun despues de todo,el siempre se mantuviera en contacto con Taiki y Seiya y estos le hayan respondido bien.

Despues de todo ya eran hombres hechos y derechos con una madurez y firmeza de caracter que definitivamente no habian heredado de el.

Con Yaten las cosas fueron muy diferentes.

No se hablaban casi nunca.

Solo se entero que su hijo menor se habia casado en las vegas,cuando Seiya le llamo para contarselo.

Y lo ironico es que cuando lo veia,estaba viendo la mismisima imagen de su propio padre.

Tambien le pesaba lo que sucedia con Seiya ya que el mismo habia pasado por un divorcio muy doloroso y sabia exactamente como podria estar sintiendose.

En varias conversaciones telefonicas que habian tenido,Seiya le habia dicho que aun la queria mucho pero que temia que lo que tenian pudiera estar rompiendose.

El mismo no se quebraba,ante todo por su pequeña hija.

Todas estas cosas le pasaban por la mente a Diamante Kou,cuando otro recuerdo muy bonito pero casi decrepito por el tiempo le hizo eco en la mente.

**FLASHBACK**

Una joven muchacha alta de largos cabellos verdosos caminaba apresuradamente por una calle de Tokio,en un hermoso dia de sol en la ciudad.

Tras ella caminaba un hombre joven de cabellos cortos plateados que la seguia.

-Setsuna,por favor,esperame,me puedes decir exactamente porque estas enojada?-dijo Diamante

Ella volteo a mirarlo con una mirada feroz.

-Ok nena,estas definitivamente enojada por algo que hice-dijo el peliplateado cuando vio su expresion en su cara.

Finalmente ella paro frente a la fuente de agua de lo que mas tarde seria conocido como el parque nro 10.

-Eres un idiota!como pudiste decirle a mis padres que yo era tan salvaje que preferia vivir contigo incluso antes de casarnos...a mis padres!...porque mejor no les contaste con detalle todos esos besos atrevidos que me das cuando subes a mi balcon cuando todos estan durmiendo,para que terminen de matarme...y me prohiban de por vida volver a salir-le grito la peliverde.

-Bueno mi salvajita plu...es que es cierto,en una de nuestras citas nocturnas me dijiste que no te importaria vivir conmigo antes de casarnos...y creeme nena,que a mi no me importaria...-dijo Kou

Setsuna lo miro.

"Plu" era el apodo que el le habia puesto,porque le decia que las mujeres bellas como ella solo pudieron haber salido de pluton.

Era una broma pesada de el,pero le quedo el mote para siempre.

-Y tu crees que haria algo asi?asi te podrias sobrepasar conmigo no?mejor sigue soñando-le espeto la chica

-Siempre que te veo estoy soñando...porque tu eres el unico sueño que he tenido-dijo el acercandose a la chica que empezo a temblar.

-Estupido,alejate de mi-dijo ella

-No lo hare...dime que es lo que quieres de una vez,porque ya estoy cansado de adivinar...quieres vivir o no conmigo?...quieres tener o no hijos ? Y por sobre todo,te quieres casar o no conmigo?ya dimelo de una vez,plu,porque yo si se perfectamente lo que quiero...y esta justo enfrente mio...dime de una maldita vez si yo no estoy en tus planes-le grito el

La peliverde lo miro atonita.

-Es un ultimatum?-dijo ella

-Tomalo como quieras...pero que quieres que te diga?ya dejemos estas tonterias y casate conmigo de una buena vez...que no ves que te amo como nunca pense amar a nadie mas,solo dime si seras capaz de soportar a un estupido como yo-dijo el arrodillandose frente a ella con ojos llorosos.

Ella empezo a lagrimear,y tomo con sus manos las manos de el.

-Cierto,eres un idiota,y no hay nadie peor que tu,pero no podria casarme con nadie mas si no es contigo...porque te amo mas de lo que quisiera...y ya levantate que haces el ridiculo,me estas avergonzando-le respondio ella

El se levanto con una sonrisa llorosa.

-Esto es un si?-dijo el

-Que te parece que es?y ahora el que debe dejar las tonterias y besarme como si no hubiera un mañana eres tu-contesto ella

El la tomo y la apreto en un abrazo para darle un beso apasionado y frenetico.

Si era por el,la hubiese tomado alli mismo con todo el deseo que le tenia.

Que lo detuvo?

Pues primero,la decencia de estar en un lugar publico y segundo no queria que la primera experiencia de plu fuera algo que a ella le doliera recordar.

Se contuvo hasta la noche siguiente cuando fue a hacerle una de sus usuales visitas nocturnas.

Estaban muy emocionados,Kou ya habia hablado esa tarde con los padres de Setsuna y les habia pedido la mano de su hija que le habia sido concedido.

Hicieron cientos de planes para su futura vida de casados.

-Ya te advierto,plu,que quiero una familia numerosa,me gustaria tener cinco hijos-le decia el,mientras la tenia sentada sobre sus piernas en la penumbra del cuarto en el sillon de la habitacion

-Tendremos hijos,pero no esa cantidad,fijate que la que debe sufrir sere yo,no tu-

-Lo se,mi dulce plu,pero la verdad me muero de tener hijos contigo,aparte de casarme contigo,el otro sueño que tengo es la de ser padre-decia el

-Lo se cariño,y creeme que apenas estemos casados,nos dedicaremos a cumplir ese sueño porque uno de los mios es la de ser madre,y quiero que sean parecidos a ti-sonrio la peliverde

El la beso con toda la pasion que tenia dentro,apretandola en sus brazos y ella hizo lo mismo,pero cuando sintio que le faltaba autocontrol el dijo:

-Plu,ya es hora de irme...si tu padre me descubre es capaz de dejarte viuda antes de estar casada,ademas dijimos que esperariamos y quiero que sea especial,cariño-le dijo Kou con dulzura levantandose y depositando un beso en la frente a su plu.

Ella se ruborizo y le dio otro beso.

-Lo que digas cariño,ya vete y recuerda que te amo-

El se fue.

Cuatro meses mas tarde se casaron con todo el esplendor que tenia que tener la boda del unico heredero de la cadena de hoteles Kou con la novia mas bella del mundo que causaba envidia hasta a las estrellas del firmamento.

Esa noche en la intimidad de su nueva habitacion de recien casados,el le demostro con dulce paciencia a una miedosa jovencita que el amor fisico era tan fantastico si se la practicaba con alguien al que se amaba con toda el alma.

-No tengas miedo mi dulce plu,sabes que yo jamas te haria daño,solo dejate llevar-le decia el mientras con sus labios y manos transportaban al cielo a su flamante esposa.

Ella nunca penso que podria sentir las estrellas con los ojos cerrados.

Esa noche fue posible para ella sentirlas mas de dos veces esa noche y una vez en la madrugada.

Estaban felices.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Diamante parecio despertar de su letargo y decidio tomar un libro.

Para asi aguantar las largas horas de vuelo que todavia le quedaban.

Era su libro favorito.

Rojo y Negro de Stendhal.

Un clasico de la literatura universal.

Alli donde tambien guardaba una foto de _ella_,de la epoca cuando el le propuso casamiento.

_Al menos al leer dejo de soñar tanto...pensaba._

_CONTINUARA_

**Amigos,se que les habia dicho que actualizaria todos los dias,pero ahora tendre que pedirles un intervalo de 4 dias para actualizar.**

**Espero que este capitulo no les haya parecido tan largo y aburrido.**

**En todo caso dejenmelo saber.**

**Tambien tengo algunas confesiones para ustedes.**

**Me he inspirado en varias cosas para escribir este episodio:**

**El capitulo 33 de Robotech de la saga macross,la declaracion de Harry en la pelicula When Harry mets Sally, un poquito en PS I love you la pelicula y por ultimo en Tomoe la primera esposa de Kenshin Himura en Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Las necesite aunque obviamente no podria ser capaz de transmitirles como es debido todo el inmenso sentimiento de esos personajes.**

**En cuanto a nuestra linea argumental,ya les comento que en el siguiente capitulo que sera muy largo,ya podremos hacer la fiesta de chibi chibi,pero me temo que sera algo extenso porque tenemos que meter a todos los personajes en una bolsa.**

**Tambien les adelanto que ya hare algo con Taiki porque me desespera lo menso que es,pero ya les digo que el tendra una sorpresita que ustedes seran quienes decidan que haremos con el,pero luego del otro capitulo.**

**Y ahora que ya sabemos quienes son los malos,porque crei conveniente ya desenmascararlos frente a ustedes,nuestros personajes tendran que sufrir un poquito mas,ante de descubrir muchas verdades.**

**Darien ira a la fiesta?**

**Como sera su encuentro con Seiya?**

**Que pensara Serena de la presencia de Kakyuu?**

**Que se diran Setsuna con Diamante al verse las caras?**

**Kakyuu estara presente?**

**No olvidemos que tambien tenemos a Michiru para torturar lo celos de Serena,asi que tambien vale preguntar si esta tendra algun papel en la fiesta?**

**Y por sobre todos,Serena y Seiya tendran algun avance,luego de todo lo que han pensado?**

**Muchas preguntas...**

**Ah,y muchos se habran percatado que la cantidad de cosas que paso en un solo dia.**

**Tuve que usar tres capitulos enteros para retratar un solo dia.**

**La proxima,prometo que ya no sera tan asi.**

**En fin,les agradezco infinitamente que me obsequien un momento para leer esto y en serio quiero saber lo que piensan sobre esto.**

**Tambien aprovecho para enviar fuertes abrazos a:**

**Dayan Uchicha de Kou,Shely de Kou,Coneja,Serena princesita Hale,eloina morenozavala,Duma1006,sayuri uzuky,skidzeez,natu oh darling y tambien estas chicas sin cuenta en ff como son lili,serenalucy,y monikou.**

**Gracias por estar alli y darme animos.**

**Espero no decepcionarlas.**

**Besos**

**Rogue85.**


	6. Revelaciones

**CAPITULO 6.**

**REVELACIONES**

Al dia siguiente,en uno de los bares mas exclusivos de Tokio,se reunian para almorzar dos amigas que se habian citado el dia anterior cuando tuvieron aquella llamada telefonica.

La verdad era que Serena moria por desahogarse con Mina,ella era su mejor amiga y hasta se sentia culpable por haberle ocultado muchas cosas que prefirio contar antes a Lita.

Tambien habia citado a Lita para que media hora mas tarde se reuniera con ellas en la misma mesa.

La verdad sentia que iba a necesitar toda la contención posible,para la decisión que todavía no se animaba a tomar,pero que deseaba con toda el alma.

Ambas ordenaron un almuerzo ligero.

Mina empezo a decirle:

-Este restaurant tiene los mejores mejillones,necesitamos algo bien liviano para la fiesta de mañana y podamos caber en nuestros vestidos-

-Si,aunque la verdad para que tanto alboroto,si solo seremos algunos adultos,y la verdad ni mi familia podra venir,porque estan con la cuestion de medicos sin fronteras pero si se aseguraron de enviar un cajón de regalos que ya Luna mando buscar del correo,me prometieron estar aquí en tres meses,ya para quedarse-dijo Serena

Los padres de Serena,Ikuko y Kenji eran medicos que se habían afiliado a medicos sin frontera y estaban en constante viaje,pero jamas olvidaban a su hija y nieta,porque siempre estaban enviando presentes para ellas.

-Si,y la verdad no creo que el señor Kou padre pueda estar presente,pero de todas formas sera una bonita reunión,por eso me encargue de que la empresa organizadora la haga bien intima pero elegante,ya me comunicaron que esta mañana pasaron por tu mansión para planear los ornamentos,fijate Serena,tu jardín quedara precioso luego de esto.-contesto emocionada Mina

La mentada celebración del primer año de vida de Serena Setsuna Kou Tsukino se haria en la mansión donde residia Serena ya que era la única capaz de albergar gente ya que tenia un hermoso jardín y balcones para los invitados fumadores que gustaran de la luz de luna.

Mina observo las manos temblorosas de su amiga.

Fue ahí que le pregunto:

-Serena...ya puedes decirme que te sucede...-

-Si..tienes razon Mina...siempre la has tenido...aunque jamas me hubieras dicho de frente,se que siempre has pensado que actué de manera precipitada con Seiya...y yo fui tan obstinada,cuando lo único que hice desde nuestra separación es extrañarlo...y ahora creo que quiero hablar con el y tal vez arreglar las cosas..pero tengo tanto miedo Mina,yo jamas dude de que una palabra mia lo haria volver a mis pies,pero ahora lo desconozco-sollozo Serena

Mina la miro con tristeza.

-Si,y dime algo Serena,acaso este cambio tiene que ver con que el acepto divorciarse asi como que ha estado saliendo con Kakyuu?-

-No lo se...pero yo siempre lo he querido,eso si lo se-

-Entiendo,pero mas te ha motivado ese cambio de Seiya-espeto Mina

-Creo que me ha dado el empujón el sentir que ya lo estoy perdiendo...si ya lo se...soy una imbécil-espeto Serena con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Serena...que puedo decirte...pero sabes que yo estoy contigo-contesto la venusina

-Lo se...estoy consciente de mi idiotez y no sabes como me pesa el alma por todo lo mal que le hice pasar a Seiya,Yaten me odia verdad?-

-No eres su persona favorita,sabes que el es muy unido a Seiya,pero Taiki te aprecia y tienes la aprobación de mi suegra,sabes que ella es una mujer bien plantada-dijo Mina

-Lo imagine...pero aun asi,tengo tanto miedo-dijo Serena

Mientras sucedía eso,Lita Kino hacia su entrada al restaurante ,dando su abrigo al maitre y saludando con la mano a las dos rubias sentadas.

-Como estan chicas?siento la demora-dijo Lita a las rubias.

-Mira,me tome la libertad de ordenarte lo mismo que nosotras-dijo Serena

-Te gustara,tiene una salsa bien cremosa-dijo Mina

Lita sonrió y tomo asiento.

Serena la habia invitado,ella ha sido una gran confidente suya y en este momento crucial necesitaba todos los consejos que podría tomar.

-Amigas,disculpen que las haya obligado a venir,y comerse el almuerzo de aqui-dijo Serena

-No es nada,Serena,de todas formas ya quería probar el almuerzo de este lugar-dijo Lita

-Supongo Lita,que ya sabes lo que piensa nuestra amiga hacer de su relacion con Seiya-dijo Mina

-Si,de hecho,el otro dia tuvimos una charla-contesto Mina

-Bueno...es que creo que quiero hablar con Seiya...no solo hablar...creo que quiero volver con el...pero ni siquiera tengo el valor para escribirle el mensaje en una botella-empezo a decir Serena

-O sea que estas dispuesta a escucharlo?-dijo Mina

-Si,y ya se...toda la vida me perseguirá el remordimiento de la manera tan horrible que lo trate-contesto Serena

-Tenias tus motivos-dijo Lita

-Si,aunque eso no te exime de que todos merecemos oir la otra versión-dijo Mina

-Sigo enamorada...y me temo que mas que antes..que debo hacer..ayudenme...-dijo Serena poniendo los brazos en la cabeza

-Bueno,primero debes aceptar que quiza el ya no quiera nada-dijo Lita

-Pero solo lo sabras si le hablas,sabes que el a mi no me dice nada,porque sabe que soy tu amiga-dijo Mina-asi que solo te queda preguntársela directamente-

-Esta bien..lo acepto...pero como lo hago?-

-Bien,mandale un email o un mensaje de texto,pero no le pidas para verse,sino le dices lo que sientes,es mas directo y es mas seguro que llamarlo,porque seguro de lo tímida no te saldrán las palabras de la boca-dijo Lita

-Eso puede producir dos cosas,o te llamara y te dira lo que siente o por otra parte,si de verdad ya perdio el interes,ignorara olímpicamente el mensaje.-dijo Mina

-Ustedes creen que eso sera suficiente?-dijo Serena

-Quieres la verdad?nada es suficiente,mira...ponte en su sitio,lo sacaste de tu vida justo cuando nacio su hija y el estaba loco por su primogénita...y lo privaste de mucho,sin contar el desprecio y tu cabeza dura-dijo Mina sorbiendo vino

-Cuando lo hago?-pregunto Serena

-Enviaselo cuando estes tranquila,quiza al llegar a tu casa,pero debes estar relajada al momento de escribirselo-dijo Lita

-Si,además ten en cuenta que mañana la recepción del cumpleaños se hara en la casa que ustedes compartían,y el estara presente...y le vendran muchos recuerdos a la cabeza-dijo Mina guiñandole el ojo.

-Exacto...tienes eso en ventaja-dijo Lita

Serena tomo su copa de vino y empezo a beber.

Desde ahora empezaba para ella una cuenta regresiva que podría hacer cambiar su propio status o no?

-Vaya,ahora me hallo en una encrucijada,si un hombre hiciera algo aventurado por una mujer,se lo considera romántico,si ella lo hace por un hombre,se la considera desesperada-dijo Serena

-Con el vestido tan sexy que luciras mañana,mi cuñado no podra resistirse...por cierto debemos ir a buscar el vestido y el mio también...acompañanos Lita si no tienes nada que hacer-Dijo Mina

-Ire con ustedes-sonrio Lita

Pagaron la cuenta y subieron a un taxi rumbo al modisto favorito de Mina quien habia confeccionado los vestidos de Serena Y Mina para hacer las pruebas.

**S.S**

En tanto en el aeropuerto de Tokio,Diamante Kou desembarcaba en la ciudad.

Como no habia avisado nada,nadie fue a recibirlo y de allí se dirigio al hotel para registrarse con un nombre falso que Rubeos habia preparado y que por razones de anonimato decidió no hacerlo en algún hotel de su propia compañía.

Cuando por fin le alzaron las maletas.

Diamante recorrió la mirada y se dirigió al precioso ventanal.

-Por fin ya estoy en casa-se dijo a si mismo

Decidió no avisar aun nada y llegar de sorpresa a la recepción.

Estaba muy emocionado por volver a ver a aquella familia que el habia dejado.

**S.S**

En tanto en el departamento de Seiya,este se encontraba con su madre que habia ido a visitar su casa.

Ella estaba con la bebita en brazos,mientras Seiya terminaba de preparar un cafe cortado y las tostadas francesas para degustar esta tarde de merienda.

-Oye hijo-dijo la peliverde-no habra tanta gente en la fiesta no?-

-No mama,pero aun asi Mina insistió contratar a una empresa para organizarla-decia Seiya

-Hijo,y el hecho de que la locación sea en tu ex casa familiar no te pone mal?-dijo Setsuna

Seiya traia la bandeja y lo dejo sobre la mesita.

-Mama...la verdad no lo se...mas bien temo tener algún tipo de mal encuentro con Serena...en los últimos dias siento mucha irrascibilidad contenida hacia ella...aunque no tengo idea de que hare-contesto el pelinegro.

En ese momento sono el timbre de la casa.

-Quien podría ser?seguro es Yaten o Taiki...no espero a nadie-dijo Seiya levantándose a abrir la puerta.

Era Kakyuu.

-Como estas Seiya,disculpa que haya venido sin avisar...pero pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si te apetecía merendar conmigo-dijo la pelirroja

-Hola Kakyuu...por supuesto,pero pasa...y no hace falta salir,quedate aqui,mi madre también esta...te hare probar lo único que se cocinar...tostadas francesas-rio Seiya

Kakyuu sonrio.

Su estrategia de presentarse de repente le funciono de mil maravillas,no se esperaba que el pelinegro la invitara.

Paso a la sala,donde saludo a Setsuna y dio un beso en la mejilla a la bebita sentada en el moisés.

-Para mi sera un placer probarlos-dijo la pelirroja sentándose

-Si,te gustaran mucho,mi hijo tiene una extraña especialidad con ello-dijo sonriendo la peliverde

-No es su única especialidad-remarco Kakyuu

Setsuna sonrio y se dijo para sus adentros.

-Esta definitivamente enamorada de Seiya,se le destila hasta en los poros-

-Kakyuu solo toma su cafe con crema,no se como hace para vivir sin azucar-decia Seiya riéndose mientras estaba afanándose en la cocina con las tostadas.

Trajo una bandeja y la puso en la mesa del salón donde estaban sentados todos.

Estaban riendo de la ultima ocurrencia de Taiki,que se habia propuesto pintar un mural completo de su apartamento.

Taiki además de musico era pintor autodidacta,pero solo pintaba para sus seres queridos.

La verdad si hacia esto,es porque tenia tanta tensión acumulada,que se descargaba de la única forma posible:el arte.

Mientras Seiya hablaba,la pelirroja lo miraba y le temblaban los labios.

Habia ido hasta ahi con una secreta determinacion,pero la presencia de la madre la intimidaba un poco.

-Sabes Kakyuu,mañana porque no dejas que pase por ti para ir al cumpleaños ?muy temprano llevare a la bebe junto a su madre porque me imagino que quieren prepararle la ropas y luego vendre aqui,terminare unas partituras y luego ya me preparare para ir a la recepción-le dijo Seiya

-Si,me parece muy bien,te esperare entonces-contesto la pelirroja con los ojos brillantes

-Bueno,hijo,si te parece ire yo a visitar a Serena mañana y de paso le llevo a la bebita,seguro estaran atareadas con Mina y me gustaría ver el trabajo de la empresa de catering,asi te tomas la mañana libre-dijo Setsuna quien mecia a Chibi Chibi en su regazo.

Su verdadera intención era evitar que Seiya peleara tan temprano con Serena.

Si bien no conocía la disposición de ella,quería verlo con sus propios ojos antes de la fiesta.

Marcaron las 5 de la tarde.

Kakyuu bajo la taza vacia.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Creo que ya esta oscureciendo,ya debería irme-dijo de repente levantándose

Seiya se levanto también.

-Te acompaño abajo hasta que tomes el, taxi-

Seiya era muy caballeroso en ese aspecto.

Kakyuu se despidió de Setsuna con un beso y marcho rumbo a la puerta.

El corto viaje en el ascensor a la pelirroja le pareció eterno.

No oia lo que Seiya le platicaba sobre una marca de cafe que habia probado.

Al salir del ascensor,y salir afuera del complejo,frente a los jardines de este,la pelirroja se detuvo de repente y se volteo repentinamente frente al pelinegro quien no comprenda nada.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada.

Empezo a echar lagrimas mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Se acerco y se echo a el,acercando sus labios a los del pelinegro atonito.

Ella se abrazo a el de la manera que pudo con sus labios unidos a los de el.

El estaba atonito ,con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Pero aun asi...por una extraña razon...no la separo de el.

Ese contacto le pareció tan familiar a el.

Como si le recordara algo.

"_Era igual que con Serena,pero esto es diferente...un aroma distinto"_

Ella finalmente rompió ese contacto que duro casi un minuto.

Se miraban a los ojos,pero ninguno dijo nada.

Justo paso un taxi y la pelirroja le hizo una seña.

Subio al taxi presurosa pero antes dijo:

-Nos veremos mañana Seiya-

Huyo a toda velocidad,dejando al pelinegro muy sorprendido.

Primero por el arrebato de ella y segundo que el no la rechazo.

-Que rayos paso aqui?porque sentirla tan cerca me recordó esa antigua sensación de estar con Serena...nunca me ha pasado con otras chicas-se dijo Seiya mientras volteaba a su departamento.

Estaba confundido.

Subio a su casa y al entrar su madre charlaba en el teléfono muy animada.

-Espera,te pasare con el-dijo Setsuna a la otra persona que hablaba con ella y le paso el teléfono a Seiya-toma hijo,Michiru quiere saludarte-

Seiya tomo el aparato con una sonrisa

Para el siempre era un placer hablar con aquella vieja amiga.

-Si estas en la ciudad,no puedes perderte el cumpleaños de mi hija-rio Seiya

-Tu pequeña ya tiene un año?como pasa el tiempo...y oye,crees que su madre no me matara al verme,supongo que aun sigue con su molestia..-dijo Michiru al otro lado

-Por eso no te preocupes...eso ya es historia...eres una gran amiga y me gustaría que estes allí-contesto el pelinegro

-Donde sera?-dijo la chica

-En aquella casa donde vivia antes,en el barrio de las flores de Tokio-contesto Seiya

-Bueno...si tu lo dices,entonces...esperenme alli luego de las 20,me encantaría saludar a tus hermanos y ´ponerme al dia en forma con tu madre-rio Michiru-ahora vuelveme a pasar con ella-

-Claro-contesto Seiya mientras le volvía a pasar el tubo del teléfono a Setsuna.

Se dispuso a alzar a su hija que reposaba en su moisés.

Su abuela ya la habia bañado.

Seiya le dio un beso en la frente-

-Acaso Kakyuu me esta gustando?-pensaba el pelinegro,aun extrañado por todo lo que acababa de acontecer

**S.S**

Al dia siguiente en Tokio,el sol surgio con toda su intensidad para empezar a celebrar el cumpleaños de la niña mas mimada de la ciudad.

Serena nunca habia despertado tan temprano desde que recordara,cuando sintio que Mina y un batallón de gente irrumpió en la casa,sorprendiendo hasta a Luna,para empezar los preparativos de la recepción.

Decidio tomar el desayuno en la cama,que Luna le trajo,mientras Mina no dejaba de parlotear en toda la habitacion.

-Serena,y que hora Seiya crees que traera a la bebe?-pregunto la venusina

Serena sorbía su taza de cafe con leche y con ojos bajos respondió.

-Bueno,ojala no sea enseguida,no quiero recibirlo con esta facha,no quiero que me vea asi-

-Cuando se lo diras?-pregunto finalmente Mina sentándose en la cama de su amiga.

-Creo que mañana,hoy habra demasiada gente cerca-contesto Serena

-Bien,porque tampoco quiero que lo hagas mal y forma apresurada.-dijo Mina

-Pero el debe amarme...un amor como el que me tenia no puede esfumarse porque si...yo quiero creer que el todavía me quiere-dijo Serena

Siguieron riendo de otros temas,cuando Luna irrumpió en la habitación para avisar que habia una visita.

Era Setsuna que habia venido junto con Taiki a traer a la bebita.

Seiya?

No habia venido con ellos.

Serena se sintio ligeramente decepcionada.

Esperaba verlo esa mañana.

Saludo con besos en la mejillas a su ex suegra y a Taiki,que pese a todo,tenia una cordial relacion con ella.

-Chibi Chibi es una niña muy buena,pero cuando la miman mucho,ella lo nota-dijo Setsuna tomando asiento.

Serena habia cogido en sus brazos a su hija y tomo tambien asiento.

-Como te extrañe,mi dulce bebe-murmuro Serena y después pregunto a los visitantes si querian tomar un cafe,a lo cual se negaron agradeciendo el gesto.

-No te molestes querida,ya desayunamos en la casa de Seiya,tengo la costumbre de manejarme en horario frances y lo hice levantar mucho antes de lo que acostumbra-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa

-Ahh..-contesto Serena y luego fingiendo pensar en otra cosa dijo como sin querer-y el donde esta?-

-Se quedo porque tenia que terminar algunas composiciones y ya sabes como son los musicos,solo tienen inspiracion en las mañanas-contesto la peliverde

-Eh..si-dijo Serena con un suspiro

Ella lo sabia mas que nadie,

Cuantas mañanas habian despertado juntos y el,enrollado en la cama con ella,le susurraba al oido todas las ocurrencias musicales que le venian en ese horario.

Era como un ritual,como una dulce previa antes de hacer el amor en los amaneceres.

Recordó sus brazos envolviéndola,con el aliento de el soplándole en el cuello,los besos dulces en su hombro...

Suspiro al recordar todo eso.

Justo venia a recordar todo eso.

Y mas que estaban presentes el hermano y la madre.

Setsuna reconoció su turbación disfrazada,pero decidió callarlo.

Y luego se marcho con Taiki porque habia demasiado movimiento en la casa con gente entrando y saliendo.

Aparte que Serena y Mina querían ir al salón de belleza,y terminar de arreglar sus vestidos,porque Mina decidio prepararse alli,para no enloquecer a Yaten que gustaba de dormir hasta muy tarde y con lo parlanchina que ella estaba,a el le seria imposible.

Iban a dejar a la bebe,con Luna,quien estaba muy feliz de poder estar cerca de la señora Setsuna,ella la apreciaba bastante.

Al despedirse le dijo:

-Esta noche podremos hablar mas largo y tendido,querida-dijo la peliverde a Luna.

**S.S**

En su habitacion de hotel,Diamante Kou tambien terminaba de leer su periódico,beber su cafe y chequear emails desde su iphone.

Rubeus era su asistente personal y también su mano derecha y le informaba de todo.

Pensando en eso,poso sus ojos en la caja encima de la mesa.

Era el obsequio que habia traído para su nieta.

El principal.

Ademas de los cajones de juguetes que habia hecho enviar hasta la casa de Serena porque todos supondrían que el estaria ausente,por ello enviaba los regalos por correo

El queria entregar en persona este obsequio,que para el tenia un significativo peso.

Era una caja de cristal musical,que tenia grabada las palabras "Para Serena Setsuna Kou Tsukino,mi estrellita de Luna,con amor...su abuelo Diamante".

Pero el detalle era,que ese modelo de cristal el habia diseñado personalmente y le habia obsequiado a su entonces novia Setsuna,como un regalo previo de bodas.

Recordó con cierta dulzura ese momento.

**FLASHBACK**

-Toma esto Plu,es un regalo muy especial para ti,yo mismo ayude a diseñar la cobertura-dijo Diamante a Setsuna que estaba sentada junto a el.

Ella lo tomo y lo abrio.

Era una caja de cristal musical que tenia grabada la leyenda "Para Setsuna,mi estrella de Pluton,con amor Diamante Kou"

La peliverde sonrio.

-Cariño,es hermoso-dandole un beso a su amado.

-Si,y mira,y he decidido que le dare uno igual a todas las hijas que tengamos,me gustaria que todas las mujeres Kou tengan uno igual,con su leyenda propia-decia el muchacho

-Pero amor,tu no sabes si tendremos niñas-dijo sonrojada la peliverde

-No,pero supongo que no descansaremos hasta tenerlas-le dijo con un guiño en el ojo.

Se fundieron en otro dulce beso.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

No llegaron a tener hijas,se habian divorciado antes de eso y con ello el sueño de Diamante de tener hijas mujeres.

Por una extraña razon no estaba en sus intenciones tener mas hijos.

Se habia quedado con el estigma que solo habia una madre para sus hijos.

Por ello tomaba algunas sofisticadas medidas para evitar tener descendencia con su actual esposa,desde mucho antes de casarse.

Por supuesto jamas se lo diria.

Seguia observando la caja de cristal y se preguntaba que habia hecho Setsuna con el que el le habia obsequiado.

Le dolia pensar que tal vez ella lo hubiese tirado.

-Dios...siempre que vengo a Japon pienso en todas estas cosas,me pregunto que estara haciendo ella ahora,por supuesto estara en la ciudad...seguira sola?-se decia el peliplateado soñando con los ojos abiertos.

**S.S**

En una estrellada noche de Tokio,se daba inicio al pequeño pero lujoso acontecimiento en casa de Serena.

Artemis habia venido invitado por Serena y por los Kou.

Era hermano de Luna y era como un familiar para ellos.

Mina ya estaba lista y canturreaba a la bebe que sonreia en sus brazos.

Serena continuaba preparandose,como si su esmero no fuera suficiente.

Habia elegido un precioso vestido sirena blanco y habia soltado su cabellera como lluvia.

Era una vision.

Pero nada la contentaba y eso que Artemis le dijo que nunca la habia visto tan bonita y que creyera en su palabra de hombre.

Empezaron a llegar los primeros convidados.

Era Lita que llegaba en compañia de Haruka Tehoh,un gran amigo de ella.

Tehoh era abogado y corredor de carreras,y tambien era el mejor amigo del difunto Andrew Fuhurata.

Y fue asi que Serena lo habia contactado para ser el nuevo abogado de su divorcio.

-Hoy no hablaremos de trabajo-le sonrio Serena.

-Siempre y cuando me sirvan una buena copa de martini-rio Haruka.

Este hombre tenia unos 38 años,muy alto y fornido.

Rubio y muy introvertido.

Se habia amigado mucho con Lita luego de la tragedia de Andrew y el la habia ayudado mucho.

Era como una hermana para el.

Lita se codeo con Serena y Mina y les pregunto bien bajito

-Me imagino que esperaras hasta mañana para hablar con Seiya-

-Si,ya Mina me advirtio que actue sin precipitacion,aunque la verdad me estoy muriendo de miedo de que me rechace-suspiro Serena

Siguieron charlando de otros temas ,hasta que llegaron mas personas.

Eran Setsuna,Taiki,Yaten y tambien Amy,a quien Taiki habia recogido por el camino.

Saludaron.

Aunque Serena noto la frialdad de Yaten.

Yaten pensaba que ella habia actuado muy inmaduramente con Seiya.

Pronto el peliplateado se unio a Mina para beberse unas copas.

Pero algo paso.

Algo que nadie hubiese previsto.

Pero solo lo sintieron dos personas.

Al momento de presentar a los recien llegados a Lita y Haruka y cuando Taiki le paso la mano a la castaña,este se sintio extrañamente en paz.

La chica no solo le parecio muy hermosa,si no tambien le transmitia una sensacion de seguridad y paz desconocidas para el.

El,quien desde su adolescencia habia estado enamorado de una chica que fingia no conocer los francos sentimientos del castaño,de repente la sensacion de energia de esta mujer lo embargo en un dulce frescor que jamas habia sentido,ni cuando tenia a Amy cerca,y eso que la acababa de conocer.

Taiki se habia refugiado en mujeres ocasionales,para intentar calmar el deseo perenne hacia Amy.

Pero jamas una mujer habia causado tal efecto en el castaño.

Se quedo con ella compartiendo el mismo sofa del sillon tomando ambos champagne.

Habia olvidado hasta a Amy que habia notado la extraña actitud de Taiki y estaba bebiendo con el grupo mirando a aquella pareja de recien conocidos.

Empezaron a llegar otros.

Jedite,el presidente de la disquera galaxia,acompañado de su esposa Beryl.

Detras de ellos,entraron finalmente dos personas que causaron que para Serena el tiempo se detuviera.

Seiya acompañado de Kakyyu.

Si bien no estaban tomados de la mano,tenian una rara complicidad que Serena no dejo de notar.

Su corazon empezo a latir desbocadamente cuanco el se le acerco y la saludo de una manera que ella no podia descifrar.

Luego se unio a Mina y Yaten que jugaban con la niña en el otra sofa.

Serena por un momento clavo su mirada en la pelirroja que conversaba animadamente con Taiki,y noto que esta no sacaba su mirada de Seiya.

Si bien se habian saludado muy amablemente,Kakyuu noto las miradas inquisitivas que le dirigia Serena.

Justo en ese momento,Darien Chiba entraba al salon.

Se acerco primero a Serena y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y la llamo de una manera muy particular que fue oida por Seiya.

-Hoy haces honor al mote de princesa,luces muy bella...princesa-dijo Darien

Y cuando le toco el turno al grupo de Seiya,le brillaron los ojos cuando noto el estigma de los celos en sus ojos,cuando hipocritamente le paso la mano.

Alardeo que habia traido una preciosa muñeca artesanal de regalo para la bebe.

Seiya no queria admitirlo,pero este hombre le daba celos.

Llamo a Kakyuu para invitarle a que se sentara con ellos.

En ese momento hacia su entrada Michiru Kaioh.

Habia venido sola,y Seiya fue a recibirla porque esta no estaba en la lista de invitados oficiales,porque solo el la habia invitado.

Serena quedo atonita al verla.

Michiru se acerco y saludo efusivamente a todos,y cuando le toco el turno a Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Si todos hubiesen pensado que seria un momento de mucha tension,estuvieron equivocados.

Serena parecia haber superado el enojo a ojos vista y Michiru que siempre se considero inocente era una mujer muy afable.

Formo grupo con Setsuna y Luna,para ponerse al dia de todo.

No noto que su fresco candor no paso desapercibido para un hombre rubio que estaba en el grupo de Serena.

Haruka Tehoh no podia quitarle los ojos de encima.

El siempre habia sido un hombre muy discreto con las damas y pese a su historial,jamas se habia casado.

Se quedo impresionado con la belleza aguamarina de la violinista.

Cuando el ambiente ya parecia estar bastante cargado,con las presencias de Seiya y Serena que olimpicamente se ignoraban,sumada a la de sus presuntos amantes,Darien y Kakyuu que estaban muy cerca de sus objetivos.

Y de repente la llegada de un personaje totalmente inesperado cambio todas las perspectivas.

Diamante Kou entraba sin haber avisado a nadie de su llegada.

El mozo corrio a tomar su abrigo y el peliplateado le dio un gesto de agradecimiento y con una sonrisa saludo y se acerco al grupo que estaba primero Serena,Darien,Lita y Haruka.

Saludo a Serena con un beso en la mano.

Taiki y Seiya se levantaron al verlo.

Mina queria ir detras,pero Yaten le estiro el brazo.

-Papa,viniste!esto si es increible!-dijo Seiya quien le dio un abrazo

-Padre,es un gusto que hayas venido,me hubieses avisado,asi venias conmigo-dijo Taiki dandole un apreton de manos a su padre

-No me perderia esto por nada del mundo,y diganme donde esta la estrellita?vamos,ya quiero conocer a mi nieta-dijo Diamante.

Luna la tenia en brazos y Seiya fue a traerla.

Diamante la miro con ternura y pidio cargarla.

Se emociono en todos los reconditos de su alma.

Esa bebita tenia un aire Kou muy evidente.

Justo en ese momento Setsuna regresaba del toilette y quedo pasmada al ver esa escena.

Para empezar no se esperaba que el viniera y segundo,el parecia estar totalmente embebido en la niña.

Se acerco a Yaten.

-Cuando llego tu padre?-

-Acaba de hacerlo-dijo Yaten,quien no se habia acercado a su progenitor y bebia su copa.

La peliverde se acerca y dice:

-Miren quien llego,nada menos que el exiliado,cuidado no hagas llorar a la bebita-

Diamante la miro.

Estaba mas bella de lo que recordaba.

-Sabe que soy su abuelo,lo siente aunque sea la primera vez que me ve-dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa.

Todos rieron,y Luna volvio a cargar a la bebe.

Diamante se acerco hacia Setsuna,y volteo hacia donde estaba Yaten con Mina.

Le paso la mano a su hijo menor.

-Como estas hijo?-

-Bien-respondio este secamente

Setsuna le hizo un gesto a Diamante,como que su hijo menor nunca olvidara todo lo que habia pasado.

Con Mina el saludo fue mas efusivo una vez que Setsuna la presentara.

-Entonces eres mi nuera,lo unico que dire es que mi hijo heredo el buen gusto que tengo yo,mira a su madre-dijo Diamante mirando a Setsuna,que se sonrojo con ese comentario.

-En serio?y como esta tu esposa?-dijo la peliverde vengativa

-No vino y no hacia falta-dijo el peliplateado como queriendo cambiar de conversacion.

-Aun insiste en peinarse con odangos y con pelo alborotado?-dijo Setsuna.

-Si,lo sigue haciendo-dijo Diamante quien bebia una copa y observaba fijamente a su ex esposa.

Esta nunca perdia la oportunidad,las contadas veces que pudieron verse,de lanzar bromas acerca de la actual señora Kou.

Luego ambos fueron hasta la zona del buffet,y mientras recogian algunas picadas,Diamante aprovecho para decir a la madre sus hijos:

-Y como esta la situacion de Seiya?-

-Como me dijo,al parecer quieren formalizar el divorcio,hoy no les he visto cruzar palabra,mi hijo esta furioso,creo que esta algo celoso de aquel joven que esta con Serena-dijo Setsuna señalando disimuladamente hacia donde estaba parado Darien.

Diamante lo miro.

-Lo veo...sabes me da una extraña sensacion de familiaridad...como si ya lo hubiera visto-dijo el peliplateado

-No se,pero tampoco pude confirmar si ella sale con ese chico-

-Y esa pelirroja que esta con Seiya quien es?-

-Es una abogada que trabaja con ellos y ultimamente se le pega mucho a mi hijo,creo que esta enamorada de el,y ya le he dicho a Seiya que no vale despertar sentimientos si luego no va a corresponderlos-suspiro la peliverde

Al otro lado Yaten comentaba a su esposa.

-No puedo creer que el viejo Kou haya venido...tal vez para restregarnos que es mas feliz desde que se fue?-

-No seas cruel Yaten,el es tu padre y la verdad no lo veo con malas intenciones,eres el unico con quien casi no charla porque tu no le dejas-contesto Mina

Yaten gruño.

En el otro salon,estaban colgados algunos cuadros,Lita quien amaba el arte,paso a darles un vistazo porque siempre que venia no podia hacerlo con tranquilidad.

De repente una voz detras suyo.

-Que te parecen?-

Era Taiki,quien la habia visto y la siguio.

-Los hice yo,en mi tiempo libre me doy de pintor y hago cuadros,estos se los regale a Serena en un cumpleaños y ella los pone en un lugar muy visible-siguio diciendo el castaño

-Yo soy amiga de Serena,y las habia visto antes,pero nunca podia detenerme a mirar con detenimiento...pero algo si dire...son hermosas-contesto Lita

-Que gusto que son de tu agrado,en mi casa tengo un salon completo con mis pinturas...estas invitada cuando quieras-dijo Taiki

-Sera un placer-contesto la chica bebiendo su trago y mirando fijamente al castaño.

Desde la muerte de su novio,nunca se habia fijado en otro hombre y ella no podia evitar sentirse muy atraida por este hombre de tanto porte.

Esta escena no paso desapercibida para una joven que fingia estar embebida en la musica y en su trago:

Amy Mizuno.

Un ligero apesumbramiento cubrio su delicado rostro.

La musica estaba un poco alta,porque Yaten ordeno subirle el volumen.

Antes Kakyuu se habia acercado a Seiya quien habia ido a buscar su guitarra del auto y lo intercepto en la salida.

Necesitaban hablar de lo que habia pasado el dia anterior.

Cuando el fue a recogerla,solo articularon un saludo y nada mas.

Ella aun estaba con su corazon latente por el beso que se habia dado con el.

Se miraron,pero por el ruido y toda la gente,les seria imposible conversar.

Seiya fue al grupo de Yaten y Jedite porque queria enseñarles la guitarra que habia encontrado en una tienda de antiguedades.

Serena estaba con Darien,quien le estaba contando una anecdota que ella no escuchaba por tener la mirada atenta en Seiya.

Darien aprovecho su distraccion para ponerle un brazo en la cintura.

Situacion que pudo ser percibida por el rabillo de ojo de Seiya.

Como si el universo conspirara cada segundo contra los sentimientos de ambos.

Serena se alejo hacia el buffet,dejando a Darien con la boca abierta,con tan mala suerte segun ella,que se topo con Michiru quien tenia una charla con Haruka con quien al parecer habia hecho buenas migas.

Michiru le hablo:

-La bebe esta hermosa,cada dia se parece mas a ti,Serena-le dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa

Serena asintio con una ligera sonrisa.

Michiru se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo que sorprendio a la rubia,y aprovecho para decirle.

-La verdad desde mucho tiempo deseo hablar contigo,hay tanto que yo quisera aclarar,no me gustaria que siempre estemos de esta forma,solo quiero que sepas que yo soy una amiga para ti,y yo jamas decepciono a una amiga-

Serena sonrio pero no articulo palabra,la verdad estaba estaba demasiado nerviosa,mas por su deseo ya casi inevitable de querer acercarse a Seiya.

Saco un cigarrillo que tenia en un aparador y fue al jardin a fumar.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Hasta que una voz le dijo:

-Como has estado Serena?-

Era Diamante quien tenia en brazos a su nietita,quien estaba enloquecida por su abuelo y no dejaba de hacerle pucheros y sonreirle.

Serena sonrio.

Siempre le habia caido bien su suegro,las pocas veces que se habian visto,el habia sido muy amable con ella,ademas que Seiya se llevaba bien con su padre,lo que propicio que siempre hubiera algun contacto.

-He estado bien...como puedo...la verdad que me sorprende que haya venido señor Diamante,nadie me habia dicho nada-

-Si,hice de mi viaje un secreto,ademas que moria por conocer a esta princesita lunar-dijo Diamante refieriendose a la bebe

-Cuanto tiempo se quedara-dijo Serena

-No se,estaba pensando que una semana,me gustaria poder estar un tiempo con mi nieta,le traje un obsequio,mira-dijo el peliplateado pasandole a Serena la caja envuelta.

-Lo pondre en su habitacion,a Chibi Chibi le encantara tener lo alli-sonrio Serena

Diamante la miro.

El podria ser muchas cosas,pero su madura edad lo habia vuelto un conocedor de vida y experiencias.

Podia reconocer en los ojos de otras personas cuando estas sufrian.

Casi el mismo que percibio en los ojos de su hijo.

-Mira Serena,no soy de los que se meten en donde no lo llaman,pero me gustaria contarte una anecdota de mis hijos y que al verte puedo relacionarlo-dijo Diamante

-Si,adelante,siempre es un placer oirle-dijo la rubia arrojando su cigarrillo.

-Una noche,cuando Setsuna habia viajado con Taiki a visitar a sus padres a Kyoto,porque este le habia insistido como niño precoz y fijate que solo tenia 10 años,yo me habia quedado en la casa con Seiya y Yaten que eran unos niños bastante revoltosos y eso que solo tenian siete y cinco años,y como estaban volteando la casa,decidi llevarlos por primera vez al cine,recuerdo que estaba en exhibicion una pelicula de Nicole Kidman...sabes,ellos se sentaron y no creerias que se volvieron los niños mas buenos del mundo,pero paso algo casi al unisono en ambos...cada vez que aparecia Nicole en pantalla,los dos se llevaron sus respectivos pulgares a la boca y se succionaban como si algo los motivara hacia la locura...fue en ese preciso momento,qjue comprendi que a Seiya y a Yaten le gustarian las rubias apasionadamente ...y bueno...mi teoria fue acertada,porque ambos se enamoraron de las rubias mas bellas de la ciudad...aunque al verte a ti,puedo comprender que fue normal para mi hijo perder la cabeza por alguien como tu-sonrio Diamante

Serena dudo antes de esbozar algo,pero dejo de lado el prejuicio y dijo:

-Y usted cree que aun podria llegar a estar perdido por esa rubia?-

El peliplateado sonrio.

-Yo creo que el estaria loco si olvidara continuar loco por ella-

Serena sonrio,como si las palabras de su suegro le hicieran cobrar valor y tomo una decision repentina.

"No podre esperar hasta el lunes para escribirle el email,lo hare ahora mismo.."penso la rubia

Mientras Diamante volvia a entrar al salon con la niñita en brazos,Serena saco su celular y escribio un mensaje de texto.

Estaba segura que el tendria su iphone con el y leeria el mensaje.

Escribio una larga linea,pero lo borro,escribio varios otros,pero todos le parecieron insuficientes hasta que finalmente escribio:

"_Te extraño,siempre lo he hecho, y ya no aguanto esta lejania...necesito hablar contigo"_

Ya estaba,presiono la tecla enviar.

El texto fatal ya sido enviado.

Seiya que estaba charlando dentro,no lo percibio,porque lo habia puesto en silencio y le habia quitado la vibracion,asi que continuo hablando sin saber que en su celular ya habia un mensaje apremiante de la rubia que lo enloquecia...pero que le habia roto el corazon con su desden.

Serena volvio a entrar al salon,pero no noto nada extraño,y estaba con los ojos expectantes hasta que Darien le llevo un trago.

-Te me habias perdido princesa,te traje esto-dijo el pelinegro pasandole un vaso.

En realidad no rechazo ninguno de los inumerables tragos que este le facilito.

No podia oir nada de lo que este le decia.

Si hubiese sabido que la verdadera intencion del pelinegro era emborracharla y plantarle un beso que pudiera alardear ante Seiya Kou,ella no se lo hubiese permitido.

Pero aun en su estado,podia distinguir muchas cosas,en su cabeza solo tenia a una persona en mente.

Se acerco a Mina que estaba con Setsuna,y le dijo:

-Sabes Mina,creo que hoy bebi demasiado y Luna se ira con su hermano para aseguarse que tome sus remedios,podrias encargarte de llevar a Chibi Chibi a tu casa?-

-Claro,Serena,sabes que para mi y Yaten es un placer-dijo Mina,pero esta en el fondo adivino la intencion de su amiga.

Deseaba tener espacio para estar solas con Seiya.

-Por supuesto tambien cuentas conmigo-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa.

Sin tener conocimiento del plan,ella habia percibido que la rubia tenia una determinacion en la mirada.

Mina pensaba:

"_Asi que piensas hacerlo esta noche Serena...ojala todo te salga bien"_

Le toco el turno a Seiya desear fumarse un cigarrillo,pero decidio no hacerlo en el jardin,subio al balcon,asi de paso observaba el brillo de la luna.

Kakyuu lo vio y decidio seguirlo.

Lo encontro recargado en el barandal.

-Seiya...-murmuro la pelirroja

El que estaba con la mirada perdida,en un momento creyo sentir flotando el perfume de ciruelas blancas en el aire.

El aroma sin duda estaba,porque esa era la casa donde vivia Serena,pero estaba bañado con el aroma de flores del perfume de Kakyuu.

Cuando ella quiso esgrimir una palabra,el irrumpio sorprendiendola y dejandola atonita:

-Sabes,no soy el tipo entusiasta que todos creen,y el estar aqui no ayuda en nada,estoy decidido a continuar con todo este drama de Serena y darle ese punto final que tanto quiere...pero verla con ese tipo...no me gusto nada como me restrego en la cara que ella ya esta haciendo su vida...no pense que podia lastimarme,pero aun lo hace...porque estar aqui cerca de ella...me hizo recordar cuanto la he extrañado...maldicion-dijo Seiya quien no pudo evitar perder una lagrima.

Kakyuu se quedo paralizada al escuchar esto de la boca de la persona que amaba y segundo era la primera vez que presenciaba a un hombre destilar tantos sentimientos.

Cobro valor.

Se acerco y alzo sus manos al hombro del muchacho y le dijo:

-Y no puedo reemplazarla?...Seiya...dejame reemplazarla...es que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?-

Seiya la miro.

Ella finalmente le habia dicho lo que durante tanto tiempo habia ocultado y que estaba dejando translucir desde ayer cuando lo beso y abrazo.

El no sabia que decir,pero el color carmin de su hermoso rostro denotaba su sorpresa.

-Kakyuu...yo..-iba a decir el pelinegro

-No hace falta que me digas nada ahora...ahora debo irme-le dijo Kakyuu dandole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo presurosa hacia abajo.

La pelirroja se despidio de todos y cuando se ofrecieron a llevarla,ella se nego y dijo que iria en un taxi.

Serena que estaba un poco ebria,le murmuro a Lita quien por fin habia dejado a Taiki, al oido:

-Por fin se fue esa demonio de cabellos rojos-

Ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde.

Los primeros en irse fueron Jedite y su esposa,a los cuales se acoplo Amy,esta no tenia ningun deseo de volver con Taiki,ademas como Diamante estaba,ella pensaba que tal vez ese se regresaria con ellos.

El siguiente fue Darien quien no perdio la oportunidad de despedirse de Serena con un beso en la mejilla que duro mas tiempo de lo que ella hubiese deseado.  
Al ver esto Artemis le codeo a Luna diciendole:

-Veo a ese hombre y me sigue casusando un mal presentimiento.

-Yo tambien,me causa una mala impresion-le dijo su hermana.

Los siguientes en irse fueron Haruka quien le habia pedido a Michiru el honor de acercarla hasta su hotel,a lo cual la chica accedio gustosa.

Mina al ver eso le dijo a Serena:

-Bueno,podemos decir que en el cumpleaños de una niña hemos formado una pareja-dijo riendo-

-Y no es la unica-dijo Serena señalando a Lita que estaba riendo con Taiki

-Solo falta que tu arregles lo tuyo con Seiya-le dijo la venusina

-Le escribi un mensaje de texto hace una hora y 25 minutos,pero quien cuenta el tiempo-dijo Serena con una risa amarga

-Bueno,pero seguro todo tiene una explicacion del porque no se ha acercado,mira hasta Kakyuu ya se fue-dijo Mina

-Estoy nerviosa Mina...me muero de la ansiedad...ya me tome todo lo que encontre...me tomo un año aceptar que lo habia extrañado demasiado y ahora ya no puedo esperar un minuto mas para estar cerca suyo.-dijo Serena

Seiya fue arriba al baño a limpiarse el vino que Yaten le habia derramado en broma.

Setsuna le dijo a Taiki que ya era hora de irse.

Parecia estar intuyendo que debia hacer lo posible para dejar solos a esos dos.

Taiki le dijo a su padre:

-Padre,no me gusta que estes en un hotel,mi departamento es enorme,quedate alli,por favor,siempre me sentire culpable de tenerlo y que mi padre se hospede en otro sitio-

Diamante iba a protestar,porque percibio la mirada asesina de Setsuna,pero Taiki no acepto una negativa

Setsuna se resigno pero dijo:

-Bien,pero llevaremos a Chibi Chibi con nosotros-

-Porque?-dijo Taiki

-Ustedes solo haganme caso,tengo el presentimiento que sus padres querran hablar solos-

Asi que Setsuna,Taiki,Diamante y la bebe se irian juntos.

Cuando se despidieron,Kou le dijo a Serena al oido

-Solo recuerda hija,que la perdicion de mi hijo son las rubias...suerte niña-

-Yo me llevo a la bebe-dijo Setsuna-la verdad no creo que esos dos puedan cuidar de ella esta noche-señalando a Mina y Yaten que no dejaban de besarse.

-Gracias Setsuna-dijo Serena

Taiki se acerco nuevamente y le dijo a Lita que estaba con Serena:

-Si quieres te llevo donde desees-

-Bueno,para mi sera un placer,mi amigo Tehoh me abandono por una violinista-rio Lita y le dio su mano al castaño que la conducio a su vehiculo

Luna y Artemis tambien fueron con ellos,la camioneta de Taiki era enorme,para dejarlos en casa de Artemis.

En el lugar solo estaban los mozos retirando todo,Serena,Mina y Yaten.

Mina estiro a su esposo para marcharse.

-Que pretendes Mina?-

-Nada,vamos a casa...no te das cuenta que quiero estar sola contigo-le decia melosa la venusina

-No creas que no me di cuenta que estan tendiendole una celada a mi hermano-murmuro Yaten

-Dejalos,no nos metamos-dijo Mina

-Esta bien,vamonos,pero juro que no _la_ perdonare si intenta hacer polvo el corazon roto de mi hermano-murmuro Yaten

Finalmente se marcharon,luego de despedirse de Serena.

Seiya aun no habia bajado.

Mientras estaba en su afan de limpiar el impregnante olor de vino tinto de su camisa,toco su bolsillo y al sacar el celular,noto que tenia un mensaje sin leer.

Era de Serena.

Se quedo atonito al leer su contenido.

**S.S**

En otro vehiculo que marchaba por las calles de Tokio,el ambiente era casi tan caldeado.

Taiki conducia su auto,a su lado iba Lita,detras iban sus padres con Chibi Chibi y tambien Luna con Artemis,quienes fueron los primeros en bajar,habian decidido callar lo que habian hecho,porque todos se percataron que posiblemente Seiya y Serena estarian solos en la casa pero no querian hablar de eso frente a Lita,que era una recien conocida para ellos.

Luna y Artemis bajaron en la casa del segundo,su hermana queria asegurarse de que Artemis en verdad estuviera consumiendo sus medicamentos.

Al dia siguiente era domingo y se tomaria el dia libre.

Diamante aprovecho el nuevo espacio para acercarse mas a Setsuna quien sostenia en brazos a la bebita ya dormida.

-Me resulta raro verte con una bebe en brazos,si un desconocido te viera por alli con ella en tu regazo,asumiria que eres la madre y no la abuela-bromeo Diamante.

-En cambio a ti,enseguida percibirian que eres el abuelo,por tus cabellos de plata-rio la peliverde

-No seas tramposa,es mi color natural,no son canas...aun-rio el-solo tengo 47 años que no aparento-

-Que tal todo alla en la gran manzana?-dijo ella como queriendo cambiar el rumbo de la charla

-Ya sabes,no hay un minuto de quietud,estoy pensando en comprar una casa en Brooklyn,para estar mas tranquilo que en el ajetreo de la ciudad,y tu,ya te habras acostumbrado al glamour parisino?-dijo el

-Amo Paris,me da mucha inspiracion para seguir diseñando fragancias,pero Japon es mi hogar y extraño a mis hijos,estar aqui con ellos,me hace mas feliz,se que ellos me necesitan-dijo ella

El la miro con ojos tristes.

Comprendia que ella sufria por la felicidad de sus hijos y que sentia como que esta rehuia de ellos.

Observo a Taiki quien conducia muy animado por su conversacion con aquella señorita que habia conocido en la fiesta.

Le hizo una seña a Setsuna,quien con otra seña le indico que ella tambien se habia percatado del cambio que habia suscitado en su hijo mayor,casi siempre tan taciturno.

Llegaron frente a departamento de la señorita.

El bajo para abrirle la puerta y sus padres dentro pudieron notar como intercambiaban numeros de telefono.

Taiki subio canturreando al vehiculo.

-De verdad te flecho,eh?-dijo su padre

-Papa! No digas eso,es solo que..hace mucho no conversaba tanto con una mujer como lo hice con ella-dijo el castaño sonrojado

Sus padres sonrieron,mas que nada su madre sabia que su "maker"no habia tenido una vida amorosa satisfactoria y a sus 28 años no habia tenido una novia oficial y como lo confirmo hace unos dias,sufria de un amor que ya venia arrastrando desde su adolescencia que parecie no avanzar y estancarse.

Si bien era demasiado pronto para decir que con Lita Kino habia fluido algun sentimiento,ella noto que hubo mucha quimica y se alegro por su amado hijo.

-Papa,que gusto que aceptaste venir a casa,mañana mandare buscar tus cosas de tu hotel,me gustaria hablar contigo de algunas ideas que tengo sobre un evento de arte que quiero patrocinar-dijo Taiki a su padre

-Claro hijo,aunque no se si a tu mama le agrada la idea-dijo Diamante divertido

-En verdad te vendria bien,asi te quedas a velar por Chibi Chibi de madrugada-dijo la peliverde

-Eso no es nada,yo vele en su momento por tres bebes llorones-rio el peliplateado

-Yo jamas fui un lloron,verdad mama?-dijo Taiki

-Eras el bebe mas bueno del mundo,mi maker-sonrio su madre

-Seiya se habra dado cuenta que se quedo solo en la casa con Serena?-pregunto el peliplateado

-A estas alturas ya se habra dado cuenta-dijo Taiki

-Que creen que pase?-dijo Setsuna

-Es imposible saberlo,Seiya se ve tan enojado y yo pude notar en los ojos de ella que queria decirle algo-dijo Diamante

-Si,solo espero que ambos puedan arreglar las cosas...por el bien de esta niña-dijo la peliverde mirando a la bebita en sus brazos

-Por cierto,quien rayos era ese tipo que no dejaba a Serena ni para respirar?-pregunto Diamante

-Es un amigo de ella-dijo Taiki

-Me parecio haberlo visto en algun sitio,me tiene un rostro familiar,pero no sabria decirlo de donde-dijo Diamante

En ese momento llegaron frente al piso de Taiki.

-Tienes varias habitaciones de huespedes Taiki o tal vez quieres que duerma en la habitacion de tu madre?-dijo riendo Diamante.

-Hay otras habitaciones-dijo Taiki sonriendo

Diamante era un experto en ese tipo de bromas con el fin de molestar a Setsuna.

Ese razgo seductor sin duda lo habia heredado su hijo Seiya.

-Lo ves,me temo que no podre dormir contigo,Setsuna-siguio riendo el peliplateado

Era una broma,porque Diamante la llamaba por su nombre real en señal de respeto.

Porque si de verdad quisiera decirle alguna cosa la hubiese llamado..."_Plu_.."

En esa casa hubiesen dormido todos placidamente de no ser porque Setsuna y Diamante apenas pudieron cerrar un ojo.

No habian vuelto a dormir en la misma casa desde hace 15 años,por mas que habian compartido muchos momentos con sus hijos juntos luego de aquello.

**S.S**

El ambiente en casa de Serena,estaba por ponerse candente.

Seiya leyo las palabras de aquel mensaje de texto.

"_Te extraño,siempre lo he hecho, y ya no aguanto esta lejania...necesito hablar contigo"_

-Si es una broma...es de muy mal gusto-se dijo Seiya y abrio la puerta para ir a hablar con Serena.

Ni siquiera le importo no tener puesta su camisa,que se habia sacado para limpiarse el vino.

Estaba con una mirada indescriptible.

No necesito bajar.

Serena estaba parada frente a la otra puerta,habia despedido a los mozos que aun estaban recogiendo los restos y no aguanto subir para esperar al pelinegro que saliera del baño.

Se miraron.

Ella se percato,por su expresion que el ya habia leido el mensaje que ella le habia mandado.

Eso y que tambien no traia su camisa puesta...

Verlo asi,con el pecho al descubierto ,le traia deliciosos recuerdos que la atosigaban de deseo casi todas las noches.

-Seiya...-murmuro la rubia

-Que crees que haces Serena?-dijo de repente el pelinegro-es que luego de todo lo que me has hecho,pretendes que yo puedo estar a tu disposicion cuando a ti se te ocurriera-

-Seiya...perdoname...es que no sabes...como fueron las cosas...fue demasiado para mi...todavia a veces tengo las pesadillas de ese dia en Paris,y yo pense que sacandote de mi vida,te estaria dando lo que te mereces,y te cerre todas las puertas...y eso me esta matando-dijo ella sollozando

El pelinegro se acerco a ella y le dijo furioso:

-Te esta matando?me privaste de estar cerca de mi hija casi todo el tiempo,sin contar que ni me dejaste estar presente el dia que nacio...Serena...hasta hace menos de cuatro meses todavia te estaba rogando que me escucharas...estuve esperando por tanto tiempo aquellas palabras que yo ya no puedo decir...por cierto donde esta la bebe?-dijo Seiya golpeando con un puño la pared cerca de la rubia

-Yo...estaba demasiado dolida,Seiya,solo quiero que comprendas que apenas bebiendo todo lo que bebi esta noche pude juntar el valor para subir a esperarte aqui...ya no aguanto todo eso...y no te preocupes por nuestra hija,le pedi a tu madre que la cuidara-dijo la rubia aumentando sus lagrimas y apenas en pie,el mareo de la ebriedad aun la tenia en la sangre.

-Y que se supone que debo de decirte?-espeto el pelinegro

-Que tu tambien sientes lo mismo...o acaso esa pelirroja que trajiste me robo tu corazon-dijo Serena casi sin pensar

-Mira,no creo que tu seas la indicada para reclamarme nada,ya para el lunes te firmare el divorcio y podras ser libre para casarte con tu novio de la adolescencia,y otra cosa,Serena,mi vida personal es eso...personal,y yo estare con quien me de la gana-grito Seiya

Serena apreto los puños y sin pensar le dio una cachetada al rostro del pelinegro.

-Eres un idiota,tu sabes bien que tu eres el unico hombre que yo he tenido,eres el unico que me ha tocado...no puedo creer que me digas eso...que me insinues que Darien es mi amante-sollozo la rubia

Seiya quien tenia la mejilla marcada de carmesi por el golpe de Serena.

Le dijo:

-Ah si?que yo haya sido el unico hombre de tu vida es la peor mentira que puedes decirme,fui testigo de como esta noche,por poco y no te dejaba de apretar por todos los rincones...es increible que hayas invitado a tu amante aqui...en el cumpleaños de tu hija-le dijo movido por la furia de los celos.

-Bastardo! Infeliz!-le dijo Serena y se echo a el dandole golpes al pecho del pelinegro

-Es que no te has dado cuenta que me rompiste el corazon!,maldita sea,Serena-grito Seiya.

Ella levanto la cabeza,y dejo de golpearlo,y se echo al cuerpo de el.

Ella lo abrazo todo lo fuerte que podia su fragil cuerpo.

El mantenia sus brazos rigidos.

-Que rayos haces?-espeto el pelinegro

-No puedes negarte...eres mi esposo-murmuro ella

-Ya no soy tu esposo-le dijo el

Serena empezo a recorrer la espalda de Seiya con las manos.

El hubiese querido arrojarla de alli,pero una extraña fuerza se lo impedia.

Aquella poderosa fuerza de su deseo que lo perseguia desde el dia que se separo de ella.

El olor del cabello de Serena impregnado del aroma de aquel peculiar aroma de ciruelos blancos y la fragancia natural que emanaba del cuerpo de ella,termino por liquidar lo poco que le quedaba de cuerdo.

"_Mama tenia razon,esto no es algo racional...es emocional.."_

Rodeo la cintura de la rubia y busco deseperado su boca.

Aquella boca que daban esos besos que era como un elixir de vida para el.

La pasion y el deseo eran mas fuertes que su propia voluntad.

La arrincono a la pared y la apreto a el,queriendo inmiscuirse y no perderse nada de ella.

Ella tampoco perdio el tiempo,de la boca de el,paso a hundir de besos el pecho y los hombros del pelinegro.

El empezo a bajar el cierre del vestido y de un solo estiron lo arrojo lejos.

Ella estaba mas hermosa de lo que su imaginacion recordaba.

Pronto el sosten de la rubia tuvo el mismo destino que el vestido.

El hundio su cabeza en los senos de ella y con sus manos hincaba sus uñas en los gluteos de la rubia,desesperado del deseo...del deseo de ella.

Ella bajo sus manos para desabrocharle el pantalon y cuando el quedo solo con sus boxers,el la apreto mas a la pared para hacerle sentir su evidente excitacion contra la evidente excitacion de ella humeda tras los pliegues de su diminuto bikini.

El le succionaba los senos como un loco que habia encontrado agua en un desierto.

Ella rozaba la ropa interior que contenia una parte furiosa de el que moria por hurgar dentro de ella.

El entendio el mensaje,se quito la prenda y lo arrojo,sin dejar de succionarle el cuello,hasta asegurarse de dejarle marcas bien visibles...

Bajo sus manos para deslizar el bikini blanco de Serena que estaba completamente mojado de la humedad de excitacion de ella.

Ella le rodeo la cadera con sus largas y blancas piernas,el hundio su cabeza en su cuello y de una sola embestida se adentro violentamente en ella.

Ella grito de placer ante este contacto que penso que jamas volveria a sentir.

Estaban haciendo el amor de la manera mas frenetica y deseperada que podia concebirse entre dos personas que no habian dormido con otros tras haber estado separados.

Sus gemidos descontrolados eran como musica para los oidos de ambos.

-Seiya...dios...creo que me voy al cielo ahora.-dijo ella recibiendo en su cuerpo las entradas violentas y deliciosas de el,que la llenaban por completo,sin dejar espacio alguno.

El no decia nada,pero salio de ella para voltearla,de cara a la pared,hizo que alzara sus brazos y en esa posicion volvio a entrar dentro de ella,succionando el lobulo de las orejas de la rubia y apretando los senos redondos de aquella mujer.

Ella gimio ante aquel delicioso placer de ser tomada en esta posicion.

Se vino al cielo una y otra vez.

Aun asi tuvo fuerza para retroceder un poco,y caminar hacia su habitacion ,con el todavia incrustado en ella,que camino sin salirse de ella.

Se arrojaron asi mismo en la cama de Serena...la que antes habia sido de ambos y que habia sido testigo de muchas escenas como estas llenas de pasion,aunque era la primera vez que lo hacian de una forma tan violenta.

El siempre habia sido un amante cuidadoso.

Serena volvio a voltearse para cambiar de nuevo su posicion y el hundio su cabeza en el cuello de ella para succionarle todo lo que pudiera,porque en una embestida mas...Seiya toco el cielo,vacio todo su deseo en el interior de ella y cayo exhausto sobre su cuerpo...

Ambos estaban sudorosos...cansados...pero no habian hablado durante todo el acto sexual.

Ambos jadeaban...sin ponerse a pensar de que pudiera significar esto para su relacion...

"_Que pasara ahora._.."pensaba Serena mientras percibia unas gotas de lluvia empezar a caer afuera.

"_Este cuarto esta caliente como el infierno,el aire es pesado como un camion...espero que lluvia se lleve nuestra mala suerte.._"pensaba la rubia mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño con Seiya dormido encima y aun pegado a su cuerpo.

_CONTINUARA_

_Hola amigos,al final tuve que tomarme 3 dias adicionales mas._

_Espero que no les haya disgustado el lemon,no puse ninguna advertencia arriba,pero en el sumario ya advierto que habra escenas como estas ya sea de esta parejas o de otras._

_Ahora yo pienso que se ha abierto una brecha entre Serena y Seiya que terminaron durmiendo juntos inesperadamente._

_En el siguiente episodio podremos ver cual es el resultado de esta noche de pasion,si Seiya seguira enojado o no._

_Tambien vi interesante introducir a Lita como posible interes romantico de Taiki y no se ustedes pero la tension romantica entre Setsuna y Diamante me esta matando._

_Por supuesto me gustaria saber que piensan de como va marchando la historiaa asi que dejenmelo saber con un review._

_Les mando un abrazo a todos y pienso que antes de los 7 dias ya tendre el septimo episodio._

_Gracias a todos por obsequiarme su tiempo para leer esto,que en verdad lo escribo con mucho cariño pensando en nuestra pareja favorita._

_Ah,y me inspire en una frase de la pelicula Kill Bill cuando Diamante le habla en el jardin a Serena._

_Rogue85._


	7. Cuan profundo es tu amor?

**Capitulo 7**

**Cuan profundo es tu amor?**

Sin duda despertar una mañana de domingo,luego de un sabado de copas cargadas de todo tipo,debe ser lo peor para cualquiera.

Mas una pareja que ni siquiera habia llegado a su habitacion esa madrugada.

Habian quedado tirados en el sofa del salon de su departamento de recien casados.

Un chico joven de largos cabellos plata,que no tenia puesto mas que sus pantalones a medio desabrochar y una rubia de maquillaje corrido y con el vestido puesto,pero donde se notaba que habia sido forcejeado para intentar sacarles las tiras.

Fuera lo que haya sido,no se logro.

Mina y Yaten habian llegado tan ebrios,que el portero tuvo que subirlos hasta su piso.

Del cumpleaños no habian salido tan borrachos,pero luego fueron a un bar cerca de su casa y bebieron hasta lo que no pudieron.

A la salida el barman ordeno al valet que llevara a la pintoresca pareja hasta su casa,ya que eran conocidos suyos,ademas no queria que algun paparazzi tomara fotos de un miembro de Three Lights en ese estado.

Cuando por fin el pobre portero pudo hacerlos subir por el ascensor,mas enrojecido que un tomate por haber presenciado una terrible escena entre la pareja que no dejaba de manosearse ante las risas alocadas de la rubia.

Cuando por fin pudieron entrar,y sin inhibicion alguna,el intento bajarle las tiras del vestido mientras ella intentaba desabrocharle su pantalon,sea,lo que si pudo lograr es llegar a arrojarle su camisa.

Este esfuerzo fue demasiado para ambos.

Cayeron uno sobre otro sobre el sofa.

Hubiese sido una intensa escena de no haberse quedado los dos profundamente dormidos.

Amanecieron en una posicion totalmente diferente.

El estaba en el suelo y ella en el sofa.

El sol le cayo en la cara a la rubia,quien refunfuño:

-Maldicion...Yaten..te dije que mandaras poner una cortina oscura.-

-Hum?que dices?...ya callate..que no puedo dormir por tu culpa.-murmuro el peliplateado

Mina tomo una almohada y la puso sobre la cabeza y al hacer un movimiento al voltearse cayo al suelo...sobre Yaten quien pego un gemido de dolor.

-Estas loca Mina?ni que fueras livianita.-

-Insinuas que estoy gorda?mejor callate si no quieres que le cuente a todo el mundo que andas usando un shampoo contra la caida del cabello.-le grito su esposa

-Yo no lo uso,me lo dieron de un comercial...eres una fantasiosa.-murmuro el peliplateado-ademas yo jamas tendria un problema como ese-decia tocandose los largos mechones plata que le caian como lluvia suelta

Luego la rubia se percato de la peculiar posicion en que estaban y dijo:

-Mmmm...sabes?estando asi me dan ganas de hacer una cosita.-ronroneo la rubia rozando su nariz con la de su esposo que estaba bajo suyo

-Que cosita?desayunar?.-dijo Yaten queriendo dormir mas y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Seras bruto!...si quiero desayunar,pero algo mas que comida.-murmuro la rubia.

El chico parecio despertar de su trance adormilado y miro los ojos brillantes de Mina.

Fue suficiente para sacar su fuerza,voltearla bajo suyo y darle un beso que casi enloquece a la rubia para luego llevarla al valle del paraiso que tan bien conocian ambos.

Terminaron cayendo agotados.

-Linda sobremesa.-dijo Yaten quien todavia no se reponia del todo luego de la intensa sesion que habia precedido.

Mina tenia el increible poder de seducirlo aun luego de 7 años de estar juntos.

Ella era un año mayor que el,y esta aun podia recordar con una sonrisa cuando el le confeso sus sentimientos de una manera inesperada aquella noche en el baile de las rosas,cuando la rescato de las garras de aquel cobarde de Armand.

A partir de esa noche no volvieron a separarse jamas.

Reian al recordar una graciosa escena del pasado.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Yaten y la rubia llevaban casi 2 años de estar saliendo,ella tenia 19 y el habia cumplido los 18.

El ya estaba en el conservatorio de musica y peleaba por un lugar en la universidad por la carrera de Literatura.

Ella ya habia ingresado a la universidad con un puesto en la carrera de Periodismo,aunque al parecer no estaba muy interesada en ejercerlo cuando se recibiera,lo hacia por placer.

Esa noche fue muy particular para ambos.

Se habian citado de manera secreta a medianoche en la casa de los Kou,porque ultimamente necesitaban de mucha intimidad para los besos que se daban y que por decencia ya no deberian darlas en la calle.

Estos besos ya eran insuficientes,

Habia que ponerle un poco de pimienta al asunto.

Lo cual le venia como anillo justo al dedo,porque su madre habia salido para una fiesta en el centro para acompañar a su vieja amiga Michiru.

Seiya habia viajado con su novia Serena al campo y Taiki se habia encerrado en su cuarto para estudiar.

El escenario era perfecto,

Mina entro a hurtadillas ante una seña de su novio y se saco los zapatos para subir la escalera hacia el cuarto de Yaten.

Si bien ambos estaban decididos a pasar a otro nivel en su relacion,estaban sumamente nerviosos.

Era la primera vez que ambos estaban solos en compañia de alguien del otro sexo y con intenciones de pasar mas alla.

Yaten era un chico muy discreto y si bien jamas le falto quien se le ofreciera,el jamas acepto.

Pero ese dia no dejaria escapar a Mina.

Cuando empezaron los besos ansiosos,ella dijo en medio de las agitaciones por la falta de respiracion.

-Yaten...apaga la luz,,,me da cosita que me veas.-

-Mina...no seas infantil...deja te vea.-murmuro el mordiendole el lobulo de la oreja.

Pero ella insistio en apagarlo que el vencido termino haciendolo.

Luego volvio a decir,cuando el estaba a un paso de quitarle su blusa:

-Taiki esta en el cuarto de alado...me da pena...estoy segura que lo oira todo...pongamos musica.-dijo la rubia a su novio

-No va a oir nada...mientras no grites.-murmuro el

Pero ella insistio de tal forma que el tomo el control y encendio la radio.

Ya nadie podria oirlos...asi como ellos tampoco podrian oir a los de afuera.

Estaban en la parte mas complicada de la operacion,ella con las uñas clavadas en la espalda masculina ,el la cara hundida en los senos de ella,intentando introducirse en ella quien gemia de dolor,cuando Taiki habia ido a tocarle la puerta,para que bajara la musica porque no podia estudiar.

Obviamente no oyeron los portazos y Taiki preocupado por no oir signos de su hermano fue a buscar una copia de la llave.

Abrio de repente gritando:

-Yaten estas aq...?-no termino la frase,porque lo que vio...le hizo palidecer y huir de inmediato.

El solo ver el trasero de su hermano ya era una tetrica imagen que lo atormentaria por el resto de su vida.

Decidio que por su salud mental,dormiria esa noche en un hotel.

No tardo en marcharse.

Yaten quien aun estaba sobre Mina..ambos totalmente sonrojados le dijo:

-Dios...nos vio...ves lo que pasa cuando pones musica fuerte?no pudimos oirlo-dijo el peliplateado,quien mas bien estaba contrariado porque fue interrumpido justo cuando estaba a punto de romper la barrera de pureza de la rubia.

Ella estaba muerta de verguenza.

No pudieron seguir,se levantaron y se sentaron al borde de la cama.

Ella se recosto al hombro del chico y le dijo:

-No volvere a ver a Taiki el resto de mi vida...me muero de pena.-

-Olvidalo...mas bien...volvamos a donde estabamos,por lo que oi...el huyo en su auto...ya debe estar lejos de aqui.-dijo el tumbandose sobre ella

-Quieres decir que estamos solos?-dijo ella

-Asi es...-mumuro el en el oido de el,mientras buscaba los labios de ella.

-Espera..cariño...tengo miedo que tu madre venga...tu habitacion no tiene ventana...no podremos verla cuando llega...-dijo la rubia.

El no iba a hacerle caso,pero si queria llegar al puerto esa noche,mas le valia hacerle caso.

Por primera vez se arrepintio de haber elegido la habitacion sin ventanal.

Decidio usar un cuarto ajeno.

Taiki habia llaveado el suyo al marcharse.

Ni en sueños entraria en el de su madre,solo pensar en eso,le hacia bajar la libido.

La solucion?

El cuarto de Seiya!

Corrieron desnudos con las sabanas enrolladas hasta esa habitacion y reiniciaron su ardorosa labor.

No podian terminar de franquear la barrera.

A ella le dolia demasiado.

Optaron por continuar algunos juegos de caricias y estaban tan concentrados en eso,que no oyeron nada de una llave desestrajandose y unos pasos silenciosos en la casa que entraron por la puerta principal.

No se hubiesen percatado de nada si no fuera porque oyeron que un ruido estrepitoso que venia de abajo y unos gritos:

-Bombon,ten mas cuidado...y luego me juras que no estas ebria.-decia la voz

-Que no estoy ebria.-dijo otra voz.

Eran Serena y Seiya que habia vuelto inesperadamente y ya estaban subiendo los escalones directo a la habitacion del pelinegro.

Mina y Yaten palidecieron y no sabian que hacer.

De la deseperacion se escondieron debajo de la inmensa cama de Seiya.

La bulliciosa parejita no tardo en entrar en la habitacion.

Estaban en un momento candente.

-Bombon..me vuelves loco...porque no me dejaste tocarte en el taxi?-decia Seiya mientras abrazaba la cintura de Serena y caminaban apretados al lecho

-Tan loco te vuelvo que te hice olvidar de llevar la documentacion de tu auto,que por eso lo retuvieron en el peaje y tuvimos que volver forzados de nuestro frustrado viaje de fin de semana.-murmuro la rubia

-Que importa...esta noche te compensare...porque te quedaras verdad?-decia el perdiendose entre los pliegues de la blusa de ella y cayendo sobre la cama

Los amantes que estaban debajo de esa misma cama,no podian verlos pero si oirlos.

Y estaban espantados.

Yaten estaba celoso de que su hermano evidentemente disfrutaba de una vida sexual activa mientras el todavia no podia terminar de quitarle la virginidad a Mina.

Mina estaba enfadada,porque Serena nunca le habia contado que aquella ya habia dormido con Seiya,porque por lo que tenia la desgracia de oir,no era la primera vez que estaban juntos.

-Crees que haya alguien en la casa?-dijo Serena-

-No veo el auto de Taiki y no te preocupes por Yaten,ese es un menzo,y te aseguro que estara dormido o estara viendo alguna pelicula pornografica.-contesto Seiya hundiendo su rostro en el vientre de Serena.

-Si sera de estupido este Seiya.-murmuro Yaten al verse mencionado.

Yaten y Mina creyeron pasar una eternidad mientras veian caer en el piso toda la ropa de los amantes que estaban recreandose en el lecho.

-Cuanto crees que dure esto?-le murmuro Mina a su novio

-No se..pero seguramente poco...tengo la sensacion de que Seiya sufre de eyaculacion precoz.-dijo bajito Yaten

Ella no lo entendio.

Quiza se imagino que eso era alguna ropa masculina.

Los chirridos de la cama tambaleandose ante la perdicion de pasion de los amantes de arriba,hicieron temblar de miedo a Mina quien se puso como pudo bajo el brazo de su novio.

Los gemidos de esos dos ya estaba torturando a Yaten quien tenia a Mina desnuda bajo su brazo,pero no podia ponerse a tocarla alli.

Se resigno a quedarse quieto mientras sentia que la gente de arriba se arrojaba a un costado de la cama,jadeando de cansancio luego de terminada su labor.

-Fue increible ...Seiya...cariño...estoy en las nubes...-

-Lo se...-dijo el -no te dejare dormir hoy...no creas que esto se ha terminado eh..-

-Seiya...-

Los novios escondidos,abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-Por dios...cuando saldremos de aqui?,ya se me esta acalambrando los pies-murmuro Mina

-Pues ni modo...tendremos que esperar que salgan .-dijo Yaten resignado y horrorizado por lo que oia arriba.

Los amantes ni bien terminaban volvian a comenzar,y luego de haber pasado bastante tiempo y luego de unos gritos,finalmente se callaron y se noto una quietud en la habitacion.

-Que crees que paso?no oigo nada..-murmuro Mina

-Tal vez se quedaron dormidos..-dijo Yaten,quien empezo a arrastrarse para sacar la cabeza fuera y cerciorarse.

En efecto la pareja desnuda dormia abrazada y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yaten hizo una seña a Mina para que saliera lo mas despacio que pudiera.

Ambos empezaron a salir de puntillas en los segundos mas eternos de su vida con tanta mala suerte que por accidente el pie de Mina toco la pata de una mesa,haciendo ruido,lo que hizo que los bellos durmientes movieran los parpados.

Esto casi mata de un infarto a los sigilosos.

Por fin alcanzaron la puerta y ...la libertad.

Parecieron encontrar la paz cuando por fin entraron a la habitacion del peliplateado.

-Eso estuvo cerca.-jadeaba la rubia recostada en la puerta

-Quien pensaria que esos tarados estarian de vuelta tan pronto.-dijo el plateado en iguales condiciones que ella

Luego la miro.

Esa noche habian sufrido demasiadas interrupciones desde haber sido sorprendidos por su hermano mayor hasta tener que oir forzadamente como su otro hermano hacia el amor con su novia y ellos aun no pudieron hacer nada.

Tomo la decision.

-Ya estuvo buena de charlas y tonterias..-dijo el,tomandole del brazo y llevandola a la cama.

-Nena...ahora ya nada nos interrumpira-dijo el mientras se perdia en el cuerpo de ella.

-Solo...ten cuidado...recuerda que duele.-dijo ella tambien enrojecida de las ganas que tenia de su amado

Lo que vino a continuacion era todo lo que ambos hace rato intentaban hacer.

El franqueo el doloroso muro de contencion e hizo llegar el barco al puerto.

Habia llegado a destino y atravez de ese camino ambos se dirigieron juntos al paraiso.

Al terminar aquella dulce mision,ambos estaban agotados con el pecho jadeante.

Luego de tantos sobresaltos en esa noche...al fin estaban en paz.

-Eres increible Mina...-

-Tu no te quedas atras...-

El se acerco a ella para darle un beso dulce en los labios de su amada novia.

Estaba decidido a pasar muchas noches como esa con ella.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ella se levanto para ir a tomar una ducha y el fue a buscar las toallas para unirse a su esposa en la regadera.

Mientras estaba alli,ella tuvo una desagradable visita.

Su periodo mestrual habia hecho aparicion.

No era que temiera que Yaten lo descubriera,luego de tanto tiempo juntos,esto no era problema.

Lo que le contrajo el rostro,era el significado de la misma,

Aun no estaba embarazada...

La dulce alegria matutina se esfumo en par de segundos,porque este suceso mensual muy puntual en ella,era un eterno recordatorio de que sus intenciones de ser madre no estaban saliendo nada bien.

Se miro en el espejo y una lagrima le cayo de los ojos.

Justo en ese instante su marido entro al baño y la miro:

-Que te pasa,rubia?porque lloras?-

-Nada cariño...es solo jabon que me entro al ojo.-dijo Mina-ya entremos a la tina,mira le eche algunas sales de menta.-

Ambos entraron al mismo a hundirse en el.

-Que crees que haya pasado con Seiya y Serena anoche?-pregunto Yaten

-Tal vez hicieron lo mismo que nosotros esta mañana o tal vez se arrojaron todo lo que encontraron a su paso...ya nos enteraremos...tambien me pregunto como estara tu madre,tu papa fue a dormir ahi tambien...-

Yaten fruncio el seño.

-En que diablos esta pensando Taiki...mi padre es un desvergonzado,si una vez engaño a su entonces esposa,mi madre...ahora que esta casado con otra...tu crees que no intente hacerlo de vuelta,te has fijado como mira a mi mama?seguro la quiere tener por deporte en su carrera de sinverguenza.-

-No seas duro cariño...ambos se llevan bien ahora y eso es lo que importa.-dijo la rubia

-Bah...volviendo a lo de Seiya...mi hermano esta demasiado enojado...no creo que haya pasado la primera opcion...tal vez como dices se arrojaron todo lo que encontraron.-

Yaten no le menciono sobre la foto que habia recibido su hermano semanas atras.

Preferia que su esposa se mantuviera al margen lo mismo que el.

Eran problemas ajenos.

Cambio de tema de conversacion.

Uno que le importaba mucho.

-Nena,tu crees que deberiamos buscar otro departamento o una casa en el centro?.-

-Porque cariño?-

-Cuando llegue el bebe..imagino que necesitaremos espacio...-dijo Yaten y al ver a su esposa sonrojarse le dijo:

-Nena,sabes que ese siempre ha sido nuestro deseo,y es un tema inevitable y que mejor que hablarlo ahora...tu sabes que estoy listo y asi tambien se que tu lo estas...Mina...creo que ya es hora...tengamos un bebe.-continuo diciendo con el rostro decidido

-Lo se cariño.-dijo ella hundiendo su cara en el pecho de su marido.

Tampoco en ese momento de tanta intimidad se animo a confesarle que habia estado con muchos problemas y que desde antes de casarse ella habia abandonado sus practicas anticonceptivas.

Y no habia resultado alguno.

Tambien ese momento tan intimo los remonto a otro:

**FLASHBACK**

Iba esta pareja saliendo del cine mordiendo unas golosinas,como hacian todos los sabados.

Ella una rubia gritona y el un peliplateado de semblante mas serio pero relajado por la compañia de su novia.

Estaban conversando del trabajo que seria mantener una casona en el campo,luego de haber visto una pelicula donde habian visto hermosos paisajes de campiñas.

-Lo mejor de eso es que mantendriamos a los fotografos y a las fans lejos...sabes que me gusta la idea.-decia el

-Si,pero aqui en la ciudad tenemos todo-decia ella aferrada a su brazo-ademas piensa el trabajo inmenso que seria tener una caseron lejos de todo.-decia Mina

-Lo se,pero creo que eso cambiara cuando lleguen mis hijos.-dijo el

Mina se solto del brazo de el y lo miro con ojos asustados.

-Entonces ...tienes hijos?-con voz temblorosa y con la sorpresa de quien piensa que no sabe nada de su novio

-Bueno...no todavia...esperaba que tu me ayudaras con eso.-le dijo el con una sonrisa.

El rostro de ella cambio de color.

-Te quieres...casar conmigo?-pregunto ella sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Bueno,es algo impulsivo...pero acepto-dijo el

-Espera...esta es una propuesta matrimonial?-dijo la rubia que aun no terminaba de creer lo que pasaba.

-Claro que lo es...tontita...te quiero mucho,y siempre lo he hecho...quiero casarme contigo.-dijo el tomandole las manos

Ella se arrojo en los brazos de el.

-Supongo que esto es un si.-dijo el

-Claro que si..tonto.-dijo ella antes de perder su boca en la de el.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Aquel habia sido el segundo momento mas feliz de su vida,porque la primera habia sido la noche que el la salvo de Armand e implicitamente se le habia declarado y dando inicio a ese sueño que ya llevaba casi siete años.

Solo ensombrecido con el dolor oculto que aun no se animaba a hablar con el.

Creia que no podria haber algo peor que eso.

**S.S**

En otro departamento muy diferente ,una chica castaña se prestaba a servirse su desayuno dominical,mientras leia su periodico,cuando sono el ring del celular que anunciaba un mensaje de texto nuevo.

Ella lo tomo y se sorprendio por quien se lo habia enviado.

Era Taiki Kou.

Aquel hombre que tanto la habia impresionado en la velada de la vispera.

Era una invitacion para almorzar mas tarde.

Ella bajo su celular y sonrio.

La verdad estaba pensando en quedarse en su casa bebiendo una copa en compañia del retrato que tenia sobre su mesita.

El retrato de Andrew Fuhurata.

-Supongo que aun despues de todo...deberia ir o no?...bueno,me ahorraria cocinar...esta bien...ire...es solo un almuerzo...-se dijo Lita y luego tomando el retrato lo beso y penso:

"_Prometo que a la noche tomaremos esa copa juntos..mi dulce Andrew.."_

Contesto con una afirmacion la invitacion de Kou y sonrio ante la perspectiva.

Siguio tomando su cafe.

**S.S**

El autor de dicha invitacion se habia despertado tambien hace varias horas cuando escucho a su madre levantarse porque la bebita reclamaba tomarse su botella.

Ya estaba tomando el cafe dominical y una sonrisa ilumino su cara al recibir la contestacion de aquella señorita que lo habia impresionado como ninguna otra lo habia hecho en mucho tiempo.

No sentia ningun tipo de barrera o cohibicion para acercarserle.

Por un momento olvido que su padre tambien estaba sentado en la misma mesa y lo miraba sorprendido,porque rara vez Taiki salia de su semblante serio.

El castano guardo el celular y siguio engullendo su cafe.

Su padre de pronto hablo:

-Y tu madre?porque no ha venido a desayunar?-dijo Diamante quien cada tanto echaba un vistazo al moises donde estaba la bebe con la botella en la manitas

-Ya le avise hace rato...mama! El cafe se va a enfriar,ya te saque las tostadas.-grito Taiki a su madre quien seguia en la habitacion.

El unico motivo por el cual Setsuna no habia salido de la habitacion era simple.

No queria que Diamante la viera recien levantada sin arreglarse.

Por eso cuando desperto la bebita,fue a prepararle el biberon,pero apenas oyo que Diamante se levantaba dejo la bebe en brazos del tio Taiki y volvio a su habitacion a cambiarse.

Esa sensacion era ridicula.

Ademas que llevaban casi 15 años divorciados,de los cuales,el paso 10 ya casado con otra,en su larga vida en comun el la habia visto recien levantada en sinfin de ocasiones.

Pero con esa coqueteria propia de toda mujer,ella sentia que de todas formas ella no era la misma mujer joven y de piel tersa con quien el habia estado.

"_Si por eso mismo,el me habia cambiado..."_

Desecho las tonterias de su cabeza y habiendose puesto algo de maquillaje y colocarse un chal para cubrir un poco su piel del pecho,porque no queria que la mirada inquiriosa de el percibiera alguna arruga solo perceptible para ella.

-Buenos dias señora Setsuna.-saludo el peliplateado al verla salir-que linda amanecio hoy-guiñandole un ojo

-Ya dejate de tonterias,Diamante...no han sabido nada de mi hijo Seiya por cierto?-pregunto la peliverde sentandose a la mesa

-Por cierto que no...pero aun asi no creo que debamos meter las narices...dejemoslos solos...-dijo Diamante

-Crees que se quedaron juntos anoche?-dijo Taiki

-No lo aseguro hijo,pero creo que que si...sabes esa niña aun ama a mi hijo y este tonto tambien lo hace...aunque insista en jugar con esa niña pelirroja que trajo con ella...quien por cierto no le alcanza a Serena en belleza.-dijo Diamante

-Yo solo quiero que sean capaces de recuperar su matrimonio...no soporto ver triste a mi hijo.-dijo Setsuna

-Cambiando de tema...-dijo Diamante dirigiendose a Taiki-creo que a ti te fue muy bien ayer con esa chica...como es que se llamaba?-

-Se llama Lita y no hablaremos de eso.-dijo Taiki sonrojandose

-Porque no?a mi se me hizo que hubo un "feeling"alli entre ustedes-acoto su padre

-Maker...tu solo haz lo que tu corazon te dicta...no porque desees esperar por alguien que crees que jamas estara alli para ti..pierdas la oportunidad de conocer otras personas.-dijo su madre,quien ya sabia lo de Amy,aquel amor casi estridente y silencioso que habia apabullado a su hijo en ser siempre un solitario.

Taiki miro su taza,despues de todo,solo con sus padres podria hablar de esos temas.

Seiya en su situacion no seria el indicado,porque el es como un ciego guiando y Yaten ya hace bastante tiempo le recomendaba hacerle caso a una de las tantas mujeres que lo perseguian.

-Amy...no se que hacer...cada vez que intento acercarme ella pone una barrera entre nosotros.-dijo de repente Taiki

-Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ella no comparta el mismo sentimiento-dijo Diamante

-No seas insensible.-le replico la peliverde a Diamante

-No..esta bien...la verdad yo de alguna manera siempre pense que tal vez yo tambien pudiera gustarle,pero ella no me da oportunidad...a veces pienso que es la barrera social que ella misma se ha impuesto.-dijo Taiki

Recordo que habia conocido a Amy cuando ella estaba becada en la preparatoria donde Yaten y Seiya se habian trasladado luego de que su madre se disgustara con el padre de los muchachos.

Era compañera de Yaten y mantenia la beca de este colegio tan exclusivo y caro gracias a las altisimas notas que mantenia porque ella era de escasos recursos y solo vivia con su abuela que trabajaba de enfermera.

Fue alli que ella conocio a Serena y Mina,y luego por intermedio de ellas a los Kou.

Con Taiki se conocieron un dia que habia hecho una reunion en casa de los chicos y el castaño quedo flechado por aquel angelical rostro de muñeca de la jovencita.

Tan dulce y timida...tan callada que no entendia como podia ser amiga de gente tan ruidosa como sus hermanos y sus entrañables amigas rubias.

Taiki hubiese querido decirle luego de unos meses acerca de sus sentimientos,pero ella se cambio de preparatoria y dejo de frecuentar al grupo.

Taiki no la volvio a ver hasta 3 años despues cuando Seiya la encontro trabajando de dependienta en una tienda y la rescato dandole un trabajo como asistente personal suya.

Su abuela habia enfermado y no podia seguir trabajando lo que la habia motivado a dejar la beca y continuar la escuela en un curso nocturno.

Luego de terminar,como no podia pagarse la universidad,entro a trabajar y en esas condiciones la habia encontrado Seiya.

Desde ese momento,Taiki penso que tal vez le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad para retomar aquella historia inconclusa,pero de nuevo se dejaron en ascuas,porque la aludida en todo momento hacia comprender que entre ambos habia una gran distancia social,mas por ser ella asistente de su hermano.

Si bien se intento en todo momento ellos hicieron lo posible para que ella se sienta mas como una amiga mas que otra cosa,esto jamas se pudo concretar como querian.

Y tuvieron que pasar 6 años desde el reencuentro para que Taiki literalmente se empezara a sentir cansado de esa situacion y por obra del destino conociera esa noche a una mujer que la hacia mirar como hace mucho no miraba a una.

Se habia envalentonado tanto que no dudo en enviarle una atrevida invitacion para un almuerzo que ella acepto.

Tambien se sorprendio que desde ayer no pensaba en Amy como casi siempre lo hacia.

Tal vez solo el destino lo estaba ayudando a salir de ese amor que venia trayendo a sus espaldas desde hace 9 años.

Diamante y Setsuna se miraron.

Ese dia en verdad su hijo habia amanecido con un aura diferente.

En ese momento empezo a sonar el celular de Diamante.

Setsuna observo de rabillo la escena..porque estaba pensando que tal vez fuera la esposa de el.

No era asi.

Era Rubeus,su asistente personal.

-Como amanecio señor?espero haya sido asi,tengo una noticia que darle-dijo Rubeus del otro lado

-Que sucede?-inquirio Diamante

-Es...que ...es algo dificil de decir...que estuve verificando algunas corrientes abiertas que posee Hoteles Kou y ha estado habiendo faltantes por extracciones que no he autorizado yo y tengo entendido que ud tampoco,si yo mismo lo he hecho por ud.-dijo Rubeus

-Yo jamas consenti extracciones extras...de que monto estamos hablando.-dijo Diamante

-Sumado todo...totaliza unos 3 millones de dolares...y eso no es todo...las extracciones fueron realizadas desde un banco suizo donde se han bloqueado las operaciones para rastreo y no tengo forma de saber como ubicar ese dinero.-dijo Rubeus quien se habia encontrado con la sorpresa ya ayer,pero luego de haber trabajado toda la noche con gente de contaduria pudo vislumbrar ese problema.

-Nos robaron...Rubeus...si lo hicieron tuvieron que haber tenido acceso a las claves o a mi firma...el dinero no me preocupa pero la mala intencion si...yo no puedo ir..decidi quedarme aqui mas tiempo,asi que te dejare a tu cargo,contrata los mejores detectives privados..pero esto debe esclarecerce.-dijo Diamante antes de colgar.

-Que paso?-pregunto Taiki

-Hubo un desfalco en algunas cuentas.-dijo Diamante quien no podia pensar quien podria ser.

-Eso es terrible.-dijo Setsuna-y no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez tu asistente no este involucrado..como escuche el tambien tiene accesoa a tu dinero.-

-No.-dijo Diamante con firmeza.-Rubeus es como un hijo para mi,y ya ha logrado obtener su propio peculio,el no es...-

-Que haras?-dijo Taiki

-Ya ordene que tome medidas...pero de todas formas eso no cambiara mis planes de permanecer una semana en Japon.-dijo Diamante

-Y no llamaras a tu esposa?-dijo la peliverde de repente.

Diamante la miro.

-No sera necesario.-dijo Diamante.

No iba a permitir que un acontecimiento como ese le arruinara la estadia.

Desde que se habia alejado de su casa de New York y de Neherenia...como que habia encontrado cierta paz.

**S.S**

En otro departamento muy diferente,Darien Chiba tambien tomaba su cafe matinal.

Habia despertado de muy humor.

La noche anterior las cosas no habian salido nada bien.

Desde que con la colaboracion monetaria de su media hermana Neherenia habian puesto en marcha su plan de arruinar el matrimonio de Serena y Seiya parecian que las cosas estaban desde el punto de inicio y lo peor de todo no habian avanzado nada en los otros planes.

Recientemente y gracias a las firmas escaneadas de Diamante Kou que le facilito su media hermana sumado a sus conocimientos de contador,pudieron hacer un desfalco de 3 millones de dolares de diversas cuentas del magnate.

Tomo el telefono y decidio llamar a Neherenia.

Ella misma atendio.

-Que quieres?-replico ella al percibir la voz de Darien

-Solo para decirte que ya retire esa limosna que le robamos a tu marido,ya esta hecho.-

-Bueno...traslada la mitad a la cuenta de la que te hable...ese fue el trato.-dijo Neherenia

-Eres increiblemente estupida,eres la esposa de ese imbecil y no tienes posibilidad de disposicion de nada de su fortuna.-dijo Darien

-Ya callate,tu eres el idiota,que ni siquiera pudiste hacer que Seiya se divorcie de su esposa.-dijo la pelinegra

-Por eso te estaba llamando...los planes no estan resultando para nada...estamos trabajando desde hace tiempo...y solo hemos podido sacar algunas limosnas y la situacion de tus queridos hijastros tampoco ha cambiado...porque vi a Diamante aqui anoche y no percibi que hubiera algun tipo de pelea con ellos...no te han funcionado tus ponzoñas?-dijo Darien

-Pelee con ese estupido por el dichoso viaje...y hace bastante que no me permite opinar demasiado en el asunto de sus estupidos hijos.-dijo Neherenia

-Hasta este paso no lograremos nada...nuestro objetivo es la fortuna inmensa que tiene este tipo,y por lo que te dije una vez...eres una esposa decorativa ya que no tienes siquiera acceso a ninguna cuenta...apenas y una tarjeta de credito limitada.-dijo Darien

-Y que quieres que hagamos...las cosas se me complican demasiado...ya me es complicado mantener influencia sobre Diamante-dijo Neherenia

-Lo note...ademas...quiero que sepas que mientras tu te entretienes con tonterias...la ex mujer de el,anda rondandole de nuevo..ayer la vi..estuvo aqui...y hablaron toda la noche.-dijo Darien

Esto cambio la mirada de Neherenia.

Eso ya era demasiado...se enfurecio.

Una cosa era empezar a robar de a pasos el dinero de Kou y otra que quisieran volver a sacarle el puesto que tanto le costo obtener.

Ademas siempre odio a Setsuna.

Fue varias las veces que Diamante la llamaba en sueños y hasta algunas confundia sus nombres cuando estaba durmiendo con ella.

La foto que encontro en un libro de el,ya fue demasiado.

Ya habia estado muy celosa de todo ese asunto.

Lo penso con detenimiento.

Dijo con voz segura:

-Darien...ire a Japon yo tambien...no puedo estar tranquila mientras esa zorra de Setsuna junto con sus hijos rodean a mi marido...ya tambien deberiamos pensar que hacer con esos muchachos...hablaremos alla...yo saldre pasado mañana de incognito...le mentire al espia de mi esposo Rubeus..que hare un viaje de compras a Londres...necesito un plan de contingencia-dijo la pelinegra

-Si piensas que es necesario.-dijo Darien

-Me quedare en tu casa...no quiero que queden registros de que me hospede en un hotel y ademas soy demasiado reconocible por las revistas.-dijo ella

-Si...ya lo creo...con esa cabellera ridicula...esta bien...te mandare los datos de mi direccion...ni pienses que voy a ir en tu busca.-dijo Darien

.Pues nadie te lo pidio,estupido!-dijo la pelinegra antes de cortar la comunicacion.

Ahora si estaba inquieta.

Tantos años despues no podria estar pasando esto.

No creia que Darien pudiera estar exagerando.

-Estupida...estupida.-murmuro Neherenia mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y se paseaba nerviosamente por toda la habitacion.

"_Despues de tantos años...no puedo sacarme de encima ese fantasma"_

**S.S**

En tanto en una casa donde la noche anterior se habia celabrado una recepcion en honor al primer cumpleaños de una niña,una rubia comenzaba a abrir pesadamente los ojos.

Serena habia estado lo suficientemente ebria como para tener ahora el peor dolor de cabeza imaginable.

Se empezo a remover y se percato que estaba en su cama.

Desnuda y sola.

Los recuerdos de la noche reciente se le agolparon en la mente como rayo.

"_No fue un sueño...esto fue real"_´penso ella mientras se tocaba las magulladuras de su cuerpo,y aun podia sentir un dolor entre sus muslos

Se incorporo pero volvio a caer sobre el colchon.

La cabeza la estaba matando de una terrible puntada.

Todavia no podia terminar de determinar las consecuencias de lo que habia ocurrido.

Lo que si era claro es que Seiya se habia levantado y no habia rastro suyo en la habitacion.

Queria levantarse a verificar si aun seguia en la casa.

Ni siquiera podia recordar en que momento el se habia levantado de encima suyo y si habia dormido alli.

Respiro profundo y se levanto.

Fue al baño,se cepillo los dientes y lavo su cara.

Miro su imagen en el espejo y contemplo varias marcas rojas en su cuello.

Como asi en su hombro y otras zonas de su cuerpo.

Nunca antes Seiya le habia hecho el amor de esa forma tan violenta.

Todas esas imagenes de el apretandola por la pared,le volvian a la mente como una rafaga furiosa.

-Ya basta...voy a salir y ver si esta afuera...aqui hay dos opciones,o esta haciendo el desayuno para traermelo en la cama o se se marcho en la madrugada.-se dijo Serena

Salio y se arreglo como pudo,pero no se ato los adangos en la cabeza...estaba un poco nerviosa para hacer esa tarea.

Mientras se colocaba el vestido,siguio notando ensus piernas el camino de mordidas y moretones rosados en su piel.

Tendria que usar algun tipo de maquillaje corporal

Por mas que habia pasado mas de un año de la ultima vez que habian hecho el amor,desde su separacion,ellos ya tenian algunos meses de abstinencia,mas por el embarazo avanzado y el miedo ridiculo que tenian los dos de lastimar al bebe en camino

Le vinieron algunos celos atrasados.

Durante su separacion era muy posible que el hubiera dormido con otras.

No era dificil.

Siempre tenia muchas mujeres detras suyo.

La propia Michiru.

Y ahora esa Kakyuu.

Una lagrima rabiosa le cayo del rostro al recordar todo eso y percibir su situacion actual.

Habia despertado luego de una noche donde habia perdido el control de su cuerpo y termino cediendolo todo.

Empezo a recordar imagenes del pasado tan distintas...tan dulces..en contraste a esto...donde nada era seguro.

**FLASHBACK**

Serena estaba particularmente feliz...ese dia finalmente cumplia 19 años y el permiso oficial de sus padres de poder viajar sola con su novio de hace año y medio Seiya Kou.

El le habia dicho que planeaba llevarla a conocer Kyoto,y que habia alquilado un sitio precioso ahi

Ademas en la ciudad no podian estar sin ser cada rato perseguidos por fotografos.

En Kyoto podian encerrarse en el anonimato,porque habia poca cerca de la zona que el planeaba visitar.

Ademas que estaba necesitando un tiempo de descanso.

Habian estado dando conciertos de seguido y juntos con las grabaciones,las fotos y los comerciales necesitaba un respiro.

Ademas extrañaba demasiado a su novia.

Demasiado.

Y por ello planeaba tener un poco de tiempo a solas aprovechando el cumpleaños de ella y que sus padres le darian la via libre para viajar solos.

Se cancelo cualquier festejo,mas bien ella se dedico a preparar la maleta para el viaje.

Pasado el mediodia,un auto toco su bocina.

Ella corrio a mirar por la ventana.

Era el.

Bajo a abrir y se encontro con la sonrisa mas dulce que ella soñaba por comerse a besos todo el tiempo.

-Ya estas lista bomboncito?-dijo el alzandola entre sus brazos

-Si,solo debo bajar mi maleta.-contesto ella dandose una hilera de tiernos besitos con su novio

-Voy por ella si quieres.-dijo bajandola en un segundo y subio al segundo piso y trajo la maleta que ya estaba sobre la cama.

En esa fraccion de segundo,Seiya se detuvo algunos segundos y dio una caricia a las sabanas de Serena mientras el aroma de ciruelas blancas se le pegaban en las narices como una tortura deliciosa.

Tomo el equipaje y bajo donde ella lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Y tus padres,bombon?.-

-Estan en el hospital,ya les avise que pasarias por mi luego del mediodia.-dijo ella colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de el.

Empezaron a besarse tan apasionadamente que Seiya tuvo que parar.

-Ya mejor vamonos...ya alla podremos disfrutar de estar solos tu y yo...aqui puede venir un fotografo y tomarnos una foto y mañana...la foto de nosotros besandonos asi saldra en todas las revistas y ahi si tu padre no me dejara acercarme a ti.-rio el pelinegro al tiempo que tomaba la maleta y le daba un brazo a la rubia.

Ella cerro la puerta y se cogio del brazo de Seiya.

-Por cierto y te lo repito por quincuagesima vez hoy...feliz 19 años mi bomboncita..-dijo el besando la frente de ella.

Fueron hasta el aeropuerto, de incognito para tomar un vuelo privado que los llevaria a Kyoto.

El vuelo fue rapido y eficiente,

Antes que pudieran darse cuenta estaban en Kyoto,ahi los esperaba un vehiculo de alquiler donde irian solo los dos hasta la preciosa cabaña que el habia alquilado para ambos.

Cuando por fin llegaron,Serena quedo extasiada por el notable paisaje del lugar,ella estaba tan acostumbrada a la metropoli que implicaba Tokio,que el contraste fue muy notorio.

La cabaña era muy hermosa y estaba a orillas de un lago.

-Mira,bombon..podriamos pasear en bote..o poner una fogata mientras te toco la guitarra y tu te meces sobre mi-dijo Seiya

-Es hermoso...entremos mi amor...quiero ver que hay adentro.-dijo ella

-Por supuesto..permiteme.-dijo el galante tomando la maleta de ella

Saco la llave y abrio.

Era mas hermoso de lo que imaginaba.

Tenia una enorma sala y un comedor pegado a una cocina.

Sus dos baños tenian tinas grandes...pero habia un pequeño detalle...habia solo una recamara..

-Cariño...porque hay solo una habitacion?-inquirio la rubia mientras el pelinegro aspiraba el dulce perfume de ella de su cuello

-Bombon...es obvio...porque dormiremos juntos,no me dejaras dormir afuera...el tiempo refresca a esas horas-dijo el mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura...

-Pero...es..que...-dijo ella

-No seas malpensada...solo dormiremos...a menos que quieras hacerme algo mas.-le guiño el ojo mientras se volteaba a llevar la maleta al cuarto.

Serena palidecio.

Nunca antes habian dormido juntos,estaba mas asustada que una lombriz y la tranquilidad de el la ponia muy nerviosa.

El mismo cocino la cena de ese dia,habia heredado de su madre un gusto muy gourmet por las comidas.

En lo unico que podia pensar que dentro de un rato tendrian que compartir una habitacion,y temblaba como una hoja.

El se percato y le pregunto:

-Que te sucede bombon?.-decia el mientras engullia el caldo de verduras que habia cocinado

-Nada,no te preocupes..-contesto ella mas sonrojada que un tomate.

Ella le siguio con la mirada mientras el recogia los platos silbando y los llevaba a lavar.

Estaba tan embebida en sus pensamientos que ni se percato que el la estaba llamando para ayudarlo a lavar.

-Bombon..me escuchas?que te sucede?-dijo el tocandole la frente-estas enferma?-

-No es nada...solo...que...estoy pensando que no es buena idea que ...durmamos juntos en el mismo sitio.-dijo ella finalmante

-Ah...con que era eso...-dijo el sonriendo-si ese es el problema me quedare en el sofa...tu sabes bien que yo jamas te haria nada que tu no quieras...y ahora ayudame con este desastre.-termino diciendo sonriendo el pelinegro.

Esa noche el cumplio su promesa,acomodo los cojines sobre el sofa y ya estaba durmiendo placidamente mientras que ella no dejaba de revolcarse sobre su inmensa cama.

Sentia un atisbo de culpabilidad de haberle dicho que se quedara en la sala,siendo que estaria tan incomodo.

Se levanto y fue a observarlo.

Estaba profundamente dormido,con los brazos colgados al piso y su manta en el piso.

Serena la tomo y lo cubrio.

-No me gustaria que te resfries por mi culpa-murmuro la rubia al tiempo que no se resistio las ganas de darle un beso al chico dormido.

Pero cuando se acercaba a su cometido,unas manos sostuvieron las suyas.

-Te atrape bombon...con que venias a espiarme mientras dormia eh.-le guiño el ojo

-No es lo que piensas.-dijo ella molesta

-Yo no estoy pensando nada.-dijo el

-Es solo que...-murmuro ella con los labios a punto de pegarse a los de el-yo solo queria hacer algo antes de dormir.-

No hubo forma de convertir ese beso en algo mas suave y gentil.

Parecia que todos los deseos contenidos sumados al miedo infantil de ella conllevo a esa situacion tan natural en una pareja que se amaba de verdad.

-La verdad es que ...te quiero tanto...que ya no púedo mas...bombon.-murmuro el mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acostaba encima de el.

-Yo ...deseo quedarme aqui contigo...solo hazme olvidar mis miedos...y solo quiero perderlas contigo...siempre has sido la estrella que me ha guiado en todo-dijo la rubia al tiempo de hundir al cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro.

El lo entendio e hizo que ella se levantara de encima con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

Luego la tomo de la mano y la encamino a la recamara.

Alli la empujo suavemente sobre el lecho,mientras el se incorporaba encima.

-Solo quiero que estes tranquila...no tengas miedo...yo tambien quiero decirte que no me cuestiones nada sobre si lo que te hago es bueno o malo...quiero que entiendas que jamas te haria algo malo...pierde ese miedo y tenme confianza-dijo el muy dulce pero serio al tiempo de perderse en los ricos labios de Serena,quien atino a asentir con los ojos brillantes de miedo.

La inercia con que siguieron haciendo las cosas mientras el la guiaba a un nuevo mundo se sensaciones y que ella conocia por primera vez en su vida.

Los primeros gemidos derivados de aquel placer desconocido para ella.

Cualquier vestigio de dolor,el hizo lo posible para intentar dejarlo atras y que ella pudiera conocer que ese amor que tanto se profesaban podia tener mil formas de materializarse.

Y que alcanzar el cielo era totalmente posible.

Iba dejando atras ese sendero de niña inocente para convertirse en la mujer que era.

De la mano de una persona que la amaba de verdad.

El se encargo de borrar lagrimas y miedos con un camino de besos tiernos.

El cumplio su palabra de no hacerle daño.

Al terminar cayeron agotados enrollados entre las sabanas.

Se quedaron mirando al techo,como aun no creyendo el increible paso que acababan de dar.

Si bien era previsible para ambos,la verdad que el no tenia en planes hacer el amor con ella durante este viaje.

Pero se dice que aquellas cosas que suceden cuando menos las esperas son las mas placenteras.

Ella recosto su cabeza en el pecho de el,y poso una mano sobre su vientre marcado por suaves abdominales.

-Seiya...prometeme que nunca me dejaras sola.-dijo ella

-Amor...no digas eso...sabes que yo jamas te dejaria sola...si me dejas hacerlo...prometo que jamas te hare sentir sola...nunca y quiero que lo tengas bien en claro-dijo el tomando una mano de ella para darle un beso.

Ella sonrio ante esa perspectiva.

"_Yo siempre estare contigo...siempre..."_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Serena suspiro ante el recuerdo y decidio enfrentar lo que fuere.

Una sola cosa si tenia presente.

Tenia unas ganas inmensas de poder hablar con Seiya..sentia que habian demasiados cabos sueltos...si el tenia algo que decir,ella tambien queria decirselo,..hablarle de _esas cartas _y poder decirle todo aquello que hubiese querido decirle desde hace tiempo.

Pero el no se habia ido,a pesar que al despertar y percatarse de todo lo que habia ocurrido,tuvo el impulso de huir.

Tomo una ducha y se puso la misma ropa,ya que alli no tenia ropa extra.

Luna no estaba,asi que el mismo se preparo el cafe para beber.

Pero lo preparo para _el solo_.

Luego de pensarlo un poco,decidio esperar que la rubia se despertara,porque tenian una charla pendiente.

Lo que habia pasado no podia ni debia cambiar nada entre ellos.

Seiya estaba con la espalda recargada sobre la pared de la cocina.

Todos esos pensamientos se le agolpaban en la mente cuando se percato de que por mas de que se hubiera bañado...ese aroma...tan de ella...se le habia impregnado en el cuerpo.

"_Ese maldito perfume de ciruelas blancas..."_

_-_Cuando dejaras de ser tan estupido Seiya y no te dejaras llevar por tus instintos...-murmuro el pelinegro para si mismo.

Otros recuerdos se le agolparon a la cabeza al tener tan metido en la narices esa fragancia.

No queria tenerlos.

Pero no podia evitarlos.

**FLASHBACK**

Seiya y Serena habian vuelto de aquel viaje de Kyoto,donde habian pasado un hermoso fin de semana,para poder reiniciar la vida en Tokio con las numerosas actividades.

El con el trabajo en el grupo y el regreso a la universidad donde tomo la carrera de Literatura,que le servia de mucho para la composicion y elaboracion de sus temas musicales.

Ella retomo sus clases en la universidad donde habia obtenido un puesto en Psicologia y estaba muy entusiasmada.

Estaba particularmente feliz por todos lo que habia pasado entre ellos en Kyoto y que su relacion habia tomado otros niveles.

A la salida de las clases y por mas tarde que fuera el siempre iba a buscarla con una sonrisa.

Ese dia fue como siempre y en vez de llevarla a su casa,tomo direccion hasta el mirador de estrellas de Tokio,y subieron sobre el capo del auto de Seiya para recostarse encima y observar las estrellas.

Ella con la cabeza recostada en el pecho del pelinegro quien le señalaba con el dedo el firmamento estrellado.

-Mira bombon...esa estrella que esta tan cerca de la luna,se llama Fighter...es muy dificil distinguirla entre tantas,pero mi madre me enseño a hacerlo...y hasta ella me puso el sobrenombre de esa estrella...ella decia que yo y mis hermanos eramos como estrellas fugaces que estaban de paseo por el universo pero terminamos quedandonos viviendo cerca de la Luna para ilumninar la Tierra...vaya..mi madre si es buena para hacer metaforas...-rio el pelinegro

-Pues para mi yo no quiero que seas una estrella fugaz...quiero que siempre seas una estrella presente.-dijo ella

-Esa promesa ya la tienes y yo jamas olvido una...por cierto,bomboncito...ese perfume tuyo se me ha vuelto a impregnar por todo el cuerpo...sabes...tengo pegado a mi..todo el polen de ciruelas blancas...y me encanta...-dijo el

-En serio?amor...hace varios dias que no lo estoy usando...pero me encanta que siempre huelas a mi.-dijo ella arrojandose encima de su novio para continuar una ronda de mimos.

Antes de la medianoche el la devolvio a su casa.

El regreso a a su casa.

Y tuvo una sorpresa de encontrar despierta a su madre en la cocina que se habia levantado a tomar un te.

Ella le ofrecio a tomar una taza con ella

El acepto y se sento junto a su madre.

El suspiro.

-Que pasa hijo?te noto mas feliz que de costumbre.-dijo la peliverde

-Si, mama...es que pasan cosas que a veces ni logicamente se pueden explicar...hoy le estaba diciendo a Serena que donde voy percibo un aroma a ciruelas blancas...como que lo tengo muy pegado a mi...y hoy ella me confeso que hace tiempo no la esta usando...solo digo que el amor tiene tantas formas de mostrarse a uno...haciendola tan caracteristica.-dijo Seiya

-Bueno,fighter,eso tiene una explicacion...quieres que te lo diga?contaban los ancianos que si un sentimiento es fuerte e intenso,uno jamas podria dejar de percibir al otro ya sea por algun distintivo como el aroma de un perfume que hace mucho no se usa...porque se tiene ese aroma en el corazon.-dijo Setsuna

-Ya lo sospechaba.-dijo Seiya-sabes mama...estar con ella me hace muy feliz y no tengo ganas de ver a nadie mas...creo que alguna vez me casare con ella.-sonrio Seiya

-Estoy segura que tu la harias muy feliz...pero es aun muy pronto fighter.-dijo su madre

-Lo se...no te preocupes...dejare pasar un tiempo.-sonrio el pelinegro.-

"_Mientras... tengo el recordatorio de su dulce aroma en mi"_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora sentir esa fragancia tan amada por el antes...le estaba torturando el tacto.

Estaba pensando en eso,cuando vio entrar a Serena por la puerta de la cocina.

Ambos se miraron.

Y como que todo quedo en silencio absoluto.

-Seiya...estas aqui.-dijo de repente con voz temblorosa la rubia mientras se acercaba a el.

El le hizo una señal en la mano y dijo:

-Por favor..no te acerques.-dijo dejando de lado esa espalda recargada y dejando sobre la mesa la taza vacia.

-Yo..vine...esperaba poder hablar contigo.-dijo ella

-Lo se...tambien por eso tambien me quede yo-dijo el

-Lo que paso...-comenzo diciendo ella

-No hace falta justificar...estabamos ebrios,tu eres una mujer muy bella y yo simplemente me deje llevar por tu belleza...no pienses que confundi las cosas,y puedes tener mi palabra que no se lo dire a nadie...estoy consciente de que mañana tenemos una cita importante para definir los puntos de nuestro divorcio y no quiero complicarte la vida con Chiba...de verdad perdona mi actitud.-dijo el con voz indescifrable para ella

Serena lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

-Seiya..tu y yo necesitamos hablar...por favor no me vengas ahora con las reglas de "ya se acabo"...tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente...se que fui una idiota y no te quise escuchar...pero entiende mi dolor...ademas yo **necesito** hablar contigo asi que debes oirme.-dijo ella con voz mas alta

El tenia sus brazos cruzados.

-No entiendo de que tenemos que hablar...-dijo el con voz impasible.

En su interior una gama de sensaciones lo estaban matando.

Estaba demasiado furioso.

Nunca antes habia estado asi.

-Si tan solo me permitieras decirte que necesito explicarte muchas cosas...yo no quiero arrojar todo por la borda...se que aun podemos arreglar las cosas...yo...yo...te...a-alcanzo a decir la rubia

-Serena...esto no en un vaso que hayas roto y ahora pretendas pegarla con pegamento...esto era una relacion por si no te habias dado cuenta,y tu me sacaste de tu vida sin siquiera darme oportunidad de defenderme...y lo peor de todo..es que me privaste de mi hija...durante demasiado tiempo me he arrastrado detras tuyo como un loco...ya eso se acabo.-dijo el alzando la voz

Serena lo miro y algunas lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

Cambio el tono de su voz y se acerco a el mirandolo a los ojos.

-Seiya..si bien no se que paso exactamente contigo y Michiru alla en Paris,de algo si estoy segura...es que estoy enamorada de ti...y quiero decirte tantas cosas...no sabes cuanto te he extrañado...siempre me pasan cosas y quiero decirtelas...y me doy cuenta que no estas...y sabes...tengo el presentimiento que tu tambien lo sientes como yo...anoche mientras me hacias el amor..toda mi parte consciente pudo percibirla y tu eres...tu eres el unico a quien yo podria tener..-sollozo Serena

Seiya la miro con los mismos ojos a pesar de la sorpresa de la declaracion de la rubia.

Pero la rabia fue mas que el amor.

-Quieres saber porque no puedo decirte que comparto lo mismo que tu?-dijo el con la voz aparentemente tranquila

La rubia llorosa asintio.

-Porque me rompiste el corazon!.-grito Seiya y pareciera como que la tonalidad azul de sus ojos,de esa rabia contenida paso a tener una tonalidad dorada.

Serena retrocedio unos pasos hasta chocar contra la pared.

-Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa Serena...vienes con todo esto...porque me ves que estoy mas tranquilo que meses atras?o porque piensas que tengo algo con Kakyuu?-dijo el con la misma furia en los ojos.

Parecia ser otra persona totalmente diferente a la que habia conocido ella.

-No es asi...Seiya...yo...de verdad **necesito** que arreglemos las cosas...-dijo ella

-Esta bien..entonces dejame preguntarte otras cosas...si puedes responderlas..tal vez me estes entendiendo...dime..donde estabas tu cuando yo estaba quemado y deshecho?donde estabas tu cuando estaba herido e indefenso?todas esas cosas que me dijiste e hiciste eran lo unico que tenia...mientras te aferrabas a algo que jamas me dejaste explicar...mientras yo lo unico que hacia era espiarte todos los dias,mirar afuera de tu ventana para ver el dia que tu mano la abriese...que me llamaras para hablar de algo que no fuera nuestra hija...me puse a reflexionar sobre ese peligroso e irresistible pasatiempo.-dijo el pelinegro

-Seiya...por favor...-dijo ella

-Tambien me di cuenta que tu ya habias empezado a hacer tu vida...yo solo estorbaba y me estaba portando como un idiota...entonces hice un viaje celestial a travez de nuestro silencio y supe que el momento habia llegado.-dijo el

-Momento para que?-grito Serena fuera de si

Seiya por primera vez perdio el dominio de si y vislumbro algunas lagrimas y con voz apenas segura respondio:

-Pues que habia llegado el momento de matar el pasado ...y volver a la vida.-dijo el

Serena quedo petrificada al oir esto.

En serio esperaba alguna discusion,pero no una declaracion de esta magnitud.

Saco fuerzas para esbozar unas palabras

-No puedes estar hablando en serio..-dijo ella sollozando y en un golpe de impulso,quiso posar una mano en la mejilla de el.

El le sostuvo el brazo para evitar ese contacto.

-Lo digo en serio..como que cada rosa tiene una espina.-dijo el con mas calma y bajandole el brazo

Ella tenia la mirada en blanco.

No tuvo fuerzas para sostenerse en pie.

Cayo de rodillas.

Era cierto que ella se habia buscado todo esto, pero no era menos cierto que ella tuvo razones para hacerlo asi.

Lo unico es que debio haberlo manejado de manera diferente y no haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo.

-Dime una cosa...Seiya...es por esa pelirroja no?..dime..ha hecho por ti lo mismo que yo alguna vez?-dijo ella

Seiya se sonrojo.

-Con que derecho me preguntas eso..si sabes que responderla no seria propio de un caballero...yo no necesito publicar mi vida privada...como tu con Chiba.-dijo el con los celos carcomiendolo

-Eso de Chiba es un cuento que te acabas de inventar no?no es gracioso.-dijo ella con una risa amarga

El se volteo.

A decir verdad no aguantaba verla de rodillas llorando tan destrozada.

-Solo dire que hoy desperte...y simplemente estaba en la cama equivocada...ambos...Serena...solo quiero que comprendas algo con esta pregunta...alguna vez necesitaste tanto de alguien hasta que tu mundo simplemente se derrumbo?...pues eso es lo que paso...-dijo el pelinegro

-Nunca podre hacer lo suficiente para poder disculparme contigo...pero quiero que tu tambien comprendas...para que para mi tu sigues siendo el unico y con esto lo unico que haces es romper tu promesa...-dijo ella levantandose de repente

-Que promesa?-dijo el volteando donde estaba ella

-La promesa de que jamas me harias sentir sola...esa promesa ya la olvidaste?-dijo ella

El la miro con los mismos ojos rojos.

De nuevo estaba perdiendo ese firme dominio de si mismo.

-Tu me hiciste romperla...yo jamas rompo una promesa porque quiera.-dijo el

-Tambien quiero que me devuelvas mi dije de estrella.-dijo ella

-Ya no es tu dije...tu me lo devolviste..te acuerdas?...-dijo el

-Que rapido puede el sol esconderse ,no?..solo tengo en mis manos el cristal roto de todo lo que fue.-dijo ella levantando la mirada

El se dio cuenta que la escena ya era demasiado densa y ni el mismo tenia la fuerza suficiente para estar en pie.

Tal era la violencia de la actitud que se estaba imponiendo.

Pero era el enojo,los celos y la furia que lo habian estado acompañando por tanto tiempo.

Se sentia algo culpable por haberle dicho cosas tan duras.

Pero debia decirselas.

Decidio que ya era hora de marcharse.

Ella se quedo en la misma posicion con la mirada baja y no lo vio subir a su auto y marcharse.

El ambiente quedo silencioso.

La rubia se acerco al ventanal de la cocina y el caluroso domingo vislumbraba cierto bullicio en la calle por los sonidos de afuera.

Seguro se estaba festejando a algun santo del cual ella no tenia ni idea.

Escuchaba el griterio de unos niños alegres.

Escuchar esos sonidos la pertubaban...como si la marchitaran.

Como si tuviera algo muerto dentro de ella.

**S.S**

Seiya apenas pudo conducir unas cuadras.

Tuvo que detenerse en una plaza arbolada,las lagrimas que le nublaban le impedian manejar bien.

Se recosto sobre un arbol.

Cayo y se recosto por completo sobre la hierba.

Estaba agotado.

"_Estoy recostado aqui...como anoche estuvo extendido bajo mio el cuerpo de ella...se que me entrego todo lo que tenia...pero siento que no puedo hacer nada...todo ese amor que se echo a perder volvio negro mi mundo...dios ….a este paso...mis propios fantasmas enfermos de furia van a matarme..._"pensaba el pelinegro

En serio es tiempo de matar el pasado y volver a la vida?

CONTINUARA.

_Queridos amigos,estoy profundamente agradecida por tan hermoso reviews que me animan a seguir con esto y les confieso a que mi y todo me duele escribir cosas tan dolorosas entre seiya y serena._

_Estare esperando su parecer de este capitulo y desde ya les pido 7 dias para el sigte episodio._

_Ojala no les haya parecido tan largo y tedioso,de igual forma haganmelo saber._

_En los sigtes notas volvere a mencionarlas a todas nombre por nombre,pero quiero que sepan que me se el nick de todas las que estan acompañandome en este fic._

_Besos a todos!_

_ROGUE 85_

_pd: pasen a leer los one shots de sailor moon,La Boda y La despedida y tambien ya saque el primer episodio de un fic de saint seiya no yaoi centrada en shaka de virgo,pasen a ver que les parece._

_Pd2:la razon por el cual me cuesta corregir errores gramaticales es porque escribo desde una tablet y me mata el touch._

_pd3: las inspiraciones para este episodio es la cancion coming back to life de pink floyd y tambien una escena de braveheart._


	8. Trozos de Realidad

CAPÍTULO 8

TROZOS DE REALIDAD

Para una mujer tan resuelta como Setsuna,estar en el mismo sitio que su ex marido,que a pesar de todo lo que habian pasado jamas olvidaba ese comportamiento tan cinicamente seductor con el que gustaba de molestar a su ex esposa.

Esa relacion que ya llevaba 15 quince años de haber tenido un final muy triste para una historia de amor como la que ellos habian tenido,indefectiblemente hacia pensar a ambos de manera simultanea,que ese mismo camino de infelicidad la estaba recorriendo su hijo Seiya ahora.

La peliverde estaba sentada en el sofa con su nieta en brazos mientras Diamante estaba sentado enfrente leyendo el periodico.

La peliverde de repente dijo:

-Me preocupa mi hijo Seiya,deberia llamarlo.-

-No,dejalo asi.-respondio Diamante-aqui no podremos intervenir,sea lo que haya pasado,nosotros debemos mantenernos al margen,es un momento de mucha complejidad para ambos...si..ya se...que crees que soy el menos indicado para dar consejos amorosos..pero conozco a mi hijo,y se que esta muy confundido ahora...solo el,podra decidir lo que su corazon quiere...ahora si enviales un mensaje a ambos,avisandole que su hija esta bien y se quedara con nosotros...la verdad tengo el presentimiento de que no podran cuidarla ahora.-

Setsuna lo miro.

Era increible como este hombre podia mantener tanta serenidad y resolucion en un asunto como ese.

-Si...tienes razon.-dijo la peliverde

La bebita empezo a balbucear algunas palabras como queriendo decir algo y sus abuelos sonrieron.

-La verdad no le tomo nada de tiempo acostumbrarse a ti.-dijo Diamante

-Es una bebe muy buena,Seiya me dijo que ya balbucea mama...papa...y hasta el nombre de Luna...se ve tan feliz y despreocupada...tan pequeña y ya viviendo en una casa destrozada.-dijo Setsuna con cierto dejo de dolor en su voz

Diamante la miro pero no dijo nada.

El mas que nadie podia saber de eso.

El mismo habia perdido y destrozado su propio hogar.

Setsuna tambien penso lo mismo,asi que ya no dijo nada mas.

Lo que mas queria era seguir manteniendo una relacion cordial con su ex esposo,no hacia falta escarbar en cosas demasiado antiguas.

Les habia costado mucho mantener ese hilo de tranquilidad luego del nuevo matrimonio de el,asi que siempre que podia se abstenia de hacer comentarios al respecto.

Internamente Diamante se lo agradecio.

Pero verla con su nieta en brazos no pudo evitar transportarlo en otros sitios hoy por hoy,muy lejanos para el.

Pero que aun asi..seguian siendo hermosos..

**FLASHBACK**

En una casa en Tokio...

-Plu...no crees que este niño esta muy pequeño?.-decia un muchacho peliplateado de unos 19 años quien cargaba en sus brazos a un bebe recien nacido

La aludida sonrio.

-No seas tonto Diamante...es un recien nacido...-decia la peliverde mientras estaba afanada en cocinar una sopa de calabaza que era la comida favorita de su esposo.

Solo tenia 17 años,y se habia casado hace menos de un año con Diamante Kou.

Y estaban viviendo en una casa preciosa en Tokio y recientemente habia corononado ese hermoso sentimiento con el nacimiento de su hijo Taiki quien habia nacido hace menos de un mes,luego de haber hecho ver estrellas a su madre en el parto.

Aun asi,y por mas que tenia la ayuda de Luna,siempre insistia en cocinar ella misma el almuerzo de su familia,mas ahora que Diamante tenia que salir durante casi todo el dia,por estar trabajando en las oficinas de la empresa familiar que alguna vez heredaria,sumado que tambien iba a la universidad donde estudiaba la carrera de Negocios.

Muchos decian que su matrimonio habia sido apresurado y no falto quien insinuara que tal vez habia otro "motivo"que apresuro la boda.

Y como queriendo darles la razon,9 meses despues de eso,nacio un hermoso varon a quien pusieron de nombre Taiki.

Los nuevos padres se habian visto de patas para arriba en esta nueva responsabilidad de cuidar un niño.

-Plu...oye ...todavia no puedo notarlo muy bien...pero creo que Taiki tendra ojos violetas como los tuyos.-dijo Diamante observando de reojo a su hijo a quien estaba cargando.

-Si,entonces sera tan hermoso como yo...oye...tu iras a la oficina o a clases?.-dijo la peliverde

-Ire a clases.-contesto el peliplateado-pero sabes que no ire hasta probar la sopa que estas haciendo.-

Setsuna sonrio.

Esa dulce monotonia de hogar los hacia muy felices.

Aunque esa felicidad a veces se veia retada por algunos sucesos nocturnos tipicos de padres primerizos.

Una noche cualquiera,ambos progenitores dormian agotados,y como alarma compasada,el bebe Taiki empezaba su llanto de madrugada.

La madre empezaba a estrujarse en la cama y le daba un suave empujon a su marido dormido:

-Diamante...te toca a ti...yo lo cambie antes de dormir.-decia la peliverde con los ojos semicerrados

El estaba boca abajo y ponia la almohada sobre su cabeza y decia:

-Si..ya voy...solo dame 5 minutos mas.-murmuraba Diamante

-No tienes 5 minutos...ya levantate...-decia la peliverde

Vencido,el peliplateado luego de dar unas vueltas finalmente se ponia de pie.

El bebe solo se callaba cuando lo cargaban.

Su padre lo cargaba hasta hacerlo dormir nuevamente,para luego regresar a terminar su sueño.

Esta si bien dulce actividad,tambien estaba les estaba impidiendo hacer otras cosas un poco mas "amorosas"entre ellos.

-A este paso...creo que Taiki sera nuestro unico hijo.-murmuraba Diamante

-No te quejes...de todas formas...ambos estamos demasiado cansados a la hora que el duerme.-decia la peliverde

Estas minucias domesticas es lo que mas feliz hacian a esta pareja,aunque no pareciera.

Diamante adoraba regresar para encontrarse con su cuadro favorito:

La de Setsuna sentada en el sofa amamantando a su hijito,quien resulto un niñito de pelo castaño y ojos violeta como la madre.

-Sabes?..tu seras la estrella mas brillante de esta casa...tu seras la "estrella maker".-le decia su madre al bebecito en sus brazos

Diamante los observaba sonriendo.

-Y tu..siempre seras Plu...la chica que vino de Pluton...definitivamente...aqui todos en esta casa no somos de por aqui...-reia Diamante del cariñoso seudonimo que le habia puesto a su mujer,como una tierna broma por su largo cabello verde,y su particular belleza que el decia que solo provenia de mujeres que venian de Pluton

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Nada mas lejos que esos recuerdos,hoy en dia ese bebe tan lloron era un hombre de 28 años,y ese idilico matrimonio ya no existia.

Habia corrido demasiada agua bajo el puente.

-Oye Diamante...pasame el bolso que esta en mi habitacion,ahi dentro deje las cosas de la bebe,creo que le cambiare el babero.-ordeno la peliverde.

El peliplateado sonrio.

Aunque habia cosas que no cambiaban...nunca.

El hombre se levanto y entro en la habitacion que ocupaba la peliverde y al ojearlo,su mirada recayo en la cama que esta ocupo en la vispera.

Noto el bolso y lo tomo para llevarlo junto a su dueña.

Salio de alli ligeramente pronto para entregarle el mismo.

La peliverde se lo agradecio.

-Bueno,al menos sirves de algo estando aqui.-rio Setsuna tomando el bolso y poniendose a buscar el babero en el bolso.

Todo esto bajo la mirada del peliplateado que volvio a tomar asiento en silencio.

La verdad es que estaba asi,porque el minuto que estuvo dentro de la habitacion ocupada por su ex esposa,hizo que se impreganara dentro el aroma de jazmines franceses que ella despedia.

-Es increible...que aun pueda seguir oliendo igual.-penso el hombre.

Estaba tan embebido en sus pensamientos que no oyo cuando esta le hablo:

-Oye ! Estas sordo?que te pasa ahora?.-

Diamante parecio despertar y acoto:

-No,estaba algo distraido,que quieres?.-dijo

-Te preguntaba si cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte.-dijo la peliverde quien estaba destandole las cintas del babero a su nieta

-No lo se...a decir verdad..solo pensaba quedarme un par de dias,pero a la par me gustaria pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi nieta,ademas sus padres no estan por un buen momento...pero no se...pero creo que concordaras conmigo que tal vez deberiamos estar aqui...-dijo Diamante con una seriedad en el rostro

Setsuna lo miro y replico

-Desde cuando te importa eso?esa relacion ya lleva casi un año de separada y tu que yo sepa mucho no hiciste.-

-Lo se..pero aunque no quieras creerlo,siempre he estado en comunicacion con mi hijos...bueno...tal vez no con Yaten y puedes tener mi palabra que todos los dias de mi vida en lo unico que puedo pensar es la manera de reparar el daño que alguna vez les cause...gracias al cielo,Taiki y Seiya no me guardaron rencor y me allanaron el camino a estar cerca de ellos...lo menos que puedo hacer,es estar cerca de ellos,e intentar apoyarlos como pueda.-dijo el peliplateado de manera resuelta y con el semblante bastante serio.

Esta inesperada respuesta causo que Setsuna no volviera a replicarle nada.

Estaba sorprendida oirle hablar de "aquel daño"que habia causado.

De verdad no esperaba que el pudiera responder de esa manera.

Justo en ese momento Taiki salia de su habitacion,al parecer ya vestido para salir.

-Que guapo luces hijo mio!.-dijo su madre al verlo

-Si,mama,saldre a un almuerzo...diganme,y ustedes que haran?pueden pedir algo que se los traigan o van a salir a comer?-dijo Taiki,no muy seguro de decir esto ultimo,porque conocia que sus padres tal vez no querrian salir juntos.

-No, ve tranquilo..ya me arreglare,Chibi Chibi se quedara con nosotros hoy.-respondio su madre

-Y que hay..de sus padres?-pregunto Taiki acomodandose el cuello de la camisa

-No creo que hayan cambiado mucho las cosas desde ayer...-dijo de repente Diamante

-Pobre Seiya..-replico Taiki

-Pobre muchacha.-dijo Setsuna

-Como le decia a tu madre,aqui debemos mantenernos al margen y no intervenir...por nuestra parte,nos haremos cargo con tu madre de Chibi Chibi...la verdad no creo que sus padres puedan cuidarla hoy,como sea ya les hemos avisado de esto.-dijo Diamante

-Entiendo...yo llamare a Seiya mas tarde.-dijo Taiki-yo ya tengo que salir.-

-Vendras a cenar?.-pregunto su madre

-No seas celosa,mama,claro que vendre..por nada del mundo me perderia tu sopa de calabaza,.se que te encanta cocina,cuando estas aqui.-sonrio Taiki acercandose a darle un beso en la frente a su madre y darle otro tanto al bebe.

-Y tu no causes tantos problemas a tus abuelos.-le mumuro el castaño a la bebita

Taiki se despidio de sus padres y salio rumbo para el centro.

De repente Diamante dijo:

-Tu hijo tiene razon,te pido algo para el almuerzo?.-

-No...por favor..aqui tenemos todo lo que necesitamos...haremos un trato...tu cuidas a esta niña y yo preparo algunas de mis recetas francesas.-dijo la peliverde

Diamante sonrio.

Como si la escena hubiera venido de algun hermoso y borroso dejavu.

**S.S**

Taiki habia salido de su casa un poco mas temprano para poder hacer algo antes de tener esa "cita"con la mujer que habia conocido el dia anterior.

La verdad le daba un poco de culpabilidad dejar solos a sus padres con la añadidura de que debian cuidar de la hija de Seiya.

Pero ya habia concertado la cita y la dama se lo habia confirmado asi que reanudo la marcha.

La verdad fue un poco impulsivo de su parte haber invitado a aquella señorita casi desconocida,pero no estaba arrepentido.

A pesar de que jamas le faltaron mujeres complacientes que lo ayudaran a aliviar tensiones a la larga espera por Amy,nunca habia tenido el impulso de invitar a salir a ninguna de ellas fuera de ninguna habitacion cerrada.

Pero aquella chica le habia caido muy bien y le dio cierta seguridad como para atreverse a hacer lo que habia hecho.

Y lo mas increible fue que no la paso husmeando en lo que pudiera estar o no haciendo Amy.

Era cierto.

Desde ayer que no habia pensado en ella como era habitual en el.

Seguia consciente de estar aun enamorado de aquella muchacha,pero los años de espera habian alivianado muchas urgencias.

Como si su alma solitaria hubiese estado pidiendoselo,y ayer habia tocado la punta del iceberg donde se encontraba el corazon de Taiki.

Ese "algo" que queria hacer era hacer esa hacer una pasada oculta por la casa de Amy,como hacia siempre que podia para asegurarse de que la peliazul y su abuela estaban bien.

Habia empezado como un instinto protector hacia la muchacha,porque el barrio donde esta vivia,no era un sitio residencial,y por ende a veces,podria llegar a ser inseguro.

Este instinto paso a ser una costumbre a un habito arraigado de años.

Y el hecho que estuviera en la previa de un almuerzo con otra persona,no impedia cambiar eso.

Cuando por fin llego a los ramales que cubrian parte de la fachada de la casa de enfrente de la de donde vivia Amy,el castaño se quedo alli,para hacer aquella supervision imperceptible por la "protegida".

**S.S **

Al otro lado,una castaña tambien se estaba preparando para el almuerzo que habia pactado con Taiki Kou.

Estaba en eso,cuando su telefono empezo a sonar insistentemente.

Atendio.

Era su amigo Haruka Tenoh quien tenia por costumbre llamarla todos los dias.

-Hola Lita,y bien?como estas?ayer me senti un poco culpable de haberte dejado sola.-dijo Haruka

-Esta bien...fui con uno de los hermanos Kou y su familia,ellos me llevaron a casa...pero tu..como puedes decir que lo sientes..si ayer te fuiste muy bien acompañado por esa mujer tan bella...y no te culpo de haberme dejado plantada...esa chica es en verdad hermosa-rio Lita

-Si,aparte de hermosa,es encantadora...la verdad no me arrepiento de haberte acompañado ayer...tanto que no siquiera pude charlar con tu amiga Serena,a quien se supone voy a a representar en su divorcio...pero la manera que se paso mirando a su ex...es imposible saber si lo que quiere es abalanzarse sobre ese hombre o desembarazarse de el.-dijo Haruka

-Si...la verdad es mucho mas complicado de lo que crees...estoy un poco preocupada por ella,no me ha respondido el telefono y temo que haya hecho una tonteria.-dijo Lita

-Nena...no metas tus narices alli...llamala mas tarde...cuando estes segura que no estas interrumpiendo alguna cosa...las relaciones de pareja son demasiado complicadas,si es que hay tanta pasion como la que percibi yo ayer,solo mirandolos de reojo.-dijo Haruka

-Tienes razon...no hare nada...-dijo Lita

-Por cierto,tienes planes para el almuerzo?invite a Michiru a un almuerzo campestre y te gustaria acompañarnos?.-dijo Haruka

-Me gustaria,pero ya tengo planes.-contesto la castaña

-En serio?.-dijo Haruka

-Si,Taiki Kou me invito a salir.-dijo Lita

El rostro de Haruka palidecio.

-No podras estar hablando en serio-dijo Haruka

-Si,fue muy amable conmigo y yo..pues decidi aceptar un almuerzo...no es nada Haruka...-dijo Lita

-Bueno...esta bien...solo que esos Kou no me agradan en pleno...su historia familiar es muy turbulenta y tu eres muy dulce para inmiscuirte...solo me preocupaba por ti.-dijo Haruka

Haruka se lo dijo porque era verdad,como el era el mejor amigo de Andrew,se habia sentido con el deber de proteger a la mujer que su amigo tanto habia amado y mas aun porque era la primera vez que Lita salia con alguien del otro sexo.

El consideraba a Lita como una mujer inocente y demasiado pura para problemas tan ordinarios,y los Kou no eran material de fiar.

Para empezar los padres de Taiki eran divorciados,por causal de infidelidad...su hermano estaba siguiendo los pasos por el mismo motivo y el otro hermano si bien se habia casado,nada garantizaba que mantendria ese matrimonio.

Taiki era soltero y si bien segun leia,era el mas tranquilo de los hermanos,era una estrella musical y eso no le podria eximir de estar siempre perseguido por mujeres y que el no les fuera indiferente.

No queria que Lita sufriera,si es que esta llegase a desarrollar sentimientos hacia Taiki.

Finalmente Haruka le dijo:

-Esta bien..solo cuidate y tienes mi numero,solo llamame si necesitas algo.-dijo el rubio antes de despedirse

Lita se despidio de su amigo y volvio a la tarea de continuar preparandose para salir.

Tomo su bolso y emprendio camino a restaurant italiano que habian pactado,a ella no se le escapo ese detalle que el recordo cuando ella le dijo ayer que los menues italianos eran sus favoritos.

Cuando llego,el ya estaba sentado esperandola.

Sonrieron al verse y el se levanto de su asiento para estirar la silla para que la castaña se sentara.

-Muy amable Taiki...ya llevas tiempo esperando?.-dijo la castaña quien temia haber errado la hora

-No,fui yo quien llegue temprano...-dijo Taiki con una sonrisa acomodandose en su asiento

Lita le sonrio,al verlo de esa manera sintio un dulce dejavu de algun sitio.

Leyeron la carta,y decidieron saborear una pasta al bechamel y un vino tinto.

-Tienes un buen gusto con el vino.-dijo Taiki

-Si,aunque en verdad es un gusto heredado de una persona que conoci.-contesto Lita.

Taiki no ahondo mas,sabia que en esas palabras podian estar ocultos parte del dolor que ella no confesaba pero que el como buen obsevador,pudo notar en los ojos de ella.

Se limito a continuar esa amigable comida.

Y fue asi como dos personas solitarias se sentaron a compartir un momento de amistosa conversacion.

**S.S**

Luego de que a duras penas hubiera sacado fuerzas para levantarse del pasto de la plaza donde se habia echado,muerto de un doloroso cansancio,Seiya saco energias de donde no las tenia y se levanto para tomar rumbo a su casa.

No tenia ganas de conducir,asi que dejo su auto alli.

"_Ya mandaria alguien a buscarlo_"mascullaba el pelinegro

Se calzo los anteojos oscuros,no queria toparse con admiradoras porque no tenia paciencia suficiente para nada.

La verdad,es que solo pudo ponerse en pie,luego de leer el mensaje de su madre,avisandole que su hija pasaria el dia con sus abuelos.

Como si eso,lo trajese de regreso a la realidad.

Mientras caminaba,hasta las calles parecian haber cambiado de color para el.

Su otrora sonriente rostro se notaba abatido.

Le dolia el corazon.

Mientras pensaba en las palabras que le habia dirigido a Serena en la discusion reciente,cada palabra se le presentaba como un martillazo para si mismo.

Le dolia en el alma haber sido tan duro con ella,pero era algo que no pudo evitar.

Exploto de una rabia y un dolor contenido desde hace mas de un año cuando aquel sueño empezo a dar muestras de terminarse.

Nunca imagino que podria llegar a reaccionar de esa forma,cuando su unico deseo desde que ella lo echara de la casa era volver a tener ese acercamiento.

Otra cosa que lo torturaba,era tener la perfecta consciencia de haber dormido con ella anoche y de haber alivianado parte del deseo furioso que le guardaba.

Ella se le entrego sin rechistar y el simplemente la tomo,como si fuera un simple objeto de placer rabioso.

Estaba horrorizado consigo mismo.

"_Asi que esto..es lo que se siente,luego de haber sacado del fondo de mi todo lo malo que guardo..."_

Si bien pensaba que muchas de las horribles justificaciones que le dio a Serena,el creia certeras,no se las hubiera dicho de esa manera jamas.

Suponia que que si tenia duda de que las cosas estaban de verdad arruinadas..pues ahora no deberia tener dudas.

-Es verdad...todo lo que le dije,es lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo...no justifico los insultos,pero lo que si es cierto,que el hecho de que me echara lejos de ella y de mi hija...converti mi vida en dos facetas,la publica que siempre se mostro sumisa con ella y la otra que ocultaba mi corazon y que solo termino de explotar,cuando la vi intentandose acercar.-se dijo Seiya

Se le nublo los ojos,pero decidio no echar ninguna lagrima.

-Nunca pense que todo esto podria ser el detonante para el ultimo adios entre nosotros...la verdad...no podria volver a mirarla a los ojos de la verguenza de mis palabras...-continuo diciendose el pelinegro.

Estaba embebido en eso que no atendia a las personas que pasaban alrededor suyo.

Solo queria llegar a casa y echarse a dormir.

Hasta que una voz lo desperto de su ensoñacion:

-Seiya?tu aqui?-

Seiya se ladeo.

Era Kakyuu,quien salia cargada de una tienda de ingredientes de comida china y lo miraba sumamente sorprendida de verlo caminando por alli a esas horas.

-Kakyuu...mas bien tu que haces aqui?-dijo el pelinegro

-Pero si vivo en el edificio de enfrente.-rio la pelirroja.

Seiya parecio despertar,se toco la cabeza y dijo:

-Tienes razon...soy yo el despistado.-dijo el pelinegro y cuando iba a decirle unas palabras para despedirse de ella,la pelirroja se le adelanto y le tomo del brazo.

-Mira,si no tienes nada que hacer...estoy cocinando unos platos chinos y si quisieras...me gustaria invitartelos..-dijo Kakyuu

Seiya se sorprendio.

Aunque el ya estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la pelirroja hacia el,lo logico seria rechazar la amable oferta,para no herir quiza algun sentimiento no"correspondido".

Pero a pesar de que muy dentro suyo,deseaba irse a dormir a su casa,otra parte de el se habia quedado sorprendido de la dulce calidez de la muchacha y termino asintiendo el ofrecimiento.

Ayudo a la pelirroja a cargar las bolsas y se encaminaron al departamento de Kakyuu.

-Bueno..que pena...y yo todavia tengo la misma facha de anoche.-dijo el pelinegro mirando sus ropas que no habia podido cambiar luego de todos esos sucesos de anoche y esta mañana.

La pelirroja le sonrio y dijo:

-Pues estas de buenas...quiere la coincidencia que tengo en casa una de las maletas de la produccion de fotos del otro dia,que Amy se equivoco en despachar...ahi hay ropa de tu talle...puedes ducharte en mi casa.-

-En serio no quiero ser molestia.-dijo el pelinegro

-No es nada...por favor.-dijo la pelirroja

Llegaron al edificio,y tomaron el ascensor para subir al cuarto piso.

-Finalmente llegamos...por favor pasa.-dijo Kakyuu entrando e invitandolo a hacer lo mismo.

Era la primera vez que el venia a este sitio,que era bastante acogedor y no tenia los ventanales enormes que el tenia en el suyo y le gusto mucho el detalle de que en la pared habia un poster enorme de Three lights.

Kakyuu tomo las bolsas de la mano del joven y las llevo a la cocina.

-Por favor...sientate comodo...ire a llevar estas bolsas y te traere la maleta de la que te hable...pasa a mi habitacion asi te cambias,alli tambien en el otro cuarto esta el baño..por favor pasa.-dijo la pelirroja

Seiya,penso que como ya estaba ahi,no veia nada malo en hacer eso.

Solo era una ducha.

Y ademas que la compañia de la muchacha no le desagradaba.

Entro a la habitacion de la joven y paso directo al cuarto de baño.

Kakyuu entro luego a ponerle la maleta sobre la cama.

-Seiya..puse la maleta sobre la cama.-le dijo la pelirroja tocandole la puerta antes de volver a salir,para dirigirse a la cocina.

Seiya no respondio.

Primero porque no la oyo,por estar tan absorbido en sus propios pensamientos mientras el agua le corria por el cuerpo.

"_Supongo que el agua terminara de lavar mi mala suerte...pero tambien creo que todo ha sido una señal de que las cosas con Serena se han echado a perder para siempre...hoy simplemente no pude reconocerme...y a pesar de que anoche estuvimos juntos...la verdad es que estabamos a miles de millas uno del otro...ella no puede perdonarme y yo tampoco a ella...la ecuacion ya es tan complicada..."pensaba Seiya._

Al terminar la ducha habia tomado una decision:

"Supongo que tengo razon...es hora de matar el pasado y volver a la vida...le dare el divorcio definitivamente a Serena..."-fue lo ultimo que penso antes de enrollarse la toalla y salir para vestirse.

-Ojala Kakyuu no se moleste por haber mojado todo el piso...-se dijo el pelinegro al percatarse de que gotas caian de el,desparramandose en el piso de la habitacion.

Esa chica habia sido muy buena y amable con el.

Reviso la maleta y se encontro con un par de ropas de su talla mas ropa interior que podria usar.

Cuando salio,el olor de los condimentos de la cocina aromatizo el ambiente,porque Kakyuu estaba preparando algunas recetas chinas.

La pelirroja estaba afanada con el delantal puesto y decia:

-Ya veras Seiya,que no te arrepentiras de haber venido aqui...siempre he pensado que soy buena cocinando.-decia esta cortando los trozos de verdura

Seiya tomo asiento y dijo:

-Es hermoso tu departamento...justo vine para arruinar el piso con toda el agua que derrame en tu habitacion.-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

-No es problema...y que tal?que andabas haciendo por mi calle.-seguia diciendo la chica

-No mucho...estaba yendo a casa.-

-Y tu auto?-inquirio la pelirroja quien redoblo la atencion a las palabras del pelinegro,porque se habia percatado de que Seiya no habia dormido en su casa y por las ojeras de sus ojos,no habia dormido muy bien.

-Lo deje cerca de aqui..ya la mandare buscar...queria caminar un poco.-dijo Seiya

-Una mala noche?.-dijo la pelirroja

-La verdad no fue lo que podria llegar a esperarse.-dijo Seiya con el rostro algo cansado

-Entiendo...espera un momento...voy a servir los platos...hice un pollo con arroz de hainan...una de mis especialidades.-dijo la pelirroja trayendo la bandeja para empezar a servir lo que habia terminado de cocinar.

-Ademas corte algunas verduras...para untarlas con la salsa de soja...estoy segura que tambien te gustara.-agrego la pelirroja

En algunos minutos ya habia dispuesto la fuente y hasta ya habia traido el vino tinto.

En verdad era una mujer muy diestra para las actividades culinarias y se le notaba.

Y ademas la comida sabia bastante bien.

-Te gusta?.-pregunto la pelirroja

-Esto es delicioso...oye...bien guardada tenias esta faceta tuya eh.-le sonrio el pelinegro

-Si,aunque en verdad solo cocino para mi...es la primera vez que lo hago para alguien mas y tenia algo de miedo que no te gustara.-dijo Kakyuu

-Pues en serio te lo digo...es como si tuvieras mucha experiencia...en serio..te has lucido.-dijo el pelinegro

Mientras sorbia el vino,Kakyuu aprovecho para decir:

-Y dime...todo esta bien?noto tu rostro un poco cansado.-

Seiya la miro,la pelirroja siempre se habia mostrado bien dispuesta con el y fue asi que no tuvo reparo para confesarle:

-Tambien tienes ojo para eso...no fue un buen dia ayer...al parecer ese problema que vengo arrastrando desde hace tiempo con mi ex mujer termino por explotar...y ahora creo que no hay punto de regreso con ella...lo he comprobado...le dare el divorcio a Serena.-dijo el pelinegro

Kakyuu abrio los ojos.

En serio no esperaba que Seiya se lo dijera y ademas a ella...una mujer que solo un dia antes le habia pedido ser la reemplazante de la otra.

"_Tal vez los milagros si existan..."_penso la pelirroja

-Solo puedes tener mi palabra de que lo siento...yo..en serio lo siento...todos sabiamos lo doloroso que ha sido para ti todo este trance.."dijo la pelirroja

-Lo se...y de verdad aprecio tu solidaridad para conmigo.-dijo Seiya

Kakyuu decidio ir mas alla y poso una mano sobre la del pelinegro y dijo:

-En verdad puedes contar conmigo siempre que desees..y tambien quiero que sepas,no como medida para apresurar nada,que las cosas que te dije ayer eran en serio...y mi deseo es verdadero...y ademas,quiero que comprendas que a pesar de que tu tal vez no llegues a compartir el mismo sentimiento...no quisiera que arruinaramos nuestra amistad..perdona mi impulsividad...pero tu eres la persona que mas me importa y necesitaba hacertelo saber.-dijo la pelirroja,quien habia sacado valor de donde no tenia para decirle estas palabras al hombre del cual estaba enamorada.

Seiya sonrio a medias ante la dulce declaracion de Kakyuu...pero no pudo decir nada.

Por el momento sentia,que eso era lo unico que podia ofrecerle a ella.

-Lo se...-termino contestando el muchacho

El resto de la comida la pasaron en silencio.

No habia necesidad de agregar nada mas,los dados habian sido tirados,solo faltaba que Seiya decidiera tomarlos.

Luego de terminado el almuerzo,Seiya tomo rumbo a su casa.,uego de agradecer a la pelirroja por la inesperada y agradable velada que habia pasado con ella.

Seiya salio de alli mucho mas tranquilo y relajado de lo que estaba hace rato.

Apreciaba las muestras de cariño y comprension de aquella mujer que en verdad se perdia por el.

"Ella es encantadora...pero como estoy, ahora no puedo ofrecerle nada mas...pero supongo que la siguiente fase que implica este volver a la vida,es intentar algo con alguien mas..."pensaba el pelinegro mientras entraba en su edificio.

Cuando entro a su casa,se relajo mas y respondio algunos mensajes que su madre le habia mandado tranqulizandola acerca de que ya estaba en casa y que le agradecia que se ofreciera a cuidar a su hija.

Deseaba dormir...porque sabia que mañana seria un dia bastante largo.

Como una continuacion de todos los sucesos que se habian iniciado hace un año.

Mañana era el dia pactado para que los abogados de divorcio pudieran definir algunos terminos.

No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie,asi que apago sus telefonos y se echo a dormir por lo que restaba del dia.

"_Despues de todo...mañana sera otro dia.."_penso antes de quedar atrapado en las redes de Morfeo.

**S.S**

Luego de la tremenda discusion que habia tenido con Seiya,Serena se habia quedado acostada en su cama pero no podia dormir...simplemente estaba demasiado cansada o mas bien lo que tenia cansado era el corazon.

No habia desayunado ni tampoco almorzado.

Su mente estaba en blanco,porque ni siquiera estaba pensando en nada.

Apenas levanto el telefono donde su ex suegra le avisaba que no se preocupara por su hija.

En parte se sintio como una madre irresponsable por haber dejado en otras manos a su hija mientras ella en un dejo sin dignidad se habia revolcado con aquel hombre que no dudo un minuto en despreciarla al siguiente.

Se sentia un poco usada,a pesar de que fue ella misma quien habia propiciado todo anoche.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma,porque era ella quien tenia todo el derecho de estar molesta y en cambio fue el que termino explotando de una manera inesperada.

Pero el ruido del timbre empezo a sonar de manera continua.

Se puso la almahada encima de la cabeza y pensaba ignorar el llamado,cuando lo que empezo a sonar era su propio celular.

Miro la pantalla.

Era su amiga Lita Kino y fue entonces que contesto

-Hola Serena...estas en tu casa?yo estoy afuera y llevo rato tocando el timbre y ya me estoy preocupando.-dijo desde el otro lado la inconfundible voz de Lita.

-No...esta todo bien...disculpame...ya bajo a abrirte..esperame.-balbuceo Serena antes de colgar.

Esto finalmente hizo que se levantara de su letargo y se acomodo un poco la cabellera suelta antes de ponerse las pnatuflas y bajar a abrir a su amiga.

Cuando lo hizo,Lita se sorprendio del aspecto de Serena.

Si solo ayer lucia como una princesa de cuentos,hoy lucia cansada y muy ojerosa y con el aspecto de que ni siquiera se habia peinado.

-Por favor..pasa...-dijo Serena

Lita paso y la rubia le indico para salir a sentarse afuera en el jardin.

-Bueno,Serena,decidi venir a verte para ver como estabas...-empezo a decir Lita

-Y como supiste que no podria estar bien?.-dijo Serena sacando un cigarrillo para encenderlo

-No quiero ser entrometida..pero hoy tuve un almuerzo con Taiki Kou,y a el se le escapo en un momento de la charla que sus padres estaban cuidando a Chibi Chibi,porque sus padres no podian,y posiblemente debian hacerlo hoy durante todo el dia...y ...bueno...la verdad es que tuve un mal presentimiento,y por eso vine.-dijo Lita algo avergonzada

-No te culpo...esta mañana tuve una horrible discusion con Seiya,porque empezo a atacarme...dios...estaba irreconocible...creeme Lita..que yo intente seguir tus consejos,pero no me funcionaron...el fue muy duro conmigo y dejo entrever que el mas lastimado en todo esto siempre fue el...-dijo la rubia mientras fumaba el cigarrillo encendido

-Entonces las cosas no salieron bien?.-dijo Lita

-Peor de lo que pensaba...-dijo la rubia

-Amiga...yo en verdad lo lamento...es mejor que te pida algo para almorzar...porque tienes rostro de que ni siquiera desayunaste.-dijo la castaña

Dicho esto,marco al numero de envios de un bar de comida china para que le trajeran algo a Serena,quien solo se limito a asentir

-En verdad agradezco que hayas venido...espera...me dijiste que saliste con Taiki Kou,mi ex cuñado?.-dijo Serena

-Si,me invito a un almuerzo y no pude rechazarle.-dijo Lita

-No puedo imaginar a ese hombre invitando a alguien...yo te puedo decir que el siempre fue un hombre mas tranquilo y hasta el mas centrado de sus hermanos...pero jamas le conoci mujer...es mas...siempre pense que el amaba a esa amiga nuestra del colegio que ahora es la asistente de Seiya.-dijo la rubia

-El no me lo dijo pero si dejo entrever algo,cuando hablamos de nuestra vida...yo le hable de Andrew..y el me hablo de un amor frustrado que le costaba dejar atras.-dijo la castaña

-O sea esta en las mismas que tu.-dijo la rubia sin percatarse del daño que podria causar con sus palabras a Lita.

Lita solo la miro,aunque esta tenia cierta razon.

Ella tambien sufria por aquel amor frustrado por la muerte.

-Tal vez...pero es diferente...si Andrew hubiera vivido,ahora estariamos casados...jamas lo hubiese dejado ir...en cambio Taiki...la persona a quien el amaba todavia vive...realmente habla muy bien de el,que haya esperado tanto por esa mujer...ella es la chica peliazul que estaba ayer en la fiesta?-dijo Lita

-Si...es la misma...a proposito...como fue que aceptaste?aun estoy extrañada...nunca sales con nadie y rechazas todas las invitaciones..que fue lo que te incito a aceptar?-pregunto Serena quien descubrio que hablar sobre otras personas aliviaba su propia tension.

Lita la miro y se quedo callada por un momento antes de que los ojos se le nublaran.

-Tal vez te resulte estupido,,pero ese Taiki me recuerda tanto al hombre del que estuve enamorada...Andrew...y fue un impulso extraño...quiero que sepas que a veces durante el dia y la noche su imagen se aparece ante mi y su rostro me salta a la cara y no puedo soportarlo...por ello mi sorpresa al ver a Taiki...me recordo tanto al hombre que llevo en mi memoria,que es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.-dijo Lita antes de caer en un sollozo

Serena se sintio culpable de traerle ideas tristes a su amiga y se incorporo hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

-Lo lamento Lita...a veces olvido que tu si que has sufrido.-dijo la rubia

-Si...es patetico...en verdad a veces creo que ya te estoy cansando con esto-dijo Lita

-No..esta bien...soy yo quien tome con ligereza...nunca imagine que Taiki te podria recordar a Andrew...en verdad..perdoname tu-dijo la rubia

Estaban en eso,cuando sono el timbre del encargado de repartir la comida china que Lita habia pedido.

-Ahi viene tu almuerzo...espera aqui..te lo traigo.-dijo Lita mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas.

Cuando regreso con la comida,lo puso sobre la mesa y sonrio al ver que la rubia comia con apetito.

-Ves que si necesitabas alimento...no tenias fuerza de nada...-dijo la castaña

-Si...tenias razon.-decia la rubia probando los bocados con avidez

-Que te canso tanto?-dijo Lita

Serena suspiro.

-Hubiera querido obviarte este detalle...pero anoche dormi con Seiya.-dijo la rubia

Lita abrio desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Y aun asi esta mañana te ataco con sus palabras?.-dijo la castaña

-Si...y no quisiera contarte esto..pero tenia la necesidad de decirtelo...por favor..no se lo digas a Mina.-dijo la rubia

-Calma...ella no me preguntaria algo asi.-dijo Lita

-Oye...y como fue que viniste y abandonaste a tu cita?.-pregunto Serena

-No...solo que luego del almuerzo,me parecio mejor idea venir a verte...solo fue un almuerzo...pero no niego que me gustaria volver a verlo.-dijo Lita

-Asi es...y quieres quedarte aqui hasta la hora de la cena?me gustaria tener un poco de compañia..para no hacer alguna tonteria...mi hija esta con sus abuelos...y bueno...no creo que Mina pueda venir...asi que me gustaria que te quedes...asi no cometo ninguna tonteria.-dijo la rubia

Lita no pudo resistirse a esa peticion y asintio.

Sabia que deberia quedarse con Serena lo que pudiera,mas porque ella sabia que mañana seria el dia donde se terminaria de definir su divorcio.

Ella lo sabia por Serena y por Haruka,el abogado que ella misma le habia presentado.

"Supongo que le hare un poco de compañia...asi no se siente tan sola..."pensaba la castaña mientras la veia terminar la comida que habia pedido.

**S.S **

En cambio en otra casa,una pareja de abuelos novatos,intentaban que que su pequeña nieta durmiera la siesta.

Diamante,no habia salido y en cambio se habia quedado para ayudar a Setsuna quien a pesar de haber cuidado tres niños alguna vez...ahora en verdad tenia muchos problemas para cuidar a Chibi Chibi quien se rehusaba a dormir la siesta.

-Sabes...yo creo que esta niña quiere salir.-dijo Diamante

-No seas ridiculo.-dijo la peliverde

-Pero es en serio...no es una tonteria...ha estado encerrada desde ayer...seguro quiere ver el cielo azul...yo te acompaño...vamos a llevarla hasta ese parque que esta enfrente.-dijo el peliblanco

Setsuna lo miro.

La verdad que su negativa mas bien respondia a que no queria salir sola con el en ningun sitio,pero la situacion ameritaba,o de lo contrario la niña no podria dormir su siesta.

La peliverde termino por asentir.

Ya habia pasado la mañana mas larga de su vida con el ahi presente y ademas que tuvieron que comer juntos solos,porque Taiki habia salido.

Lo unico que deseaba es que su hijo regresara pronto,porque el contacto continuo con su ex esposo la malhumoraba.

Tomo su bolso y salio detras de Diamante quien ya la esperaba en la puerta.

Se encaminaron hacia el lobby para salir,aunque afortunadamente la plaza estaba enfrente al edificio,asi que solo caminaron unos metros.

El bebe empezo a reir institivamente.

-Ves...solo necesitaba un poco de aire...ya veras que pronto duerme.-dijo Diamante

-Si...lo sabia..solo que no me gustaria que justo sus padres vengan a buscarla y no este en la casa.-dijo la peliverde

Diamante levanto una ceja.

-En serio?tu y yo mas que nadie sabemos que mi hijo ni Serena vendrian hoy por la niña...mas bien pienso que no querias salir...conmigo.-dijo el hombre

La peliverde enrojecio de colera.

-Quien dice que tu me preocupas?eres un estupido.-dijo la mujer

Diamante sonrio.

Tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos de la plaza y el peliplateado levanto sus brazos para cargar a su nieta.y la bebe alzo sus bracitos para subir junto a su abuelo.

-Ya se esta acostumbrando a mi...-dijo Diamante mientras le hacia pucheros a la bebe

Setsuna lo miro con los ojos fijos y esto parecio transportarla a otros recuerdos en un sitio similar pero de hace mucho tiempo atras.

**FLASHBACK**

-No crees que Taiki aun es muy pequeño para sacarlo aqui.-decia una joven madre peliverde,mientras veia a su hijito en brazos de su papa,y se dirigian rumbo a la plaza donde estaba el estanque.

-No seas boba..Plu..lo que mas quiere este niño es disfrutar aire puro...ya tiene casi 4 meses...y quiere ver el mundo,ahora que ya tiene bien abiertos sus ojos.-decia un joven peliplateado sosteniendo en sus brazos al bebito

-Tu crees que lo he abrigado lo suficiente?.-dijo la peliverde angustiada,como toda madre primeriza

-Yo creo que esta mas que bien,teniendo en cuenta que no hace frio...ya relajate...sientate aqui...que con tu cara de angustia lo haras llorar.-dijo el peliplateado

Setsuna fruncio su frente y dijo:

-Ah si...y de donde sacas tanta seguridad...acaso olvidabas que cuando Taiki estaba recien nacido hasta tenias miedo hasta de cargarlo porque decias que se te iba a romper...el bobo eres tu..-dijo la peliverde,algo celosa de que su marido haya superado mucho de los miedos de padre primerizo que lo habian atormentado al inicio

Luego tomo asiento furiosa mientras Diamante la miraba divertido.

Luego se sento con ella y alargo un brazo para atraerla hacia ellos.

-Ven,acercate..quiza no te lo diga nunca,pero tu me has dado el regalo mas bonito del mundo...me has permitido ser padre y eso,hasta no se como podria compensartelo...me hace muy feliz...Setsuna.-dijo el peliblanco

Setsuna enrojecio,no esperaba una declaracion asi,en un momento tan monotono y luego enrojecio mas aun cuando Diamante agrego:

-Y tambien ya sabes...que me gustaria tener mas niños como este...-

-Pues vamos a esperar...no tu no sabes lo que es un parto...esperaremos un largo tiempo hasta que podamos acostumbrarnos a Taiki...-dijo Setsuna cruzando sus brazos

-Por mi no hay problema...no pienso ir a ningun otro sitio...ademas es mejor que nos dediquemos a practicar como hacerlos.-guiño Diamante

Setsuna casi exploto de enrojecer,pero luego termino sonriendo al ver a su esposo y a su hijito cuando este ultimo daba sus primeras sonrisas.

En verdad un hermoso cuadro de verano.

Un verano ya muy antiguo..

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Setsuna se sacudio la cabeza,pero fue imposible no relacionar este presente con aquellos recuerdos,que empezaron a reflotar desde ayer.

La tarde empezo a caer y decidieron volver,porque de seguro Taiki,si es que ya habia vuelto estaria muy preocupado.

Despues de todo...ya mañana seria otro dia...

**_CONTINUARA_**

**_Hola amigos,no tengo excusa,me sobrepase bastante los 7 dias que les pedi,este episodio es bien corto pero ya estoy haciendo el 9no._**

**_No podia hacerlo muy largo,porque aca solo podia mostrar algunos extras mas el post day luego del encontronazo entre los protagonistas._**

**_Les agradezco profundamente el tiempo que me estan obsequiando para leerlo y por favor,estoy ansiosa de leer sus reviews,por mi parte,espero publicar dentro de 7 dias nuevamente,para asi retomar nuestro ritmo habitual._**

**_Agradecida con todos!_**

**_Besos_**

**_rogue85._**


	9. Sentimientos Congelados

CAPITULO 9

**SENTIMIENTOS CONGELADOS**

Cuando una idea se le metia en la cabeza a Neherenia Black,no habia forma de persuadirla de cambiar de idea.

Estaba decidida a viajar a Japon alarmada por los informes de Darien de que Setsuna Meioh se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su marido.

Eso no le gustaba nada.

Cualquier otra mujer estaria satisfecha con todo lo que ella habia conseguido,habia conseguido de ser nadie a trepar a amante del magnate hotelero Diamante Kou,hasta convertirse en su esposa hace 10 años.

Esa ultima hazaña no le fue facil en ninguna forma.

Diamante tardo 5 años luego de separarse de su mujer en aceptar casarse con ella y Neherenia estaba consciente de que posiblemente lo habia hecho mas bien motivado por la necesidad de no estar solo.

El hombre jamas se caracterizo por ser cariñoso con ella y es por eso que pesar de tantos años la pelinegra no podia estar de todo segura de su esposo.

Si bien Darien,su medio hermano le servia de algo,al ayudarla a hacer planes en contra de los hijos de Kou,a cambio de esto,Neherenia debia desembolsar grandes sumas de dinero,lo cual era un poco dificil para ella,porque se le tenia vedado el acceso a la cuentas de su marido,por eso para pagar a Darien,tuvo que maquinar en complicidad con este,un plan para llevarse algun dinero de algunas cuentas de Diamante Kou.

No era mucho,pero servia para calmar a Darien,quien jamas dejaba pasar un dia sin recordarle ese pasado,que ella habia enterrado el dia que poso sus ojos en Diamante Kou.

Moria de terror si el alguna vez se enterara de que ella habia una prostituta adolescente vendida por su maquiavelico padre a Malachite Kunzite,un hombre de los bajos fondos de Japon quien se encargo de esclavizarla de tal modo para que trabajase de prostituta en Kyoto hasta que pudo liberarse y huir a los EEUU.

En realidad lo que tuvo que hacer para poder huir de Malachite era algo que preferia olvidar.

Luego de tanto tiempo no podia tener importancia.

Este tambien era uno de los motivos por los cuales no deseaba volver a Japon.

Aparte de eso no habia otra cosa mas,en esos tiempos ella tenia un look diferente y usaba otro nombre,asi que no habia forma que nadie reconociera en ella a la prostituta de la casa de te mas importante de Kyoto.

Ademas Malachite ya no existia...

Neherenia termino de arrojar el ultimo cigarrillo antes de abordar el taxi de medianoche que le conduciria al aeropuerto de New York,para tomar un vuelo a Japon.

"_Siempre pense que esa estupida de Setsuna solo existia para recordarme que mi vida no es perfecta..."_pensaba la pelinegra

**S.S**

Si bien no era un secreto para las revistas del corazon en Japon que uno de los integrantes de Three Lights,Seiya Kou estaba separado de su esposa hace bastante tiempo,la citacion que habian programado esta separada pareja con sus abogados respectivos fue hecha con total hermetismo.

Haruka Tenoh,en su calidad de abogado de Serena Tsukino,fue bastante temprano a la casa de su cliente para tomar las ultimas instrucciones y llevarla con el.

Al llegar,Luna lo hizo pasar junto a Serena que ya estaba desayunando en el Jardin,quien aun tenia puesta su bata.

-Serena...pero es que acaso no iras a la reunion?-dijo Haruka

La rubia seguia bebiendo su taza sin inmutarse.

-No..no creo que haga falta...confio en ti.-dijo Serena

-Y que quieres que haga?.-dijo Haruka

-Solo dime...donde tengo que firmar.-dijo la rubia

Haruka por primera vez vio el rostro muerto de emociones de la rubia,cuando esta levanto la cabeza.

Se notaba que habia llorado toda la noche.

El rubio decidio no indagar mas,despues de todo,solo tenia una relacion profesional con Serena y no podia permitirse que estas interfirieran con su trabajo.

Pero si decidio que llamaria a Lita para que vaya a acompañar a la rubia.

Esta definitivamente no se encontraba bien.

Le paso los papeles y Serena se limito a firmar en el.

Finalmente el rubio dijo:

-Y me imagino..que esto es todo...quieres que vuelva a la tarde para traerte los papeles?.-

-Si...que mas da?estare todo el dia aqui...asi que no importa.-dijo la rubia

Finalmente Haruka se termino marchando para acudir a la reunion pactada.

No penso que las cosas fueras tan sencillas,el estaba seguro que esa pareja,por mas que solo los haya visto una vez,en aquella fiesta,desplegaban una pasion todavia existente.

Serena no lo miro marchar.

Para ella el tiempo se habia detenido desde ayer a la mañana,cuando Seiya le dio a entender que no podria perdonarla jamas.

Hace un año atras tambien se habian congelado dos sentimientos...

En Serena...dolor...y en Seiya...tristeza y resentimiento.

Todo eso habia girado en sus vidas hasta ahora.

Desde el momento que el sueño que habian construido habia empezado a terminar.

Aquel sueño...ya lejano

**FLASHBACK**

Serena ya era una universitaria resuelta,que sin embargo tenia que vivir sabiendo que la carrera de su novio,lo mantenia constantemente alejado de ella.

El tenia una carrera muy exitosa que lo hacia viajar, a veces..durante meses.

Serena estaba particularmente celosa,y no podia evitar sentirse asi,al ver las estupidas publicaciones de las revistas amarillistas.

Habia empezado con la obsesion,que apenas se veian con el pelinegro que se moria por perderse en sus brazos,de ponerse a husmear en el celular y la laptop de su novio.

Seiya al principio reia ante estas muestras de celos de su novia,pero luego estas obsesivas tonterias ya empezaron a ser sustitutos de los besos y caricias que el esperaba de ella.

Un dia luego de que el hubiera vuelto de una gira por Nueva Zelanda que lo habia tenido ocupado casi tres semanas,estaba el pelinegro sonñoliento con la cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de Serena y el cuerpo extendido en el sofa,mientras la rubia revisaba el celular de Seiya.

El hablaba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios con los ojos cerrados.

Siempre que estaba con ella,sentia mucha paz.

-Oye,bombom...que te parece si en vez de salir esta noche...nos quedamos aqui nada mas...estoy un poco cansado aun del viaje.-dijo el pelinegro

Serena estaba embebida intentando descifrar algunos nombres de la agenda telefonica de su novio

-Bombom...estas bien?.-repitio Seiya

La rubia parecio espabilar y contesto

-Que pasa?que decias?-

-Que sucede contigo?.-dijo el pelinegro incorporandose en el sofa y mirando fijamente a Serena

Hace meses habia observado esa conducta en ella,pero como no tenia ganas de pelear y ella tampoco le decia nada,el preferia mantenerse callado.

-No me pasa nada...solo estoy algo agotada...la universidad me aturde un poco.-dijo la rubia sonando poco convencida

-Segura que es solo eso?-dijo el acercandose a ella...y empezando a darle besitos en su cuello.

Ella se levanto del sitio y dijo:

-Mejor me voy a bañar un rato...esperame aqui.-dijo la rubia dejando a Seiya con las ganas de seguir y totalmente desconcertado.

-Y no quieres que te acompañe a darte ese baño?-dijo Seiya guiñandole un ojo y levantandose junto a ella para acercarse a darle un beso

Serena se solto de su abrazo y se alejo diciendo

-No...estaras cansado...mejor esperame aqui...-

Estaban en la casa de Serena y podian estar asi naturalmente porque los padres de Serena estaban de mision medica en Africa,asi que tenian la casa para ellos solos.

Seiya estaba sorprendido con Serena.

No espero que ella viniera,asi que fue directamente a tocarle la puerta del baño

-Bombom...puedo pasar?-

-Estoy en la tina...espera que salga.-contesto ella

Seiya iba a dar marcha atras,pero desistio de eso,y en cambio decidio abrir la puerta.

Serena en efecto estaba en la tina.

-Pero que diablos haces?-

Seiya se acerco.

-Estas enojada conmigo?.-dijo Seiya

-No lo estoy...porque habria de estarlo?acaso hiciste algo que me enojaria?.-dijo Serena

-No lo se...contestame tu.-dijo el pelinegro

-Tal vez el que debiera contestar seas tu...-dijo la rubia

-Bombom...si no me dices nada..no podria saberlo...todavia no puedo adivinar tus pensamientos,aunque lo daria todo por saber leerlos.-dijo Seiya

-Quien es Molly?.-increpo de repente Serena

-Molly?...no se que hablas,bombom?.-dijo Seiya

-No te hagas el tonto...lei en la revista del domingo que una tal Molly de tu club de fans de Japon habia viajado con ustedes en Nueva Zelanda y que estuvo con ustedes todo el tiempo alla...-dijo Serena

Seiya parecio un rato un poco desconcertado y contesto

-Mira...no se de donde sacas esas cosas...y no puedo creer que estes leyendo esa mierda antes de hablar conmigo...no se como se llaman porque casi no las vi,pero si se que algunas niñas del club de fans viajaron para tomar fotos y no se que mas...como cortesia de la disquera,pero ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres.-dijo Seiya

-En la revista la tal Molly dice que salio contigo.-dijo la rubia

-Ehh? Pero que estupidez...-dijo Seiya sorprendido

-Te gusta porque es aspirante a modelo,verdad?-dijo Serena sollozando

-Por favor,bombom...no seas ilusa...estas aspirantes a modelos buscan prensa y abrirse en base a estas mentiras...yo nunca sali con esta mujer...para que hacerlo,si te tengo a ti...y mas cuando no dejo de pensar en ti...-dijo Seiya queriendose acercar a la tina

-Por favor..quedate donde estas.-dijo la rubia

-Bombon...eres increible...no puedes estar molesta por una cosa asi...ademas es mentira..cuantas veces te he dicho que las revistas amarillistas solo se dedican a a esparcir tonterias,porque su objetivo es alimentar el morbo.-dijo Seiya

-Sabes..creo que es mejor que te vayas...quiero estar sola.-increpo Serena

-Pero si acabo de llegar.-dijo Seiya

-Por favor...vete..-dijo la rubia

Seiya termino vencido,cuando Serena se ponia en un plan de celos,era mejor dejarla sola si no queria terminar con un florero en la cabeza.

Decidio dar un paseo en el mall.

Si bien a medias estaba algo enfadado,por la actitud de Serena,el tambien entendia que por culpa de su trabajo el dejaba la ciudad o el pais por varias semanas,pero aunque Seiya la invitaba,ella no podia faltar a las clases en la universidad.

Mientras caminaba por las calles,con los anteojos oscuros para que nadie lo reconociera estaba pensando que ya deberia en pensar en ponerle punto final a todas esas niñerias de Serena.

Habia estado pensando en eso desde hace bastante tiempo...y decidio que era hora de hacerlo.

Decidio ir a buscar lo que estaba pensando.

Mientras tanto Serena se habia quedado en su casa y ya para cuando habia salido de la ducha,ya estaba sumamente arrepentida de todo cuanto le habia dicho a Seiya.

-Gran tonta...y luego que no te extrañe que el prefiera otras mujeres mas comprensivas...-gruño la rubia mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Ya habia hecho todo lo posible para arruinar su dia con Seiya.

Mina siempre le decia que no se dejara guiar por las tonterias de las revistas.

Y Mina si que tenia experiencia en eso porque tenia que lidiar con los romances nuevos que cada semana se le adjudicaban a Yaten.

Tambien las educativas charlas de Lita,su compañera de universidad quien ya convivia con su novio Andrew Fuhurata

-Serena...yo convivo con un estrella del automovilismo...y sabes a veces yo tambien me siento insegura por muchas tonterias...pero sabes que me dice Andrew cuando por fin tenemos un momento a solas y sabe que me estoy poniendo en mi plan de celosa compulsiva..."Lita...quiero que sepas que yo siempre dare mi sonrisa para todos...pero en mi corazon solo tengo a una..."...y eso basta para que vuelva a la tierra...escucha mi consejo y quiero que lo oigas...porque te estas perdiendo momentos en tu relacion.-decia la castaña

Serena empezo a recordarlo y decidio tomar el telefono y disculparse.

Pero a pesar de que insistio varias veces,el jamas contesto.

Entonces decidio tomar su abrigo e ir a buscarlo a su casa.

Lo primero que haria seria pedirle perdon por ser tan estupida.

Segundo,se arrojaria a sus brazos para que el pudiera darle esos besos que el tan bien sabia dar.

Pero cuando abrio la puerta para marcharse,lo que vio la dejo con los ojos desorbitados.

Seiya estaba ahi con una media sonrisa

-Ibas a algun lado..bombom?.-dijo este

-Yo...yo...me siento como una tonta...diculpame por favor...iba a buscarte...te llame...-balbuceo Serena

Seiya se le acerco.

-Ya lo se...bombom...ahora dejame pasar..-dijo Seiya,pasando a un lado de ella y tomandole de la mano para entrar juntos.

El pelinegro se sento con la rubia acomodada a su lado.

-Bombom...me pone feliz que estes mejor...solo quiero que comprendas algo...puede que se diga mucho y no pueda evitarlo...soy un personaje publico y estoy expuesto,pero la unica mujer en mi vida eres tu...no conozco a otra con quien pudiera estar...puedes entenderlo bombom?...se que mi trabajo es dificil,pero es tambien parte del sueño que tengo...puedes confiar en mi?.-dijo el pelinegro

Serena se arrojo en sus brazos

-Por supuesto...perdoname...no quise arruinarlo todo...es que a veces no puedo evitar ponerme celosa de todo lo que veo...todas esas mujeres bellas,de piernas largas y con cuerpos tan bellos...-dijo Serena

Seiya rio.

-Imagino que si...pero sabes...es contigo con quien quiero estar...no me interesan esas chicas...-dijo el pelinegro

-Me perdonas?.-dijo la rubia acercando su rostro al cuello oloroso de su novio

-Te perdono porque eres tan maravillosa que un hombre preferiría el infierno al cielo sólo por estar contigo...y eso lo sabes bien...ahora dejame perderte en ti...-dijo el pelinegro antes de hundir su rostro en el pecho de la rubia,aspirando ese delicioso perfume de ciruelas blancas que lo volvia loco.

Habian caido abrazados sobre sobre otro.

Ambos perdidos en el aroma del otro.

-Cariño...esto es magico.-dijo Serena

-Lo se...por eso...solo vivamosla.-dijo Seiya mientras se fundia a si mismo en ella.

Lo decia intentando memorizar cada recondito de la piel suave y tersa de ella,en el afan de poder sentir que el habia explorado cada parte.

Asi tambien daba gusto a sus pensamientos naturales de hombre que reclamaban la posesion total de aquella mujer que lo seguia enloqueciendo.

Hicieron el amor alli mismo olvidandose de todos esos problemas que habian tenido.

Ella con el deseo profundo de ser amada y el con la necesidad innata que tenia de amarla.

Estaba recostada en su pecho,luego de aquella dulce sesion que los habian dejado exhaustos,pensando en lo idiota que habia sido,y que habia desperdiciado varias horas valiosas.

El se incorporo,se puso su ropa interior y con esa sonrisa tan dulce dijo:

-Bombom..quiero preguntarte algo.-

Serena que estaba particularmente feliz por los momentos que precedieron se incorporo con la sabana enrollada en su cuerpo desnudo

-Hahaha...mientras no sea...casate conmigo...-rio la rubia

Seiya palidecio.

Serena se percato y grito:

-Dios...no me digas que era esa la pregunta...soy una tonta...por favor..preguntamelo.-dijo la rubia

-Arruinaste el momento,bombom.-dijo el pelinegro

-Soy una idiota...-dijo la rubia

-Lo se...pero por eso me gustas...y si bien arruinaste el momento...no púedo dejar de preguntarte a ti..si podrias concederme el honor de estar conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas.?...como mi esposa?estoy harto de que me digas de que no puedes acompañarme en mis giras...que no puedes dormir siempre conmigo...ahora ya no tendras excusas...quieres ser mi mujer?.-dijo el pelinegro pasandole una caja abierta.

Esa caja contenia un anillo de diamantes rosados.

Serena se habia quedado paralizada al escuchar eso.

-Eres un tonto...como puedes preguntarmelo de esa manera?aunque no importa como lo hagas...la respuesta siempre sera si...-dijo finalmente la rubia para arrojarse a los brazos de el,mientras el la sostenia y colocaba el anillo en el dedo de ella.

Ahi habia empezado ese sueño que los llevaria a compartir juntos una vida en comun.

Aquel sueño.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Serena apoyo su cabeza en sus dos piernas en un doloroso ensismimamiento y penso:

"_Los viejos sueños eran buenos sueños...no se cumplieron...pero me alegro de haberlos tenido.."_

_**S.S**_

En la disquera galaxia,inmersa en el trabajo de oficina,una pelirroja trabajaba sin cesar.

Kakyuu era la abogada oficial de la disquera y mano derecha de Jedite,el presidente,asi que en verdad tenia bastante trabajo.

Por eso se sorprendio cuando la secretaria le aviso de que tenia una visita.

-Pero si no tengo citas con nadie...sea quien sea no podre recibirlo ahora.-gruño la pelirroja

-Ya lo se...pero creo que no podra negarse...es el señor Seiya Kou...-dijo la secretaria al otro lado

La pelirroja palidecio,justo ese dia habia decidido ponerse la ropa menos favorecedora y no estaba segura del maquillaje.

Trago saliva y pidio que hagan pasar a su inesperado visitante.

Entre ellos habian cambiado muchas cosas y ella estaba particularmente nerviosa,porque se le habia declarado y habia tirado los dados en la cancha de el.

Pero al verlo se entristecio un poco.

Seiya estaba abatido,asi que lo hizo sentar y evito bombardearlo con preguntas.

Pero este fue al grano.

-Kakyuu..he venido aqui..porque quiero que hagas algo por mi..-dijo el pelinegro

-Lo que este a mi alcance.-dijo la pelirroja

-Quiero que vayas como abogada a presentarte en mi nombre en una reunion...para definir el divorcio con Serena Tsukino...podras hacer eso por mi?.-dijo Seiya

Kakyuu se sorprendio pero dijo:

-Claro..estoy a tus ordenes...solo dime la hora y alli estare.-dijo ella

-Si,es dentro de unas dos horas...no quiero estar presente,asi que solo dime si tengo que firmarte algo...ademas de esto.-dijo el pelinegro sacando unos papeles del bolsillo.

Era la documentacion del divorcio que el abogado Tehoh le habia dado a su asistente mas temprano.

-Te dare todo lo que necesites...-dijo la pelirroja.

Dudo un poco,pero decidio posar su mano sobre la de el.

-Tienes todo mi apoyo...y lo sabes..-

Seiya asintio agradecido.

-Disculpa la poca antelacion.-dijo el pelinegro

-Descuida...es mi trabajo...dime..como te sientes?-dijo la pelirroja

-Estoy bien...solo un poco cansado...y creo que ya sabes que esto solo es el final de todo eso que empezo a desmoronarse en mi matrimonio.-dijo el pelinegro

-Alguna otra cosa que desees que tenga en cuenta?-dijo la pelirroja

-No quiero problemas de bienes...dale todo lo que quiera...el dinero no me importa...tengo de sobra...al menos asi podre decir que al menos pude darle algo a la mujer que tanto ame...-dijo Seiya

-Y la niña?.-dijo Kakyuu

-Supongo que deseo mantener el regimen que teniamos...que conviva con ella,es una bebita muy pequeña y necesita a su madre...pero yo puedo tenerla conmigo siempre que pueda.-dijo el pelinegro

Kakyuu tomo las manos de Seiya y en un gesto inesperado las llevo a la boca.

-Prometo que no te defraudare.-dijo la pelirroja antes de tomar los papeles que Seiya le diera y tomara su maletin para dirigirse al punto de reunion.

Seiya decidio no decir nada...ya se habia percatado con las innumerables muestras de Kakyuu que esta tenia otras pretensiones con el.

Pero decidio que aun no era el momento de nada.

Estaba consciente que al acudir a ella,para que le hiciera este tramite,lo unico que hacia era alimentar alguna esperanza en ella pero muy dentro suyo,no lo lamentaba.

Habia comprobado que Kakyuu era una gran mujer.

Mientras estaba sentado alli algunos recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

Los nuevos señores Kou partian solo horas despues de la ceremonia religrosa de su boda y del termino de la recepcion que habian ofrecido rumbo a su luna de miel en Italia,donde habian decidido pasar unos 15 dias alejados del mundo.

Estaban en el avion,ella con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de su ahora esposo.

-Cariño...no tendremos noche de bodas porque decidimos viajar esta misma noche.-dijo Serena

-Es lo mejor bombom...mañana no podriamos hacer nada tranquilos,porque seriamos perseguidos por fotografos...solo relajate...ya mañana de noche..te prometo la noche de bodas mas inolvidable que puedas imaginar...solo las estamos aplazando un dia ….es mejor salir a esta hora para Italia..-dijo Seiya

Serena se sonrojo

-No puedo creer que hasta tu padre haya podido venir.-dijo la rubia

-El viejo es buena gente...por supuesto que iba a venir .-dijo Seiya

-Seiya...y que haremos al regresar?.-dijo la rubia

-Ni siquiera volvimos y ya te preocupas bombon?...descuida..ya tengo todo organizado...viviremos en mi casa...ya lo estoy haciendo remodelar...asi ya todos detalles de casa de soltero que tanto te molestaban ya no estaran...es muy dificil conseguir una buena casa,y las otras alternativas son los departamentos...que para mi,son muy pequeños...yo planeo construir una vida ahi contigo..-dijo Seiya besando la frente de su esposa

-Si..siempre esos detalles del Minibar tan grande que tienes en tu sala,mas esa mesa de billar...no podriamos tenerlas si hay niños cerca.-dijo la rubia

-Dejame conservarlas un poco mas de tiempo...pero a todo esto...en verdad quieres tener niños enseguida?.-dijo Seiya

-Bueno...no tan enseguida...pero si...me gustaria ser madre antes de los 25.-dijo la rubia

-Lo seras...es una promesa...-dijo el pelinegro acercandose a darle un beso en los labios

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Seiya salio de esa ensoñacion y se percato que aun seguia en la oficina de Kakyuu.

Se levanto y salio para tomar un cafe con Jedite,el presidente de la disquera.

Ademas era uno de esos pocos dias libres que le quedaban antes de iniciarse la gira europea.

Ademas queria distraerse un poco para no pensar tanto en cosas antiguas.

**S.S**

En tanto unos abuelos y un tio,hacian lo posible para que una hermosa bebe no se pusiera a llorar tanto por extrañar a sus padres.

-Serena me pidio si podia cuidarla hasta la noche.-dijo Setsuna

-No es mucho mama?.-dijo Taiki

-Hijo...cuide 3 niños revoltosos en su momento...una niña no me hace nada...ademas esta tu padre para ayudarme.-dijo la peliverde

-Como se ha estado portando?.-aprovecho para preguntar Taiki,porque su padre habia salido al balcon a hablar por celular

-Bien...no me esperaba que se portara tan bien...de hecho ha ayudado bastante..pense que aprovecharia estos dias para salir o que de hecho ya regresaria a su casa...pero no...la verdad...se ha portado muy bien.-dijo la peliverde

-Me alegra..siempre temi que pueda haber discrepancias entre tu y papa.-dijo Taiki

-Otra cosa...dime...hoy es la audiencia de divorcio?-dijo la peliverde

-Al principio solo iba a ser una reunion,pero Seiya me dijo que le dio a Kakyuu autorizacion para representarlo y que le firmo los papeles sin mucho preambulo...simplemente sera un intercambio de papeles ya firmados...que me imagino llevaran a tribunales y antes de terminar esta semana tendran la rubricacion del juzgado para el divorcio...y todo se habra terminado.-dijo Taiki

-Pobre hijo mio...solo deseo que el vuelva a ser feliz...el se lo merece...-dijo Setsuna

En ese momento tocaban el timbre.

Taiki fue a ver.

Era Yaten con Mina que venian a buscar al resto para salir a almorzar y ademas la rubia queria ofrecerse a ayudar a su suegra a cuidar de la hija de Serena.

A tempranas horas habia hablado con ella y esta le habia pedido ese favor.

-Y Seiya vendra?.-dijo Yaten

-Vendra mas tarde...dijo que tenia una cosa que hacer con Jedite antes.-dijo Taiki

-Y el señor Diamante?-dijo Mina

-Esta afuera charlando por telefono.-dijo Setsuna

En ese momento Diamante entro al salon y cuando vio a su hijo y a su nuera

Se acerco a saludar a Mina con un abrazo,pero con Yaten apenas pudo esbozar una palabra.

-Usted tambien debe venir con nosotros...señor Kou...iremos a almorzar en un nuevo restaurante.-dijo Mina.

Yaten le lanzo una terrible mirada a su esposa.

El no tenia pensado que su padre se añadiera a ellos.

Pero no podia oponerse,el habia parecido integrarse muy bien a todos.

-Bueno...esta decidido..pero antes,voy a cambiarle las cintas a mi nieta.-dijo Setsuna

-Yo te ayudo.-dijo Mina yendo tras de ella,mas para ponerse a salvo de las miradas de Yaten.

-Hablaron con su hermano?.-dijo Diamante

-Yo si...vendra mas tarde al almuerzo con nosotros.-dijo Taiki

Justo en ese momento el celular de Taiki empezo a sonar.

Salio afuera para atender,porque eran algunos asuntos de negocios de la disquera.

Diamante miro a Yaten con el rabillo del ojo y dijo:

-Entonces es cierto que Seiya decidio finalmente tirar la toalla...-

-Si...y yo lo apoyo...claramente esa muchachita siempre ha estado ahi para perturbarlo...si ella no hizo esfuerzos para creer en el..Seiya no tiene porque hacer nada para querer volver con ella...-dijo Yaten

-Es una suerte que Chibi Chibi sea tan pequeña aun..y no pueda entender lo que esta pasando.-dijo el padre

-Ni tanto...ella de seguro entiende lo que esta pasando...no sera una niña infeliz...despues de todo...su madre es una gran ilusa y con el tiempo ella terminara mas acostumbrada a Seiya...siempre pasa en los divorcios cuando hay hijos...estos siempre al final quedan mas encariñados por el progenitor mas maduro.-dijo Yaten.

Diamante entendio que su hijo claramente le lanzaba un ataque personal a el.

Estaba claro que no podia ponerse en plan de dar moralejas,mas en cuestiones de matrimonio,cuando el mismo se habia divorciado alguna vez de la madre de sus hijos.

Pero quiso ir mas lejos con su hijo y añadio:

-Pero ocurra lo que ocurra,y no importa los alejamientos que hayan...ambos siempre seran sus padres...y siempre van a querer a su hija...sabes Yaten?..estoy convencido que tu alguna vez tambien seras un gran padre...solo procura no cometer los mismos errores que tu propio padre...que no pasa un solo dia sin desear volver a ser el padre que alguna vez fue para sus hijos...-dijo el peliblanco

Esto finalmente dejo sin palabras a Yaten,en verdad no sabia como responder eso.

Parecia mentira que Mina pudiera llegar a escuchar la ultima parte de la charla.

Eso termino de ensombrecer el rostro de la rubia.

Ella mas que nadie sabia que ya era hora de ir hablando con su marido de su aparente incapacidad para tener hijos.

-Ya estan listos todos?ya vamos saliendo...me muero de hambre.-dijo Taiki en voz alta sacando a Mina de sus pensamientos

Todos asintieron al unisono y se marcharon al restaurante en cuestion.

Finalmente llegaron.

Se habian dispuesto en una mesa larga del lugar para poder degustar algunos vinos antes de que les trajeran la carta

Y esto habia terminado por convertirse en un particular cuadro familiar.

Hasta que una figura muy conocida fue a pararse cerca de ellos.

-Seiya!hijo...por fin estas aqui...mira Chibi Chibi..papa esta aqui.-dijo Setsuna quien señalo al recien llegado a la bebe puesta en la sillita de bebe.

-Como estan todos?perdon por llegar tarde...-dijo Seiya acercandose a darle un beso a su madre y otro a su hija

Seiya tomo asiento entre sus padres y su hijita,sin dejar de hacer pucheros y caras a la bebe que reia sin parar al ver la tan conocida cara de su padre.

Setsuna lo miro fijamente con ojos tristes.

"Mi pobre hijo...siempre sonrie,por mas que por dentro este muy triste..."penso la peliverde

Al notar que todos lo miraban fijamente,Seiya dejo de hacer bromas a la bebe y dijo con voz seria:

-Esta bien...ya se de que quieren hablar todos...y ya les adelanto que no dire nada...lo unico que necesitan saber es que desde hoy sere un hombre legalmente divorciado...no quiero lastima de ustedes ni tampoco preguntas de ningun tipo..es la unica cosa que les pedire...esta bien?.-termino diciendo el pelinegro con el rostro sumamente serio que delataba que no estaba bromeando.

El peso de ello fue suficiente para que nadie dijera absolutamente nada..

Hubo un silencio de minutos en la mesa,hasta que Mina rompio el hielo:

-Y diganme,ustedes creen que deberiamos pedir otra copa?ademas de todo...aprovechando que esta el señor Diamante aqui,para brindar por el exito de la proxima gira europea de Three Lights.-dijo la rubia alzando su copa

-Es cierto,en menos de un mes nos iremos de gira por Europa.-dijo Taiki

-Dicen que en muchos sitios alli esta cayendo mucha nieve...me muero por volver a verlo.-dijo Yaten

-Entonces..la gira sera muy larga?-dijo Diamante

-Si..esta planeada para unos 3 meses.-dijo Taiki

-Yo tambien ire!...-dijo Mina

-En serio,Mina?.-dijo Setsuna

-Si!...no tengo mucho que hacer aqui...y hable con Yaten de ir con ellos...me encanta la idea de pasear por Europa.-dijo la rubia riendo

-Me alegra que estes muy motivada.-dijo la peliverde

Todos intentaron los posible evitar el tema del divorcio de Seiya,quien se mostraba muy sociable como siempre con todos y hasta hacia bromas.

Pero su madre no pudo evitar decir:

-Esta noche debemos llevar a Chibi Chibi junto a su madre...por mas que aqui este muy bien,Serena solo me pidio que la cuidara hasta esta noche,asi que debo regresarsela hoy...la bebe tambien necesita mucho a su mama..-dijo la peliverde

-No te preocupes..yo lo hare.-dijo Seiya

-Estas seguro?.-dijo su madre

-Si,y no se hable mas de eso.-dijo el pelinegro

-Y tambien queria anunciarles que mañana parto a Londres...-añadio Seiya

-Porque?.-dijero todos casi al unisono

-Estuve hablando con Jedite y llegamos a un acuerdo de que podria ir yo primero a enlistar algunas cosas para la gira..y Londres sera nuestra base de operaciones y me gustaria verificar que todo este bien.-dijo el pelinegro

-Pero nosotros recien nos iremos en un mes..-dijo Yaten

-Lo se...tambien quiero que entiendan que necesito irme a respirar un poco de aire tranquilo...aunque extrañare mucho a Chibi Chibi...es lo mejor.-dijo Seiya

-Pero Seiya!.-dijo Taiki

Pero Diamante les hizo al resto una señal de que no dijeran nada mas.

-Me parece muy bien,hijo.-dijo su padre

-Gracias por entenderlo.-dijo su hijo dandole un mirada agradecida a su padre

A su vez los demas entendieron que aquel viaje adelantado le haria mucho bien a Seiya,asi que dejaron de protestar.

-Y cuando te vas?.-dijo Mina

-Mañana.-dijo Seiya

-Es muy pronto...pero es lo mejor.-dijo la peliverde

Diamante habia comprendido muy bien el dolor de su hijo-

El mismo habia pasado por lo mismo alguna vez,y el sabia que una herida asi,no se curaba jamas,y por eso sentia mucha tristeza por su hijo.

No pudo evitar mirar a Setsuna cuando pensaba porque ella era la otra protagonista de ese dolor,que el tuvo y que un dia decidio esconder en el fondo de su alma.

El estaba seguro que su hijo guardaba emociones congeladas dentro suyo desde hace un año y que hoy terminaron en el desenlace de su divorcio.

Rogaba al cielo que su hijo alguna vez descubriera la forma de descongelar esas emociones: tristeza y resentimiento...esa era unica forma de poder superar todo.

Estaba tan embebido que no se fijo que cuando extendio su mano para tomar el salero,Setsuna tambien habia hecho lo mismo y por una fraccion de tiempo sus manos se rozaron...

Si bien esto paso desapercibido para todos,para los protagonistas de esto...fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido esos cortos segundos..

De manera tan inocente e inesperada...

Tanto que a Diamante la parecio que empezo a caer una lluvia de jazmines en ese rato eterno.

Esos jazmines del aquel aroma tan propio de ella.

Luego parecio que volvieron en si,y la peliverde aparto rapidamente la mano del sitio.

Se habia puesto muy roja y no se animo a volver a mirar a su ex marido.

"Que rayos fue esto...fue como si hubiese sido transportada en un sitio donde caian jazmines del cielo...y solo estaba el.."penso la peliverde

Ella tambien habia tenido esa extraña sensacion.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por una observacion de Taiki

-Miren...ese hombre es Darien Chiba..vino a almorzar tambien aqui.-

-Ese hombre parece que esta destinado a cruzarsenos..ojala no nos vea asi no vendra a saludarnos...yo lo conozco desde el colegio y siempre decia por mi..que era una inmadura.-dijo Mina

Seiya no dijo nada.

Solo se limito a mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo.

Pero como si el cielo quisiera que pasara,Darien los vio y empezo a caminar en su direccion.

El pelinegro solo habia venido a traer un documento a un comensal,no venia a almorzar.

Pero como vio en una mesa,estaban algunos de sus conocidos,se dijo a si mismo,que estaba en la hipocrita necesidad de saludar.

Ademas queria ver la cara de Seiya,su eterno rival.

-Buenas tardes a todos.-dijo Darien

Todos saludaron al unisono,con excepcion de Seiya

-Espero esten pasando una linda velada...-dijo Darien

-Te gustaria acompañarnos?.-dijo Taiki,a quien las reglas de cortesia lo obligaban a invitarlo.

Darien sonrio,le hubiese gustado hacerlo,porque estaba consciente de que su presencia hacia pasar un mal rato a Seiya,pero debia volver a trabajar,asi que rechazo amablemente la oferta.

-Bueno...fue un gusto verlos a todos.-dijo aquel hombre antes de hacer una reverencia de adios y saliendo del restaurant.

Mientras Mina no dejaba de lanzar insultos contra aquel,por haber sido tan grosero con ella en epocas escolares,Diamante no dejaba de pensar en aquel hombre.

Ya en la fiesta de su nieta,le habia llamado la atencion,pero ahora solo hacia un esfuerzo por relacionar el rostro del aquel hombre.

Hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta,de que las facciones de aquel tipo...le recordaban a su esposa Neherenia...

"Vaya...no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra...pero si son bastante parecidos...por cierto,no he llamado a mi esposa desde ayer...y a decir verdad...no tengo deseos de hacerlo.."pensaba Diamante

Y eso que aun tenia el olor del jazmin en sus narices.

Decidio continuar la amable velada como si nada hubiera pasado.

No queria incomodar a nadie.

Cuando termino la sobremesa,Seiya se llevo consigo a su hija.

Yaten y Mina se fueron a su casa.

Setsuna se fue con Taiki.

Diamante en cambio,dijo que saldria a hacer un recado en el centro y que volveria a la noche.

La verdad es que el peliblanco queria alejarse un rato.

Lo que paso fue un poco fuerte para el.

"Mejor salgo un rato...antes de hacer alguna tonteria...justo ahora tuve que tener un dejavu con una lluvia de jazmines..."´pensaba Diamante antes de alejarse a pasos raudos.

**S.S**

Luego del almuerzo,Seiya se acosto a dormir una siesta con su hijita que tambien sucumbio al sueño... a quien le gustaba aparecer con algunas imagenes..

_SUEÑO_

_Seiya caminaba en una especie de oscuridad,donde lo unico visible eran las flores de ciruelas blancas que no dejaban de caer de todas partes...hasta que pudo distinguir una figura parada de espaldas...muy conocida para el...Serena! Que haces aqui!gritaba Seiya...y cuando la toco por el hombro...la mujer giro...y era Kakyuu..._

Fue ahi cuando Seiya desperto...

Habia sido un sueño de lo mas raro.

Miro su reloj...ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde.

Miro alado suyo y noto que Chibi Chibi tambien ya habia despertado porque no dejaba de sonreir.

-Tienes hambre,pequeña?bueno,deja que tu papa te prepare algo.-dijo Seiya levantandose

Fue a la cocina y empezo a calentar leche para la niña y tambien un poco de cafe para el.

Decidio no pensar mucho en el sueño que habia tenido.

No era sano para el.

Estaba ocupado dandole la botella a su hija cuando el timbre empezo a sonar.

Fue a abrir con su hija en brazos.

Era Kakyuu.

-Que sorpresa...Kakyuu..pasa.-dijo el pelinegro

La pelirroja agradecio el gesto y paso a la sala.

Traia su maletin,lo puso sobre la mesa de la sala y de alli saco unos papeles.

-Seiya...esto fue lo que traje de la reunion de hoy...no tuve problemas de nada...y desde hoy eres oficialmente libre.-dijo la pelirroja casi muy velozmente

Seiya la miro y dijo:

-Entiendo...estoy muy agradecido contigo,que hayas tomado este trabajo siendo que te avise con poca antelacion...entonces ...ya todo acabo?.-dijo el pelinegro

-Si...la rubricacion del juzgado estara mañana mismo.-dijo la pelirroja

-Vaya...es tan facil divorciarse...hoy en dia.-dijo Seiya sentandose con la bebe en brazos.

La pelirroja tambien tomo asiento.

-Y dime...como haras con la niña?..te seguiras manteniendo con el regimen que tenian,porque puedes verla cuanco quieras.-dijo la pelirroja

-Si...no pienso ver que mi hija crece lejos de mi...estare lejos de su mama,pero siempre estare con mi hija...es lo que mas amo en este mundo...-dijo el pelinegro que empezo a hacerle caras a la niña que empezo a reir a carcajadas.

"_Seiya...yo se que esa sonrisa tan amable que tienes con todo el mundo no es verdadera...pero yo juro que hare lo posible para hacerte sonreir de verdad...sonreir de verdad...de nuevo...lo juro..."pensaba Kakyuu_

-Mañana parto a Londres.-dijo Seiya de repente

Kakyuu abrio los ojos sorprendida.

-Necesito un tiempo a solas...simplemente me adelantare a la gira europea-añadio el pelinegro

-Si crees que te hara bien...no te detengas.-dijo la pelirroja

-Si.-dijo Seiya

-Bueno..creo que ya es hora de irme...tengo una cena con Beryl,la esposa de Jedite...-dijo la pelirroja levantandose

-En serio?pues entonces cuidate..y te acompaño a la puerta.-dijo Seiya levantandose para ir a despedir a su visitante en la puerta

Pero cuando iba a girar y cerrar de nuevo la puerta,vio que la pelirroja se volteo y regreso junto a el.

-Seiya...solo quiero que sepas...que cuando vuelvas yo te estare esperando tambien...-dijo la pelirroja acercandose a darle un beso en la mejilla del muchacho

Seiya solo sonrio.

-Lo se.-dijo el

La vio marcharse,hasta que el mismo entro a su casa,para terminar de alimentar a su hijita y ducharse.

Todavia tenia algo que hacer esa noche.

**S.S**

Serena tambien habia recibido de manos de Haruka Tenoh los papeles que acreditaban su nuevo estado civil...

Divorciada...

Se habia duchado luego de haber cenado la comida que habia preparado Luna.

Habia decidido quedarse despierta para esperar la llegada de Setsuna con su hijita.

Echaba de menos a su hijita.

Aunque le alegraba que hubiera podido pasar un rato con sus abuelos.

Pero ese no era el momento en el que le gustaria quedarse sola.

De adolescente habia pasado casi siempre sola,por el trabajo de sus padres y luego cuando conocio a Seiya y a sus hermanos ya no volvio a sentirse tan sola.

Habia sido la final de todo una epoca corta pero feliz.

Y ahora tenia una hija...ya jamas estaria sola.

Estaba sentada en el jardin,tomando un cafe.

El cielo estaba particularmente estrellado y habia como una especie de invasion de luciernagas que brillaban por todo el jardin,y daban un hermoso panorama,porque Serena habia apagado la luz del jardin,para ver la hermosa iluminacion de esos bichos de luz.

Le gustaba las noches de verano como esta.

Estaba tan absorta en presenciar aquella belleza natural que no oyo algunos pasos acercandose.

Y cuando por fin lo sintio,abrio los ojos desmesuradamente.

Era Seiya,quien tenia en brazos a su hija.

-Disculpa Serena...Luna me abrio y le pedi pasar sin que te avisara.-dijo el pelinegro

-Seiya?.-dijo la rubia quien se levanto de su asiento

-No te preocupes...no vine con intencion de pelear contigo de ninguna forma...he venido a traerte a nuestra hija..-dijo Seiya

Ambos estaban parados, si bien separados por una distancia,estaban frente a frente y esa lluvia de luciernagas alrededor,daba al encuentro un aspecto muy emotivo.

-Si..-dijo Serena

-Tambien he venido a decirte que he decidido venir aqui..porque creo que en honor a todo aquello que hemos vivido y en razon de que tu siempre seras la madre de una hija mia...siempre te apreciare como tal...no deseo tener rencores contigo de ninguna clase.-dijo Seiya

-Yo jamas te alejaria de ella...siempre seras su padre.-dijo la rubia

Seiya se acerco un poco mas y la miro fijamente a los ojos y añadio:

-Tambien estoy muy arrepentido de muchas cosas horribles que te dije...tu no te las mereces...pero tambien he pensado que debemos ver la forma de redimir esas sensaciones que tenemos congeladas en el fondo de nuestras almas...me he dado cuenta que dentro mio solo tengo tristeza y resentimiento y que dentro tuyo solo hay dolor...y que jamas podremos avanzar si no superamos esto...debemos hacerlo por nuestra hija..-dijo Seiya

Serena no pudo decir nada...solo se le nublaron los ojos.

El pelinegro siguio añadiendo:

-Es por eso que para redimir por mi parte e intentar descongelar esas emociones que nos dejaron estancados en el tiempo ,vine a decirte tres cosas...-dijo Seiya

Sus miradas se encontraron y a Seiya le parecio que aparte de la luz de las luciernagas...tambien habia empezado a caer flores de ciruelas blancas...

El sitio tambien se habia munido de aquella fragancia.

-Primero quiero decirte:gracias...porque gracias a ti vivi momentos que siempre tendre en mi corazon y me has dado lo mas importante que tengo ahora...esta pequeña que es mi razon de existir.-dijo Seiya besando en la frente a su hijita que miraba a sus padres con sus hermosos ojos azules sin entender nada.

El pelinegro prosiguio:

-En segundo lugar quiero pedirte perdon...perdon por no haberte dado la felicidad que te prometi una vez y que yo se que te mereces mas que nadie...-

Serena iba a decir algo pero Seiya añadio:

-Tambien venia a decirte adios...si bien esta niña siempre sera un lazo entre nosotros,lo mejor para todos es que nos dejemos de ver,solo asi podremos seguir con esta nueva vida que hemos decidido trazar...mañana me voy a Londres por un largo tiempo,pero siempre estare al pendiente de mi hija,asi que no te preocupes..asi como tambien respetare este voto de no volvernos a ver ni hablar en mucho tiempo...no es inmaduro...es lo mas maduro que podriamos hacer...-dijo Seiya

Serena por fin saco fuerzas para hablar.

-Entonces lo que querias decirme era gracias...perdon y adios.-dijo la rubia

-Asi es.-dijo Seiya

-Creo que yo tambien debo decirte lo mismo...gracias por haberme hecho feliz en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y por haberme dado esta hija que amo...perdon...por las cosas que no funcionaron y que ya ahora no podemos cambiar...y supongo...que tambien...adios...-dijo la rubia

Seiya sonrio a medias.

-Me alegra que podamos despedirnos como las personas adultas que somos.-dijo Seiya

-Supongo que es lo mejor...solo asi podriamos cristalizar esos sentimientos congelados y podremos volver a vivir.-dijo la rubia

Seiya se acerco y le entrego a la bebe que ya se habia quedado dormida luego de los discursos de sus padres.

-Nunca me olvidare de ti.-dijo Seiya...esta frase le habia salido del alma y no pudo evitar decirla

-Yo tampoco nunca me olvidaria de ti.-dijo la rubia quien contesto munida de aquel sentimiento irresistible.

-Bueno...ya debo irme...siempre estare al pendiente de mi hija...adios Serena...-dijo Seiya antes de voltear y marcharse por donde vino

-Adios...Seiya..-dijo la rubia cuando el ya se hubo volteado.

Serena se quedo viendolo irse,hasta que desaparecio y oyo el ruido del coche alejandose.

Ella quedo con su hija en brazos en aquella lluvia noctuna de luciernagas y flores de ciruelas blancas...que no solo el habia percibido

Se podria decir que esta habia sido la separacion definitiva mas cuerda que podrian tener dos personas que se habian amado tanto.

Cada uno seguirá su propio camino y vivirá su propia vida. No será una separación, sino una nueva partida.

No será el final sino el principio.

Era triste,pero era la unica forma de poder salir adelante y cristalizar para siempre esas emociones congeladas que tanto los habian dañado.

En Serena..el dolor...

En Seiya...la tristeza y el resentimiento..**.**

******CONTINUARA**

**_Hola amigos...disculpen nuevamente el capitulo triston que hice,prometo que en el proximo habra un poco mas de color._**

**_Lamento haber divorciado a nuestra pareja y no me odien,pero es que algo tenia que pasar para ver si aquel viejo sentimiento podia hacer algo por ello,en situaciones extremas como esta._**

**_Agradezco el tiempo que me obsequian al leer esto y estare esperando sus pareceres,porque es muy importante para mi._**

**_Antes de 7 dias volvere a subir el otro episodio._**

**_Besos a todos._**

**_Pd: me inspire en el episodio de la redencion de Seiya en un capitulo de Rurouni Kenshin,aunque obviamente no podria alcanzar al original_**


	10. La aparicion

**CAPITULO 10**

**LA APARICION.**

Como parte de su decision de poder alejarse un poco,luego de lo que habia pasado,Seiya emprendio viaje a Londres un dia despues de haber firmado su divorcio.

Aparte de eso iba a en busqueda de un poco de paz,porque si estaba en Japon seria acosado hasta la muerte por periodistas ansiosos de quitarle una nota acerca de su separacion oficial.

En Londres se quedaria en casa de su representante europeo el señor Garayan.

Tenia mucho tiempo antes de que el resto se le uniera en la gira europea.

El señor Garayan resulto ser,en persona,mucho mas amable de lo que Seiya podria esperar.

Era un hombre viudo que vivia en el centro mismo de Londres y con un gran gusto por la musica clasica.

Le dio gusto ofrecer su casa para hospedar a Three Lights,porque vivia solo y la compañía de los muchachos de quien su amigo Jedite hablaba tan bien,era suficiente para el.

Garayan,al principio no quiso ser entrometido con su huesped,quien no salia practicamente del estudio.

Siempre estaba escribiendo o componiendo acordes en la guitarra.

Seiya ya llevaba casi una semana viviendo alli y el viejo Garayan,decidio invitarlo a tomar una de las cervezas tan famosas de Londres en un pub tradicional del lugar.

-Seiya..ya que se que eres muy apegado a tus tradiciones japonesas...yo mismo soy japones,pero he vivido tanto tiempo en Londres,que puedo sugerirte que no puedes irte de aquí sin haber probado una cerveza tradicional...en vez del te,que siempre tomas.-le dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

-Bueno,es que ya habia preparado el te...-intento responder el pelinegro

-Intente ser amable...pero ya es suficiente...tienes que salir al mundo...mira hijo...no se exactamente que problema estas teniendo...pero encerrandote del mundo no lograras nada...ahora,toma tu chaqueta y vamonos.-mascullo Garayan

Seiya se sorprendio del tono,pero termino convencido y tomo su chaqueta y fue detras del anciano.

En efecto,tomaron un taxi y fueron al sitio guiados por Garayan.

Era un pub tradicional ingles.

Todos parecian conocer al viejo Garayan.

Ya iban por la cuarta cerveza,cuando el anciano decidio que ya era de quitar alguna palabras de la boca del joven que no habia hablado desde que llegaron.

-Que te ha cambiado tanto?.-espeto de repente Garayan

Seiya lo miro sorprendido:

-Usted cree conocerme?.-

-No,pero Jedite es amigo mio y el me habia descrito a un joven muy diferente al que ha estado en mi casa desde hace una semana...ademas recuerda que soy representante de tu grupo en Europa...conozco algo de ti.-dijo el viejo

-Supongo que tienes razon.-dijo Seiya sonriendo-esta bien...solo vine a relajarme un poco antes de la gira.-

-No creo que sea solo eso.-espeto Garayan

-Lo de relajarme es cierto...ademas tambien he venido a olvidar un poco mi propio mundo.-dijo el pelinegro con la mirada nublada

-Eso es malo...la vida tiene aristas muy cortas para andar lamentandose por todo...eres joven...si de verdad estas buscando alguna respuesta a algo...todavia estas a tiempo...mirame a mi por ejemplo...yo estoy demasiado viejo para querer intentar cambiar algo en mi vida y cuando pude...no lo hice.-dijo el viejo con la mirada muy seria

-Intentas decirme algo?no sabes que problemas puedo tener...-dijo Seiya

-No...pero tienes la misma mirada perdida que tuve yo alguna vez...puedo reconocerla en otro.-dijo Garayan

Seiya lo miro fijamente.

No esperaba que el aquel hombre de apariencia tan bonachona pudiera albergar algun tipo de dolor escondido.

Al verlo parecia un anciano muy despreocupado.

Finalmente el viejo volvio a hablar:

-Dime...estas percibiendo un aroma que nadie mas puede oler?.-

Seiya abrio sus ojos muy sorprendido.

La verdad es que desde que habia llegado a Londres,lo unico que podia oler era ciruelas blancas por todos lados y eso lo estaba aniquilando.

Garayan sonrio.

-Ves que tengo razon...percibes un aroma,que otros no sienten...pero tu lo sientes hasta cuando duermes...es normal...estas siendo perseguido por un dolor que tarde o temprano te va a matar...yo lo se...en la vida de un hombre siempre habra un mujer que nos marcara nuestra vida.-dijo el viejo

-Como sabes que es una mujer?.-dijo Seiya mas sorprendido-yo no te dije nada.-

-Lo se...pero yo tambien pase por algo parecido,y tuve esa mirada que tenes ahora.-dijo Garayan

-Usted tambien tuvo el mismo problema?no lo creo...lo mio es diferente...yo me divorcie de mi esposa...usted hasta donde yo se...es viudo...la perdio por algo tan inevitable como la muerte...yo ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para pelear por quien amaba.-dijo el pelinegro

-Eso es lo que tu piensas...quieres que te cuente una historia?...es patetica...habia una vez en Japón un chico amante de la musica clasica y una señorita de Kyoto que un dia se enamoraron hasta que se casaron...se suponia que el amor entre ellos no acabaria nunca..hasta que por culpa de un incidente años despues con un hombre que conocia el pasado de la esposa...el esposo se entero que ella habia sido una geisha en Kyoto...una de las ultimas y era de las mas cotizadas...como podria esperarse de alguien sin madurez..el marido se asusto y se sintio estafado...y simplemente termino abandonando a su mujer,,por mas que ella solo suplicaba perdon...fue en ese momento que empezo a tener la misma mirada que tu tienes ahora...perdida y muerta en vida...y se fue del pais y le tomo casi 25 años de su vida aprender a no ser tan estupido...y decidio ir a buscarla sabiendo que el tiempo habia pasado irremediablemente...ademas el tonto habia sido el...el pasado de las personas no deberia importar,mas si es de la la persona que amas...y el volvio a Kyoto.-

-Y la encontro?.-pregunto Seiya

-Si...pero su alma ya no estaba en este mundo...se habia ido sin que el hombre pudiera redimirse jamas con ella.-dijo Garayan con voz quebrada

-Murio entonces...-dijo el pelinegro

-Asi es...esto lo sumio en una depresion mas grande de la que ya tenia...y adivina quien la salvo?...ella...solo ella podia salvarlo...y lo hizo...simplemente esa noche que el hombre pretendio suicidarse,ella aparecio como una vision y lo detuvo...fue esa noche...que ellos por fin pudieron tener esa redencion de 25 años atras..aunque al dia sigte todo desapareceria...pero sabes que quedo ?quedo el perdon de ella...y tambien el aroma de gardenias de su perfume...-dijo Garayan

-Lo perdono desde el mas alla...-dijo el pelinegro

-Si...y aunque jamas volveria a tenerla de manera fisica,ella marco para siempre la vida de ese hombre y aun ahora...puede sentir las gardenias...-dijo Garayan

Seiya estaba muy conmovido pero no pudo esbozar palabra

Garayan siguio diciendo:

-Para que sepas...ese hombre soy yo...-

-Disculpe...no lo hubiese imaginado.-dijo el pelinegro

-A lo que quiero llegar es que no importa que fue lo que te separo de quien amabas...si tienes esa mirada..es porque algo quedo sin resolver entre ustedes...por eso no vas a dejar de oler su aroma hasta que te decidas...cuando hay un sentimiento fuerte siempre es asi...y te digo,para que comprendas que todavia tienes tiempo de decirle en vida lo que sentis...me entiendes?.-dijo Garayan

Seiya no dijo nada...pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintio un poco mas tranquilo y en su fuero interno se alegro de estar en casa de Garayan.

**S.S**

En tanto en Tokio tambien las cosas iban pasando muy pronto.

Con Seiya ausente,Serena pasaba sus dias completos con su hija,aunque sus abuelos venian a visitarla todas las tardes en compañia de Taiki.

El que no venia era Yaten.

Lita y Mina tampoco se separaban mucho de Serena.

Era muy dificil todo lo que estaba pasando,y las amigas pretendian apoyarla.

Tambien recibia la visita de otra persona que se habia deslizado en su vida de manera inadvertida...

Darien Chiba tambien era un visitante muy asiduo,el moreno ya estaba al tanto del divorcio de Serena y no temia hacerle visitas diarias luego del trabajo.

El moreno siempre se mostraba como siempre...con un rostro sonriente y comprensivo que la rubia debilitada y creyente de las miradas de Darien,empezo a confiar mucho en el.

Fue una noche que el moreno estaba cenando en casa de Serena,que el se acerco lo suficiente para posar su mano sobre la rubia y decirle:

-Serena...se que estas muy dolida...pero dejame decirte..que en mi... siempre podras confiar...yo nunca te dejaria sola...como lo hizo Seiya..-

Desde esa noche...Serena,tal vez por una necesidad innata de no estar sola...acepto que pasara tiempo con ella y su hija.

Para una mujer que siempre habia estado sola...practicamente abandonada por sus padres,que solo habia encontrado felicidad...y compañia con los Kou y sus amigos...la mera sensacion de volver a estar sola era terrible.

Darien si duda no desaprovecho la oportunidad y siempre estaba con ella.

Si las cosas...seguian su curso..en algun momento ellos no tardarian en convertirse en pareja,porque el moreno estaba consciente de la vulnerabilidad de la rubia.

-Tan solo esta esguincla que tiene de hija podria ser molestia...ya me deshice de Seiya...-pensaba Darien mientras fumaba en el jardin de Serena,luego de la habitual cena nocturna antes de que el volviera a su casa.

**S.S**

Neherenia ya llevaba casi un mes en Tokio.

Como habia decidido hacer de su viaje un secreto,nadie salvo su medio hermano Darien estaba al tanto.

Su unico objetivo era poder vigilar los pasos de su marido,para comprobar con sus ojos la cercania con la madre de sus hijos.

Esto de verdad la ponia de un humor terrible y empeoro cuando se entero de que Diamante se estaba quedando en casa de su hijo...y tambien ella se estaba hospedando alli...

Esto fue demasiado para la orgullosa Neherenia.

Decidio cambiar sus planes.

Durante ese mes en Tokio,estuvo hospedada en un hotel,pero ya era hora de actuar.

**S.S**

Por su parte Diamante ya sabia que su esposa habia dejado la casa y dejado dicho que saldria de la ciudad para hacer compras e ir a la playa en Los Angeles.

El peliblanco no se sorprendio,cuando la dejo en New York habian reñido por la partida de el a Tokyo y habian hablado por telefono muy pocas veces.

Sabia que ella estaba molesta.

Pero el creia tener razon en pelear esta vez,el de verdad deseaba tener un tiempo en Japon,con sus raices...y recomponer un poco la relacion con sus hijos.

Pero sin duda,y aunque el no quisiera admitir...la presencia de Setsuna era el otro motivo.

La presencia de la peliverde y de que el habia vuelto percibir jazmines por todas partes era un disparador interno.

No sabia ni que podria querer pretender.

Pero la cercania de aquella mujer le habia devuelto una calma a su atormentado espiritu desde que Setsuna lo habia echado de su vida.

Hasta que una tarde,estaba Setsuna cocinando algunos platillos,Diamante leyendo el diario y Taiki con la guitarra en mano para no descuidar mucho la inspiracion que ultimamente andaba teniendo por su reciente amistad con Lita Kino.

La peliverde empezo a decir:

-Oye Diamante y cuando te piensas ir?.-decia la peliverde probando un trozo de la masa que estaba haciendo

El peliblanco sonrio.

-No te preocupes...estoy pénsando quedarme mas tiempo de lo que piensas...quiero descansar un poco...esa es la ventaja de ser un hombre adinerado,puedo manejar mi compañia desde mi tableta portatil.-

-En serio?y como resolviste lo del robo?.-dijo la mujer

-Rubeus esta tras eso...aun no se resolvio..pero seguro son clonadores de tarjetas o cheques...la verdad no me preocupa mucho...si vuelven a tocar dinero no sera mucho...mis cuentas mas vulnerables no tienen tanto dinero.-dijo Diamante

-3 millones de dolares es mucho dinero...eres un vanidoso.-dijo la peliverde

-No tanto como tu...tu si eres vanidosa como nadie.-rio el hombre

Taiki escuchaba sin decir mucho,

No queria inmiscuirse en la aparente tranquilidad de sus padres y por fin podia estar tranquilo de que estuvieran bajo el mismo techo sin pelear.

Fue en ese momento que sono el timbre del departamento.

-Quien podria ser?.-dijo Taiki

-Alguna chica viene a buscarte?.-bromeo su padre-dejame a mi...yo ire a ver.-

El peliblanco se acerco y cuando abrio la puerta se quedo mudo y paralizado.

Era Neherenia.

**S.S**

Habia pasado casi un mes desde la partida de Seiya a Londres,y Luna siempre recibia una postal que este mandaba para su hija.

Era la unica forma,para no estar en contacto directo con la rubia.

Luna sabia mas que nadie que Serena estaba bastante mal,pero en medio de toda ese dolor,habia introducido en su vida a ese hombre Darien Chiba,quien venia todos los dias a cenar.

Y ese dia como ya era costumbre,Darien arribo a casa de la rubia.

Saludo a todos con parsimonia y hasta le dio un beso a Chibi Chibi.

Luego de cenar,Luna se llevo a la niña a dormir y dejo a los amigos sentarse en el jardin.

-Serena...de verdad me hace feliz que pudieramos retomar la amistad de años atras..-dijo Darien

-En cambio a mi me da gusto que te tomes la molestia de venir a verme todos los dias...una mujer divorciada no es precisamente la mujer mas alegre del mundo...en verdad te agradezco.-dijo la rubia

-Te lo digo y repito...yo jamas te dejaria sola..-dijo Darien con una sonrisa

La rubia sonrio.

Su fragilidad no pudo ir mas lejos al oir eso...ya una vez habia oido eso de alguien que amaba mucho y que la habia dejado sola...

El pelinegro dijo:

-Mira...si no te parece incoveniente..me gustaria compartir una copa contigo...mañana hare un viaje a Kyoto...tengo algo que hacer,pero regresare en un par de dias...y antes de irme,quisiera que tomaramos una copa...vamos...se que lo necesitas...-dijo Darien

-Una copa...bueno..creo que tienes razon...la ultima vez que bebi fue en el cumpleaños de mi hija...que diablos...ire por la botella.-dijo la rubia levantandose

Darien sonrio peligrosamente y sus ojos brillaron.

En un momento ella estuvo de vuelta,con la botella y dos copas.

Empezo a servirlos y se sento a beber el suyo.

-Tambien hay otra cosa que quiero hacer antes de irme.-dijo Darien acercandose a la rubia.

La rubia ni tuvo tiempo de responder cuando el ya estaba posandole los labios en los suyos.

Quedo anonadada.

Tuvo el primer impulso de darle una cachetada,pero aquel hombre habia sido tan amable con ella,que desecho ese impulso y dejo que el la besara.

Darien se aparto y dijo:

-Perdona..se que es muy pronto para hacer esto...pero no pude sostener este impulso que llevo desde hace años conmigo...perdoname...solo dejame terminar esta botella contigo y ya luego me voy.-

Serena no respondio pero asintio con la cabeza.

Ese contacto masculino la habia fragilizado un poco...porque habia recordado la ultima vez que habia tenido uno...con la persona que aun amaba.

Darien aprovecho esto,para echar una capsula en la copa de Serena,quien siguio bebiendo como si nada,con Darien hablandole de cualquier buey perdido y hasta no tuvo fuerza para apartar la mano que el habia puesto sobre la suya.

Se puso un poco nerviosa.

No siquiera pudo detener un segundo beso que el se acerco a darle.

Luego cerro sus ojos.

_Cuando los abrio...el jardin estaba cubierto de luciernagas brillantes …..como aquel dia ….y...Seiya estaba frente suyo...y le decia tendiendole la mano..._

_-Serena...gracias...perdon...y tambien...adios...-_

_La rubia empezo a lagrimear y empezo a correr tras la figura del pelinegro quien se iba_

_-Por favor...podrias quedarte un poco mas?...no se si eres un fantasma o una ilusion...pero me gusta volver a verte...-dijo la rubia_

_Seiya volteo-Jamas te dejaria sola...pase lo que pase...-contesto el pelinegro tomandole la mano_

_Y cuando parecia que el iba a llevar la mano de la muchacha en sus labios._

Serena abrio los ojos.

Estaba en su cama.

Se sacudio la modorra,hasta que se percato de algo.

Estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas...y no estaba sola.

Darien Chiba tambien dormia desnudo a su lado...

**S.S**

Neherenia habia llegado al departamento de Taiki,dejando sumamente sorprendidos a todos.

En primer lugar su marido no sabia que ella estaba en el pais,Taiki no podia entender como podia conocer su casa y Setsuna se paralizo...simplemente por verla.

-Que pasa,cariño?es una sorpresa...te quedaste mudo.-dijo la pelinegra-dejame pasar

-Querida...no te esperaba...pero pasa por favor.-dijo el peliblanco dejandola pasar

-Buenas tardes.-dijo Neherenia,echando una ojeada en toda la casa

-Buenas tardes,señora Neherenia,por favor..tome asiento...se le ofrece algo de beber?.-ofrecio Taiki

-No,por favor...solo _nos _quedaremos un momento.-contesto la aludida

Desde el fondo vino apareciendo Setsuna y por 3 segundos largos,las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente

-Hola Neherenia.-

-Ah,Setsuna...hola.-

Diamante cerro la puerta y fue a sentarse junto a su esposa quien ya estaba sentada.

-Como encontraste el departamento?cuando fue que viniste?.-dijo finalmente el peliblanco

La pelinegra sonrio.

-Llegue ayer.-dijo mintiendo-y el departamento lo encontre llamando a la disquera de tus hijos...-

-En serio?-dijo Taiki-no imaginaba que en la disquera dieran esa informacion.-

-Y porque no me avisaste?asi iba a buscarte al aeropuerto.-dijo el peliblanco

-Es que queria que fuera una sorpresa,cariño-dijo la pelinegra apretandole el brazo a su marido

Era un momento demasiado incomodo,Taiki en toda su generosidad no pódia ofrecerle su casa para hospedarse.

Porque simplemente la tension que habia en el aire hasta podia ser cortada con una tijera.

Hasta que Neherenia dijo:

-Bueno...la verdad tambien quisiera descansar un poco...cariño,me acompañas a mi hotel?supongo que tu hijo tambien quisiera descansar.-dijo la mujer mirando a Setsuna

Diamante sabia que no tenia otra opcion y ademas lo normal seria que se fueran juntos,porque ella era su esposa.

-Por cierto..este departamento es muy bonito..tu tambien vives aqui..Setsuna?-dijo la pelinegra mirando fijamente a la peliverde quien estaba sentada junto a su hijo

-No,solo estoy de visita...yo vivo en Paris.-dijo la peliverde

-Paris es tan hermoso en primavera.-dijo la pelinegra

-En serio?-dijo la peliverde

-Si,Diamante me debe un viaje tour por Paris...este año,iremos,cariño?.-dijo la pelinega apretando el brazo de su marido de nuevo.

No basta decir que el peliblanco tragaba aire pesado como el motor de un camion.

Era un momento demasiado incomodo.

-Y cuanto tiempo se quedara,señora Neherenia?.-pregunto Taiki como queriendo romper el hielo

La aludida sonrio y replico.

-Eso no depende de mi...yo solo voy a seguir a mi esposo.-aferrandose al brazo del peliblanco

Eso fue suficiente.

Diamante Kou se levanto de repente y dijo:

-Tienes razon...y a decir verdad...deberiamos irnos.-

La pelinegra se levanto tambien con una sonrisa ligeramente ladeada a Setsuna

-Hijo...lo mejor sera que acompañe a Neherenia,mandare a alguien del hotel por mis cosas..tu entiendes.-dijo Diamante con la cara seria dirigiendose a su hijo

Taiki asintio.

Era lo mejor.

-Adios,nos vemos Setsuna.-dijo Diamante

La peliverde solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y con otro gesto se despidio de igual forma de Neherenia,quien le respondio de la misma forma.

Una vez que ellos hubieran salido,Taiki dijo a su madre:

-Te encuentras bien,madre?.-

-Porque no habria de estarlo?por supuesto que estoy bien.-contesto esta

Pero el castaño no siguio hurgando,los ojos de su madre la delataban lo suficiente para entender que las cosas definitivamente no estaban bien.

Estaba en blanco.

Como si el tiempo solo hubiese retrocedido,para hacerle recordar cosas que ella creia enterradas en el fondo de su alma.

**FLASHBACK**

La casa de la familia Kou Meioh en Tokio de lunes a lunes,era un verdadero caos.

Y los causantes eran tres niños sumamente traviesos entre si

Unos chicos de 13,10 y 8 años que se distiguian por tener coletas atadas en cintas blancas y correteaban por toda la casa,asustando a su madre y a Luna,la ama de llaves.

Pero solo a ellos,porque su padre,Diamante Kou,pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en EUA,donde habia establecido las oficinas centrales de su imperio hotelero y venia cada 2 sabados a ver a su familia.

Aunque ultimamente las escasas visitas se habian reducido a 1 sabado por mes.

Ese,por ejemplo era un sabado de aquellos.

La alegre joven de cuando eran una joven pareja con tres niñitos,se habia convertido en una mujer muy triste.

Ese no era el ideal de hogar que hubiese querido.

Casi no veia a su marido y las pocas veces que lo hacia,estaba tan enfadada con el,que siempre terminaban peleando por cualquier motivo

Su intimidad era casi nula y habia desarrollado algunos celos por el,al casi no verlo.

Ademas de eso,tenia ya 30 años y sentia que ya habia cruzado el umbral de su primera juventud.

Ya no tenia la misma figura y estaba mas cansada.

A veces se sentaba y lloraba de impotencia,porque si bien es sabido que pasado alguños años,los matrimonios pierden algo del primer glamour y ese romance de recien casados,la peliverde jamas penso que podria pasarle a ella.

Su Diamante habia pasado a convertirse en una persona tan diferente de la que ella habia conocido.

Lo peor de todo eran las llamadas anonimas,a quien primero no le presto atencion,por ser su marido un empresario que podria ser blanco de bromas,pero luego la broma...ya no parecia serlo.

Es mas...esas llamadas que alertaban a Setsuna que su esposo la engañaba con una dama de New York,parecian cada vez justificar las largas ausencias de Diamante.

El fantasma de la infidelidad se habia empezado a ceñir sobre su matrimonio.

Ese fue el primer sabado que tuvieron una discusion acalorada,donde la peliverde llego a arrojarle un jarron a la cabeza de su marido.

El lo lo nego todo con enfasis y ella lloraba de rabia.

Esa fue la primera discusion de muchas.

De aquellas muchas que harian tambalear ese amor,por culpa de la infidelidad.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Era muy raro que la peliverde se hubiese detenido a pensar en esa epoca...como si hubiese rebobinado de prisa varios recuerdos,porque ultimamente solo recordaba cosas bonitas de situacionnes anteriores a las peleas que precipitaron su separacion.

-Mama,de verdad estas bien?.-volvio a replicar Taiki

-La verdad es que no...preferia recostarme un poco...-contesto la peliverde.

**S.S**

En tanto Neherenia y Diamante habian tomado un taxi para dirigirse al hotel donde estaba hospedada su esposa.

La pelinegra se encargo de señalar la direccion.

Diamante iba muy callado.

La verdad es que en su fuero interno estaba molesto.

En primer lugar le molestaba que ella se hubiera presentado de esa forma inesperada,mintiendo a todos en New York y en segundo lugar,estaba seguro del mal momento que pudo haber causado en Setsuna.

A decir verdad,estaba mas molesto por lo segundo que por lo primero.

Bajaron en el hotel que su mujer señalo,mas silenciosos que un sepulcro,

Neherenia percibio su molestia,pero tampoco quiso replicarle nada,porque temia que el se pusiera a hurgar y descubriera que ella llevaba en Japon casi un mes.

Asi que se puso en plan de quedarse callada,reprimiendose a si misma la terrible molestia y los celos que le provocaron verlo que vivia en el mismo techo que su ex esposa.

Practicamente no hablaron luego de llegar.

-Cariño y cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos?.-decia la pelinegra peinandose mientras su marido se extendia sobre la cama con sus brazos bajo la cabeza

-A decir verdad pensaba quedarme unas semanas nada mas ...pero al estar aqui,me regreso esa necesidad que tengo de estar con mis raices y con la vida que tenia aqui...pude conocer a mi nieta y hacer un poco de vida con mis hijos...y eso tambien quiero que entiendas...necesito estar cerca de ellos por un tiempo...-respondio el peliblanco

-Me quedare contigo,entonces.-contesto Neherenia

-Haz lo que quieras,aunque estoy molesto contigo por haber venido sin avisarme y le mentiste a Rubeus...adonde fuiste exactamente?.-dijo el hombre

-No menti,cariño...si fui a Los Angeles a distraerme un poco y descansando alla,me vino la idea de venir a verte aqui...queria que fuera una sorpresa,porque te molestas?soy tu esposa.-respondio la mujer

Diamante comprendio que no debia seguir replicando.

No queria que ella percibiera que su presencia era un incoveniente para el.

-Esta bien...dejame dormir un poco.-dijo el hombre

Cerro sus ojos y empezo a soñar con otro tiempo

**FLASHBACK**

Diamante sabia que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien..era consciente de que estaba rompiendo los votos que una vez le hubiera hecho a su amada Plu...

Pero hubo un momento que la lejania constante y la monotonia lo cansaron y el se sintio deslumbrado en aquel entonces por una muchacha de 25 años que habia conocido en New York.

El frescor y la sensualidad de ella fue el detonante para que una noche terminaran enredados en la oficina de el.

Luego de eso,aquella hermosa mujer se habia vuelto una pequeña necesidad para el.

Se habia vuelto su amante.

Y como es habitual en un circulo de mentiras obsesivas...la relacion con su esposa cada vez empeoraba.

Jamas supo que la pelinegra ya habia sembrado en forma anonima la discordia,avisandole a Setsuna de las andanzas de su esposo.

Fue el comienzo de una guerra hogareña.

El otrora hogar feliz se iba desmoronando poco a poco.

Lo supo desde aquel dia en que ella le dijo,apenas el llego a la casa,ese sabado del terror.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo la peliverde

-Pasa algo?.-contesto el,dejando su chaqueta en el sillon

-Si,y espero que tu puedas ayudarme a deducir...aunque ya lo se todo..-dijo la peliverde

-Plu...no tengo tiempo...podrias ser mas especifica?.-

-Lo sere...dime que es lo que esta pasando?crees que no podia saber de esa otra mujer que tienes...y no me mires con esa cara...que no puedes negarlo..-dijo la peliverde

El peliblanco se paralizo.

No esperaba que su esposa pudiera sospechar.

-Plu...dejame explicarlo.-

-No...acaso las infidelidades tienen explicaciones que lleven al perdon?pues no...-contesto la peliverde con un tono muy serio

Diamante ni siquiera podia llegar a distinguir sus ojos..como sumidos en la oscuridad.

-Plu...-dijo queriendose acercar

-Por favor...no te acerques...-dijo la peliverde empezando a perder el dominio de si.

No queria hacerlo pero empezo a nublar sus ojos cuando dijo:

-Dime...si en algo te he fallado o simplemente solo porque se me escapo la primavera?ya tengo 30 años y tu amante solo tiene 25...acaso en estos brazos no te has acomodado?te han cansado los hijos que te di...?dime...es por eso que suplantaste nuestro amor?.-termino diciendo la peliverde antes de caer de rodillas al piso

-Plu...-balbuceo el peliblanco

-Jamas en tu vida vuelvas a llamarme asi...-grito la peliverde

-Por favor no grites,Plu...los niños podrian despertarse.-dijo Diamante

-Y cuando te importaron ellos desde que has estado haciendo esa doble vida?nunca...-dijo la peliverde

Diamante,por primera vez,empezo a echar lagrimas...como descargandose por lo que habia estado haciendo.

-Como lo supiste?.-dijo finalmente el peliblanco

-Importa eso?el caso es que lo se y no necesito que me detalles nada...porque no hay explicacion que valga...-balbuceo la peliverde

Ella siguio descargando ese fiero dolor contra el ,mientras el hombre intentaba hacerla levantar,pero era rechazado con ferocidad.

Esa mujer no era la que el conocia.

La que el conocia y a quien el se atrevio a engañar

No eran conscientes que con sus gritos habian despertado a tres niños,quienes en fila india se presentaron en la sala,y con ojos asustados,estaban boquiabiertos presenciando la horrible escena.

Cuando se percato de la presencia de sus hijos,Setsuna se levanto y corrio a abrazar a los tres,mientras Diamante miraba la escena con dolor.

Por ser el detononante de que se produjera una escena como esta.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El peliblanco semidormido,se movio pesadamente sobre la cama,se ladeo y percibio a Neherenia durmiendo.

Se levanto de un tiron y fue al baño a lavarse la cara.

No sabia porque venia a recordar todas estas cosas,como si se trataran de heridas recientes.

No sabia si era porque sentia que la cicatriz de su corazon se vio removida o porque no dejaba de percibir el aroma de jazmines.

"_Malditos jazmines...porque ahora...?quince años despues me sigues atormentando..."pensaba el pelinegro con la cabeza baja._

**S.S**

Dentro de todo,e increiblemente gracias a la inesperada ayuda de Garayan,Seiya pudo hacer de esa visita en Londres no como sitio de escape sino tambien como un lugar de recogimiento donde descargar mucho de la tristeza y el resentimiento que aun guardaba.

Con Garayan habia tomado por costumbre tomar te todas las tardes y eran en aquellas oportunidades donde el pelinegro aprovechaba para explayar la desnudez de su alma.

-Y sentia que hacer esa movida de despedirme adecuadamente de ella...pondria fin a mucho de lo mal que estaba todo entre nosotros.-decia Seiya

-Que le dijiste?.-dijo Garayan sorbiendo su taza

Seiya sonrio:

-Era una noche llena de luciernagas,y puedo jurar que esa vez,no solo crei oler el aroma de ciruelas blancas,sino tambien crei verlas caer como lluvia...fue gracias a eso que me tranquilice bastante..para decirle gracias...perdon y adios...aun no puedo sacar de mi cabeza esas palabras..-dijo el pelinegro

-De verdad querias decirlas?.-pregunto Garayan

-La verdad?solo 2 de ellas...Adios fue lo que de verdad,muy en el fondo de mi alma no queria decirle.-decia Seiya

-Lo se...cuando descubri tu dolor yo ya sabia que en tu fuero interno..tu alma todavia rechaza el fin de tu matrimonio con ella,y se han divorciado sin pelear adecuadamente...se dejaron llevar por sentimientos congelados en el tiempo...y cuando al fin,ella quiso hablarte,tu la rechazaste y mira el resultado de como termino todo.-dijo Garayan

-Pero..inconscientemente al irme...le dije...que nunca la olvidaria...-dijo Seiya

El viejo sonrio.

-Es normal...porque es lo que verdad crees...ya te habia dicho que solo hay una mujer en la vida de todo hombre que marca nuestra vida de manera indeleble...eres joven y tal vez este equivocado y tal vez no sea ella y aun no la hayas conocido...pero con todo lo que me has contado y por sobre todo...su aroma que no has dejado de ver y oler...puedo apostar a que es ella.-dijo el viejo

-Bueno y ya nos encargamos de mandarlo todo al diablo.-dijo Seiya

-Puede ser,pero nada en esta vida es absoluto,ni siquiera la muerte...estas dando un paso adelante sacandote la sangre de estas heridas,ahora date el tiempo para cicatrizar y luego,ya curado,podras saber que es lo tenes que hacer...con ese amor que llevas contigo,si devolverselo a esa persona o darselo a otra,entiendes?.-dijo finalmente el viejo

El pelinegro asintio.

Nunca se habia sentido tan seguro pudiendo hablar con alguien.

Era fantastico tener estos dias libres,porque en una semana mas sus hermanos estarian viniendo para empezar la gira europea de 3 meses.

Se alegraba internamente sentirse un poco mejor,asi tambien eso le daria un mejor aspecto y sus hermanos no le darian informes a su madre que pudieran entristecerla.

Sonrio ante eso.

Si pudiera obviar todas las tristezas de todos a quienes amaba...definitivamente seria mas feliz.

**S.S**

En tanto en Japon,como pudiera esperarse,las cosas estaban bastante revueltas..

Al menos en la casa de Mina y Yaten.

En pocos dias,saldrian de viaje por tres meses,el con su grupo musical y ella acompañando a su marido.

Dentro de todo ella era muy necesaria,porque era la unica aparte de su madre que podia servirle de funda a Yaten con su mal genio con los demas.

Se habian suscitado muchos cambios durante esas semanas en su alrededor luego de que su cuñado Seiya se fuera a Londres por adelantado.

Lo primero era que la esposa de Diamante Kou habia hecho acto de aparicion y este se vio obligado a salir del departamento de su hijo y quiedarse con ella en un hotel.

Segundo,Setsuna no habia dado muestras de querer volver a Paris,pese al mal momento que podria haber pasado con verse cara a cara con su ex rival

Tercero,que Taiki habia comenzado una inesperada amistad con Lita Kino,que hacia que esta no siempre estuviera disponible.

Otra cosa de la agenda de Mina,era visitar todos los dias a Serena.

Su usual espiritu alegre y servicial debia mantenerse ocupado para no pensar tanto en sus propios problemas.

Habia decidido que hablaria de "su problema "con Yaten cuando estuvieran de gira y el se sintiera menos presionado.

Lo unico que la salvaba era que casi no tenia tiempo libre,o de lo contrario hubiese caido desvanecida por la tristeza.

Era un dia muy soleado y estaba en su departamento,ya haciendo una lista de las cosas que necesitaba para el viaje y poderlas comprar despues.

Estaba tan absorta que el sonido del timbre la asusto por su brusquedad.

Fue a abrir.

-Hola Serena!.-dijo al rubia con voz alegre pero se contuvo de bromear al ver la cara blanca de su amiga como si fuera un papel arrugado.

La hizo pasar,y la ayudo a sentarse en el sofa.

-Te traere agua...por dios...Serena...no estas bien.-dijo Mina mientras corria a traer un vaso de agua

Serena se bebio avidamente el agua y apenas tuvo fuerza para sostener el vaso que cayo al piso y se hizo añicos.

Los ojos se le nublaron y balbuceo:

-Dormi con Darien anoche.-

Mina abrio sus ojos como platos y un frio congelado le recorrio la espalda al escuchar eso.

-Se..Serena...yo sabia que el estaba intentando ganarse tu amistad como la que tuvieron cuando eran jovencitos..pero no podria imaginar que llegaran tan lejos...-dijo Mina sentandose con ella

-Lo se...fue mi culpa..yo habia bebido y cuando me desperte lo encontre a el tendido conmigo...y..-llego a decir Serena

-Y que el que te dijo?.pregunto Mina

-Solo se levanto de lo mas normal y que a su regreso de Kyoto hablariamos...estoy mas shockeada que cualquier cosa...yo ni siquiera termino de recuperarme de mi propia separacion y no puedo creer que haya podido dormir con otra persona.-dijo Serena

Mina suspiro y dijo:

-Serena...Darien nunca me cayo bien,pero tengo que decirte que no debes sentirte culpable,no estas casada con nadie,eres una mujer libre y sonara libertino lo que dire,pero a veces las necesidades de nuestro cuerpo no podemos obviar...cuerpo y corazon son diferentes.-le dijo la venusina palmeandole la espalda

-Yo nunca...nunca...habia estado con otra persona que no fuera Seiya...para mi,mi cuerpo y mi corazon siempre fueron uno...-dijo Serena

-Pero en serio Darien no dijo nada?.-pregunto Mina

-No..de hecho...lo note nervioso..y ni siquiera se quedo a desayunar...va a quedarse en Kyoto algunos dias,y lo me dijo fue que a su vuelta,tendriamos una charla...o sea...ni siquiera se que status tenemos.-dijo Serena

-No tienen ninguno..o sea..yo te diria,que sigas viviendo normalmente...todavia estas con tu proceso de aceptar ser una mujer divorciada...ya sabras tu,cuando es el momento de volver al mercado del amor...no te sientas sucia por haber hecho el amor con Darien...yo no juzgaria eso,si bien tu ex esposo es mi ex cuñado y eres la mama de mi unica sobrina...nunca te sopesaria tus acciones...-dijo Mina suspirando

-No me juzgaras entonces Mina?-pregunto Serena

-Por favor que no...y agradezco que me contaras..y no te averguences...eres mi amiga por sobre cualquier otra cosa.-dijo Mina

-Ya calmate...sabes?mejor ayudame a elegir algo de vestuario que tengo que preparar para mi viaje...asi te distraes un poco...-siguio diciendo Mina

Serena esbozo una sonrisa.

Mina siempre tenia el remedio inmediato para alivianar cualquier humor.

Es porque era su forma de ser.

Serena se sentia extraña desde que se habia percatado de que habia dormido con Darien.

Ni siquiera habia podido desayunar bien y ni tuvo animos para jugar con su hija.

Si bien no recordaba nada de lo que pudiera haber pasado,se sentia un poco avergonzada con Darien,quien esta mañana mas que irse,parecia estar huyendo por la forma tan rapida con la que se marcho.

La rubia empezo a pensar que tal vez aquel hombre se hubiere horrorizado con que ella se hubiera entregado sin mas.

Definitivamente no estaba bien.

Todavia el recuerdo de aquella noche de luciernagas era demasiado reciente para sus emociones congeladas,que no podia concebir haber hecho algo asi,siendo que jamas habia estado con otro hombre que no sea Seiya.

Pero los minutos y el rato pasado con Mina la hicieron olvidarse por un rato de lo que hubiese podido pasar.

Y entonces,desde que llego,cambio el semblante de su cara y se puso a ayudar a Mina con el preparativo de su viaje.

**S.S**

Darien abordo el avion que lo llevaria a Kyoto esa mañana.

Luego de lo sucedido con Serena,no quiso quedarse mucho tiempo.

Ademas habia recibido "una llamada"y debia ir cuanto antes.

Ya estando alla podria pensar mejor las cosas,y al regresar podria hablar con ella.

El motivo porque el que estaba tan nervioso,era algo que habia pasado...

**FLASHBACK**

Apenas Serena termino de beber el vaso donde Darien le sirvio el vino con el polvo para hacerla dormir,la rubia cayo desvanecida por el sueño que provocaba estas drogas.

Darien aprovecho para levantarla,entrar en el interior de la casa y alzarla hasta su habitacion.

Estando en el jardin no podria hacer mucho,mas con Luna que seguro rondaba por alli.

Tuvo gran suerte de que Chibi Chibi no hiciera berrinche esa noche,lo que hubiese obligado a Luna a buscar a su madre.

Su madre,que estaba profundamente dormida por los efectos de la droga.

Darien la coloco sobre la cama.

Y luego fue a cerrar la puerta.

Su alma naturalmente desvergonzada y del que se sentia muy orgulloso,se encontraba nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que estaba a solas con aquella mujer que habia sido un gran objeto de deseo y obsesion para el desde hace tanto tiempo y que se le habia escapado de las manos.

Dejandole el amargo gen del instinto insatisfecho.

Ahora la tenia toda sola para el,con su hermoso cuerpo extendido sobre aquella cama,que seguro habia sido antes su anterior cama matrimonial.

Observo las lineas del cuerpo remarcadas por el vestido que se le habia subido poco mas sobre las rodillas.

Bajo sus manos,y olio el perfume de ella.

No sabia de que era,pero se sentia bien.

Empezo a tocarla,delineando las formas de sus curvas...bajandole el cierre del vestido.

En un momento la tuvo desnuda frente a sus ojos.

Aquella vision habia sido mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado en sueños.

Era perfectamente hermosa.

Darien empezo a temblar un poco.

Nunca antes se habia sentido asi teniendo a una mujer desnuda frente suyo.

Tantas noches soñando y deseandola.

Ahora ya no era una imaginacion...era una realidad palpable.

Y estaba frente suyo...

Como una deliciosa imagen..de perfeccion,sensualidad y provocacion.

El mismo decidio quitarse su camisa y continuar posando sus manos sobre aquella mujer que tanto habia deseado.

Aunque estuviera asi...habia algo que no dejaba de desconcertarlo...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Darien desperto de su letargo,no termino de imaginar todo lo que habia pasado el dia anterior.

No sabia que fue lo que habia pasado.

Ya tendria tiempo de pensar despues.

La azafata ya avisaba que estaban por aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Kyoto.

Habia dormido desde que salio,casi no habia sentido el viaje.

Por lo menos ya estaba en la aquella ciudad.

Tuvo que venir de deprisa.

Era muy raro que "El"lo hubiese hecho llamar.

Cuando bajo del avion,ya habia un auto esperandolo.

Luego de unos minutos ya reconocio la enorme mansion de "EL".

Lo hicieron entrar luego de ser inspeccionado y como el jefe queria verlo lo dejaron pasar donde "el"estaba tomando un baño en una tina especial.

Entro,y era una habitacion enorme que contenia aguas termales naturales que surgian del suelo y estaban conectadas a una bañera donde atravez de la nubosidad,podia verse a la figura de una mujer en una especie de ropa de toalla trayendo algunos unguentos en la mano.

Hasta que escucho una voz que provenia de la tina,pero que no se veia muy bien,por la nubosidad natural de las aguas.

-Haz venido enseguida..Chiba.-dijo la voz masculina

-Por supuesto...usted me llama y yo vendre,estoy a su servicio.-dijo Darien,como doblando la rodilla haciendo una reverencia.

-Me gusta eso...sabras disculpar que estemos aqui...pero como sabes estos baños termales me ayudan a mantener la temperatura de mi cuerpo,y justo es el horario...no puedo aplazarlo.-dijo la voz para despues agregar-supongo que tambien te preguntar el motivo por el cual te he hecho venir...ya esta empezando el tiempo de volver a usar el nombre que tenia antes...-

Darien trago saliva.

-De verdad,quiere volver a serlo?-respondio Darien

-Por supuesto...si con mi organizacion yakuza actual infundo miedo...el solo hecho de revelar mi verdadera identidad,podria desatar un caos de miedo en los bajos fondos de Kyoto,mis conexiones en Tokyo ya son a gran escala...estoy listo para asumir el reinado del hampa en Japon...y tambien...para vengarme de la causante de que tenga este cuerpo..-dijo el hombre levantandose de la tina

Darien le tenia mucho miedo,pero aun asi dijo:

-Haz dejado pasar muchos años...para vengarte...Señor Malachite Kunzite...-

Malachite sonrio,mientras su doncella lo envolvia en aquellas vendas que cubrian su cuerpo desde hace 22 años.

Aquellas venda malditas.

Aunque en verdad,podria estar muerto.

Pero no lo estaba...y estaba mas que dispuesto en vengarse de la manera mas terrible,en primer lugar de la causante de todo y todos a quien ella pudiera amar.

Malachite llevaba dos decadas odiandola desde lo mas recondito de su alma...

"_Mi reina de la Luna Negra...ahora te haces llamar Neherenia...pero siempre tendras contigo el tatuaje de Black Moon...siempre seras mi mujer...y por lo que has hecho...te hare sentir el infierno en vida a ti tambien...llevas la marca de mi luna negra...eres mia...y solo yo puedo hacer de ti lo que me plazca...dicen que no tienes escrupulos...entonces...te hare sufrir..,golpeando las unicas cosas que amas...-_"pensaba el hombre a quien la sirvienta habia terminado de colocarle las vendas por todo el cuerpo,incluso el rostro.

Pero estando asi,su mirada terrible brillaba en aquella oscuridad indecible alimentada de odio y deseo de venganza.

Contra la otrora "reina"de la Luna Negra,la geisha mas importante de los yacuzas de Kyoto que fueran dirigidos por el temible Malachite Kunzite.

Quien ahora se escudaba con el nombre de otro mafioso,

Pero ya llegaria la hora de darse a conocer y hacer temblar los recuerdos de los habitantes de esa ciudad,que aun,mas de dos decadas despues...tenian tibias las cenizas de aquel desastre que los asolo.

El gran incendio de Kyoto...

Malachite empezo a reir enloquecedoramente al recordar el fuego en su propia carne.

Darien retrocedio unos pasos.

En verdad,aquel terrible hombre podia inspirar mucho terror.

**CONTINUARA**

_Amigos,espero no los este aburriendo,con esta etapa de introspeccion de los personajes y de la aparicion de Malachite Kunzite._

_En el proximo episodio podremos saber con exactitud cual fue su conexion con Neherenia y tambien acerca del pasado tan terrible del que hablan y que es eso del gran incendio de Kyoto._

_Tambien veremos que fue lo que aturde tanto a Darien de esa noche pasada con Serena._

_Porque todavia no terminamos de ver todo el flashback de esa noche._

_Otra cosa que queria decir es en la parte del flashback de la pelea de Setsuna y Diamante,originalmente no queria ponerla ya ahora,porque me gustaba que los recuerdos vayan siendo graduales,pero me parecio bien ponerla ahora,para conectarla con el recuerdo de Setsuna de volverse a ver con su ex rival._

_Parece que el fic esta tomando demasiado cabos dramaticos y eso que a mi me gusta escribir cosas romanticas,pero prometo que habra,solo que para darle el toque dramatico y angustioso,indefectiblemente tienen que existir este tipo de capitulos._

_Temo que muchas lectoras siguen enojadas por lo del divorcio,pero les recuerdo que este es un fic SS,todavia faltan por pasar algunas cosas,para que ambos retomen la linea de ese viejo sentimiento y por tanto tienen una leccion aun por aprender ademas de esas cosas ocultas por descubrir._

_Muchas gracias por obsequiarme su tiempo para leer y espero ansiosa su reviews..._

_Saludos._

_Rogue85_


	11. El fantasma de Kyoto

**CAPITULO 11**

**EL FANTASMA DE KYOTO**

Neherenia se retorcia dando vueltas en la cama,intentando conciliar con el sueño.

Pero ni bien cerraba los ojos,su mente quedaba atascada en una epoca diferente...

En unos recuerdos provenientes del mismo infierno...

**FLASHBACK**

Una bella jovencita de 15 años,de largos cabellos negros, piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos tan celestes tan puros como el mismo cielo caminaba con la mirada baja por un largo pasillo acompañada de dos hombres que la escoltaban.

La muchachita no dejaba de llorar silenciosamente.

Acababa de ser entregada por su propio padre,como parte de pago,al joven subjefe jacuza de Kyoto,el terrible Malachite Kunzite.

Ella lloraba no solo por miedo de lo que podrian hacerle,si no tambien por lo que le habia hecho su padre,que prefirio venderla para salvar su propio pellejo.

La comitiva paro frente a una enorme puerta custodiada por feroces guardaespaldas,que no dejaban de hacerle gestos obscenos a la pobre muchacha que trago saliva al abrirse la puerta.

Rodeado de hombres,que tenian toda la apariencia de ser guardia personal del hombre sentado en una especie de sillon,que parecia un trono terrible en medio del ambiente lugubre del sitio.

El hombre sentado se paro.

Si bien era muy atractivo fisicamente,con largos cabellos plateados,ojos celestes,esbelto,de apariencia de 30 años y bastante alto...despedia un aura que daba mucho miedo.

Inspiraba terror al solo ser visto.

-Vaya...vaya...con que esta muñequita es lo que me envio el viejo Zirconne...bueno...esta niña no esta mal...pero cuantos años tiene?.-dijo con una voz bastante tranquila el hombre

La muchacha lo miro,pero no dijo nada.

Uno de los hombres que la venia custodiando,le dio una sacudida:

-Responde...zorra...te esta preguntando tu edad.-

La muchacha comenzo a temblar...y balbuceo:

-Tengo...quince...-

El hombre parado se toco la barbilla y sonriendo dijo:

-Esta bien..-dijo el jefe-y luego dirigiendose a uno de sus hombres que estaba a su lado-Zafiro...haz que lleven a asear a esta jovencita y la quiero esta noche en mi habitacion.-

El joven hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se acerco junto a la temblorosa muchacha y la tomo del brazo para conducirla a otra habitacion que la puedan preparar para el señor.

Cuando fue para tomarle del brazo,los ojos del joven custodio se encontraron con los de la pobre muchacha.

Estaba llorando,incapaz de decir nada por estar paralizada de miedo.

Le tomo del brazo y estirandola se la llevo saliendo por la misma puerta por donde habia entrado.

Solo en ese momento,la joven se permitio observar al hombre.

De entre todos alli,habia sido bastante amable,porque no la golpeo por caminar lento ni tampoco le habia apretado el brazo.

Era muy alto,de cabello azulado y unos ojos azules muy claros.

Habia oido del hombre tenebroso,llamarlo Zafiro.

Se detuvieron frente a otra puerta y la empujo suavemente a entrar.

-Entra muchacha.-le dijo con una voz,que dentro de todo le parecia la mas amable de todas las que habia escuchado alli

Ella hizo caso.

Era una habitacion recamara que tenia una especie de cuarto de baño pegado,que tenia una tina.

El hombre fue a abrir el ropero y dijo:

-Escucha...entra a asearte,yo tengo ordenes de vigilarte,pero no te preocupes,estare volteado y no mirare..en ese mueble,esta la ropa que el señor Kunzite desea que te pongas.-

La joven empezo a temblar y balbuceo:

-Sea sincero conmigo...que pasara conmigo...-

El muchacho se cruzo de brazos y dijo:

-Seras la mujer del señor Malachite Kunzite.-

La joven palidecio.

El muchacho sintio un poco de pena y dijo:

-Mira...se que es dificil para ti,pero solo haz lo que te digo, a veces simplemente no podemos escapar de nuestro destino...simplemente no te resistas,recuerda eso siempre.-

La joven dijo:

-Ha sido usted amable conmigo...al menos digame su nombre.-

-Zafiro.-contesto el

La jovencita empezo a llorar.

Zafiro,quien ya habia notado que ella tenia los ojos azules muy brillantes,ahora estaban muy apagados.

El sabia que la pobrecita habia sido vendida por su propio padre a Malachite para que se convirtiera en su geisha personal.

Miro su rostro,tan inocente y que destilaba mucho miedo y en arranque de impulso,la abrazo.

-Como te llamas tu?.-

Ella,quien estaba sorprendida por verse rodeada por unos brazos calidos que no denotaban ninguna maldad dijo:

-Me llamo Anne...tengo el nombre de mi madre,que era inglesa,aunque jamas llegue a conocerla.-

-Solo,calmate y deja de llorar...ya entra a asearte...estare aqui si necesitas algo.-dijo el hombre antes de desprender el abrazo y sentarse dandole la espalda.

La chica no tuvo otra opcion,y entro en el baño a meterse en la tina.

Tenia todos los implementos listos.

Decidio no pensar en nada,porque de lo contrario moriria de tristeza por su misma dolorosa situacion.

Al salir con la toalla puesta,encontro sobre la cama el vestido y las sandalias.

Pero no habia ropa interior.

En eso oyo la voz de Zafiro que dijo:

-Puedes tomar el paquete que esta debajo de la cama...ahi hay ropa interior limpia.-

Anne busco y en efecto ahi estaba el paquete.

Cuando termino de vestirse dijo:

-Ya estoy lista.-

Zafiro volteo y se sonrojo un poco.

La muchacha estaba mas bonita de lo que podia pensar.

-Entonces..vamonos...tienes que seguirme...pero quiero que me escuches antes de salir de aqui...solo no te resistas...haz todo lo que el señor Kunzite te pida,el no tendra reparos de torturarte y matarte si asi lo quisiese...-dijo Zafiro antes de salir de alli con la joven detras suyo

-Porque hace esto?porque es bueno conmigo?.-dijo Anne

-Porque eres una pobre mujer inocente que nada ha hecho para sufrir lo que estas sufriendo...y ademas,yo tambien tuve una madre y tengo el recuerdo,de que a una mujer se la respeta por sobre todas las cosas.-dijo Zafiro

Anne abrio sus ojos sorprendida.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y Zafiro volteo a decirle:

-Se fuerte...Anne...ningun dolor es eterno y no te resistas.-dijo antes de abrir la puerta y empujar suavemente a Anne dentro.

Cuando lo hizo,el se volteo a retirarse del sitio.

Anne se quedo con los ojos asombrados.

Era una recamara muy lujosa y enorme.

Anne perdio su mirada observando el lugar.

Digna de un rey...y en este caso del rey de la maldad.

Cuando vio entrar al mismo hombre que habia visto hace rato,Malachite Kunzite con una bata.

Ella se sonrojo y abrio sus ojos despavorida.

Malachite se toco la barbilla y se puso a observar a la temblorosa mujer que se habia acorralado a la pared.

Sonrio.

Era muy joven...pero sus curvas eran muy sugerentes,ademas de tener el rostro perfectamente hermoso.

Los intensos ojos azules de Anne se llenaron de miedo.

El empezo a acercarse...ella quiso retroceder.

Los ojos celestes de el..empezaron a brillar de una manera que asusto a Anne...

-No te resistas muchacha...desde hoy seras mia...-decia el hombre arrancandose la bata y quedando completamente sin ropa frente a la temblorosa joven que cayo de rodillas.

El simplemente se acerco...

Del otro lado de la habitacion,con los otros custodios,el joven Zafiro tenso sus puños al escuchar un grito desaforado de la muchacha.

El no podia hacer nada por ella,aunque quisiera.

Malachite Kunzite la haria su mujer y eso nadie podia detener.

El peliazul era plenamente consciente de la pureza inocente de aquella pobre niña,asi como tambien de la propia injusticia de este mundo...

"_En este periodo, tanto los hombres como los corazones están enfermos..., en una epoca como esta en la que los días pasan atravesando la muerte, no podrias detener los hechos... Sucede a menudo, estar rodeado de la sangre que salpica y de la fragancia del infierno y ese infierno es que te maten como un perro o ser vendido como ramera por los delincuentes...pobre Anne..."_pensaba Zafiro

Volvio a oir gritos provenientes de la habitacion.

Cerro sus ojos y se alejo del sitio.

Apenas pudo conciliar el suelo.

Esa noche soño con el inocente rostro de Anne y los gritos de ella.

Al dia siguiente desperto sudoroso.

Cuando fue al salon principal,lo primero que vio fue a Anne,sentada alado del señor Malachite.

Tenia la mirada baja y moretones en el rostro y en el brazo.

Al menos esos eran los visibles.

Malachite la habia traido alli,no solo para exhibirla,sino tambien para anunciar que se desharia de su harem personal,y que solo conservaria a Anne para el.

Era mas que obvio que la jovencita habia sido virgen en la vispera y que Malachite no tuvo ningun empacho en abusar de ella de la manera mas violenta posible.

Anne tenia la mirada baja pero no lloraba.

Era como si hubiera agotado todas sus lagrimas la noche anterior.

El hecho de que Malachite anunciara que se desmantelara el harem,implicaba tambien que las muchachas fueran llevadas a las casas de te que regenteaba el yacuza para trabajar de prostitutas de manera forzada.

O sea esto no implicaba que fueran liberadas.

La primera vez que Zafiro tomo valor para acercarse a Anne,fue una noche lluviosa,donde esta lloraba en el jardin de la mansion.

El señor Malachite no estaba y el aprovecho para darle un pañuelo y un unguento para sus heridas.

-Anne...toma esto...pontelo en tus heridas...ya te lo dije una vez,no te resistas,el no dudara en romperte todos los dientes si asi lo quisiese y no le des el gusto de hacerlo...creeme niña...la violencia de este mundo no se calmara si tu no ayudas a calmarlo...-le dijo Zafiro

Ella tomo de sus manos el pañuelo y el unguento.

Desde esa noche...Zafiro siempre la ayudaba en pequeñas cosas desde conseguirle unguentos,medicamentos o alguna otra cosa que como mujer pudiera necesitar y que ella no podia tener por estar siempre encerrada a merced del señor Malachite.

Se veia obligada a vestirse de la forma a la que el le gustaba.

Con vestidos apretados y sugerentes ,maquillada y peinada para que no se notaran mucho los moretones que Malachite le hacia pero que habia disminuido desde que Anne decidio seguir el consejo de Zafiro de no resistirse mas..

Oficialmente ella se volvio la mujer del yacuza.

Su unico consuelo se habia vuelto aquel joven que siempre tenia algo para ella.

Una de las ultimas veces le habia traido un libro de poemas rusos para que se entretuviera.

Ella lo oculto debajo de su cama.

Tambien solia ir a charlar con ella en el jardin,cuando sabian que todos estaban dormidos y Malachite no estaba.

El le conto que el era huerfano y habia sido vendido a Kunzite hace 4 años por sus tios,y que tenia un hermano pequeño que habia sido rescatado por otros parientes y llevado a Europa.

Como no recordaba a sus padres,guardaba la esperanza de volver a ver s su hermano.

Esperaba juntar dinero suficiente para escapar y buscarlo.

Pero en las presentes circunstancias le era dificil no solo por le dinero,sino tambien,porque huir de Kyoto era muy complicadol.

Malachite controlaba la ciudad.

Anne encontraba mucho regocijo escuchando la voz de muchacho,quien entre otras cosas le conto que tenia 19 años.

Ella habia cumplido 15 años y tambien habia tenido el dolor de haber sido vendida por su propio padre y tenia un medio hermano de 7 años que vivia en Kyoto con ellos.

Aunque ese pequeño Darien era aun muy joven,ya parecia vislumbrar la podredumbre de su progenitor.

En cuanto a su madre jamas la habia llegado a conocer.

En medio de todo su dolor y la tristeza mezclada por haberse convertido en geisha de Malachite,la amistad con Zafiro le habia dado un nuevo rumbo a su vida.

Se permitio sentir una felicidad desconocida para ella.

Zafiro tampoco escapo de aquello y ambos cayeron en ella,amparados bajo la figura del primer amor.

Anne ya llevaba varios meses alli,cuando Zafiro habia tomado la decision.

Junto todo el dinero que pudo y compro en secreto pasajes a America.

No podia pagar los de Europa,pero por lo menos esto seria lejos de Malachite.

El otro gran obstaculo seria huir de Kyoto,lo cual era muy dificil,porque las costas eran controladas por gente de Kunzite ademas de sortear la seguridad de la propia mansion.

Si bien no habian llegado a confesarse entre si sus sentimientos,existia entre ambos una gran amistad.

Fue un dia que Zafiro le dijo:

-Anne...saldremos de aqui...la noche del domingo quiero que esperes la campanada de las 1 de la madrugada y asomate al arbol de cerezo,ahi lo treparas y yo te esperare del otro lado,porque me asegurare de cortar el suministro de energia...es el unico momento que podriamos escapar...Malachite estara dormido y su custodia baja la guardia...ese el unico momento que podriamos hacerlo...tengo pasajes a America..-

Anne lo miro asustada

-Crees que podriamos hacerlo,Zafiro?es muy peligroso...no tanto por mi,pero a ti podrian matarte...y eso...yo no quisiera que pasara..-dijo Anne

El peliazul tuvo un impulso y abrazo a la muchacha.

-No te preocupes...todo estara bien...seras libre...-contesto Zafiro

Ella echo una lagrima de felicidad.

Sus ojos entre si se encontraron y se perdieron el uno en los del otro.

Ambos azules como el cielo.

Ese domingo convenido,ella llego a salir bajo el enorme arbol de cerezo,espero la señal y se apagaron las luces.

Empezo atrepar el arbol y al llegar en la punta,pudo subir la punta del mural.

Zafiro estaba del otro lado con una enorme escalera,

Hubiese sido una situacion escandalosa,pero no podia verse nada...porque la luz habia sido cortada.

El corazon de ambos parecia estar desbocandose.

Estaban haciendo algo que jamas hubiesen imaginado.

Le tomo solo segundos a Anne llegar junto a Zafiro,abandonar la escalera y tomados de la mano correr a toda velocidad.

Pero cuando estaban girando hacia otras cuadras,unas luces les cayeron en la cara.

De pronto se vieron rodeados por varios hombres.

Y de fondo una risa escalofriante...

Era Malachite Kunzite.

-De modo..que pensabas escapar con mi mujer como si nada...pensabas que era yo tan idiota como para no sospechar lo que estaban haciendo...haz estado fungiendo de amante de esta zorra y pensaste que no lo sabria...no me subestimes...-dijo Malachite

-Kunzite..eres un maldito..-balbuceo Zafiro

El yacuza sonrio y con una seña ordeno que se llevaran a la mujer adentro y que el hombre fuera ejecutado en la orilla del rio.

Anne palidecio y termino desmayada luego de gritar el nombre de Zafiro de manera desaforada.

Era una imagen terrible.

Ella fue llevada en el salon de Malachite.

Zafiro fue llevado por otros dos hombres a la costa del rio,para ser ejecutado y arrojar su cuerpo alli.

Anne desperto de su desmayo y se encontro en el piso del salon de Malachite,rodeada por toda la guardia personal de el.

-Ya mande matar a tu amante...y dime,como crees que deba yo castigar esta afrenta que me has hecho...no quiero matarte...eso sera demasiado benevolo para ti...-dijo Malachite

En ese instante un hombre que tenia una palangana y una aguja en un recipiente que despedia humo se acerco a ella.

-Ves...querida..hoy te has querido olvidar que eres mi mujer...y para que no se te olvide...te hare tatuar el simbolo de la luna negra en tu espalda...asi jamas lo olvidaras...y sabes?te lo haran sin ningun tipo de anestesia...sufriras mientras te tatuan esa marca que llevaras hasta el dia de tu muerte...-dijo Malachite.

Ni habia terminado de hablar,cuando aquel hombre con esos enseres en sus manos se le acerco,mientras otros dos la sostenian fuertemente.

Anne no imagino jamas sentir ese dolor del acero quemandole la espalda para estamparle el simbolo de la luna negra,emblema personal del yacuza Malachite.

Grito tanto,que sus alaridos fueron oidos hasta por afuera de la mansion.

Al terminar la terrible operacion Malachite dijo:

-Ahora llevenla a la casa de te donde esta el resto de la mujeres del harem...ella ahora sera una geisha de la luna negra...llevenla...no la quiero ver..-

Ese seria el temible castigo que le daria el yacuza,como no deseaba matarla,le daria el peor castigo que pudiera sufrir una mujer.

La haria prostituir.

Si...Malachite le tenia un extraño sentimiento de pertenencia,porque aquella muchachita habia sido pura cuando el la tomo por la fuerza la primera noche que habia pasado en la mansion.

Pero deseaba que ella tambien entendiera que no podia pretender burlarse de el.

Asi que para no matarla,la mando a una de sus casas de te,para que pudiera sufrir la peor humillacion que una mujer pudiera sentir.

Le dio el nombre de "Reina de la luna negra"...la geisha estrella de una casa del placer.

Asi fue que otra pesadilla se inicio para Anne...

Es imposible describir el terror vivido para ella en esta etapa de su vida.

Si se negaba,el señor Kunzite la hacia golpear a latigazos o atarla con cadenas.

Asi fue que simplemente se rindio.

No solo le dolia el cuerpo por el dolor recibido,sino tambien el alma,porque tenia consciencia de que Zafiro habia sido asesinado.

Un dia estaba en su camarin,cuando le anunciaron que habia un cliente esperando por ella.

Tuvo que levantarse e ir.

Su mente estaba en blanco...pero cuando empezo a quitarse la ropa por inercia...

Una mano la detuvo.

El hombre que se hacia pasar por cliente era...Zafiro!

-Eres tu...pense que habias muerto.-grito Anne al verlo arrojandose en sus brazos

-No,Anne...esa noche pude escapar,porque las personas enviadas a ejecutarme eran amigos mios,y me dejaron libre con la promesa de que huiria y jamas volveria a Kyoto...pero no podia irme...sabiendo que tu estabas aqui...-dijo Zafiro

-Te mataran...Zafiro...-sollozo Anne

-Lo se...pero debo correr el riezgo...no puedo irme sin intentar sacarte de aqui...mi dulce Anne.-dijo Zafiro tomandole de las mejillas llorosas de ella

El aprovecho para sacar de su bolsillo un sobre y se lo dio.

-Son los pasajes para America..quiero que los tengas tu..tengo amigos dentro de la mansion que podrian ayudarnos...los mismos que me dejaron libre esa noche...tenemos que huir Anne...-dijo Zafiro

Ella sonrio.

El era la primera persona que conocia en su vida que no le importaba su propia vida con tal de protegerla o salvarla.

Por primera vez en su triste vida,Anne fue verdaderamente feliz.

El plan era crear una distraccion provocando un incendio en la casa de te,que hiciera movilizar a la gente de la mansion mientras se evacuaba a la gente del lugar.

Zafiro con la ayuda de esas dos personas,se encargaria de eso y Anne aprovecharia la confusion para correr a un sitio desde donde luego huirian rumbo a America.

Si bien habian preparado un cargamento de explosivos,solo usaron una parte para hacer incendiar la casa de te,asi que decidieron dejar el resto en el jardin trasero de la mansion.

Pero cuando ocurrio el fuergo y se produjo el incendio y las mujeres fueron evacuadas,Anne aprovecho para correr rumbo a la zona convenida.

Habia mucha confusion...por eso ni se percato...cuando un brazo la sostuvo fuertemente,le dio un golpe en la cabeza y cayo desvanecida.

Cuando desperto,se encontro en el jardin de la mansion...con Malachite mirandola fijamente.

-Asi que...de nuevo planeabas escapar...dime...que es lo que debo hacer contigo...-

Anne temblo cuando lo vio sacar un arma.

Fue ahi que las cosas pasaron tan rapido,cuando Malachite iba a empezar a darle de culatazos con el arma,Zafiro aparecio entre las sombras y empezo un forcejeo terrible.

Y ahi...un ruido inmenso del arma disparandose..mientras Anne observaba horrorizada.

Zafiro cayo de rodillas con sangre emanandole de la boca.

-Maldito...ahora moriras...-dijo Malachite

-Idiota.-mascullo Zafiro antes de sacar un cuchillo de su bota y clavarsela en la rodilla.

Malachite cayo al piso retorciendose de dolor ,y el arma se le resbalo.

Anne corrio junto a Zafiro.

-Zafiro...Zafiro...-sollozo Anne

El aludido acaricio el rostro de Anne

-Perdoname por no poderte salvar..-

-No!tu me salvaste...-dijo Anne llorando

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que Malachite empezo a arrastrarse para tomar el arma,y Anne enfundada en un nuevo valor,fue y le dio un puntapie al hombre y tomo el arma...

-No te dare el gusto de morir con un balazo...-dijo Anne con la mirada brillante por la ira y el odio

Apunto sobre el cargamento de explosivos que estaba en el sitio.

Esta empezo a entrar en ebullicion.

Anne no se quedo a observar,sacando una fuerza increible tomo de los hombros a Zafiro y escapo con el...mientras la lluvia de fuego se cernia detras de ellos.

Anne corrio tanto,que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la orilla del rio.

En tanto en la ciudad,el infierno se habia desatado...el fuego se habia extendido tanto que era imposible ver desde alli si habia un lugar no tomado por el fuego.

Anne estaba tan agotada,que ni pudo pensar en importarle de la magnitud de lo que habia pasado.

En sus brazos,Zafiro se debatia entre la linea de la vida y la muerte.

Lo recosto en el arena de la playa.

-Voy a morir Anne...pero sabes...me hace feliz...que puedas irte de aqui...-balbuceo Zafiro tocando la mejilla llena de lagrimas de Anne

Ella puso sus manos sobre las de el.

-Zafiro...yo perdi toda mi felicidad...pero tu no has hecho mas que devolvermela...pero si te vas...yo no podria volver a ser feliz jamas...yo...te...a..-quiso balbucear Anne

-Prometeme que sera feliz...seras libre...-dijo Zafiro

-Si puedo recordar tu amor...asi sera...te lo prometo..-dijo Anne

-Adios...Anne...vive..se feliz...alguna vez nos volveremos a ver...hasta entonces prometeme que seras feliz...mi dulce Anne...y tambien recuerda que este donde este ...siempre te amare...-alcanzo a decir Zafiro antes de cerrar sus hermosos ojos azules para siempre.

Fue desde ese momento que el alma de Anne cambio para siempre.

Como si el fuego que asolo Kyoto y que tambien asolo a Malachite se fundiera en su propia alma.

Ver morir a aquel hombre,que era la persona que mas le importaba,aunque nunca se lo pudo decir en forma...ayudo a crearle un estigma profundo en su corazon.

Ya horas despues...cuando pudo tomar un barco de contrabando...que la llevaria hacia otra ciudad para tomar el viaje a America...decidio que dejaria atras a Anne...

Decidio cambiarse el nombre a Neherenia Black.

Y esconder para siempre ese episodio de su pasado.

No solo el hecho de ver morir a quien amaba,sino que tambien para aliviar su consciencia por haber provocado el inicio de una de las peores catastrofes que pudo haber visto Japon.

El gran incendio de Kyoto...que no solo se llevo a Malachite sino tambien a miles de otras personas,reduciendo la mitad de la ciudad en cenizas...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Neherenia desperto sobresaltada,sudaba frio...se sento en la punta de su cama sacudiendose la cabeza

-Porque?...hace tanto tiempo...que no recordaba esa epoca...solo por estar en Japon?ha pasado demasiados años...ya no debo pensar en esto...o de lo contrario mis propios fantasmas del pasado van a matarme...-se dijo la pelinegra

Luego observo a su marido durmiendo.

-El duerme como si nada...porque no tiene un pasado tan triste oculto..-se dijo Neherenia al mirar a Diamante profundamente dormido.

Luego se toco el imborrable tatuaje de luna negra que seguia conservando en su espalda.

Hiciera lo que hiciera,nunca pudo hacerla desaparecer.

Ahora era como si quemara...

**S.S**

De vuelta en Kyoto,Darien seguia alli porque al parecer el señor Kunzite planeaba hacer alguna cosa y deseaba que el estuviera presente.

Pero cuando lo hizo llamar,el hombre vendado le dijo:

-Hay otra cosa que me molesta...pero ya me hice encargar de eso...tu estuviste enfrascado en una venganza personal contra la mujer que amas y su esposo,con una estratagema infantil para divorciarlos...y con ellos haz puesto en peligro mucho...porque el maridito de tu mujer habia contratado un detective frances para averiguar lo ocurrido...y eso es malo...porque podria conducirte a ti...y si escarba mas...conducirme a mi,porque tu haz trabajado para mi en otras cosas...y no quiero que por una venganza de faldas...tuviera a la policia internacional aqui...-dijo Malachite

-Pero como supo lo de Serena.-dijo sorprendido Darien

-Hago investigar a todos los que trabajan conmigo...luego de lo que sucedio hace muchos años con un imbecil que se rebelo contra mi,y que junto con tu hermanita es causante de que me haya hecho carbon esa noche...asi que ordene que maten a ese detective frances...-dijo Malachite

Darien trago saliva.

-Tiene razon...perdone por poner en peligro la organizacion por culpa de esta venganza personal..-dijo Darien

Malachite se toco la barbilla

-Y dime..al menos obtuviste a la mujer?...-

Darien asintio.

-Es realmente coincidente que su maridito sea hijo del esposo de la reina de la luna negra...-dijo Malachite

-Lo ha visto por revistas?.-dijo Darien

-Si...he perseguido por casi 2 decadas a la geisha de la luna negra que he sabido tanto de ella como si hubiera vivido cerca...tambien no soy imbecil,para darme cuenta que su marido es bastante parecido al amante muerto...-dijo Malachite

-Dices que se parecen?.-inquirio Darien

-Jamas olvidaria la mirada de odio de Zafiro hacia mi...y el mismo brillo de ojos los vi en la cara de este tipo...Diamante Kou...es obvio que ella ama tanto a ese hombre porque le recuerda lo que mas llego a amar en su vida...y sabes...eso no lo personare jamas...ella solo debia amarme a mi...yo la hice mujer...ella es mia...-dijo Malachite arrojando su copa al piso

Darien estaba sorprendido por el actuar de Malachite,el hecho de mandar asesinar a un detective exranjero que podria por causa suya conectar con la organizacion de Malachite,hablaba mucho de la maldad del hombre vendado.

Cuando se retiro a su habitacion,iba a llamar a Serena,pero otros pensamientos lo inundaron.

Recuerdos de esa noche...

**FLASHBACK**

No podia terminar de creerse que tenia a Serena desnuda..solo para el...asi como habia soñado durante años...

Su cuerpo abrillantado por las luces que caian de la luna se reflejaban en su cuerpo como un dulce estigma.

Pero fue en ese momento,como si su cuerpo se paralizara.

No pudo poner una mano sobre aquella hermosa figura.

Se habia quedado como estatico.

Jamas pudo entender porque no pudo hacerle lo que siempre habia deseado.

Habia tenido el loco impulso de irse,pero luego dentro de todo,afloro su propia malignidad,se quito la ropa y se durmio a lado de la rubia.

Aunque no pudiera tocarla,al menos le haria creer a ella,que asi fue...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Eso era lo que molesto tanto a Darien..no podia explicarse porque su cuerpo y su alma rechazaron la idea de tomar a Serena mientras estuviera dormida...a su merced...

Por ese motivo,y porque en verdad estaba nervioso por esa cuestion,decidio no llamar a Serena.

Aunque decidio que dejaria que ella creyera que habian hecho el amor.

Esa mujer se creeria suya,por ese motivo.

Sonrio ante aquella perspectiva

**S.S**

Finalmente el dia que el resto de Three Lights partia a Londres llego.

A ellos se le sumo Mina que iria para estar con su marido y Amy,en calidad de asistente de Seiya.

Setsuna hubiera querido tomar el mismo vuelo,para luego pasarse a su casa de Francia,pero prefirio quedarse,para estar cerca de la pobre Chibi Chibi,ahora hija de padres divorciados e irremediablemente separados.

Ella mas que nadie sabia del dolor de podria estar pasando Serena,y mas porque ella sabia que su ex nuera era una mujer solitaria y su fuerte sentido maternal le dijo que deberia quedarse en Japon por un tiempo.

Diamante tambien decidido quedarse en Japon un tiempo,no estaba seguro cuando podria regresar de nuevo.

Si bien le dolia un poco que justo coincidiera su visita con la gira de los muchachos.

Y tambien munido del sentido paternal que tenia,y consciente de que su nieta podria estar muy sola,decidio quedarse hasta que sus hijos volvieran del la gira.

Neherenia no bajo los brazos y ya habia anunciado que no iria a ningun lado sin su marido.

En el aeropuerto estaban todos.

Con Setsuna iban Michiru con quien era su nueva pareja,Haruka y tambien Luna con Artemis.

Diamante habia ido solo,porque su mujer habia amanecido con dolor de cabeza,lo cual no era mentira.

Su esposa habia estado durmiendo mal en estos dias por unas pesadillas que aducia tener.

Taiki miro a todas partes,pero no pudo ver a su amiga Lita.

Finalmente no habia ido a despedirlo.

El castaño temia algo asi,porque el dia anterior el habia ido a verla y Taiki sonrio ante el bonito recuerdo

**FLASHBACK**

Lita estaba sentada en el banco de la plaza nro 10 leyendo un libro de psicologia,cuando un hombre alto enfundado con unos anteojos se le acerco y se puso frente suyo:

-Con que aqui estas...Lita Kino...te habia estado buscando..-dijo Taiki

Lita sonrio y le hizo una seña de que se sentara alado suyo

-Como me encontraste?.-dijo Lita

-A ver...donde iria una psicologa desocupada a estas horas?.-sonrio Taiki

-Eres malo...me gusta la tranquilidad de este horario,ya va a ser de noche en un rato,puedo leer tranquila..-dijo Lita

El hombre sonrio y dijo:

-He venido para decirte que mañana viajo a Londres...iniciaremos un viaje de tres meses por toda Europa...-

Lita abrio sus ojos.

-Solo queria decirtelo,para que no pienses que soy un amigo desagradecido..-continuo Taiki

-No te preocupes...se que eres un cantante muy famoso...y estaras muy ocupado..-dijo la chica

-Si...pero aun asi no podia irme sin despedirme de ti...tu haz sido para mi,una gran amiga para mi...hace mucho que no podia conversar tanto con una mujer como lo hago contigo..-dijo Taiki

Lita se sonrojo.

-Ya se que suena estupido y por favor no lo tomes a mal...pero a decir verdad tenia muchos deseos de despedirme de ti...-dijo Taiki

-Bueno...al menos no podre decir que eres descortes..-dijo Lita

-Espero que al volver podamos volver a tomar una taza de te.-dijo Taiki

Lita sonrio.

-Por supuesto...haremos lo posible..-contesto Lita

Taiki se levanto y termino por decir:

-Bueno...ya debo irme...debo preparar muchas cosas para el viaje...cuidate...espero volverte a ver cuando regrese y tendre en cuenta esa promesa de la taza de te...-

-Por supuesto..-dijo Lita

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El habia ido personalmente a despedirse de ella,no hacia falta que Lita estuviera alli.

Ese suceso del dia anterior le habia dado una extraña felicidad a Taiki.

Tambien era consciente de que habian cambiado muchas cosas en estas semanas,el hecho de que Amy viajara con ellos no lo perturbaba tanto como le hubiese perturbado en otros momentos.

De hecho se habia alejado de ella.

Ya no iba a hacer esos paseos espia ni tampoco iba a visitarla en la oficina de la disquera galaxia.

Otra persona que tampoco estuvo presente era Kakyuu,ella prefirio quedarse en su oficina y la documentacion que tuviera que tramitar en representacion de Three Lights prefirio hacerla por intermedio de Amy.

A decir verdad la pelirroja habia estado un poco triste desde que Seiya adelantara su viaje...no solo por su ausencia sino porque el pelinegro no la habia llamado una sola vez.

Y ver a sus hermanos partir,le traerian muchos recuerdos tristes de su propia situacion sin definir con Seiya,quien aun no le habia dado respuesta alguna sobre los sentimientos que ella le habia confesado.

**S.S**

Otra que prefirio no estar era Serena,por mas que Mina y su ex suegra la habian invitado,ella prefirio quedarse en su casa.

Se sentiria muy incomoda siendo que ella ya no era parte de la familia y ademas estaba consciente de que Yaten la odiaba.

Pero mando decirles que les deseaba exitos,atravez de Mina.

Ella queria tomar consciencia de que seria buena idea empezar a alejarse en lo que pudiera de ellos.

Los Kou ya no era su familia.

La ultima semana se habia vuelto un poco dificil para ella,y con sus sentimientos profundamente arraigados porque si bien tenia la certeza de haber dormido con Darien,no podia dejar de pensar en esa noche de luciernagas brillantes cuando Seiya y ella se dieron el adios final.

Lo unico que le ponia sal a su vida era su pequeña hija,que cada vez se parecia mas a ella.

Sonrio ante esa perspectiva,mientras la veia dormir.

Solo que sus ensoñaciones se vieron truncadas por algunos mareos que hicieron que se le nublara la vista y que se le cayera de las manos la taza de cafe que tenia consigo.

Cayo de rodillas ante esa sensacion.

-Dios...no recuerdo haber estado enferma desde hace tiempo...debe ser el calor...o que no haya comido bien...cielos...-se dijo Serena inmersa en ese malestar que le produjo ese mareo frio.

Aunque sus ojos se le abrieron como platos al recordar haber tenido una sensacion parecida hace un tiempo atras...

**FLASHBACK**

Como un dia normal en la vida de la esposa de una mega estrella musical,Serena habia salido a hacer unas compras en el centro de Tokyo.

Seiya estaba ausente,porque habia salido de gira hace 2 semanas en America,asi que tenia bastante tiempo libre,para hacer estas escapadas.

Ya habia terminado su carrera universitaria,pero no la ejercia,y al pensar en esto se ponia un poco triste en pensar en Lita,su compañera,quien habia perdido hace poco a su prometido antes de poderse casar con el.

Al pasar junto a la plaza de alimentacion,le entraron unas ganas enormes de probar algunas hamburguesas.

Bueno,no se detuvo alli...tambien paso por la heladeria y finalmente remato con una pasteleria...

Siempre habia tenido un hambre interesante,pero era la primera vez que no pudo reprimirse las ganas de probarse todo.

Estaba engullendo su ultimo postre cuando ve una figura conocida acercandose.

Era Mina

-Serena...que estas haciendo...?-

-Nada...-dijo Serena

-Mira...el hecho de que te hayas casado no significa que debas bajar la guardia...te vas a poner muy gorda y es ahi cuando te acordaras de mi..-dijo Mina

-No me importa...no puedo detenerme...me entraron unas ganas terribles de comerme todo...-dijo Serena metiendose todo lo que podia en la boca

Mina la miraba.

Ella quien en particular cuidaba mucho su figura,se espantaba antes estas situaciones.

Pero no tuvo mucho que pensar,cuando vio la cara amoratada de Serena...como si se asfixiara...

-Mina...de repente...solo quiero vomitar...-dijo Serena

Se echaron a correr al baño.

Luego de un rato,salieron ambas,con Mina con el rostro asqueado y Serena con todo el aspecto de haberse agotado.

-Al final te vomitaste todo lo que comiste...oye Serena...no estaras haciendo algun regimen raro no?.-inquirio Mina

-Claro que no...aunque a decir verdad que hace dias que me siento asi...primero ganas de comerme todo...luego me da nauseas y termino echandolo todo..-dijo Serena

Mina abrio sus ojos despavoridos.

-Oye..Serena...eso ya no es normal...dime...te preguntare algo y contestame honestamente...haz estado teniendo tu periodo?..-dijo Mina

-Creo que si...no lo recuerdo...porque?.-dijo Serena

-So tonta...como que no sabes?eres una mujer casada y no prestas atencion a esas cosas...si no haz estado teniendo tu periodo y tienes todas esas molestias...solo puede significar una cosa...-dijo Mina

Serena puso su mano sobre su boca.

-Soy tan estupida...como fue que no lo habia pensado..-dijo Serena

-Deberiamos comprar algunas pruebas caseras de la farmacia.-dijo Mina

Eso les tomo menos de media hora,entre comprarlas y regresar a su casa.

No habia muchas vueltas que dar.

Todas dieron positivo.

Serena estaba embarazada.

-Serena!voy a ser tiaaa!.-grito Mina

Serena sonrio.

No podia creer que dentro suyo estuviera una pequeña persona que fuera de ella y de Seiya.

-Que haras Serena?.-dijo Mina

-Los muchachos recien vuelven dentro de un par de dias...no pienso decirle esto a Seiya por telefono...quisiera decirselo en persona...por favor..no digas nada a nadie.-le dijo Serena

La rubia estaba decidida a decirselo en persona,no habian tenido una buena despedida,porque habian peleado porque ella no queria que volviese a viajar apenas regresado de la otra gira,si bien se habian perdonado por telefono,al verse era totalmente diferente.

Le apenaba un poco tener tantos arranques de celos con respecto a Seiya.

Pero lo amaba tanto,que no deseaba jamas perderlo.

Un par de dias despues,como estaba previsto Seiya fue llegando.

Lo hacia asi,porque si Serena lo esperaba en el aeropuerto se terminaba en un enjambre inimaginable de periodistas.

El pelinegro entro sin golpear.

-Bombom?ya estoy en casa...donde estas?.-

Serena vino corriendo de la otra habitacion y le salto al cuello al pelinegro.

-Cariño...ya estas en casa...-dijo Serena llenandole de besos la cara y enrollandose a la cintura de su esposo.

Seiya intentaba caminar y dijo:

-Si bombon...moria por verte..ademas queria comprobar en persona que ya no estuvieras molesta..-dijo Seiya caminando como podia para sentarse en el sofa y acomodando a Serena entre sus piernas quien le rodeo los brazos por el cuello

-Te he extrañado como no tienes idea...estas giras tuyas me estan matando..-dijo Serena

-Lo se bombon...pero ahora viene un periodo de tranquilidad...estare mucho tiempo por aqui..-dijo Seiya

-Tengo varias cosas que decirte..-dijo Serena

-Buenas o malas?.-dijo el muchacho

-Creo que mas que nada es sorprendente..-dijo Serena

-Bombon..me matas de la intriga..-dijo el pelinegro aspirando del cuello de la rubia su intenso perfume de ciruelas blancas y queriendo poner una mano en su escote.

Pero su atrevida mano fue detenida por ella quien dijo:

-Cariño...pronto seremos tres en esta casa..-

Seiya la miro.

-Si ya lo somos...acuerdate que Luna ya vive con nosotros.-dijo el muchacho

-Si seras de bobo...me refiero...a que una nueva persona vendra a nuestra vida...-dijo Serena

Seiya la observo fijamente hasta que por fin parecio entender el mensaje

-Bombon...me estas diciendo que...tendremos un bebe..?cuando lo supiste?.-

-Hace un par de dias...no te agrada la noticia,cariño?.-dijo Serena estampadole un beso en los labios

La reaccion de Seiya fue levantarse de improviso con ella en brazos y empezar a saltar.

-No me digas nada Serena...que dentro de poco ya no podre hacer esto contigo...porque todavia pesas como una pluma..-dijo Seiya

-No seas tonto Seiya...y bajame ya...me das cosquillas..-dijo riendo Serena

-Bombon...no esperaba esta noticia...es simplemente genial...voy a ser papa...es maravilloso..-dijo Seiya bajando a su esposa y posando una mano en el vientre de esta.

-Yo tampoco podia creerlo...pense que solo andaba de comilona..pero tambien me empezo a dar de nauseas terribles...luego me hice unas pruebas caseras hasta que luego fui al doctor para que me lo confirme...tengo 2 meses de embarazo...-dijo Serena volviendose a sentar sobre las rodillas del pelinegro

-Bombon...todavia estoy shockeado...no esperaba que me dieras esta noticia..-dijo el

-Lo unico que deseo es que se parezca a ti.-dijo ella dandole un beso en la nariz

-Si...o mas bien a ti...-balbuceo Seiya-oye bombon...vamos a darnos un baño en la tina..-

-Pero si yo ya me bañe..-dijo Serena

-Pues bañemonos de nuevo.-dijo Seiya antes de levantarla en brazos.

En unos minutos Seiya habia cargado la tina y preparado las sales y ya se estaba sacando la ropa.

Se metio en la tina,mientras Serena seguia parada con la toalla enrollada.

-Que haces,bombon...,ya entra aqui..-

La rubia temblaba...la verdad con la consciencia de su nuevo estado temia mostrarse,porque se sentia mas gorda que antes.

-Me vas a ver todo..-dijo la rubia

-Pues no seria la primera vez.-dijo el

-Noooo...me veo horrible...mi panza ya ha empezado a hincharse..-

-No digas boberias...luces bien... ademas que importa...ya se que estas embarazada...vamos..entra,bombon.-dijo el

Ella dudo,pero finalmente arrojo la toalla y entro junto a Seiya en la tina.

El tenia razon,esos baños y mas cuando eran acompañados eran muy relajantes.

-Lo ves..bombon...que no te vuelva a dar pena...soy solo yo..Seiya,y te recuerdo que conozco tu cuerpo casi tan bien como tu..-dijo el dandole un guiño

-Eres un desvergonzado..no me lo recuerdes...ahora soy una mujer embarazada..-balbuceo Serena

Seiya sonrio y estiro sus brazos para atraerla hacia el.

-Que haces Seiya?.-

-No es obvio?te voy a hacer el amor.-dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que hundia su cabeza en el cuello de ella

-Noo...no...no podemos...el bebe..-dijo ella

-No digas tonterias...bombon...por favor,ya deja esos complejos ridiculos,ya te dije mil veces que me gustas tal como eres...-dijo el pasando los labios por los suaves pezones de ella

-Pero crees que sea correcto...con el embarazo y todo?.-dijo ella

Seiya dejo su faena y la miro fijamente

-Bombon...se puede tener relaciones hasta el dia antes del parto...y en tu caso mucho mas,porque aun es muy reciente...ya dejate de peros,y dejame estar contigo...estas semanas solo en America han sido muy pesadas...y te necesite mucho...te entregas a mi,bombon?.-dijo el

Serena sonrio.

Era imposible negarse a un hombre que le pedia las cosas de esa forma.

Se perdio en aquel valle de placer y amor que solo el podia ofrecerle...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

No podia asegurarlo,pero ese malestar que habia sentido hoy era muy parecidas a las que habia tenido cuando quedo embarazada en aquella ocasion.

En ese momento..Serena abrio sus ojos y poniendose la mano sobre la boca...

-Dios mio...Darien...-se dijo la rubia con el rostro azulado

**CONTINUARA.**

_Hola amigos,espero no esten aburridos,pero para poder avanzar y complicar un poco era necesario mostrar el pasado de Neherenia o mejor dicho Anne,para ir entendiendo algunas facetas tuyas._

_Y que ni Darien seria un malo perfecto,si no hubiera otro peor detras...como Malachite Kunzite que es como la encarnacion de toda la filosofia maligna y vengativa que pudiera imaginarse._

_Solo asi,podriamos crear una brecha y esperar la reaccion de Seiya y Serena con las cosas que vendran,_

_Ademas ya sabemos que Darien,por algun motivo raro no pudo tocar a Serena,pero si le hizo creer a ella que si._

_Esto traera consecuencias para ella y podria traer una vuelta de tuercas._

_Ademas me parece que Taiki ha empezado a vislumbrar algun sentimiento hacia Lita,esperemos ver que pasa._

_En el siguiente episodio entrara en accion el ultimo personaje importante de este fic y tendremos que esperar ese episodio para saber de quien se trata,porque sera alguien importante en la vida de una de las heroinas..._

_Ademas nos queda ver que es lo que hara Malachite...y si el brazo de venganza podria alcanzar a alguno de nuestros personajes..?_

_Disculpen por todos los errores,sigue siendo mi primer fic._

_Espero no estar arruinandolo todo._

_Gracias por obsequiarme su tiempo para leer y por favor dejenme su parecer de todo esto,porque es importante para mi._

_BESOS A TODOS_

_ROGUE85_


	12. El Encuentro

**CAPITULO 12**

**EL ENCUENTRO. **

Serena estaba mas asustada de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar alguna vez.

Frente suyo tenia la prueba casera de la confirmacion de aquella sospecha.

Estaba embarazada.

Asustada por haberse dado una situacion con un hombre con el cual ni siquiera tenia una relacion.

Pero en medio de todo,con una alegria que le salia del alma.

Sea como haya sido,este hijo por sobre todo era de ella.

Se toco el vientre.

-Ni los horoscopos pudieron predecir esto...siempre pensaba que si volvia a hacer realidad mi sueño de volver a ser madre seria con otra persona...esta situacion con Darien es mas confusa que la neblina...soy una idiota..-se dijo la rubia de quien empezo a brotar algunas lagrimas recordando otra situacion del pasado.

**FLASHBACK**

En el jardin de su casa,bajo el cielo estrellado de Tokyo,Serena estaba sentada con la cabeza de Seiya sobre sus piernas.

Ella acariciaba los cabellos de el y de tanto en tanto le besaba la frente.

-Que te gustaria que sea el bebe...niño o niña?-pregunto Serena

-Bombon...si es por mi ojala fuera gemelos...sea niño o niña,ten por seguro que le enseñare a tocar la guitarra...-

Serena sonrio.

-Yo ya muero por verlo,por abrazarlo...aunque estoy muy feliz..confieso que temo un poco al parto..-dijo la rubia

-No temas Bombon...yo estare ahi contigo..-dijo Seiya

-Como crees?de ninguna manera...sera un expectaculo horrible..no podria permitirte que me veas asi..-dijo ella

-Pero si no vere nada que ya no haya visto...que no te de pena por tonterias...es mi hijo el que va a nacer...quiero estar ahi..-dijo Seiya

-Bueno...no puedo negarte nada cuando me pones esa sonrisa..-dijo la rubia

-Lo se...con esta misma sonrisa en su momento aceptaste casarte conmigo entre muchas otras cosas...-rio el pelinegro

-Eres un presumido..-dijo ella

-Tambien quiero que tengas claro que espero tener una familia numerosa,ademas de que pienso entrar en todos los partos contigo..-dijo el

-Ni siquiera ha nacido este y ya piensas en otros hijos ni siquiera concebidos...-rio Serena

Seiya se incorporo de repente y dijo:

-Hablando de gente no concebida...por mas que estes embarazada eso no nos impide practicar para futuras concepciones...vamos a la recamara bombon...hoy no te vuelves a escapar de mi...-

-Seiya...-murmuro Serena antes de dejarse llevar de la mano del pelinegro

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Ahora ese sueño de haber tenido mas hijos contigo es algo que se llevo el viento...-se dijo Serena

**S.S**

Por su parte la oreja de cierto pelinegro de ojos azules,empezo a arder en ese momento.

Seiya estaba tomando su te de hierbas habitual,en la casa del señor Garayan donde ya llevaba un mes hospedado.

-Mañana llegan los muchachos y tambien Mina...quien a pesar de todo,no puede sacarse los celos de encima...Yaten esta cometiendo el mismo error que yo al dejar a su mujer en un estado de dependencia como Serena quien aunque fuera psicologa titulada no la ejercia por estar al pendiente de mi...ellos llevan su vida de manera muy privada,pero no tengo que ser adivino para saber que esta pasando ahi.. dijo Seiya sorbiendo su taza y con la otra sosteniendo su guitarra con la espalda recostada a la pared que daba al balcon.

**FLASHBACK**

_Noche de luciernagas brillantes y un intenso aroma a ciruelas blancas..._

_-Gracias...Perdon y Adios..-_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Serena...-

Seiya bajo su mirada.

Justo en ese instante el señor Garayan regresaba y vio a su amigo.

-Veo que te adelantaste con el te...-dijo el anciano

-No es nada...usted sabe que puedo tomar litros de te sin cansarme..-dijo el pelinegro

-Mañana vienen tus hermanos..-dijo el anciano

Seiya asintio.

Garayan fue a sentarse en el sillon que estaba cerca de su amigo y dijo:

-Y a ti que te ocurre?.-

Seiya,quien en ese corto tiempo habia ganado mucha confianza con aquel anciano,fue a sentarse al extremo opuesto ocupado por aquel.

-Desde hace tiempo no he dejado de pensar en lo que me habias dicho sobre los aromas de la persona que amas que no se deja de percibir cuando hay un sentimiento fuerte que aun debe resolverse,y tambien sobre que desde hace un momento tuve el presentimiento como si Serena necesitara mi ayuda...pero no puedo entenderlo..aunque eso es lo que pienso...para que sepas...hasta esta taza de te de hierbas me sabe bastante mal en la boca..-dijo Seiya

Garayan se toco la barbilla.

-Algo que se muy bien es que el te de hierbas siempre sabe bien,en verano gracias a las estrellas...en primavera por las flores de cerezo,en invierno por la nieve y en otoño por las libelulas...si el te de hierbas te sabe mal es porque hay algo malo dentro tuyo...-dijo Garayan

Seiya lo miro.

Y se miro las manos...

"_Hay algo que esta mal dentro de mi..."_

**S.S**

Como estaba previsto,el vuelo privado que salio de Tokyo y transportaba a los otros miembros de Three Lights junto a su comitiva ya estaba por aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Londres.

-Nos quedaremos en la casa del sr Garayan...es mucho mejor asi,nuestra presencia en hoteles podria ser caotica,ademas nuestras primera presentaciones seran en Londres y no hay problema..-dijo Taiki mientras bajaban la rambla y caminaba junto con los demas para tomar el veniculo que los llevaria a casa de su representante en Europa.

-Bueno...que suerte me traje mi mejor ropa...asi podre estar tras bastidores sin problema..-dijo Mina

Yaten sentado a su lado,la miro.

-Hemos hablado de eso Mina...prefiero que te mantengas en casa del sr Garayan..estaras mejor resguardada.-dijo Yaten secamente

-Pero sabes que me gusta estar cerca de ustedes..-dijo Mina

-He dicho que no...ahi se tomaran muchas fotos publicas y prefiero mantener nuestra vida privada al margen...entiendes?.-dijo Yaten

Mina lo miro sonrojada.

Taiki volteo la cabeza.

Se sentia un poco desubicado presenciando una desaveniencia matrimonial.

Mina bajo sus ojos.

Ella amaba a su marido,pero el tenia una manera tan particular de ver las cosas,que chocaba mucho con la manera natural y alegre de Mina.

No hablaron durante el trayecto.

Amy y el resto de la comitiva habian ido en otro vehiculo y ellos si se hospedarian en un hotel.

Al fin llegaron al lugar convenido.

El mismo Garayan salio a recibirlos.

Hubo una calurosa bienvenida,pero que no duro mucho como quisieran.

Los chicos debian descansar del viaje hecho.

Seiya tambien salio a recibirlos,le hubiese gustado preguntarles algunas cosas a sus hermanos,pero ellos lucian un poco agotados,y prefierio dejarlos ir a descansar.

Ya luego tendrian tiempo de charlar.

Cuando Mina y Yaten fueron a la habitacion que Garayan les asigno,seguian sin hablarse.

De hecho el peliplateado esta vez pensaba tener la razon,y no daria el brazo a torcer.

Se recosto sin mucho preambulo en la cama y desde ahi dijo:

-Acuestate tu tambien Mina..-

La rubia se sento al otro de la cama.

Yaten estaba de costado,dandole la espalda.

Este no tardo en quedarse dormido.

-Estamos en Londres...en Europa,y Yaten lo unico que quiere es dormir..y pensar que ahora me prohibio ir los bastidores...esto no puede ser...yo voy a salir a ver la ciudad...no me importa...voy a salir a divertirme...para amargarme ya tengo mis propios problemas .-se dijo Mina levantandose de repente.

Para entrar a la ducha y poder ponerse alguna prenda adecuada para pasear por el centro de Londres.

Mientras se bañaba recordo que tenia que hacerle una llamada a Serena,quien le habia dicho que gustaria de saber de ella al llegar alli.

Todavia estaba enfadada con su marido.

Ella consideraba estos pequeños escapes como una forma de calmar su tristeza.

Como era una mujer totalmente dedicada y dependiente a Yaten,no habia desarrollado una vida propia,por eso su maxima aspiracion luego de casarse era la de ser madre.

Y las cosas no le estaban saliendo nada bien.

Se sentia frustrada.

Ademas que aun no habia tenido valor para hablarlo con su esposo.

Salio de la ducha y comenzo a vestirse.

Podia escuchar la respiracion compasada de su marido dormido.

-Yaten...-se dijo la rubia mirandolo

Termino de vestirse,tomo su bolso y salio.

Mina tenia buena nocion del idioma ingles,asi que creia que no tendria problemas.

A la salida se encontro con Seiya,y se vio como si fuera que el le hubiese querido preguntar algo que no se atrevia hasta que finalmente solo se despidio de ella.

"_Que tonto...seguro quiere preguntarme por Serena.."_

**S.S**

En Londres,como toda ciudad metropoli,era un lugar perfecto para que un extranjero pudiera perderse entre la gente.

Tal vez eso lo hacia muy encantador.

Mas para quienes trabajaban en el anonimato.

En uno de esos bares de cafe tradicionales,haciendo sus anotaciones,estaba un joven de unos 27 años,de un pelo plateado corto y unos profundos ojos esmeraldas.

Aun sentado,podria notarse que era bastante alto.

Aparte de su taza de cafe sin azucar,tenia sobre la mesa,el anotador que estaba usando y un libro que hojeaba de vez en cuando.

El joven estaba absorto en sus pensamientos:

"_Asi que las pistas del asesinato me traen a Londres...jamas pense que tendria que venir aqui para dilucidar un homicidio cometido en Francia,y terminar indagando a otros japoneses...que ademas son bastante conocidos_..."pensaba el joven

El joven entrecerro sus ojos y volvio a pensar en otro tema..

"_Y tampoco pense que este caso que al parecer era uno de __tantos...podria llegar a tener relacion con aquel asunto del pasado...me pregunto si despues de tanto tiempo podre obtener mi venganza de justicia,en la memoria de mis seres queridos?...-_

El joven de repente levanto su mirada justo en el instante que una muchacha de largos cabellos rubios entraba torpemente al bar.

Era extranjera y claramente tenia muchos problemas para expresarse al ingles.

Finalmente el camarero la pudo entender y la hizo sentar en una mesa contigua a la que ocupaba el joven.

La rubia,con una sonrisa en los labios señalo en la carta una merienda tipica londinense.

El joven la siguio mirando.

Tenia unos ojos azules muy brillantes,

Por un instante los dos se miraron fijamente.

-Pobres extranjeros...-se dijo el joven,aunque noto que detras de la brillante mirada azul de la muchacha se escondia cierta tristeza.

Volteo la mirada para terminar su taza de cafe.

Dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa,tomo su anotador y se marcho.

Mina seguia mirandolo marchar.

-_Que hombre tan extraño...pero tiene aspecto de ser japones...seguro esta perdido como yo.."_penso la rubia

Pensaba en eso,cuando se percato que el joven habia dejado olvidado algo sobre la mesa.

Era un libro.

-Pero que hombre tan tonto...olvido algo...-se dijo Mina quien se levanto para recoger el libro

"_Es un libro...que hombre tan tonto...de seguro ha de ser uno de esos vagabundos bohemios que tanto pululan por aqui_.."penso Mina

Leyo el titulo...estaba en japones y era un tomo de "El talentoso señor Ripley "un famoso libro de intrigas y misterios.

La rubia,con su habitual amabilidad se levanto para ver afuera si aun podia divisar al dueño del libro para devolverselo.

Pero no lo encontro.

Mina suspiro y volvio a tomar asiento.

Ya habia terminado su merienda,asi que decidio que como no tenia nada que hacer,iria a la plazoleta que estaba cerca del centro.

Dejo la propina sobre la mesa y tomo su bolso.

Tambien tomo el libro del extraño que habia encontrado.

"_Hasta los vagabundos bohemios tienen mas vida que yo..."_penso la rubia.

Decidio no tomar un taxi y en cambio decidio caminar.

No tardo en llegar a la plazoleta.

Los bancos preciosos le hicieron recordar a los bancos del parque nro 10 de su Japon natal.

Ella sonrio ante el recuerdo.

Se sento y en un gesto de inercia,tomo el libro ajeno y se puso a hojearlo.

-Por lo menos esta en un idioma que puedo entender bien.-penso Mina.

Estaba mirandolo hasta que noto unas iniciales en la primera hoja: "K.A"

-Que significara?acaso serian las iniciales del nombre del dueño?-se dijo la rubia.

Estaba en eso cuando una voz la sorprendio:

-Ah,con que fue usted quien se robo mi libro?.-

Mina se volteo.

Era el hombre del bar.

Ella se levanto.

-Queeee...es usted un grandisimo tonto...yo lo encontre,porque lo olvido sobre la mesa..-dijo la rubia

El hombre parado lucia mucho mas alto al estar frente a frente a la rubia.

-Sea..entonces devuelvamelo.-dijo el joven

Mina se dio cuenta que el hombre hablaba japones perfecto.

-Es usted un atrevido...encima insulta a una compatriota suya...tome su estupido libro...tal vez aprenda a agradecer despues..-dijo la rubia arrojandole el libro al joven peliplateado quien lo sostuvo en sus manos.

Esta la miro con sus grandes ojos verdes y sonrio para mayor furia de la rubia.

Dijo cuando se volteaba.

-Es usted muy ruidosa...hay pocas mujeres asi por aqui...de seguro nos volveremos a encontrar..-dijo el hombre antes de voltearse y desaparecer.

Mina lo miro marchar.

-Que hombre tan engreido...-penso la rubia

**S.S**

En tanto en Kyoto,Darien,quien ya llevaba varios dias en ese lugar por orden expresa del señor Kunzite.

Con sus conocimientos tecnicos contables estaba elaborando algunos informes.

El señor Kunzite,como todo gran yacuza,tambien tenia que lavar parte del dinero sucio que percibia en sus oscuros negocios.

Ni siquiera habia vuelto a llamar a Serena,aun lo avergonzaba internamente no haberle podido hacer nada a esa mujer.

Era un golpe extraño a su hombria.

En ese instante hizo acto de presencia el señor Malachite:

-Veo que estas ocupado..-dijo el yacuza

-Si señor,pero sabe que estoy a sus ordenes.-contesto Darien

Malachite entro a la habitacion y se sento en el sillon de atras de Darien.

-Mis espias dicen que Anne y su amado esposo todavia estan en Japon..-dijo Malachite

-Si.-dijo Darien

-Porque?.-dijo el yacuza

Darien suspiro.

-Supongo que el señor Kou quiso quedarse para estar cerca de su nieta a quien no conocia,justamente por los celos estupidos de Neherenia...ademas esta esguincla se ha quedado sola con su madre,y por eso,todos los otros familiares se quedaron en Japon..-contesto el pelinegro

Malachite esbozo una sonrisa.

-Y supongo que es por tu culpa...esa tonteria que hiciste con el hijo de Kou y su matrimonio...al principio me parecio una ridiculez adolescente,pero veo que podemos usarla a nuestro favor...porque la reina de la luna negra prefiere estar detras de su esposo y el hombre no da señales de querer irse.-dijo el hombre vendado

-Como?.-dijo Darien

-Haras que ella venga a Kyoto...sola.-dijo el vendado

Darien abrio sus ojos.

-Y como se supone que la convenza de dejar a su marido?.-dijo Darien

-Como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora...extorsionala...no hay nada peor para ella que amenazarla con revelar su pasado a su marido que la asuste mas...asi le has estado quitando dinero no?.-dijo Malachite

Darien asintio.

-Tambien he recibido un informe de que la policia francesa ya descubrio el asesinato del investigador frances,ese que estuvo siguiendo tus pasos,por la venganza de polleras que hiciste contra el hijo de Kou...ese fue un error terrible,porque podria conducirme a mi...pero aun asi,te doy a ti la maravillosa oportunidad de seguir vengandote del hijo de Kou...te puedo incluir para que lo hagas en medio de de mi venganza contra la reina de la luna negra..-dijo Malachite

-Bueno...me comunicare con Neherenia cuanto antes.-dijo Darien

-La venganza contra mi otrora geisha...sera mas grande de lo que pensaba...no solo la lastimare a ella en cuerpo y alma...sino tambien a todos aquellos que estan cerca de ella...el fuego del infierno de Kyoto le va a quemar el espiritu...-termino diciendo Malachite en medio de una risa macabra

**S.S**

En Tokyo,luego de dar muchas vueltas y al tener la oportunidad de verse solo,Diamante Kou tomo un taxi y fue hasta el unico sitio donde hubiese querido ir desde que estuvo en tierra nipona.

Su esposa habia salido luego de recibir una llamada telefonica.

Era su unica oportunidad de verse solo.

Subio el ascensor del lugar,toco el timbre y como una señal del destino,la persona que esperaba ver abrio la puerta.

-Tu!-dijo la persona

-Hola Setsuna.-dijo Diamante

Ella hizo un gesto para que el pudiera pasar y se adentro a la sala.

-Que quieres?.-dijo la peliverde-Sabes bien que Taiki no esta.-

-Lo se...pero queria hablar contigo...no con mi hijo.-dijo Diamante

-Y tu esposa?.-dijo Setsuna

-No vino.-dijo Diamante

-Entonces?.-dijo ella

Diamante se acerco.

Ella noto su mirada azul apagada.

-Vine...aqui...porque tengo consciencia de que...haber visto a Neherenia te tuvo que haber traido malos recuerdos,y sea lo que fuere que sientas,estoy mas que seguro de que te hizo pasar un mal momento,tambien añadido de que decidi quedarme en Tokyo un tiempo...quiero que sepas que no es para lastimarte..-dijo el

_-_A que viene esta estupidez?por favor...no seas ridiculo...como si me importara.-dijo la peliverde volteandose

y cruzando los brazos.

-Vine a pedirte disculpas por ello..no es intencion mia hacerte pasar mal rato...la verdad no esperaba que Neherenia viniera.-dijo el

"_Y tambien vine porque el olor a jazmines me ha atormentado desde que estoy aqui_.."penso el aunque no lo dijo.

-No tenias que hacerlo...no era necesario.-dijo ella

El se acerco mas y en un gesto inesperado alzo una mano sobre el hombro de la peliverde.

-Tambien,porque yo mismo no estoy bien,porque no importa el tiempo que haya pasado...lo que te hice a ti y nuestros hijos siempre sera una espina en mi alma,que me atormentara por el resto de mi vida..-dijo el

Setsuna se alegro de estar de espaldas a el.

Porque de lo contrario el hubiese notado el rubor en el rostro de ella.

Tuvo el primer impulso de poner una mano sobre la que el habia puesto sobre su hombro pero desecho la idea de inmediato.

-No es el tiempo para darse cuenta de cosas que han pasado hace demasiados años.-contesto finalmente ella

El bajo su mano del hombro de ella pero esta continuo sin voltearse.

-Cuando vas a casa de Serena?.-dijo el

-Mañana.-dijo ella

-Voy contigo.-dijo el

-Haz lo que quieras...solo recuerda que no quiero que me traigas problemas...-dijo ella

Diamante asintio.

-Me voy...nos vemos mañana.-dijo el saliendo del departamento.

Cuando se percato de que el ya hubiese salido,la peliverde se volteo y camino a cerrar la puerta.

Fue en ese instante que se desplomo.

Cayo deslizandose por su espalda por la puerta.

Fue un corto momento,pero emocionalmente fuerte para esta mujer que habia amado como nada a ese hombre que acababa de irse.

Se le empezaron a caer algunas lagrimas.

Ella tambien tenia sentimientos congelados bajo su rostro apacible y su madurez.

Un sentimiento que tambien se le habia congelado hace quince años atras.

El dolor de ver ir a quien amaba.

**S.S**

En otro lado de esa misma ciudad,una pelinegra de largos cabellos y mirada celeste estaba recostada sobre el barandal del piso del hotel que ocupaba.

Habia regresado hace un momento de ir a comprar un pasaje a Kyoto.

Habia recibido una llamada telefonica de Darien,quien la habia dicho que la necesitaba en esa ciudad.

Ella se rehuso.

De ninguna forma querria volver a aquella ciudad donde se habia originado tanto dolor para ella.

Pero su maldito medio hermano la volvio a amenazar con revelar su pasado.

La verdad hubiese preferido darle dinero de nuevo.

En verdad cualquier cosa era mejor que volver a esa ciudad.

Pero no tuvo opcion y salio a comprar el pasaje a Kyoto.

Estaba tan absorta que ni se preocupo en donde podria haber ido su esposo.

A el le inventaria alguna mentira para viajar sola.

-Aunque aun no entiendo porque el estupido de Darien quiere que vaya a esa ciudad.

Una nublada le recorrio la espalda al recordar unas palabras tan lejanas...

**FLASHBACK**

_Prometeme que sera feliz...seras libre...-_

_-Si puedo recordar tu amor...asi sera...te lo prometo..-_

_-Adios...Anne...vive..se feliz...alguna vez nos volveremos a ver...hasta entonces prometeme que seras feliz...mi dulce Anne...y tambien recuerda que este donde este ...siempre te amare...-_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Neherenia apreto el puño y sintio como el tatuaje de la luna negra le causaba una especie de ardor en la espalda.

-No es hora de ponerme asi...-se dijo Neherenia.

Justo en ese instante sintio que la puerta se abria.

Era su marido.

Lo vio dejar ssu chaqueta sobre el sillon ,sacar un cigarrillo y acercarse donde estaba ella.

-Hola Neherenia.-dijo el

Ella sonrio.

-Cariño...donde habias estado,me preocupe por ti..-dijo ella

-Fui a dar una vuelta...y donde fuiste tu?.-dijo el

-Tambien fui a dar una vuelta.-dijo ella

Diamante suspiro.

Aunque estaba alli,su mente estaba en Setsuna y el momento que habian vivido hace un rato en el departamento de Taiki.

Miro su mano...la misma que habia osado tocar el hombro de la madre de sus hijos.

-Voy a viajar a Kyoto mañana..-dijo Neherenia de repente

-Para que?.-dijo el

-Tengo un asunto que resolver con una vieja amiga...la verdad cariño,querria ir sola...si no te molesta.-dijo ella

Diamante la miro.

-Por mi no hay problema...quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?vaya no pense que conservabas amigas en Japon..-dijo el

-Si,es una amiga de la epoca de la escuela...jamas perdimos contacto y quisiera juntarme con ella y hablar de cosas de mujeres..tu ya sabes..-dijo ella

Diamante asintio.

La verdad no le molestaba para nada que ella se ausentara.

Por lo menos con ella lejos,podria ir solo a visitar a su nieta y tal vez tendria otra oportunidad de hablar con Setsuna.

Un aroma le entro en la nariz...

"Jazmines..."penso el

**S.S**

De vuelta en Londres,Mina seguia caminando por las calles luego de haber salido de la plazoleta y tirarle el libro a ese malagradecido hombre del bar.

Tan absorta estaba que cuando se quiso dar cuenta se percato que ya habia oscurecido y como habia tenido la maravillosa idea de no llevar un mapa,literalmente se sentia perdida.

-Rayos...no se donde estoy...es mejor que busque una parada de taxis...mejor regreso a casa del señor Garayan...-se dijo Mina

Empezo a caminar mas rapido,cuando se percato de que habia unas sombras que le seguian,

Camino mas pronto hasta que se puso a correr,porque sentia que las sombras lo hacian a mayor velocidad.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Tropezo con una piedra,y cayo dolorida al piso.

Estaba en medio de un callejon.

Escucho voces en ingles.

-Es una rubia hermosa.-

-Hace tiempo que no tocaba una mujer asi..-

-De seguro ha de ser una callejera para estar corriendo estas horas..-

-No importa...estoy segura de que podemos hacerla gozar..-

Mina se horrorizo cuando los vio.

Eran tres hombres,que tenian todo el aspecto de ser maleantes callejeros.

Mina estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera pudo gritar.

Empezo a lagrimear cuando sintio que uno de ellos iba a posar su mano a ella.

Cerro los ojos.

Paso los segundos y no paso nada.

Abrio los ojos,para encontrarse con el mismo hombre que la iba a tocar con un pequeño objeto incrustado en la barriga y cayo estruendosamente al suelo

-Que diablos?-gritaron los demas.

El maleante habia sido herido con una cuchilla arrojada por alguien.

-Ya basta..idiotas...dejen a la chica en paz...-dijo la voz que arrojo el cuchillo

-Quien eres..-gritaron los hombres

-No hace falta decirles mi nombre a quienes van a caer inconscientes..-dijo la voz,volviendo a arrojar cuchillas a los otros dos hombres de pie.

Estos cayeron al piso.

Mina abrio sus ojos despavorida.

Hasta que le voz que habia arrojado las cuchillas se vislumbro.

La rubia se quedo sorprendida.

Era el mismo hombre del bar.

-No te preocupes...no estan muertos...solo dormidos...mis cuchillas tienen tranquilizantes,asi podre llevarlos a la delegacion.-dijo el pasandole la mano a la chica que estaba en el suelo.

Ella se lo paso y el hombre la puso de pie.

-No estas herida?.-dijo el

-No...la verdad no..-contesto ella

-Que te sirva de leccion...una mujer sola no puede estar caminando estas horas por la calle..-dijo el

-Es que me perdi...ya te habras dado cuenta que como tu no soy de aqui..-dijo ella gritando

El hombre sonrio.

-Me di cuenta..-dijo el

Mina bajo el tono y dijo:

-Dejeme agradecerle..aunque quiero que sepa,que aun sin su ayuda yo hubiese estado bien..-dijo ella

El joven peliblanco sonrio.

-Tenga usted mas cuidado...ahora llamare a una patrullera que se lleve a estos infelices..-dijo el haciendo ademan de marcharse.

-Eres policia?-dijo ella de repente

-Algo asi..-dijo el volteandose

-Espere!-grito ella

-Que le pasa ahora?.-dijo el

Mina adelanto unos pasos hacia donde estaba el hombre de los ojos verdes y dijo:

-Al menos digame su nombre señor policia..-

El peliblanco sonrio y dijo:

-Ace...Kaitou Ace...-dijo el

-Ace?.-dijo ella

-Si...bueno...adios...cuidese..-dijo el ahora si desapareciendo.

Mina se quedo mirandolo marchar.

Nunca habia conocido un hombre de una mirada tan madura en un cuerpo tan joven.

Hizo caso y salio a la ruta a tomar un taxi,para dirigirse a casa del señor Garayan.

Yaten de seguro ya habria despertado.

Y no le agradaria no encontrarla.

**S.S**

Al dia siguiente en Japon,Neherenia tomaba el vuelo que la llevaria a Kyoto.

Diamante fue a despedirla.

A pesar de que la compañia de su marido le alegraba,el solo hecho de saberse que iba a partir a esa ciudad que tan malos recuerdos le traian,ensombrecia el momento.

Cerro los ojos e intento dormir en el asiento del avion.

No tenia ni la menor sospecha de que no solo estaria volviendo a poner sus pies en aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos traian a su alma,si no que tambien estaria sintiendo que el infierno en la tierra habia regresado...

"_Rayos._.."penso la pelinegra.

Hasta su tatuaje en la espalda le ardia...

**CONTINUARA.**

Amigos:

_Es un capitulo un poco corto,pero aca ya pudimos introducir a Kaitou Ace,que como muchas saben es un personaje que salio en la precuela de sailor moon...Sailor V..._

_Aca el tambien sera un personaje principal y es el ultimo que introducire en la historia._

_La hice corta porque el sigte me va a tomar un poco mas de tiempo,porque veremos si Malachite y Neherenia finalmente se encuentran y que es lo planea este mal hombre._

_Lamento no poner mucho romanticismo en este episodio,a mi mas que nadie ya me gustaria leer algo dulce._

_Pero si hago mucho hincapie en que los perfumes y aromas de la persona que se ama tiene mucha importancia en este fic._

_Como que es la unica forma que tienen estas personas de volverse a conectar con quien dejaron un asunto pendiente._

_Me muero por saber sus opiniones,o si desean algun cambio,todo es posible,solo haganmelo saber._

_BESOS_

_ROGUE85_


	13. Cronicas

**CAPITULO 13**

**CRONICAS**

Serena había decidido salir temprano para el salón de belleza, desde que habían empezado las molestias propias de su nuevo estado sentía que no tenia tiempo suficiente para perderlo atando sus clásicas coletas con odangos así que decidió cortar por lo sano y se hizo cortar la larguísima cabellera hasta los hombros.

No solo le daba una facilidad para peinarse sino también su rostro adquirió un nuevo matiz de belleza que la hacia mas atractiva de lo que era.

Además necesitaba distraer su mente como pudiera, porque sabía que hoy vendrían los abuelos paternos de su hija y estaba en la disyuntiva de que si se sentaba a contar o no acerca de la buena nueva que atañaba a ella: su embarazo.

Por más que ya no tenía un lazo legal con ellos, en particular con Setsuna ella tenia una gran relación, porque fue como la madre que siempre deseo tener y que no tuvo jamás por culpa de las ausencias continúas de la suya propia.

Todavía estaba en una especie de laguna mental intentando asimilar que había tenido relaciones con Darien Chiba y por el otro, no sabia si estar o no feliz por su embarazo.

Estaba en lo sumo confundida.

Otra cosa que la trastornaba es que Darien ni se había preocupado de comunicarse con ella.

No es que asumiera que tuvieran alguna relación, pero ella sentía que debían al menos estar en comunicación.

Pensaba en eso mientras caminaba rumbo a casa luego de salir del salón de belleza. Estas actividades las hacia siempre en compañía de Mina, pero esta había viajado a Europa para acompañar a su marido y Lita había reanudado su carrera y reactivado su consultorio, por ende no tenia el tiempo para acompañarla a estas actividades.

"_Supongo que de nuevo estoy sola_…"pensaba la rubia mientras caminaba lentamente a su hogar.

Por otro lado era consciente de que Luna ya sospechaba de lo que le estaba pasando, y ella bien podría contarle a Setsuna acerca de ello así que por ello decidió que se adelantaría.

No quería ni pensar en lo que podría pensar Seiya sobre ella, ya que la ultima vez que se habían visto el le dejo entrever que sospechaba de que ella tenia un amorío con Darien, porque era mas que obvio que el terminaría enterándose por medio de su familia o cuando fuera demasiado obvio para ocultarlo.

Serena levanto la cabeza mientras caminaba y se dijo:

-Pues que lo sepa…no ocultare a nadie mi estado, es mas caminare con la frente en alto, porque esa es la forma de una mujer honesta…además, por sobre todo, este bebe es hijo mío y fuere lo que fuere a pasar con su padre, el viene a este mundo para estar conmigo porque junto con Chibi Chibi son lo único que tengo en este mundo que en verdad me pertenecen y no me dejarían sola….lo se-

Dicho esto, empezó a caminar un poco mas rápido, porque había prometido a Luna que no tardaría mucho y que estaría cuando Chibi Chibi tomara su almuerzo.

**S.S**

En tanto en Londres las cosas estaban un poco menos tensas,mientras los hermanos Kou junto con su anfitrión compartían el desayuno, porque en ese lado de Europa todavía estaban en ese horario.

Mina todavía no había despertado y Yaten como una manera de mimarla por el ultimo altercado que habían tenido decidió no despertarla, además que la pobre todavía estaba distorsionada por el cambio de horario.

Se sentía un poco culpable por haberla regañado pero de todas formas decidió mantenerse firme en prohibirle que estuviera tras bambalinas en los conciertos, para el ya era demasiado el haberla traido, porque ella podía sufrir mucho con los viajes incómodos y los acosos de las fans.

En el ameno desayuno los hermanos y el señor Garayan decidieron omitir hablar del divorcio porque ese tema desembocaria en Serena y sus hermanos sabian que ese tema era doloroso para Seiya y más bien se dedicaron a conversar de temas relacionados con la gira.

Solo Taiki hizo una mención acerca de que Kakyuu le mandaba algunos saludos y le mandaba decir que prefería no llamarlo por teléfono al menos por un tiempo, pero lo hizo solo cuando Garayan se levanto de la mesa.

-Seiya, que fue lo que paso con Kakyuu, ella me dio ese mensaje para ti-dijo Taiki mientras probaba una tostada

Seiya bajo la taza que tenía en las manos y dijo:

-No les mentire,Kakyuu se me acerco mucho en los últimos días que pase en Tokyo…y yo no he hecho nada para que dejara de hacerlo.-

-Al final se te declaro?-dijo Yaten mirándolo fijamente

Seiya lo miro fijamente.

-Es de dominio público que esa pelirroja muere por ti.-dijo el peliblanco.

Taiki decidió no decir nada mas, porque esa charla indefectiblemente terminaría en una de Serena, y el castaño era consciente de que a su hermano tal vez le dolería hablar aun sobre eso.

Estaban en eso, cuando Mina posa sus brazos desde atrás al cuello de Yaten.

-Eres malo, no me despertaste y hay medialunas para el desayuno.-dijo la rubia

-No quería despertarte, linda…ven, siéntate aquí.-dijo Yaten haciéndole una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

Taiki y Seiya sonrieron.

La rubia tenia el increíble poder de cambiar cualquier situación algo tensa en algo agradable.

-Bueno, yo desde ya les comunico que no estaré todo el día en la casa, quiero aprovechar para hacer compras, además que prometí algunos regalos para mis amigas de Tokyo, y quiero empezar a recolectarlos.-dijo Mina sentándose junto a Yaten mientras se servía una taza de café con leche.

-Claro, si así lo deseas….quieres que te vea un chofer?-dijo Yaten

-No, cariño…no hace falta…sabes que puedo manejarme bien.-dijo Mina, quien había obviado el contarle a su marido acerca del incidente que había tenido el día anterior y acerca de cómo estuvo a un paso de ser atacada, porque si Yaten lo sabia, no la volvería a dejar salir sola.

Y eso no podía permitírselo, no tenía ánimos de preocupar a Yaten a estas alturas.

Además el hecho de salir sola le ayudaba a despejarse un poco en sus problemas intimos.

Habia hablado con su suegra y ella le había dado algunas medicinas caseras para la infertilidad para probarlas, porque la rubia aun no tenia ánimos suficientes para ir a un doctor y menos hablarlo con su marido.

Suspiro mientras salía rumbo al centro, con su bolso en la mano, mientras los hermanos permanecían en la casa porque necesitaban ajustar algunos detalles de los conciertos entre otros detalles técnicos y definitivamente su presencia podría ser hasta molestosa para los muchachos.

Tomo un taxi para ir hasta el centro y pasar por algunas tiendas, lo cual no solo la distraía si no también hacia aumentar su coquetería natural que era un santo remedio para sus dolores internos.

Un poco cansada luego de haber paseado bastante y de cargar varias bolsas en la mano se dirigía a buscar una parada de taxis.

-Diablos, le hubiese hecho caso a Yaten, con un chofer las cosas hubiesen sido mas sencillas, bueno aunque tampoco imagine que me compraría tantas cosas..-se dijo Mina medio sonriendo al notar la inmensa cantidad de bolsas cargadas que tenia en las manos y que casi le impedía caminar.

Estaba refunfuñando porque no hallaba un solo taxi pasando por las calles, cuando choco contra algo que la arrojo contra el piso con todas sus bolsas volando por los aires.

La caída sin duda iba a ser estrepitosa, pero algo la sostuvo del contacto contra la dura acera.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y unos ojos verdes mirándola fijamente.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí…mi turista favorita.-le dijo aquel hombre

Era el mismo hombre de ayer. El tal Kaitou Ace quien sonreía de lado.

Mina pareció despertar de repente y se incorporo de inmediato.

-Usted de nuevo?-dijo la rubia con la mirada rabiosa

-Lo mismo digo, es que usted no deja de meterse en problemas un solo segundo, si yo no hubiese pasado, se hubiera terminado cayendo, porque según veo, es bastante torpe y se hubiese roto algún hueso-dijo el

La rubia se puso a recoger sus bolsas del piso y gruñía cosas inentendibles.

-Esta bien…supongo que debo agradecerle, pero como le dije ayer, aun sin su ayuda, puedo cuidarme sola.-dijo ella

-Pues ha estado haciendo un magnifico trabajo-dijo el con ironía

Kaitou notaba la dificultad con que la rubia cargaba las bolsas, así que se agacho y la ayudo tomándolas todas en sus manos.

-Para que no diga que no ayudo a mis compatriotas…venga...Levántese…se ve que necesita una buena taza de café londinense…además ayudaremos a despejar el espectáculo.-dijo el mirando a la turba de curiosos que los rodeo y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Como si fuera un gesto de inercia, la rubia simplemente lo siguió.

Solo les tomo caminar unas cuadras para perderse de las risas de los curiosos y entrar a un café.

Mina lo noto. Era el mismo bar de ayer.

-Venga…no la comeré.-dijo el

-Como si le tuviera miedo.-dijo ella con un gesto adusto.

Tomaron asiento y Kaitou entrego las bolsas en la recepción y luego fue a sentarse junto a ella

-Bien, ahora le toca a usted..-dijo el

-Que cosa?-dijo ella

-Decirme su nombre.-dijo el

-Ah…bueno, es cierto, jamás se lo había dicho…me llamo Mina..-dijo ella, aunque prefirió no decir su apellido porque estaba consciente que muchos la conocían por ser esposa de un integrante de Three Lights

-Que hace por aquí una japonesa despistada como usted? Las calles aquí son muy peligrosas.-dijo el

-Estoy de vacaciones-respondió ella

-Supongo que eso lo aclara todo.-dijo el

-Si, y usted? ayer cuando le pregunte no me aclaro si era o no un policía…un cuasi policía japonés en Londres?-dijo ella mientras veía la carta de menú

El sonrió.

-Como que cuasi? Con que sepa que trabajo para la policía es suficiente…usted no tiene el aspecto de ser muy entendida..-rio Kaitou

-Es usted muy descortés…ayer ni siquiera me dio gracias por devolverle su estúpido libro-dijo ella

-Yo le salve el pellejo ayer y hoy la rescate de romperse algún hueso, quien debe mas a quien?-dijo el

Mina sonrio.

Aquel hombre era un insolente, pero la hacia reír.

-Esta bien…tomemos un café aquí y luego ayúdeme a llegar a una parada de taxis, debo regresar a mi casa…así también quiero que sepa que no soy de aquellas que se van a tomar un café con cualquiera de la calle…solo lo hice para escapar de la turba.-dijo ella

-Entendido-sonrió el hombre

Tomaron el resto del café en silencio y cuando terminaron y pagaron, Kaitou fue a buscar las bolsas y salieron a la calle, donde justo pasaba un taxi, y el peliblanco le hizo un gesto en la cabeza para que se detuviera.

Mina entro al vehículo y Kaitou le paso las bolsas y cerro la puerta.

Pero cuando el peliblanco ya hubo volteado, la ventanilla del taxi se abrió y la rubia le dijo:

-Gracias…de nuevo…señor Ace-

-No es nada…y usted cuidese, Mina…no vuelva a meterse en problemas…no tengo poderes para adivinar sus tonterías.-le dijo el son una sonrisa

Ella le dio una sonrisa. El taxi tomo marcha raudamente del sitio.

Kaitou se quedo viéndolo desaparecer de su vista.

-Que chica…-dijo el-pero me gusto conocerla…aunque fuera solo por un momento.-

"_Ya debo dejar esto, mejor termino con mi parte de la investigación, debo ir a tener el interrogatorio con esas personas_…"pensó Kaitou quien tenia que cumplir aquel trabajo que lo había llevado a Londres.

Se marcho del sitio de manera rauda.

**S.S**

En Tokio en tanto, Setsuna había tomado camino para ir a casa de Serena, ella se lo había prometido y a pesar de que Diamante le pidió que le avisara para cuando ella fuera, decidió que se lo diría solo cuando estuviera allí, así tendría unos momentos a solas con su ex nuera, porque siempre hay cuestiones que atañen solo a mujeres y además que la rubia tenia poco acercamiento al padre de los Kou.

Bajo del taxi y toco la puerta de la casa y fue una amable Luna quien le abrió la puerta.

-Señora Setsuna…por favor pase!.-dijo la vieja ama de llaves

A la peliverde le era un gusto ver a Luna, quien había estado con ella casi desde siempre.

-Por favor, pase al jardín, Serena bajara en cualquier momento, la niña se durmió porque le estuvo cantando, pasa que se pasa llorando porque le salieron algunos dientes y parece que ya quiere balbucear algunas palabras..-le dijo Luna

Setsuna asintió y paso al jardín.

Serena no había hecho cambiar la decoración de nada. La casa seguía exactamente igual a cuando estaba casada con su hijo.

Suspiro al recordar la cantidad de circunstancias que se habían ceñido los últimos tiempos sobre su familia.

Pero sonrio cuando vio a Serena acercarse.

-Hola Setsuna!.-le saludo la rubia

-Como estas querida?-le dijo la peliverde

-Bien…algo cansada, pero estoy bien de _salud_…-respondió Serena tomando asiento-la pobrecita de Chibi Chibi termino dormida luego de que me pase cantándole, creo que se aburrió de mi voz-

-No digas eso…y no te preocupes, que de todas formas igual vine a verte a ti.-dijo la ex suegra sonriéndole

Serena la miro y le devolvió a sonrisa.

-Como has estado querida?...te noto un poco palida,estas bien?-dijo la peliverde

La rubia suspiro.

-Supongo que no debo mentirte así como tampoco deseo hacerlo…tu has sido como una segunda madre para mi en ausencia de la mía…-dijo la rubia antes de empezar a perder el control sobre si misma y empezar a lagrimear.

La peliverde se asusto y se acerco para darle un abrazo contenedor.

-Sea lo que sea, querida..si no te sientes bien…no lo hagas…no te sientas forzada a contarme nada por obligación…tu no me debes nada hija..-dijo al peliverde abrazándola fuertemente a su pecho

Serena sollozaba con intensidad.

Pareciera que también de paso estuviera intentando desahogar todo su dolor interno de la perdida del amor de su vida.

Justo en ese instante, la rubia se removió del regazo y corrió dentro de las habitaciones poniendo una mano sobre su boca. Parecía tener nauseas.

La peliverde solo se limito a mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos pero tranquilizo su mirada cuando vio regresar a Serena mas calmada luego de haberse liberado.

Venia caminando con un gesto igual de adusto.

-Con solo ver tu mirada...Puedo saber que ya adivinaste que es lo quería contarte...-dijo Serena

La peliverde la miro con tristeza por el dolor que notaba en los ojos de Serena.

Serena se acerco y poso sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillón que antes ocupaba y dijo:

-Ahora Seiya mas que nunca podrá confirmar cualquier tipo de sospecha que pudiere haber tenido contra mi….este bebe que espero es de Darién Chiba…-

Setsuna abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero se levanto de su silla y se acerco a Serena poniéndole un brazo sobre su hombro.

-Hija mía…yo jamás te juzgaría por nada…no tendría porque hacerlo jamás…-le dijo la peliverde

-Estoy tan avergonzada…-dijo Serena

-Sea como fuere un hijo es una bendición…-dijo la peliverde

-Eso también lo he pensado yo…solo temía como pudieras decepcionarte de mi…para mi este bebe,será la próxima compañía que tendré…tu sabes que casi siempre he estado muy sola…no tengo padres a quienes recurrir y cuando me separe de Seiya mi mundo cayo al precipicio del cual solo me salve gracias a mi hija….-dijo la rubia sentándose.

La peliverde la imito y seguía mirándola, notando el dejo de tristeza en la rubia.

-No estas sola hija…aunque no estés con Seiya, tu siempre serás la madre de mi nieta y no solo eso, tu eres como la hija que nunca tuve…-dijo la peliverde tomándole las manos a la rubia quien había cambiado su mirada a una de agradecimiento

-Eres tan buena conmigo..Setsuna..-dijo la rubia

-No me respondas si no quieres…pero como lo ha tomado Darién?.-dijo la peliverde

-Nada…no lo sabe aun…de hecho ni siquiera se si tenemos alguna relación…se marcho a Kyoto y no he vuelto a saber de el…aunque me dijo que volvería…no tengo forma de contactar con el..-dijo Serena

-Calma, querida…tu solo limítate a cuidarte…ahora llevas a una persona dentro tuyo…-dijo la peliverde

-Muchas gracias Setsuna…por no juzgarme…de verdad eres buena conmigo..-dijo la rubia

-Alguien mas aparte de mi lo sabe?-dijo la peliverde

-No,eres la primera en saberlo.-dijo la rubia

-Entiendo..-dijo la peliverde-bueno, yo tenia que avisarle a Diamante para que viniera pero prefiero que no lo haga, no quiero presionarte…le diré que venga otro día…también quiero que sepas que el me ha expresado su decisión de quedarse en Japon,al menos hasta que Seiya vuelva…el ha tenido cierta inconsciencia al irse siendo tan reciente el divorcio y tu te has quedado sola con la niña..así que pienso que nuestro deber como padres de Seiya, es quedarnos a apoyarte…y ahora mas que nunca…en tu nuevo estado…no puedes estar sola..-dijo la peliverde

Setsuna tomo después su Iphone diciéndole a su ex marido que no viniera, porque Serena estaba algo indispuesta, además que la bebita estaba dormida.

Luego de eso, y para no incomodar a Serena, se pusieron a beber un te de jazmín y hablar de cosas triviales, porque con la confesión de Serena, la peliverde sabia que la rubia se había esforzado bastante.

**S.S**

Kaitou finalmente habia llegado al sitio que buscaba.

Si bien la casa del señor Garayan era bien conocida en Londres,porque era un personaje muy conocido en el ambiente bohemio y cultural de la ciudad.

Pero nadie sabia que el grupo musical japones Three Lights estaba hospedado en el sitio.

Pero eso no podria ser misterio,para un miembro de la policia de elite de la Interpol internacional y Kaitou era uno de los mejores agentes de la misma.

Si bien era japones de nacimiento,se habia criado en Europa por unos parientes por ser huerfano,ya que su unico hermano mayor habia muerto cuando el era un niño pequeño de dos años.

Las ansias y deseos de justicia de Kaitou se habian visto ensalzados desde que tuvo la capacidad de hacerlo.

Tuvo la suerte de ser rescatado por unos primos lejanos de su difunta madre,ya que su hermano mayor habia sido separado de el y llevado por unos tios sin escrupulos que lo terminaron vendiendo a un tratante y yacuza de personas.

Si bien parecia muy dificil que el pudiera recordarlo,Kaitou tenia muy bien presente las imagenes y los sentimientos de su hermano en su memoria,que fueron retenidas en aquella tierna edad.

Cuando finalmente tuvo la edad para entenderlo,sus tios le contaron que su hermano habia muerto y no solo eso,que lo habia hecho por una causal derivada de la misma persona que habia asesinado a sus padres.

Kaitou cerro sus ojos.

"_No importa que tanto pueda pensarlo...todos los males solo me llevan a mi Japon natal...alla en Kyoto,donde perdi a toda mi familia sin poderlas sentir como tal jamas...es por eso,que en mi llevo el estigma de la justicia por sobre cualquier costo...y ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy tomando una pista que tal vez pudiera conducirme a quienes me robaron mi felicidad_..."penso Kaitou

Se sacudio la cabeza,y retomo su realidad.

Toco el timbre de la casa.

Un mayordomo le atendio.

Kaitou fue al grano directamente.

-Quiero hablar con el señor Seiya Kou.-dijo secamente

El hombre se sobresalto,tenian prohibido decir a nadie de la presencia del grupo musical en el sitio y nego con la cabeza y dijo no conocer a nadie con ese nombre.

-Hagase a un lado.-dijo Kaitou empujando al hombre y entrando en la casa,cuando el mayordomo empezo a dar alaridos de alarma.

Vinieron algunos hombre miembros de la seguridad y tambien el señor Garayan.

-Pero que es esto?.-dijo el anciano

-Es un intruso!.-dijo el mayordomo

-Estupideces!,estoy aquí para hablar con Seiya Kou,soy Kaitou Ace,oficial de la Interpol.-dijo mostrando su identificacion-y desde ya les recuerdo que es un delito negarse a un oficial de elite.-mirando a todos con sus crudos ojos verdes.

Garayan hizo una seña a la gente de seguridad y al mayordomo.

-Esta bien...todos en calma..pueden retirarse...pase por aquí Señor Ace.- dijo Garayan a Kaitou haciendolo pasar a una sala contigua donde lo hizo sentar mientras el iba en busca de Seiya quien estaba con sus hermanos practicando.

Este mostro su total extrañeza,pero de todas formas fue a ver de que se trataba.

Kaitou se levanto al verlo.

-Kaitou Ace...oficial de la Interpol,estoy aquí porque necesito hacerle unas preguntas señor Kou.-

-Eh?-dijo Seiya-a mi?y la verdad yo estoy mas confundido que usted,de que se trata todo eso.-

-Sientese...lo que voy a decirle tal vez le perturbe.-dijo Kaitou

Seiya se sento y lo miro con rostro extrañado.

-La interpol esta investigando un asesinato ocurrido en Paris hace unas semanas,tal vez si fuera un homicidio comun como otros no llamaria la atencion,pero hay cierta sospecha de que algo grande hay detras,por eso la interpol tomo cartas en el asunto y yo soy el oficial encargado.-dijo Kaitou

-Ah? Y que tiene que ver conmigo?.-dijo el pelinegro

-El hombre asesinado es un investigador privado frances llamado Francois Valois,y según nuestras investigaciones,el ultimo trabajo que habia tomado este hombre,fue un encargo que usted le dio de investigar un asunto...particular...respecto a usted,su esposa y otras personas..-dijo Kaitou

Seiya abrio mucho los ojos.

Francois era el hombre que el habia contratado para ayudarle a dilucidar ese asunto de hace un año atrás cuando Serena lo sorprendio en una situacion extraña con Michiru Kaioh y que por cierto le habia traido pruebas de que en efecto el asunto habia sido una celada.

Solo faltaba dilucidar quien fue el artifice de todo.

Y ahora fue asesinado.

-El señor Valois fue asesinado porque la persona que fue el artifice de ese asunto personal que lo atañe a usted,es alguien cercano a un jacuza muy poderoso en Japon que permanece en las sombras y que muchos creian muerto hace tiempo...pero nosotros manejamos la informacion de que sigue vivo...en fin...este pobre detective frances murio porque al hurgar en el artifice de la artimaña que le hicieron a usted y a su mujer podriamos llegar a una persona muy peligrosa que esta ligada a este poderoso jacuza.-dijo Kaitou

Seiya estaba anonadado.

-Para que sepa,a nosostros no nos imcumbe ese asunto de la artimaña,el hecho de que usted y su amiga fueran drogados y desnudados para que luego la esposa de usted los sorprenda...lo que nos importa aquí es aquella persona quien preparo todo eso,porque es alguien que podria conducirnos al jacuza del que le hable...y estamos seguros de que fue asesinado porque Valois,al investigar una simple situacion conyugal podria encontrar algo mucho mas grave...-continuo Kaitou-las conexiones de la persona que les tendio la trampa..-

Seiya se levanto.

-Que dios se apiade del alma de Francois...pero no veo en que lo puedo ayudar,como usted mismo sabe,yo solo contrate a ese hombre para que me ayude en ese problema personal.-dijo Seiya

Kaitou tambien se levanto.

-Porque esa persona con las conexiones con el jacuza...de paso tambien es alguien interesado en arruinarle su vida matrimonial a usted...alguien interesado en su mujer..-dijo el policia

Seiya suspiro-

-Ex mujer...soy divorciado..-dijo el pelinegro-la verdad no se que decirle...-

-Piense,en algun rival que tuvo..-dijo Kaitou

Seiya se volteo.

-No negare que existe un hombre que odio,que hoy por hoy ocupa mi lugar junto a mi ex esposa...pero es un imbecil...no lo veo haciendo estas cosas...o si?-dijo Seiya

-Quien es?.-dijo Kaitou

-Es un contador de un hospital,llamado Darien Chiba...vive en Tokyo...y sale con mi ex esposa al parecer.-dijo Seiya con evidente brillo de celos en sus ojos.

Kaitou relajo su actitud.

-Eso es suficiente...por lo menos es un lugar donde empezar.-dijo Kaitou

Seiya asintio con la cabeza y antes de que Kaitou se volteara le dijo:

-Debo estar preocupado?Serena esta en peligro?.-dijo Seiya

-Mire...no se si el tal Chiba es quien pienso que es...pero si asi fuera,no creo que ella este en peligro,al parecer ama enfermizamente a esa mujer...y logro separarla de usted...para que hacerle daño si ahora ya puede ser suya?.-dijo Kaito sin notar que con esto estaba dando un duro golpe al corazon de Seiya.

-En todo caso,gracias por su colaboracion señor Kou,si sabe algo mas,por favor no dude en contactar conmigo.-continuo diciendo Kaitou pasandole una tarjeta.

Seiya no dijo nada.

Se quedo estatico.

No solo por recomprobar sus sospechas de la celada que le hicieron a el y a Michiru,sino porque Darien pudo haber estado involucrado.

Sino tambien porque el muy maldito al parecer era ayudante de un maleante.

A Seiya se le erizo la piel y apreto sus puños con fuerza.

Estaba rabioso.

Cuando el policia se retiro,el salio tambien de aquella sala dando un portazo.

Sus hermanos y Garayan que estaban en el sitio contiguo se sorprendieron pero no pudieron preguntarle nada.

Se encerro en su habitacion.

Mientras eso,Kaitou ya habia salido de alli y estaba caminando a unas cuadras del sitio.

"_Con esto...entonces mi proximo destino es Tokyo..."penso Kaitou_

Estaba embebido en eso,cuando una voz desconocida pero extrañamente familiar le hablo.

Era la misma rubia de ayer y hoy.

Estaba parada frente suyo.

-Usted otra vez?.-dijo la rubia

Kaitou abrio bien los ojos.

-Al parecer la que me sigue eres tu...-dijo el-no me diga que no aprendiste aun a no salir sola por las calles?.-

-Grosero!luego de llegar a casa,deje mis compras y volvi a salir...sentia que estaba molestando en mi casa.-dijo ella

-Yo lo creo...eres bastante molestosa.-dijo el

-Yo estoy hospedada aquí cerca en casa de unos amigos...ya entrare y no volvere a salir,al menos por hoy.-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Sea...pero sea mas cuidadosa,en fin...para que sepa,mañana me marcho de esta ciudad,tengo un trabajo en el exterior,asi que estos encuentros casuales se terminaran,asi que la proxima que unos matones le quieran hacer algo...yo no la salvare..-dijo el

Mina sonrio.

-Es usted un grosero y malhablado...pero como sea...me gusto conocerlo,aunque sea un idiota...si alguna va a Japon...busqueme,soy Mina Aino,pero no se lo diga a nadie..-dijo ella despidiendose

-Y a quien le puede importar quien es usted?.-le reto Kaitou antes de verla marchar.

Siguio oyendo las carcajadas de la rubia hasta que ella doblo la esquina.

-Que mujer...Mina Aino,eh?.-se dijo el antes de retomar su marcha.

**S.S**

En tanto en Kyoto,una mujer alta y resguardada con un velo,y con una flores de iris en la mano,entraba en un cementerio.

Camino unos metros,hasta encontrar la tumba que buscaba.

Se levanto el velo.

Era Neherenia.

-Han pasado 25 años desde aquel dia...pero aquí nada parece haber cambiado..-se dijo ella

Se incorporo y coloco las flores de iris sobre la tumba y tambien encendio un incienso y se arrodillo a orar...-

Unas imagenes le vinieron a la mente

**FLASHBACK**

Una pobre muchacha de quince años sollozaba bajo la lluvia,en el jardin de la mansion de Malachite.

El la habia vuelto a golpear brutalmente y aprovecho la lluvia para que sus lagrimas se confundieran con las gotas que caian del cielo,como si esta fuera un alivio de escape.

Pero una mano tibia se poso sobre su hombro y la cubrio con una sombrilla

-Anne...entra...te vas a resfriar...-le dijo aquella voz...la unica voz amiga que conocia desde que tenia memoria.

Zafiro...

La ayudo a entrar bajo techo y la ayudo a sentarse

-Sabes,Anne?eres como la flor del iris.-le dijo el a forma de distension

Ella lo miro.

-A que te refieres?.-dijo ella

-Dicen que las lluvias potentes como esta son capaces de destruir muchas flores...y la unica que las resisten son las flores de iris...que es como tu...a pesar de todo...sigues en pie...-dijo el

-La flor del iris?.-dijo ella con los ojos mas secos

-Si,la flor del iris es como tu...-sonrio el

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Neherenia echo una lagrima perdida.

De aquellos recuerdos enterrados mas alla de su alma.

"_Sigo siendo como una flor de iris para ti?tu me protegiste...pero siendo como soy ahora...me protegerias igual_...?"penso Neherenia

En ese momento empezaron a caer gotas del cielo...a llover y aquella lagrima furtiva de los ojos de la pelinegra se perdio en ella.

Cuando se pronto sintio que algo la cubria.

Alguien se habia acercado con un paraguas y se puso a su lado.

En un segundo ,ese hecho le remonto a su recuerdo reciente.

Volteo a ver.

-Asi que esa es la tumba?.-dijo de repente Darien sosteniendo el paraguas sobre la mujer arrodillada

-Si...esta es...-dijo ella

-Porque vienes ahora,si en 25 años jamas volviste aquí?-dijo Darien

-La persona que yace aquí...fue la unica que conoci que se haya preocupado genuinamente por mi...y dio su vida por proteger mi felicidad...pero si no vine antes...es que aun mantengo fresco el recuerdo de la fragancia del infierno de esta ciudad.-dijo ella y luego levantandose y mirando fijamente a Darien dijo:

-Y tu lo sabes...y me hiciste venir aquí...sabiendo que todo esto podria traerme recuerdos que llevo ocultos en lo profundo de mi corazon...eres mi medio hermano,llevas mi sangre,eres un vividor de mi dinero...pero no esperaba que me hicieras venir aquí...-

Darien arqueo una ceja.

-Y dime...que has estado haciendo con la vida que salvo esta persona que hablas?.-dijo el con una media sonrisa

Neherenia abrio mucho los ojos.

-Eres un imbecil...el solo hecho de estar aquí me hace arder el tatuaje que llevo en la espalda...dime porque querias que viniera?.-dijo ella

Darien sonrio.

-Ya lo sabras...ahora tienes que acompañarme...para saberlo..-dijo el

-Espero no sea uno de tus juegos estupidos...si querias dinero...solo tenias que pedirmelo..-dijo ella

-Te equivocas...-dijo el volteando-te mojaras...vamonos.-

Neherenia no podia saber para que podria necesitarla Darien.

Por un momento llego a imaginar que podria tratarse de su padre.

La mujer apreto su puño con fuerza al recordar la imagen de aquel progenitor suyo inescrupuloso que la habia vendido siendo una niña,pero luego, cuando regreso la vista a la tumba, ahora adornada con las flores de iris,que tanto le gustaban a la persona que yacia ahi..

"_Volvere pronto...te lo prometo...Zafiro-Sama.."_penso Neherenia antes de correr hacia Darien para refugiarse bajo el paraguas

No sabia que estaba a punto de volver a aspirar la fragancia del infierno en vida...

**CONTINUARA**

_Amigos: antes que nada pido disculpas a todos,tarde casi 20 dias en alzar este episodio y fue una falta de respeto contra todos los seguidores del fic._

_Que ya no volvera a pasar,en estos dias nada mas ya alzare el episodio 14 que y prometo retomar las actualizaciones semanales y es un compromiso que asumo con todos._

_Agradecimientos a todos los lectores y seguidores y voy a nombrar a quienes tengo identificados._

_Shely de Kou_

_Dayan Kou de Uchiha_

_Peque de Himura_

_Coneja_

_Duma 1006_

_mercy-got_

_serenalucy_

_sayuri uzuki_

_rukia 9221_

_Cerezo 9221_

_Natuohdarling_

_serenaprincesita hale_

_Quienes siempre me dejan reviews y a quienes siempre respondo por mp._

_Por supuesto tambien tengo identificadas a quienes tienen en follow esta historia y la proxima la dedicatoria va a ellos y a quienes me leen de forma anonima_

_Ahora con respecto al fic,si bien yo habia dicho que en este capitulo ya tendriamos la respuesta de la conexión entre el padre de Darien y Neherenia junto con Malachite,sera en el otro episodio,porque dicho capitulo sera algo pesado._

_Muchas gracias a todos._

_Besos_

_rogue85_


	14. Odio contra Miedo:El pasado de Darien

**CAPITULO 14**

**ODIO CONTRA EL MIEDO:EL PASADO DE DARIEN**

Cuando subieron al auto, Darién no le dirigió la palabra a Neherenia, aun cuando esta empezó a enfadarse:

-Si sabes el dolor que me produce estar aquí…para que querías que viniera? querías dinero, podía dártelo de algún lado...-dijo la pelinegra.

Darién no respondió pero cuando el vehículo estaciono luego de una larga andada. Era muy notorio que habían llegado a un sitio en los límites de Kyoto y fue allí donde el hombre le indico que bajara y lo siguiera.

Era una inmensa mansión fortaleza, rodeada de guardias, tanta era la estupefacción del lugar que produjo en la mujer que se quedo quieta unos instantes, hasta que Darién le tomo de la muñeca para seguir.

Los hombres de la puerta le abrieron paso cuando reconocieron a Darién y en ese instante la puerta se abrió y una hermosa mujer alta, de pelo crespo rubio y de intensos ojos verdes oscuros vestida con un traje estilo ninja salió a su encuentro:

-Zoicite-san…que gusto verla…así que usted ya regreso de su misión.-dijo Darién a modo de saludo

La mujer aludida sonrió.

-Darién-san…pasen…_el_ ya los esta esperando.-dijo ella haciendo una seña con la mano para que Darién y la desconfiada Neherenia pudieran entrar.

La rubia se puso enfrente y miro a la pelinegra con unos ojos que inquietaron a con una sonrisa ladeada.

Una vez cruzado el largo pasillo, entraron en una habitación que estaba a oscuras.

La pelinegra se sobresalto:

-Ahora a que rayos estas jugando Darien?, que es esto?-

No pudo esperar respuesta alguna porque un aroma se atoro entre sus 5 sentidos: _el inconfundible perfume endemoniado del fuego y carne chamuscada_.

Ese aroma que ella tan bien conocía y que hace 25 años atrás se le grabo a fuego en su memoria junto con los gritos de las personas agonizando por ese fuego infernal que asolo media ciudad, y que por mas que lo enterrara en su alma siempre aparecía en sus pesadillas mas dolorosas.

La pelinegra se tenso y quedo inmovilizada con la boca abierta junto con la piel que empezó a erizarse de un miedo que no entendía. Tenia deseos de gritar pero no sabia porque.

De pronto las luces se encendieron y pudo ver las caras de Darién y Zoicite mirándola fijamente. Esta última sonreía de un modo feroz.

De pronto una voz se le impregno en los oídos junto con aquel aroma que estaba torturándola.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar en el infierno…mi querida reina de la luna negra….porque tu y yo, tenemos asuntos sin resolver.-

Neherenia abrió mucho sus ojos y se volteo para comprobar de quien emanaba esa voz. Solo para comprobar que su oído no la traicionaba, porque ella conocía mas que nadie esa voz.

Completamente vendado hasta la cabeza con excepción de sus ojos celestes que delataban el frio color de quien no tiene alma,y completaba su atuendo con una capa negra.

La pelinegra empezó a temblar y no pudo articular palabra alguna, pero su mente ya había procesado de que se encontraba frente a su peor pesadilla venida directamente desde el infierno: Malachite Kunzite.

El empezó a reír de una manera terrible mientras veía a la mujer caer de rodillas, temblando y con la mirada baja oculta entre sus cabellos.

-Como puede ser que estés …vivo..-dijo ella con una voz que salió de su alma

-Sobreviví…porque hace falta mas que todo el fuego que se cernió sobre Kyoto y que tu provocaste para matarme….-dijo el

-Que quieres de mi?.-dijo ella

-Que quiero de ti?...-dijo el acercándose a ella, y cuando lo hizo, Zoicite se le acerco para ponerse alado suyo

-Quiero vengarme.-continuo diciendo el

La pelinegra alzo su mirada, una vez reunido el valor para ver esos ojos de miedo

-Quieres vengarte?...adelante entonces…mátame entonces..-dijo ella

Malachite empezó a reír.

-Piensas que será tan fácil como eso? dejarte morir así nada mas….-dijo el

La pelinegra saco fuerzas para levantarse y dijo mirándolo a los ojos:

-Y que quieres entonces?dinero?no veo que te haga falta…mátame y esto termina aquí…solo eres un imbécil jacuza con aires de samurái.-dijo ella altiva mirando la enorme katana que tenia Malachite en una mano.

El sonrió.

-Parece que todavía no te das cuenta con quien tratas…si, soy un jacuza antiguo de la vieja generación descendiente de samuráis…podría cortarte la cabeza con esto si quisiera…pero no lo hare…eso será ser compasivo contigo.-dijo el volteando y caminando hacia el sillón del centro, que era como una especie de trono.

-Imbécil…y que vas a hacerme entonces? Además solo será en cuestión de horas para que noten mi desaparición y mi esposo movilice a las autoridades..-dijo ella

Zoicite empezó a reír y dijo.

-Al parecer todavía no te has dado cuenta de quien es Malachite-sama…-

Neherenia la miro.

-Japón es un país corrupto hasta las raíces…porque crees que espere 25 años para vengarme de ti? Para crear este imperio…soy rey del hampa en este maldito país, y no hay nadie que no este bajo mi influjo de poder, ya sea fuerzas políticas, militares o policiales…en Japón nadie te va a ayudar…y si piensas pedirlo en otros países…para empezar nadie podrá entrar aquí intentando ajusticiarme, las fronteras están bajo mi control total…nadie puede ayudarte…lo has entendido?.-dijo Malachite cruzando sus brazos con Zoicite parada a su lado.

-Entonces…si no quieres matarme...que diablos quieres?-dijo Neherenia-ya déjate de tonterías…si quieres vengarte por esas quemaduras…solo mátame…y también de paso estaré pagando por las miles de personas que también murieron por el fuego que yo provoque.-

Malachite arqueo una ceja.

-Estas equivocada...Sabes cual es la única cosa que podría aceptar de ti…?-

-Que cosa?-dijo ella

-**SUFRIR…SUFRIR**…-dijo el con una voz aterradora-

-Puedes matarme lentamente si quieres…no estoy aferrada a la vida desde hace 25 años…el dolor físico no es nada para mi.-dijo ella

-No soy tan complaciente…quiero que sufras el infierno en vida, y no me refiero a dolor físico…eres una mujer con pocos escrúpulos dicen, pero _eso solo es una mascara_ para esconder el dolor de tu culpabilidad de haber provocado el gran incendio de Kyoto que mato a miles de personas….y ahora vas a volver a sufrir…viendo sufrir a otra gente por tu culpa…gente que lo único que tiene que ver contigo es haber tenido algún lazo con las cosas que conoces…y por sobre todo…a la persona mas importante para ti.-dijo el

Neherenia abrió mucho sus ojos.

-Diamante!-dijo ella de repente. Eso le hizo adquirir un nuevo atisbo de fortaleza

-No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi esposo…pedazo de momia...-le grito Neherenia

-Muy tarde…querida...Crees que soy como un idiota de las películas que te cuenta sobre sus planes sin empezarlos….mi plan de venganza ya comenzó…primero serán tonterías…luego vendrán cosas peores.-dijo el y luego dirigiéndose a Zoicite dijo:

-Enciende los monitores.-

La rubia tomo algunos controles y encendió algunas pantallas de la pared.

La pelinegra cayó nuevamente de rodillas al ver las imágenes.

Eran noticias de la televisión que decían que una sede de Hoteles Kou había sido bombardeada en Estados Unidos , provocando la muerte de cientos de personas entre huéspedes y empleados.

-Nuevamente gente inocente esta muriendo por tu culpa, mi reina de la luna negra…por esto…si no quieres que siga pasando eso…te doy un plazo de 1 semana, para que pienses como redimirte ante mi….cual será el sufrimiento supremo que podrás ofrecerme de ti…porque si no lo haces mas gente inocente seguirá muriendo..-dijo el con una sonrisa incrustada en los labios

-Eres…eres un demonio…-dijo ella y una lagrima dolorosa como al acido cayo sobre sus mejillas

Malachite solo sonrió y dijo:

-Darién…llévatela de aquí…necesita pensar muy bien que sufrimiento extremo poder ofrecerme…porque aun 25 años después siguen surgiendo victimas de su egoísmo cuando huyo de mi...solo porque ella así lo quiso-dijo Malachite quien se volteo y desapareció con Zoicite a su lado por una puerta lateral.

El pelinegro al oír la orden de Kunzite, se acerco a la mujer arrodillada y la tomo del brazo para levantarla.

Esta simplemente se dejo llevar, porque no tenía fuerzas de nada. Tenía los ojos perdidos y en sus sentidos solo podía percibir el aroma del fuego con sangre mas los gritos desgarradores de gente agonizando…

"_Ese fuego…yo lo provoque_…"pensaba la mujer

Ni siquiera noto cuando Darién la llevo fuera, la alzo en el mismo vehículo y la llevo camino hacia el aeropuerto de Kyoto.

Todavía estaban en el auto tomando dicho camino y fue allí cuando la mujer levanto la mirada hacia el pelinegro.

-Porque haces esto, Darién?...llevas mi sangre…somos hermanos-dijo ella

Darién quien conducía el vehiculo, paro el vehículo estacionando frente a un parque e hizo que ella bajara con el.

En ese instante empezó a llover, pero a Darién no pareció importarle.

Camino unos pasos hasta darle la espalda a su hermana.

-Malachite-sama me salvo del infierno en vida...Enseñándome la única filosofía en la cual creo…"_El odio vence al miedo_…"-dijo Darién.

Neherenia abrió sus ojos despavoridos y la lluvia empezó a caer mas intensamente sobre ellos mezclado con olor a sangre, fuego…y curiosamente flores de iris, en medio de todo ese caos.

**S.S**

En tanto en Londres, Yaten, Taiki y Garayan veían consternados las noticias del bombardeo a un hotel de su padre.

Según las noticias, al parecer el ataque podría ser de un grupo armado árabe intentando reivindicar su odio a los atacando capital extranjero y de paso asesinando personas.

-Esto es terrible.-dijo Taiki- pobre de nuestro padre, no por la perdida del edificio, si no por los muertos.-

Obviamente ellos no podían saber que el ataque fue ordenado desde Japón por Kunzite en su venganza contra su madrastra.

-Donde esta Seiya?- dijo Yaten

-No ha salido de su habitación desde que abandono el ensayo ayer...- dijo Taiki

En ese momento, Garayan se levanto para atender un asunto y dejo solos en la sala a ambos hermanos.

-Mina sigue dormida? Si que la agotaron las compras…pero temo que se aburra estando aquí...- dijo Taiki

Yaten asintió, pero en ese instante se le nublo la vista y casi cayo de la silla, haciendo que su hermano corriera junto a el.

-Que rayos te pasa?- dijo Taiki sosteniendo a su hermano

-No es nada…desayune muy mal…además los cambios de horario.- contesto Yaten

Taiki levanto una ceja.

-Deberías hacerte ver por un medico.-

-Ya te dije que no es nada.- dijo Yaten con su voz arrogante, levantándose para ir a su habitación.

Taiki lo miro fijamente mientras este subía para encerrarse a su habitación.

Por un instante había olvidado toda la tensión que causo ver aquella noticia tan horrible en la televisión, por la preocupación que le dio ver así a su hermano, que además era demasiado reservado para tantos temas para hablar.

Yaten cerró la puerta de su habitación y levanto la mirada a la hermosa mujer dormida en la cama.

Su esposa.

Se acerco para taparla con la sabana que se le había escurrido, pero empezó a sentir una molestia y corrió presuroso al cuarto de baño.

Empezó a toser y tomo un pañuelo y cuando lo saco, vio con horror que estaba cubierto de sangre.

_Su sangre_.

"_Entonces…empezó mucho antes de lo que esperaba_…"pensó el peliblanco quien abrió la canilla para mojarse la cara mientras se deshacía del pañuelo ensangrentado.

**S.S**

Seiya estaba recostado por la pared de su habitación con sus brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

La noticia que la había dado Kaitou Ace lo había dejado en una situación que no terminaba de entender…

En un solo instante la cantidad de recuerdos que le agolparon la mente fueron inmensos, desde el día que había conocido a Serena, cuando se casaron, cuando se separaron, cuando pudo tener en brazos por primera vez a su hija…y luego el rostro de Darién como una sombra peligrosa sobre ellas.

Eso termino de darle una puntada de dolor a Seiya quien tuvo que poner sus manos sobre sus ojos.

_El aire tiene aroma a ciruelas blancas…_

Fue en ese instante que pareció haber encontrado su respuesta y abrió sus ojos animado por la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Tomo aire y salió de la habitación para buscar a sus hermanos para decirles lo que había decidido.

Ya no había vuelta atrás…

**S.S**

En tanto la lluvia en Kyoto,que caia sobre dos personas,parecía no tener fuerza alguna sobre ellos.

Darién estaba de espaldas a su media hermana, pero con los ojos escondidos bajo la sombra de sus cabellos.

-Malachite-sama fue el único que me salvo…cuando yo mas lo necesite..-dijo el

-De que rayos hablas? - inquirió Neherenia

En ese instante florecieron recuerdos sobrevenidos de hace 25 años atrás…cuando Darién tenia 7 años…en un día de tormenta como este….

**FLASHBACK**

En medio de una terrible tormenta, un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos azules, escondidos bajo el dolor de su alma inocente caminaba cargando a sus espaldas algunas bolsas pesadas de arroz, que apenas eran sostenidas por su frágil cuerpo mientras una voz temible desde dentro del techo le gritaba.

-Maldito animal…si sigues en este ritmo…no terminaras de cargar las cien bolsas de arroz que debes llevar al deposito…-decía un hombre alto de los mismos ojos azules del niño, bebiendo una botella

-Acaso no es suficiente castigo para mi, el hecho de tenerte en mi casa, dándote techo y comida, solo porque a la golfa de tu madre se le ocurrió morirse…por agradecimiento a mi…debes servirme para siempre…apresúrate..- grito una vez el hombre que bebía

El niño…el pequeño Darién solo se limitaba a caminar como se lo permitían sus pequeños pies, pero el peso le hizo trastabillar de dolor y cayo de rodillas por el peso inmenso de la carga.

En ese instante termino de caer completamente al piso al sentir un dolor punzante sobre su cabeza y luego el sentir de su propia sangre.

El hombre le había arrojado la botella que tenia en las manos sobre la cabeza.

-Niño imbécil…esta noche dormirás en la intemperie…mira nada mas que he tenido que romper mi preciada botella por tu cuerpo que no vale nada...- dijo el hombre quien se volteo y entro en la casa, cerrando la puerta, dejando al niño bañado en su sangre.

El pequeño finalmente pudo levantarse y caminar junto con su carga hasta el cobertizo, donde había un poco de techo para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Estando allí, pudo por fin bajar el pesado bulto y sentarse y asomar su pequeña cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Aquel hombre que no dudaba en torturarlo, dándole golpes y obligándolo a trabajar en tareas impropias para un niño de su edad…era su padre.

Pero no era difícil imaginar la naturaleza de aquel hombre temible, a quien Darién temía mas que a nadie en este mundo, porque hace unos meses había vendido a su media hermana Anne a un hombre malvado que la deseaba, solo para verse liberado de pagarle algunas pleitesías.

Aunque Darién no podía entenderlo del todo, sabía que lo hecho por su padre, rayaba en algo que un padre que amara a sus hijos jamás haría a sus hijos. La pobre Anne también había perdido a su madre y había sufrido casi los mismos dolores de pequeña mientras vivía con el cruel Zirconne, que también era su padre, pero cuando el malvado se dio cuenta de la potencial belleza de la niña decidió no infringirle tantas torturas físicas, para que no quedaran tantas marcas, porque así cuando fuera adolescente podía venderla de prostituta en alguna casa de te.

Y ese había sido finalmente el destino de su pobre media hermana, con quien había compartido muy poco, porque era muy pequeño para recordar, pero mantenía imágenes de la muchachita que siempre le curaba las heridas de golpes con vendas o le daba comida extra, hasta finalmente esa dulce sonrisa que escondía también un inmenso dolor por dentro untada con unos ojos celestes llenos de ternura.

Hasta que vinieron algunos hombres malvados que se la habían llevado. Como no les fue permitido despedirse, escondido tras unos morrales...Pudo percibir la voz de Anne y distinguir una lagrima de ella.

-_Tienes que ser fuerte…Darién…hazlo por mi_...- pudo distinguir de ella hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Luego de eso, pasaron algunos meses y su situación seguía igual en el mismo sendero del dolor en su inocente y pequeño cuerpo que nunca terminaba de asimilar.

Hasta que un día sintió un humo estremecedor que se esparcía y venia del centro de Kyoto. Una intensa humareda de infierno.

El lugar donde el vivía con su padre Zirconne estaba algo alejado del centro de Kyoto, por ello solo pudieron percibir eso, mas el fuego no pudo llegar a ellos.

Pudo ver como su padre se marcho hacia la ciudad para averiguar que pasaba. Horas después regreso con una sonrisa calcada en el rostro.

-Niño estúpido…ve a traer todas las botellas que encuentres en la alacena…apresúrate…hoy vino un fuego abrazador que se llevo de este mundo a ese maldito y desgraciado de Kunzite y ya jamás volveré a pagarle pleitesías de ninguna forma…bueno…con el, también se llevo a la mitad de Kyoto, pero eso no me importa.- dijo Zirconne con una risa estruendosa quien al ver que el niño se mantenía inmovilizado le grito:

-Ya muévete, apestoso…y si quieres saberlo…de seguro, la perra de tu hermana también murió calcinada...-

El niño derramo una lagrima perdida, no quería que el hombre lo viera llorar, porque eso lo motivaría a torturarlo y fue a traerle las botellas que este le pidió.

Como era usual, nuevamente lo dejo dormir en la interperie,y eso que el humo que venia del centro, por mas que el fuego ya había desaparecido y ya no oían ecos de gritos, Darién se acomodo sentado acomodando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, hasta que sintió que el aroma de fuego se hizo muy persistente a sus olfatos y con el, unos ruidos de algunos pasos.

Se levanto, cuando escucho el ruido de un grito y corrió hacia el fondo y presencio cuando algo que parecía ser la figura de un hombre cortaba en pedazos a otro.

Darién quedo paralizado y la sangre que emano del cuerpo descuartizado se desparramo sobre el rostro de Darién quien cayo al suelo con los ojos como platos.

-_Usted de verdad…hizo…que lloviera sangre…- _murmuro el niño lo cual hizo que la figura se volteara a el

Por un instante también alzo lo que parecía ser la katana que había descuartizado al otro para alzarla contra el pequeño que lo había visto, pero luego lo bajo y dijo:

-No te matare…pero a cambio consígueme medicinas, vendajes y comida- dijo la figura hasta que la luz de la luna hiciera notar el perfil de una persona totalmente desfigurada por el fuego y que tenia encima solo una especie de pantalón, pero con los ojos mas terribles que Darién hubiera visto jamás.

En unas horas, estaban los dos dentro del deposito de arroz, y el hombre extraño terminaba de colocarse los vendajes y la medicina que el niño había traído mas también engullía las comida mientras el pequeño lo observaba con miedo desde lejos.

-No tengas miedo…ya te dije que no te matare...- dijo el

-Señor…señor...- dijo Darién

-Tengo nombre…soy Malachite Kunzite- dijo el

-Pero usted parece ser un hombre malo…hizo que lloviera sangre.-dijo el niño

-Estas en lo correcto…soy un hombre malísimo...Pero solo soy fruto de las circunstancias y este cuerpo calcinado, es fruto de quien no quiso obedecerme y acatarse ante mi.- dijo el

Darién se escondió tras unos barriles.

-Me quedare aquí por un tiempo, hasta que las quemaduras cicatricen…tu me conseguirás lo que necesito, y no te matare haciendo que llueva también tu sangre.-dijo Malachite

-Usted mato a alguien cuando lo vi.-dijo Darién

-Si, era un imbécil que pasaba por aquí, y se asusto al ver mi aspecto...Así que solo lo mate…el mejor remedio contra el miedo es el odio...-dijo Malachite.

El niño lo miraba..." El mejor remedio contra el miedo es el odio..."

Y seguían pasando los días de la misma forma, Zirconne torturando a su hijo y el niño que se escabullía cuando podía para ver a su huésped secreto para cumplir con sus pedidos.

También Darién aprovechaba para charlar con el sujeto de ojos celestes fríos como el tempano de hielo. Y luego de escucharlo el hombre vendado le dijo:

-Niño, sabes porque te golpea tu padre?.-

-Tal vez porque no hago el trabajo como el quiere en forma…pero solo soy un niño.- dijo Darién

-Repuesta errónea…porque el percibe que tu jamás te le opondrás, porqué eres compasivo y tienes miedo…y la única forma de controlar ese miedo es odiando...Odiando...Odiando con cada fibra de tu ser.-dijo el vendado

Darién lo miraba estupefacto hasta que el vendado volvió a hablar.

-Mira…te prestare esta katana que llevo conmigo…sabes porque?, porque esta impregnada de todas las creencias mías y de mis antepasados,odio,desprecio,falta de compasión, maldad y toda filosofía maligna imaginable…es por esa fuerza irrefrenable de odio y oscuridad, que el fuego de infierno no pudo matarme…sigo vivo…así que, toma esta katana y pruébame si en verdad puedes enfrentarte al peor de tus miedo…-dijo Kunzite pasándole la enorme espada enfundada.

El niño dudo, pero lo tomo, aunque era bastante pesado y salió del deposito para ocultarlo bajo los pliegues del cobertizo donde dormía.

Al día siguiente, siguió pasando lo mismo, con el pequeño Darién trabajando muy duro, con las magulladuras en su pequeño cuerpo, y a la noche, cuando por fin iba a tomarse un descanso, porque de nuevo una lluvia amenazaba con caer sobre Kyoto, se recostó sobre el frio suelo, luego de haberle llevado algunos alimentos a su "huésped".

Ya estaba cerrando sus ojos cuando sintió los gritos desaforados de su padre.

-Cielos…es muy tarde…que esta pasando.- dijo Darién corriendo hacia la casa

Ahí encontró a Zirconne gritando:

-Con que estas aquí...Pequeño ladronzuelo…contesta! La comida y las medicinas que han estado desapareciendo tu te las llevaste, no?-tomando en sus mano un pedazo de hierro y acercándose al niño lo empezó a azotar.

El cuerpo de Darién cayo al suelo, mientras brotaba la sangre de su boca y el dolor punzante de los golpes rompía cualquier esquema de dolor.

-Estoy cansado de ti….te matare…eso es lo que hare…solo me has estorbado..-dijo el hombre tomando un machete en sus manos.

En eso Darién saco fuerzas divinas y se puso a correr como un loco, preso de terror y miedo.

"_Alguien…por favor…ayúdeme..."_

Corrió hacia su cobertizo y las palabras de Malachite hicieron eco en su cabeza:

"_El odio vence al miedo_…"**Odia!**

El hombre lo seguía furibundo con el machete en mano. Darién estaba en cuclillas con los ojos aterrorizados y temblando.

"_La única forma de hacerte fuerte e invencible en esta vida es odiando y haciendo daño, antes de que te lo hagan a ti…"_

Las palabras de Malachite resonaban en su cabeza y es mas, el vendado estaba oyendo todo desde dentro del deposito.

De manera instintiva, Darién tomo la katana en sus manos y fue en ese instante que Zirconne lo encontró.

"_ Odia …y vivirás_"

-Con que aquí estas, pequeño desgraciado y que es eso que tienes en tus manos? Oye…parece ser una katana cara…dámelo...-

En ese momento Malachite engullía una botella de cerveza y oyó un grito estruendoso hasta que finalmente la lluvia que caia produjo un silencio apaciguando los ecos de aquel grito.

Kunzite salió afuera y vio a Darién en la lluvia, totalmente mojado de sangre y agua que caía...y el cuerpo de Zirconee,de donde emanaba tanta sangre que salpico por todo el cuerpo del niño.

Malachite sonrió.

-Ahora tú también has hecho que lloviera sangre.-dijo el vendado

Darién no respondió pero una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en el rostro del pequeño.

-Puedo oler tu sangre, Darién…ven conmigo y únete a mi, y yo te daré el mejor regalo que puedan darte…._vivir vengando y odiando a todos….sin perdón_…-continuo diciendo Malachite

Y fue así que el niño termino siendo criado por Kunzite y fue impregnado de la filosofía de odio, sangre y fuego de Malachite y recibió una profunda herida en su alma y corazón que lo llevo a ser quien es.

Mano derecha junto a Zoicite,la ninja guardaespaldas personal de Kunzite, quien también estaba enamorada del jacuza,volvieron a levantar los cimientos para hacer que el reinado de los bajos fondos de Kyoto se extendiera como plaga por todo Japón y así poder llevar a cabo a su vez la venganza contra la mujer que se había rebelado contra el.

Además que ella era media hermana de Darién y por sus líneas de información supieron que había sobrevivido y huido

Aun así la venganza tenia que esperar,

Llevando a Darién a llevar una doble vida, junto con la mascara de ser un simple contador de un hospital, para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La lluvia caía y se confundía con la lagrimas de Neherenia, quien miraba atónita la espalda de su medio hermano y así mismo en ella aparecieron imágenes del pasado de unas palabras de Zafiro que había guardado en el fondo de su alma, y que este le había dicho una vez

"_En este periodo, tanto los hombres como los corazones están enfermos..., en una época como esta en la que los días pasan atravesando la muerte, no podrías detener los hechos... Sucede a menudo, estar rodeado de la sangre que salpica y de la fragancia del infierno y ese infierno es que te maten como un perro o ser vendido como ramera por los delincuentes…."_

En ese momento Darién volteo, para mirarla por primera vez vio los ojos azules de este con un significado diferente.

-Entonces…aquella vez…tú también hiciste que lloviera sangre…la sangre de nuestro padre.- dijo ella de repente

El la miro.

-Malachite-sama fue el único que me mostro la verdadera regla para sobrevivir en este mundo y es por eso que sigo aquí.- dijo Darién

La mujer solo atinaba a mirarlo hasta que el volvió a hablar.

-Ahora te llevare de nuevo al aeropuerto de Kyoto vuelve a la capital,para pensar como redimirte ante Malachite-sama y ten bien en cuenta esto….nadie podrá ayudarte a pagar esta deuda…tu tienes en tu haber ocasionado no solo la muerte de mucha gente inocente solo por egoísmo…así que debes cargar con esa redención ante Kunzite.- le dijo Darién finalmente antes de caminar nuevamente ante el vehículo y haciendo seña a la mujer para que lo siguiera.

Ella lo siguió, solo porque no tenía fuerzas para pensar y con las manos temblorosas y el espíritu derrotado tomo el camino que este le había indicado.

Tomaría camino a Tokyo.

Y dentro de una semana debería poder entregar algo que la redimiera de su pecado de haber ocasionado la muerte de tanta gente calcinada por el gran incendio de Kyoto y a Malachite Kunzite.

**S.S**

Diamante estaba en comunicación directa con Rubeus, su mano derecha luego de haberse enterado de lo sucedido.

Pero luego de pensarlo bien, decidió que permanecería en Japon, lo ocurrido no era su culpa y estaban sus subordinados que podrían solucionar los problemas que pudieran surgir.

Pero la noticia lo había afectado enormemente. No por las perdidas materiales, si no por pensar en las vidas perdidas en el atentado, porque para las fuerzas de seguridad norteamericanas había sido un atentado de tinte religioso del oriente medio.

Setsuna, apenas oyó la noticia, corrió a verlo en su hotel.

Y en efecto estaba más abatido de lo que había pensado. Ella solo se limito a prepararle un te de hojas de manzanilla, porque además sabia que la esposa había viajado y el estaba muy solo, y la peli verde mas que nadie sabia que noticias asi,podrían afectar sobremanera sobre el animo de su ex marido.

Viéndolo sentado en el sillón, sin siquiera tomar la taza que ella había preparado y muy abatido lo escucho decir.

-No puedo terminar de asimilar que por culpas ajenas…vidas inocentes pagaran por ello.- dijo Diamante

-Pero sabes que no es tu culpa.- contesto Setsuna acercándose por detrás del sillón donde estaba sentado el peliblanco

El cerró sus ojos, pero de pronto una inmensa calma lo rodeo al sentir una mano tibia sobre su hombro.

-Gracias…Plu...- murmuro el hombre

Y la peliverde no pudo retrucarle el hecho de que la haya llamado por ese apodo tan íntimo.

Ella en verdad se sentía muy mal al verlo en ese estado. De alguna manera algún sentimiento que llevaba muy en el fondo de si, congelado en el tiempo, deseaba poder brindarle un poco de calma.

Y puso su otra mano sobre el otro hombro de aquel hombre.

-Ya todo estará bien…_querido _- dijo la peli verde echando una lagrima

**S.S**

Yaten estaba sentado afuera con Taiki, quien a pesar de no preguntarle nada a su hermano, intuía que había algo con su hermano y se sentía un poco idiota por no haberlo sospechado antes.

Lo estaba mirando fijamente cuando Seiya irrumpió en la habitación.

-Me voy a Japón.- dijo el pelinegro

Sus hermanos abrieron sus ojos atónitos.

-De que hablas?, estamos empezando una gira...- dijo Taiki

En ese momento Seiya les conto a sus hermanos, lo que le había dicho el policía Kaitou Ace y las sospechas acerca de Darién Chiba.

-Y es por eso…_que no puedo dejar_ a Serena y a mi hija...Cerca de ese hombre..-dijo el pelinegro con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos y los puños apretados

Sus hermanos escuchaban atónitos hasta que Taiki tomo la palabra.

-Tranquilo, aun son suposiciones no comprobadas…además no creo que ese imbécil de Chiba sea algo así…-dijo el castaño

Seiya arqueo una ceja.

-Tal vez no se haya comprobado, pero si fuera cierto….no puedo dejar a Serena y a mi hijita cerca de alguien así….yo…yo…simplemente no lo puedo permitir…-dijo Seiya con las cejas levantadas y con un matiz de rabia en la voz.

-Por ello…vean que hacer…yo no puedo permitirme un minuto mas estar en este lugar…cuando _las personas que amo_…podrían llegar a correr peligro..-dijo Seiya antes de voltear y desaparecer de la vista de sus hermanos, quienes quedaron boquiabiertos.

En ese instante Taiki iba a seguir a su hermano.

-Espera Seiya!-

Pero la voz de Yaten lo detuvo.

-Dejalo, Taiki.-

Y el aludido se volteo a mirar a peliblanco, quien justo en ese instante empezó a toser de manera alarmante arrojando sangre de su boca.

-Déjalo...Taiki…al menos, Seiya _seguirá viviendo_ para luchar por la gente que ama..-dijo Yaten ante la mirada estupefacta de Taiki

-Que…que pasa contigo…Yaten…-dijo Taiki –Estas enfermo?-

-Cancelemos esto…nosotros también iremos con Seiya…y te lo contare todo,_ pero me prometerás que no dirás una sola palabra de esto a nadie_…-dijo Yaten mirándolo fijamente mientras Taiki asentía con la cabeza y con ojos atónitos escuchaba lo que su hermano le contaba.

**S.S**

Al no tener noticias de Darién con la firme creencia de que el hijo que esperaba era de el, Serena había entrado en un trance de mucha confusión.

Por fin pudo obtener un número telefónico con el cual hablar con Darien, quien finalmente respondió.

-Darién…cuando volveras?tengo algo de lo cual debemos hablar.-dijo la rubia

-No lo se…pero que es tan importante, que no puede esperar?.-dijo Darién cortante del otro lado de la línea.

Sin duda oír la voz de aquella mujer que tantos trastornos le ocasionaba lo ponía así.

La rubia echo algunas lágrimas y sollozo.

-Y ahora que sucede…porque lloras?-le dijo el hombre

-Es que tienes que saber algo...-dijo ella

-Dímelo ahora…no se cuando volveré a Tokyo…-dijo el

-Estoy….estoy esperando un hijo….y es tuyo…Darién…-dijo ella

El hombre del otro lado de la línea quedo atónito al oír esto. No solo porque el estaba seguro de no haberla hecho suya así que el hijo que podría estar esperando era de otro y ahora quería aplicárselo a el.

-Todas las mujeres son unas zorras…todas iguales…incluida tu!-grito Darién

Ella no solo se divertía con otros hombres sino que también pretendía culparlo de su embarazo, al pensar que habían dormido juntos.

Serena quedo congelada al oír el duro insulto de Darién y no alcanzo a decir nada.

-Es tu problema…._no tengo nada que ver con eso_…-termino diciendo Darién antes de cortar el teléfono

La rubia del otro lado quedo petrificada ante lo que había escuchado y se le cayo el tubo del teléfono que tenia en sus manos.

Cayó de rodillas…y empezó a sollozar poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre…

**CONTINUARA**

_Bueno, amigos, aca la situación se pone muy tensa._

_Neherenia esta entre la espada y la pared._

_Conocimos el duro pasado de Darién y el porque tanta lealtad a Malachite._

_Seiya decide abandonar la gira y volver a Japón por sobre todo, que diablos pasa con Yaten y que fue lo que le conto a Taiki?_

_Serena ya hablo con Darién…y ya vimos como salió todo._

_En fin, espero subir el otro cap. en 8 días._

_Estaré muy atenta a sus comentarios y reviews,que como ustedes saben son muy importantes para mi._

_Besos a todos!_

_Rogue85_


	15. La nieve blanca que cayo ese dia

NOTAS DE AUTOR INICIAL.

Bueno, antes de empezar con el episodio 15,y leyendo los amables reviews,y que contesto todos por mensaje privado, pero entendiendo que se suscitaron algunas dudas con el fic como no pude responder a selene kou chiba y serenalucy y así como otros lectores anónimos me permitiré hacer unas acotaciones sobre los personajes del fic.

**Serena**: para lo que es este fic, ella es una muchacha ingenua como noble, lo cual es muy entendible, porque casi siempre ha estado sola, abandonada prácticamente por sus padres que prefirieron darle prioridad a su carrera, así que cuando forjo ese vinculo tan fuerte con Seiya, el le dio todo lo que ella jamás pudo tener: el amor de una familia (Porque ella empezó a formar parte de la familia Kou) y la compañía de alguien que la amaba de verdad. Por ello es natural aquí, que el shock de creer haber dormido con Darién la lleve a creer que esta embarazada de el y ni siquiera haya entrado en objetividades para hacer cálculos. Esto sumado al trauma de su divorcio. Definitivamente no puede pensar claramente.

Por otro lado, para dar pie a algunas menciones, para forjar a Darién y Malachite, use como modelos a Shishio Makoto y Soujiro Seta, lo cual me alegro que DUMA 1006 se haya dado cuenta!.Por otra parte, no diré nada sobre lo que sucede con Yaten, ya estamos entrando en las partes finales del fic y no quiero adelantar nada. También les cuento que ya tengo cerrado el argumento final, lo único que me quedan sueltos son los epílogos en mi anotador, solo falta ir desarrollándolas por eso creo que nos sobra a lo sumo unos 7 capítulos mas los epílogos.

Bueno, nos leemos en la notas finales y pasemos al capitulo.

**CAPITULO 15**

**LA NIEVE BLANCA QUE CAYO ESE DIA****.**

Kaitou Ace se encontraba en la oficina de su superior,Neflyte,quien lo había hecho venir de manera urgente cuando este le manifestó su deseo de viajar a Japón tras una pista.

Kaitou estaba parado con los brazos cruzados con sus brillantes y estirados ojos verdes, mirando fijamente a su jefe, quien se encontraba de espaldas a el, aun estupefacto por lo que este le acababa de ordenar.

El peliblanco no se contuvo.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando….acaso me estas ordenando que abandone la misión, ahora cuando tengo una pista que me conducirá a Malachite Kunzite, luego de tantos años..- dijo Kaitou

-He sido claro, la misión esta cancelada.- contesto Neflyte mirando la ventana de la oficina del cuartel general de Londres.

El ojiverde bajo los brazos y apretó los puños.´

-Me puedes explicar el motivo.-dijo este

Neflyte se volteo y lo miro:

-Antes que nada te recuerdo que soy tu jefe, y a mi te debes dirigir de forma deferente a mi rango, lo único que diré es que al Interpol tiene prohibido entrar a Japón para investigar a Kunzite.- dijo el castaño

Kaitou abrió mucho los ojos y miro los de Neflyte.

El también era japonés como el, y había sido su mentor, el que le había entrenado y dado alas para que ingresara al cuartel de la Interpol, para que desarrollara la gran dote detectivesca que percibió en Kaitou que se había criado en Londres, pero en quien se percibía una inmensa nostalgia por su Japón natal.

Pero algo del que Neflyte siempre se arrepintió en su fuero interno es que aquel aguerrido joven, era ahora, en su afán de justicia a cualquier costo, alguien que había perdido parte de su humanidad.

-Así que…solo debo dejarlo y ya?-dijo el peliblanco

Neflyte lo miro directamente y dijo:

-Como superior tuyo…es una orden, y como amigo tuyo, es un consejo, no quiero que metas tus narices allí, porque si lo haces, yo no podre protegerte, estarías actuando fuera de la interpol, allí hay una fuerza superior a nosotros, y créeme que yo mas que nadie entiendo que tu único deseo toda tu vida fue encontrar alguna pista que nos condujera a que el causante de la desgracia de tu vida estuviera vivo- dijo el castaño rememorando el asesinato de los padres de Kaitou y luego de su único hermano Zafiro.

Al peliblanco le brillaron los ojos al recordar eso y el motivo mismo de su existencia.

Se volteo sin decir palabra.

-Antes de que te vayas….porque se que no podre detenerte…si bien sabes que crees que no tendrás problemas con la guardia de Kunzite, te advierto que Malachite mismo es un hombre sumamente peligroso, no te fies de su estado físico, es un hombre heredero de la antigua tradición samurái y su increíble técnica con la espada es mas rápida que las balas incluso, y no te olvides que su principal guardaespaldas en una ninja llamada Zoicite,cuyas habilidades para mi son desconocidas.-dijo Neflyte

Kaitou se volteo para mirarlo.

-He tenido un gran maestro en el arte de la katana y las artes marciales, lo has olvidado?.-

Neflyte sonrio, pero era una sonrisa de tristeza, porque confirmaba su sospecha de que aquel joven, que había sido su protegido y discípulo podría llegar a desacatar la orden dada.

Cuando lo vio alejarse pensó:

-Estúpido Ace….no vayas directo a la muerte.-

**S.S**

En tanto en un avión privado que partió de Londres a Tokyo estaban Seiya, Taiki, Yaten,y Mina.

Amy se había quedado en Londres para terminar de organizar la salida en otro avión del equipamiento del grupo, así como finiquitar cuestiones relativas de la cancelación de la gira.

La excusa oficial, fue la consideración hacia las victimas del atentado que se sufriera en un hotel, propiedad del padre de los miembros del grupo.

Seiya iba muy callado, inmerso en sus pensamientos con los brazos cruzados.

Taiki también iba muy callado, pero en realidad estaba asi,mas aun luego de que Yaten le confesara su verdad, y lo había obligado a guardar el secreto. Y el había prometido guardar silencio, por mas que el alma se le rompiera en el intento.

Yaten también iba callado, lo cual no hubiese sido extraño para nadie, salvo para su esposa que lo conocía mejor que nadie y notaba que dentro de su silencio, escondía un dolor que no podía entender.

No era una tonta y podía deducir por el rostro de los tres, que ninguno pensaba en las victimas del atentado. Pero era consciente que ellos tendrán algún motivo para estar así.

Solo se limito a recostar su cabeza al hombro de su esposo. No le importaba cual fuera el motivo, ella siempre apoyaría a Yaten. El era su vida entera y el motivo de su propia existencia. El peliblanco poso su mano sobre la mano de la rubia, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la venusina. Yaten nunca tenia accesos de cariño con ella, ni aun frente a sus hermanos.

Solo sonrió ante el suave tacto.

**S.S**

En tanto en Tokyo, Serena estaba sentada en la mecedora con su hija en brazos, quien reía ante el contacto con su madre. Miro los ojos azules de su pequeña, brillantes e inocentes.

Sonrió en medio de toda su tristeza.

-Por lo menos la compañía que siempre quise la tengo contigo, hija mía…y muy pronto, también tendré otra mas…-se dijo

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, recordando su situación con quien creía el padre del hijo que esperaba.

-Tal vez no lo ame, pero ya no puedo hacer nada con mi propia situación, yo misma he sido arquitecta de mi propia desgracia, pero eso no quita que este hijo que espero no tenga un padre y el derecho que tiene este de estar cerca suyo.-se dijo acercándose dándole besos en la mejilla de Chibi Chibi, quien reía a carcajadas.

-Tal vez si me viera, cambiara un poco las cosas….la situación no quita que el sea su padre…si tan solo pudiera hablar con el, frente a frente.- se dijo

Sintió en su rostro el viento propio del inicio del invierno, indicio del cambio de temperatura.

"_Esta empezando a bajar mucho la temperatura…no me extrañaría que empezara la temporada de nieve_…"pensó Serena

Se levanto con su niña en brazos, con la mirada fija y clara.

Había tomado una decisión.

Solo bastaba hacerla.

-Por primera vez en mi vida, debo tener un poco de determinación.- se dijo la rubia mientras se retiraba a su habitación y llamaba a Luna, para encargarle algo y comunicarle su decisión.

**S.S**

En ese preciso instante en el avión donde viajaban Seiya y los demás, el ambiente de silencio sepulcral no había cambiado desde que habían salido.

Seiya seguía con sus brazos cruzados y estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que había quedado dormitando.

**SUEÑO**

Se veía a si mismo, parado en un sitio desconocido para el, solo caían copos de nieve. Se sentía mucho frio, pero el no podía sentirlo porque estaba mirando a todas partes como buscando algo. De repente se encontró con lo que estaba buscando.

El aroma lo llevo hasta allí.

Un árbol de flores de ciruelos blancos.

Cuando se iba acercando a el, pudo oír una voz:

"_Una flor de ciruelas blancas en invierno es inusual, ellas solo crecen en primavera. Esta fuera de época_…"

El viento y la nieve que caía del cielo le impedían llegar a ese árbol, cuando de repente vio la sombra de alguien que se acercaba a arrancar con violencia las hojas de flor.

Seiya abrió sus ojos y con desesperación empezó a correr hacia allí. No podía dejar que un árbol de flores primaverales que crecía en invierno fuera arrancado de esa manera.

Era tan desesperante. No podía llegar.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

En ese instante, Seiya despertó sobresaltado. Puso una mano sobre su rostro. En ese instante sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron, por el aroma que le llego a sus sentidos.

-Ciruelas blancas en invierno.- murmuro para si

-Que has dicho?- le dijo Taiki quien le oyó

-No, no es nada.- le respondió su hermano

-Va a nevar en Japón según el pronostico.-dijo Taiki como queriendo entablar una charla

Seiya pensativo respondió:

-En invierno y en la nieve, hay flores que desaparecen…como el ciruelo blanco.-

-Así es, casi no hay flores en invierno.-dijo Taiki –ya falta poco para llegar, es lo bueno de los vuelos supersónicos.-

Seiya volvió a poner una mano sobre su cabeza.

"_Serena….ojala estés bien…tengo un mal presentimiento_…"pensaba

**S.S**

En su casa de Londres, sentado sobre sus piernas se encontraba Kaitou Ace con los brazos cruzados. Los parpados le tiritaban.

Había recibido una orden directa de no intervenir en ese asunto que tanto lo agitaba. Pero dentro de él la determinación era diferente.

Abrió sus ojos y poso sus ojos sobre la pared, donde colgado de una funda especial, estaba su katana japonesa, forjada por el ultimo maestro forjador de las espadas asesinas de Japón y que había sido un regalo de Neflyte.

La sangre le hirvió al recordar la primera vez que la uso, porque fue aquel el momento en que dio un giro radical en su vida misma.

Hace 10 años en Londres….

**FLASHBACK**

Kaitou tenia 17 años y era un aprendiz de detective a cargo de Neflyte, en realidad era demasiado joven para el cargo, pero la increíble habilidad y el gran progreso que le había mostrado el muchacho lo motivaron a darle una primera misión difícil: _un sonado caso de secuestro de una niña de cuatro años que había sido raptada de su hogar._

Siguiendo varias pistas, no le fue difícil al joven muchacho encontrar en pocos días los indicios que lo llevaron a ubicar un sitio sospechoso donde podría estar la niña.

Era de noche, y como costumbre por entrenamiento, siempre llevaba consigo su arma reglamentaria y la katana, porque esta también lo ayudaba a escalar, por el filo que tenia y con ayuda de técnicas aprendidas con ella, podía darse una velocidad diferente, por el espíritu mismo que le transmitía la espada. Como le había enseñado Neflyte, la espada y el deberían ser uno solo.

"_Tu espada debe proteger tu vida y la de los demás. Tu derrota significa la muerte de lo que quieres proteger_."- decía este-

Había logrado escabullirse silenciosamente dentro del recinto, y los ladridos intensos de un perro en el patio, le indicaron que en la casa no había nadie.

Pero el lugar no dejaba de serle un sitio donde se respiraba un aire sucio. Algo que no podía explicarse, Su intuición lo guio a mirar dentro de algo que parecía una vasija. Abrió mucho sus ojos, cuando hallo dentro, restos de ropa quemada y que se notaba que estuvieron ensangrentadas.

El ladrido del perro se calmo y Kaitou enfoco su mirada en el patio desde la ventana, y sus ojos se paralizaron al ver una tremenda escena.

El perro estaba jugando y mordiendo huesos….huesos claramente humanos.

El joven peliblanco camino unos pasos para seguir mirando el sitio. Tenia un terrible presentimiento. No tardo en encontrar un cajón escondido bajo un piso simulado. Lo saco y encontró cientos de fotos de la niña desaparecida, tomadas en diferentes momentos de su corta vida y su rostro marcado con un pincel rojo.

Esto le hizo tragar saliva y apretar los puños al joven. Cuando iba a tener otro tipo de reacción, oyó ruidos de alguien que entraba en la casa. Kaitou se escabullo tras la cortina.

Vio a un hombre entrar. Algo gordo y de unos 40 años. Aspecto desaliñado, pero los ojos de joven detective vieron más que eso.

Aquel asqueroso desalmado era un pervertido pederasta. Lo supo solo al ver sus ojos. Cuando el hombre pasó por alado de la cortina, Kaitou salió sorpresivamente de su escondite y le tomo de ambos brazos y lo arrastro para sentarlo en una silla. Lo ato por ella.

El hombre estaba atado a la silla y todo esto había pasado en unos segundos.

-Quien rayos eres tu? Y que haces en mi casa?- dijo el hombre atado

Kaitou le dirigió una mirada terrible.

-Donde esta la niña?-dijo el joven

El horrible hombre empezó a sonreír empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Contesta, maldición!- grito Kaitou

El hombre le miro fijo y con la cabeza señalo para el patio.

Kaitou vio con horror que el perro afuera estaba lamiendo un pequeño cráneo humano.

-No solo la asesinaste…si no que después de hacerlo, arrojaste su cadáver al perro…-dijo Kaitou con unos ojos que denotaban una furia intensa.

No se contuvo y empezó a darle puñetazos al rostro del hombre que no dejaba de reírse.

El hombre giro su cabeza, De sus labios caían hilos de sangre por los golpes de Kaitou.

-Sabes que es lo mejor? que esa niña no se fue del mundo sin saborear un gozo doloroso…._porque la viole_, una y otra vez, antes de matarla…-dijo el hombre

Kaitou paro su golpes, bajo sus brazos y retrocedió unos pasos.

Estaba perlejo .

Ese hombre no dejaba de sonreír.

-Eres una bestia…-dijo el peliblanco

-Vamos…arréstame, policía del demonio….y veras que en pocos días volveré a las calles, y seguiré violando y matando niñas, porque me gustan tiernitas…-dijo el hombre

Kaitou ya no pudo contenerse.

-Alguien como tu…una basura como tu….no puede seguir viviendo…-dijo

-Eres un policía, tu deber es arrestarme..-dijo el hombre

Kaitou poso su mano sobre la funda de su katana.

-No puedo dejar que alguien como tu, siga viviendo ni para contar lo que has hecho….**si matándote, puedo traer justicia a este mundo….yo matare….matare en vez de los dioses**…-refunfuño Kaitou al momento en que un veloz movimiento desenvaino para decapitar al hombre sentado.

La sangre brotaba como manantial surgente del cuerpo inerte y la cabeza voló por la ventana, que no tardo en ser tomada por el perro que estaba en el patio.

Fue la primera vez que Kaitou conoció el olor de la sangre y jamás volvió a despegársele el aroma intenso de aquel liquido rojo.

Su maestro siempre le decía que _**solo las personas que habían traspasado el limite del dolor y de la humanidad podían sentir ese aroma de sangre.**_

Pues, es lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y siguió pasando durante diez años. Movido por su sentido de justicia personal, y con la convicción de que lo único que podrían esperar los malvivientes era la muerte. Kaitou empezó a matar como un demonio a ladrones, asesinos, violadores y otros marginales. Nadie se salvaba ante sus balas o el filo de su katana.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Kaitou se levanto de su sitio, se acerco a la vieja y poderosa katana y la acaricio.

"Mi sentido de justicia personal siempre ha sido la misma. No puedo dejar que la gente sufra ante mis ojos por la tiranía impuesta por Malachite. Debo matarlo por el bien de Japón." Se dijo Kaitou

Unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Las únicas que habían sido sus compañeras.

"_Si matando, puedo traer justicia a este mundo…yo matare…en vez de los dioses_…"

El peliblanco bajo la katana de su sitio. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Nada podía detenerlo. El olor de sangre en si eran tan fuerte que lo sentía hasta en la boca.

Aunque eso significara desafiar una orden.

**S.S**

Lo único bueno de lo repentino y veloz del vuelo privado que habían tomado los Three Lights y sus acompañantes de Londres a Japon, es que al menos la horda de fanáticas no pudo enterarse a tiempo, y por tanto los muchachos podían pasar de incognito por el aeropuerto.

Además los anuncios oficiales aun no se habían hecho, para esas cuestiones y otras parecidas, había quedado Amy en Inglaterra. Los únicos que sabían de la cancelación era Jedite, que como presidente de la disquera debía estar informado y el buen Garayan a quien no pudieron ocultarle, nada,ya que el anciano los había hospedado y además que Seiya le había contado de la sospecha que se cernía sobre Darién según le había dicho aquel oficial de policía.

Seiya no estaba de todo seguro de la presunta relación amorosa de esos dos, pero la preocupación por la seguridad de ella y de su niña había sobrepasado los celos que le daban esos rumores.

Estaba sumamente intranquilo. Por eso se alegro de no encontrar a nadie en el aeropuerto. No tenia ganas de ver a nadie. Y por ello le rogo a Jedite, que le ocultara unas horas mas a Kakyuu acerca de su regreso, porque era natural que ella se enterara como abogada de la disquera. Tenia el presentimiento de que si la pelirroja se enteraba, vendría corriendo junto a el. El era consciente de los sentimientos de ella hacia su persona, y el mismo, había cometido una serie de hechos que quizá dieron alguna esperanza para ella.

Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

La camioneta que los fue a buscar, en principio iba a llevar a todos en sus respectivas casas, pero Seiya fue contundente y pidió que lo llevaran primero a el, a casa de su ex casa matrimonial.

Mina abrió mucho los ojos al oír la petición de su cuñado. Miro a su marido, quien cruzo sus brazos.

"Me están ocultando algo…"pensó Mina, quien a pesar de que tenia el celular en la mano, considero que no debía meterse donde no debía y entonces desistió de enviarle un texto a Serena, a quien no había avisado de su regreso repentino.

Pero era natural.

Ni los suegros sabían.

-No te preocupes por nosotros….vamos primero a casa de Serena, ya luego iremos a nuestras casas.- le dijo Taiki a Seiya.

Seiya lo miro y luego miro a Yaten, quien le dio una señal de asentimiento en su rostro.

Para Seiya, esos minutos de ida del aeropuerto a su otrora casa fue un trayecto muy largo.

Estaba cada vez más nervioso.

Un intenso silencio se cernía en el vehículo donde iban todos.

Cuando por fin llegaron, el primero en bajar fue Seiya, pero el vehículo no se fue, como el se hubiese esperado, si no que vio a sus hermanos y a su cuñada bajar atrás de el.

-Ya volveremos a casa mas tarde, me gustaría saludar a Serena.-dijo Taiki

-Yo acompañare a Mina, que seguro también querrá saludarla.- dijo Yaten.

Seiya sonrió ante el apoyo tácito de sus hermanos. En verdad estaba muy agradecido con ellos. No solo habían cancelado la gira por el, sino que lo entendían. Solo Mina continuaba en la ignorancia.

Pero cuando tocaron la puerta, una sorprendida Luna les abrió la puerta. La buena mujer se echo en brazos de los muchachos, y los lleno de besos a ellos y a Mina.

-Dios, esto es una sorpresa…por favor pasen.- dijo la emocionada mujer.- Como es esto posible?-continuo diciendo

Los visitantes sonrieron y pasaron detrás de Luna, y ahí mismo Seiya pregunto:

-Esta Serena en al casa?-

Luna iba a abrir la boca para responder, pero una voz que apareció dijo:

-Serena no esta aquí.-

Era Setsuna y traía entre sus brazos a Chibi Chibi.

-Mama!.- dijeron casi al unisonó los tres hombres

-Señora Setsuna.- dijo Mina

Seiya se le acerco, miro a su madre a los ojos, que lo miraba con una expresión que no podía entender, pero decidió dejar el análisis para mas tarde, para tomar a su hija en brazos.

-Papapapapa.- balbuceo la niña

-Por dios…ya quiere decirme papa.-exclamo Seiya

Yaten, Taiki y Mina tomaron asiento para observar la bella escena de reencuentro entre padre e hija.

Seiya había recobrado parte de la calma perdida, al tener en brazos a su pequeña, a quien había extrañado tanto.

En verdad, sentía un atisbo de culpabilidad por haberse ido casi inmediatamente después de esa emotiva despedida esa noche de luciérnagas.

"_Gracias…Perdón…y Adios_..."Resonó en la mente de Seiya mientras besaba en la frente a su niña.

Sin duda regresar en esa casa, donde había ocurrido ese suceso tan triste, habían traído de vuelta de golpe todos esos sentimientos que se unieron a todos aquellos que vislumbraba cuando hablaba con Garayan en Londres.

Un inmenso sentimiento de nostalgia.

Luego abrió los ojos y miro a su madre.

-Donde esta Serena?.- dijo el pelinegro

-Ella se fue a Kyoto esta mañana.- dijo ella

-Para que?-inquirió el pelinegro

-Para ir a buscar a Darién.- contesto la madre con el rostro apesumbrado, totalmente consciente de lo que estas palabras estarían provocando en su hijo.

Seiya abrió mucho sus ojos.

-Se...Serena fue a buscar a ese hombre...-balbuceo Seiya con el rostro pasmado y sorprendido.

Cerro sus ojos un instante como queriendo procesar la información recibida, pero los abrió después con un brillo fijo, mirando a su madre, que para empezar estaba desconcertada por la presencia de sus hijos, porque se suponía que estaban de gira y segundo, el hecho de que Seiya haya venido a buscar elocuentemente a Serena.

Setsuna movió sus parpados. Tampoco estaba segura de decirle exactamente el motivo por el cual Serena se había ido a Kyoto.

Porque estaba embarazada y quería encontrarse cara a cara con el padre de su hijo.

De pronto Seiya volvió a pasarle a la niña a su abuela y mirando hacia su vieja ama de llaves dijo:

-Luna…podrías reservarme un vuelo a Kyoto para enseguida..-dijo Seiya

-Si…si.-balbuceo Luna al oírlo, quien corrió a buscar el teléfono para hacerlo, al trabajar con el desde siempre, había aprendido a hacer estas cosas.

-Que vas a hacer, hijo mío.-dijo su madre

-No te preocupes…no hare ninguna tontería….pero necesito ir a Kyoto ahora mismo.- dijo el pelinegro –Ya te explicare después.-

Setsuna lo miro desconcertada, igual que sus hermanos.

Simplemente no pudieron decir nada.

En verdad la preocupación había obnubilado los celos que pudiera llegar a tener Seiya.

Y quien puede inspirar semejante sentimiento?

La persona que amamos tal vez?

**S.S**

Serena había partido esa mañana para Kyoto y estaba hospedada en un hotel, y desde que había llegado lo único que había hecho es intentar comunicarse con Darien, quien no le respondía los mensajes.

Serena suspiro. Bajo el teléfono.

Había tenido que hacer bastante y superar esas lágrimas para convertirlas en coraje para enfrentar a Darién en persona.

Por ello, no tuvo de otra que pedirle ayuda a su ex suegra, para que se hiciera cargo de su hija, porque el invierno había caído con fuerza, y con la amenaza de nieve, no quería exponer a su niña.

La buena de Setsuna había aceptado.

Además ella sabia de su embarazo y no la había juzgado.

Cerro un momento sus ojos, si bien el viaje en avión era de solo un par de horas, lo que tenia era mucho cansancio espiritual.

La única imagen que le llego a la mente eran palabras de una voz que era tan conocida por ella:

Aquellas que le había dicho la noche lluviosa cuando se le declaro, aquel lejano día de su adolescencia

"_No te preocupes, bombón….prometo que nunca volverás a estar sola_…"

Luego luciérnagas brillantes aquella noche en el jardín.

"_Gracias…perdón y Adiós_…"

Una lagrima cayo de sus ojos, aun estando semidormida.

El sonido de su teléfono la despertó de repente.

La rubia atendió.

La otra voz en la línea era tan diferente con la que ella estaba soñando.

-Estaba ocupado y ahora devuelvo tus llamadas, que quieres.-dijo Darién del otro de la línea

-Te llamaba para decirte que estoy en Kyoto y necesito verte…no me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos en persona.- dijo Serena

Del otro lado de la línea, Darién estaba bastante molesto con Serena, porque sabia de que quería hablar.

Pero también sabía que si no iba de una vez a decirle unas palabras a esa mujer, no lo dejaría en paz.

Y no tenia tiempo para tonterías, y temía que Malachite Kunzite se diera cuenta que se estaba distrayendo con estupideces. Ya por su culpa, el señor Kunzite había hecho asesinar al investigador francés y despertar la primera pista hacia su persona.

Todo por culpa de un asunto de faldas.

Era suficiente.

-Esta bien…nos vemos a las 7,esta noche, en el parque central de Kyoto te advierto que no tengo mucho tiempo.-contesto Darién antes de cortar.

Esto fue un alivio para la rubia.

Había logrado su cometido de poder concertar un encuentro con Darién.

Salió a mirar por la ventana de su habitación de hotel.

-El pronostico es certero….hará bastante frio esta noche…temo que en verdad caiga nieve...-se dijo la rubia

-Gracias a dios…traje mi ropa de invierno.-termino diciéndose antes de volver a dormir una corta siesta antes de prepararse para ir junto a Darién.

**S.S**

Darién estaba enojado con Serena. El siempre la había creído un ser puro y casi intocable, y el único imbécil que la había corrompido era ese imbécil de Kou.

Y ahora ella valiéndose de su creencia de que había dormido con el, pretendía culparlo de un embarazo que no era culpa de el.

-Se estuvo divirtiendo con cualquier otro, y ahora quiere culparme a mi de su estado….jamás pensé que Serena fuera tan descarada….ni quiero ponerme a pensar con quienes habrá dormido.-se dijo Darién

Luego alejo sus pensamientos de si, para pensar en Neherenia, cuando la llevo al aeropuerto de Kyoto, para que regresara a Tokyo.

En verdad no parecía ser ella. Parecía ser otra , triste y con un dolor que el pudo reconocer muy bien.

Darien, mas que nadie, había sufrido tanto dolor como ella, pero en su caso, el pensaba haber encontrado en el señor Kunzite como una respuesta a su propia vida.

"_Odio contra el miedo_…"la filosofía que su mentor le había enseñado.

Darién no pudo evitar oler sangre. Era así siempre que pensaba mucho en ese tema.

Y la sangre que olía era de su propio padre. De aquella noche, que siendo solo un niño de siete años, **había hecho llover sangre….la sangre de su progenitor**.

Miro a la ventana.

-Lo que faltaba…ahora va a nevar.-se dijo el pelinegro

**S.S**

Ya eran las siete de la tarde en Kyoto, el frio era intenso y en verdad parecía que caerían copos de nieve en cualquier momento.

Serena ya había llegado y estaba sentada en un banco de la plaza.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, y cuando levanto la cabeza, se asusto un poco cuando vio a Darién parado frente a ella.

Le dio un susto enorme. Sin duda, el eco del viento hizo que no sintiera sus pasos.

-Darién.- dijo ella levantándose frente a el

-Serena…no puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí…- dijo el

Serena trago saliva.

-Tu ya sabes porque he venido….-dijo ella

Darién la miro sin responder.

-Vine aquí…porque tienes que responder por el hijo que estoy esperando…este hijo es tuyo y aunque tú no lo quieras, debes saberlo de mi propia boca, contártelo por teléfono tal vez no fue correcto…y vine aquí, para hacértelo entender…-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos azules de Darién

Darién sonrió.

-Y porque crees que deba importarme.-dijo el

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, es que no me has entendido? No es cualquier cosa…es un hijo…un hijo de ambos…y yo vine hasta aquí porque necesito que comprendas eso….no te pido que me des dinero ni que te cases conmigo…solo vine aquí, convirtiendo mis lagrimas en coraje para hablarte en persona….porque dentro de todo, siempre tendrás el derecho de ver a tu hijo cuando desees.- dijo ella evitando a toda costa llorar.

Darién levanto su fría mirada azul en ella.

-Eres una mujerzuela….es lo que eres…no quiero volver a saber a ti, en lo que resta de mi vida…no te me vuelvas a acercar..-dijo Darién

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

-Que...Que…dices...-dijo ella

-He sido claro, no quiero saber nada de ti ni de tu hijo, eres una zorra como todas…y bastante desvergonzada.- dijo el, acercándosele

Darién estaba enojado con ella. En verdad la creía una mujer de baja moral que quería usarlo porque creía haber dormido con el. Jamás imagino que ella era así.

Serena retrocedió.

El se siguió acercando.

-Eres un imbécil…Darién…-dijo ella echando lagrimas de rabia por las horribles palabras del pelinegro

Darién perdió el control allí mismo.

-Y tu, una vulgar mujerzuela..!- preso de rabia y descontrol, alzando una mano para darle una cachetada en el rostro.

Serena cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero pasaron los segundos y nada paso.

La rubia abrió los ojos y se encontró con alguien inesperado.

Seiya estaba frente suyo y tenia agarrada la mano que Darién pretendía levantar contra Serena.

-No te atrevas a tocarla…pedazo de imbécil…-dijo Seiya con unos ojos llenos de rabia.

Serena estaba incrédula con la boca abierta. No pudo balbucear palabra alguna.

Seiya empujo la mano de Darién y este reacciono:

-Que hace este imbécil aquí?- dijo Darién

-Lo único que te voy a decir es que si valoras tener tus huesos sanos, lárgate de aquí, porque si no lo haces, me asegurare de rompértelos todos…imbécil.-dijo Seiya

-Idiota….y al final vienes al rescate de esta mujerzuela tuya, que no solo durmió con todo el mundo mientras tu andabas de tarado detrás suyo…hasta yo mismo le hice los honores….y te puedo asegurar que gozo, una y otra vez….solo que esa vida libertina tiene consecuencias…y ahora esta preñada…es el destino de las zorras.- alcanzo a decir Darien, antes de recibir un puñetazo en la boca, que repentinamente le propino Seiya y que lo arrojo al suelo.

-Cállate!- grito Seiya

Darien, desde el piso, se limpiaba la boca de la sangre que vertía.

Tenia ganas de levantarse y romperle la cara a ese tipo. Pero también era consciente, que en nombre de las faldas, no podía seguir cometiendo los mismos errores, que pusieran mal al señor Kunzite.

Simplemente se levanto y limpiando los restos de sangre de su boca.

-Me iré….pero esto me la pagaras, idiota…-dijo Darien, antes de voltear, y emprender una marcha rápida.

En verdad le había dolido ese puñetazo. Ese Kou golpeaba muy fuerte.

"_Ya me las pagaras…imbécil_…"pensó Darién

Seiya quiso tras el, pero un atisbo de cordura que le hizo recordar del motivo de su venida, lo hizo quedarse.

Serena estaba callada mirándolo.

El estaba de espaldas.

La nieve empezaba a caer, tal como había amenazado el pronóstico.

Seiya había oído todo. Había llegado un poco antes, y solo intervino cuando vio que Darién iba a golpearla.

Sabia que Serena estaba embarazada y que había dormido con Darién y que aquel, era el padre de su hijo.

Según lo que había escuchado.

La nieve que caía ni siquiera podía sentirla, pero no tenia fuerzas para voltearse y mirarla a la cara.

Serena finalmente ni pudo más y dijo:

-Seiya…-

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y se volteo a ella.

La miro fijamente con sus ojos azules apagados. Sin expresión.

-Esta bien, Serena…todo esta bien ahora…-dijo el con una voz que pudo sacar de su corazón

Ella no podía decir nada. No sabia que decir.

-Yo…-dijo ella

El se acerco y le dijo.

-Hace mucho frio aquí, y la nieve te enfermara….en tu estado, no puedes permitirte estar aquí…te llevare a tu hotel...-alcanzo a decir el.

Ella quiso caminar unos pasos hacia el, pero el cansancio, la tristeza y el frio de la nieve hicieron mella en su frágil persona y se desvaneció.

No alcanzo a tocar el suelo. Seiya corrió para sostenerla. Estaba desmayada.

-Esta bien, Serena…en tu estado no te puedo dejar sola…_nunca lo haría_…aunque el hijo que lleves dentro sea de otra persona…-se dijo a si mismo cargándola en brazos para llevarla al lugar donde se iba a quedar el.

El la llevaba en sus brazos desvanecida. Sentía la nieve caerle sobre el rostro.

Pero sobre cualquier cosa, al tenerla asi,algo se hizo muy intenso.

_Ese aroma de ciruelos blancos en invierno…_

-Este calor es real….- se dijo a si mismo, tocándole el rostro a la rubia dormida -Y este aroma también.-

Y siguió caminando entre la nieve que vio caer ese día…

**CONTINUARA.**

_HOLA AMIGOS:_

Me temo que los saludos y recuerdos de todos los seguidores del fic lo dejare para el otro capitulo. Dije que publicaría en 8 días y termine tomando 3 días adicionales. Espero no haya afectado la continuidad.

Les dejo un beso enorme a todos y agradecerles el tiempo por leerme y quiero que sepan que las tengo bien identificadas a todas las lectoras y comentaristas. La próxima hare una dedicatoria para todas ustedes. Son lo máximo.

Ahora me retiro, prometiendo en 8 días el siguiente capitulo. También les quería decir que termine de editar mi ONESHOT LA DESPEDIDA. Lo siguiente que voy a editar es mi otro ONESHOT LA BODA, y como le conté a Demencia, voy a hacerle un epilogo este mes luego de editar sus errores.

Solo cuando termine eso, podre sentarme y editar la ortografía de este fic.

Y bueno, abrazos a todos!...ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!

**ROGUE85.**


End file.
